Swindle's Maid Recruitment
by Epicenter Six
Summary: Swindle is opening a restaurant and he needs employees.
1. Blurr

Blurr was not very happy. He was a tall, light-blue Autobot and the Autobots had just lost the war. So here he was stuck in the back of a vehicle taking him to Primus knows where. His hands were secured around his back and chains were placed at his ankles, ensuring that he wouldn't be moving very fast. The vehicle's interior was a dark purple with minimal lighting from the window to the back barely letting him see the colors. He could hear the sound of the city moving about, filled with Decepticons loitering the streets. Losing the war was oh so very painful.

He felt the vehicle moving a bit more before stopping. He heard the door open at the driver's side and before long, the door to the vehicle was open, showing off the generic green trooper with purple lights. "Come out to your new place of residence," he ordered, gesturing to his pistol to show that resistance would be taken very lightly. Blurr gave a low moan before reluctantly getting up and walking over to the entrance and hopping down. The sky was red on one side and black o the other, meaning that it was dusk and it would soon be dark out. The trooper pointed to his left, which Blurr expected to be a prison. He turned his head to look at it and was immediately surprised.

Instead of a cold, bleak prison, it was a two story shop. It had a lively tan color with some purple around the windows and the roof. At the entrance, he could see a sign.

SWINDLE'S PLACE

RESTAURANT AND OTHER PROCLIVITIES

Swindle… wasn't he the black market merchant? Blurr knew him from having to fight the Combaticons every now and then and had catch glimpses of their files. Owning a legitimate store was not something that Blurr expected someone like him to do.

He felt the guard shoved him in the back and Blurr stumbled a bit before catching himself. He knew that meant that he had to move, so he did as he was told, moving forward towards the shop. The trooper walked beside him, going a bit faster due to not being bounded, and open the door for Blurr to enter. Blurr entered the door to see a lavishly decorated place. The walls and ceiling were painted a royal purple while the floor was tan. The walls were adorned with paintings and there was a sculpture or two. The seats and booth all looked sturdy with their tan coloring and very comfortable and all of this was accentuated by the pleasant lighting. In the back much to Blurr's delight, was a bar, housing a wide assortment of drinks.

Why the frag was Blurr here instead of rotting in a cell?

"Hey there!" a voice ringed out, and a figure emerged from the back. He was short and wide with tan and purple colorings and large purple optics. He had a smile on his face as he addressed them. "Come on back here with my new worker!" The trooper nudged Blurr as he took it all in and Blurr glared at him with the iciest one that he could muster to give him before moving forward quickly, wanting to know what was going on. "My, you really got him secure, now follow me to the back area." Blurr followed behind the mech and immediately started asking questions.

"Why am I here?" he asked. Swindle gave a short chuckled that almost seemed like he was mocking him before he answered.

"Didn't you listen? You're my new employee. Welcome," he told him.

"Employee? For what?"

"You'll find out in a sec. We're here," he said as he opened the door that revealed a barren, empty room. The room was a solid white and there looked like a circular pad in the middle. Swindle quickly escorted him there and gestured to the trooper. "Hey release his bonds."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Swindle replied, fiddling with something on his arm. "Quickly." The trooper gave a grumbled before he quickly unlocked both of Blurr's bond and step back with them in hand. Blurr rubbed his wrists in relief until he felt something wrapped around each of his wrists and pull him in the air until it looked like he was levitating. Blurr gave a loud yell as he was left hanging, swinging his legs everywhere until something wrapped around both of his ankles and kept them in place, slightly apart from each other. He tried to see what they were, but it appeared to be invisible. "Alright, let's go," Swindle said, heading for the door and the trooper looked confusingly at Blurr before giving a shrug and followed him out of the room.

"Hey, wait! You can't leave me here!" he shouted out to them.

"Actually, yeah, I can," Swindle told him as the guard exited out of the room. "See you in a little bit," were his last words before the door shut closed. Blurr struggled against the invisible bindings holding him in place, unable to get loose. Whatever it was that Swindle was going to do to him, it wasn't going to be good.

It was too late to escape, however, as he suddenly heard noises all around him and he saw mechanical arms emerged from the wall. A large piece of the wall open up, revealing what looked like… clothing? Blurr balked at the sight before he noticed the arms coming toward his crotch and aft plate and removing them. Blurr yelled in surprise as his limp spike and valve was exposed. He kept concentrating on that before he noticed the arms grabbing the clothes and bringing them to him. The first thing was a pair of black latex panties that slid easily up his legs to his spike and valve and covered them, much to Blurr's relief. Of course, he couldn't see the hole in his panties where his valve was.

He saw two arms heading for him, each with something black in their grasp. Blurr watched helplessly as the pulled what were black latex stockings up his legs to right above his knees. He saw them grab the straps and pull them up to his panties and connect them. The arms brought white bows and wrapped them the top of the stockings. Sharply angled blue heels his way and quickly placed his feet in them. Blurr felt his feel angled sharply to about 65 degrees to match his new footwear, much to his discomfort. The arms quickly placed a black bow on top of each heel, finishing off the legs.

Blurr felt weird having the clothing on, but that feeling went away when the arms wrapped something around his chest and tighten it up. He yelled in pain as the surprisingly strong corset enclosed around his body, making his chest tighten slightly. He had to admit that it was unexpected and uncomfortable. A white blouse, petticoat, and latex gloves came and the bindings move his arm to a T-shape. The petticoat came first as it was wrapped around his waist and descended to just above the middle of his thighs. While that was done, the gloves were slid up his arms to just above the elbow. The blouse came after them and was button up quickly. The sleeves went to just below the elbow and buttoned up to his neck. A light-blue tie came and was wrapped around his neck and went down to the middle of his chest, dangling gently.

As Blurr wondered what the heck the clothes were for, the arms grabbed a wonderful navy blue latex dress. Blurr couldn't muster a struggle as the arms slid the dress easily over him. The sleeves went down to his wrists while the bottom went down to slightly above the stockings. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of dress had white frills on them bristling about. There was a slight V-neck opening in the front down a quarter if the war to his chest that left the blouse and tie exposed and the shoulder had small poofs on it as well.

Blurr fumed as the clingy dress practically melded with him, making him feel restricted. He watch as the arms grabbed an apron and wrapped it around his waist. It formed a semicircle, reaching down to the middle of his thighs and had frills around the bottom. A large light-blue bow came and wrapped itself around the waist as well and the arms formed a large bow in the back, being wider than his shoulders and the tails reaching down to his knees. He saw the arms bring black bows and pin them to the side of his head and wrapped one at the top of his head where his plume was.

The arms went away except for one and Blurr was lowered to the ground, his heels clacking softly as they made impact. Blurr's arms were placed down to the side and his legs closed together. The arm quickly did its last job, wrapping latex bindings under the heel to bind his feet and went to work on his ankles, knees, thighs, waists, elbows, and shoulders. Blurr struggled against the new bindings as the arm went away and another section of the wall opened up. He felt the floor start moving him towards the opening and he realized that he was on a conveyor belt.

The conveyor belt quickly moved him through the opening and the wall closed behind him, leaving Blurr with the dark, enclosed surrounding. Nothing lit the room up except for small, dim, purple lights. As Blurr struggled with the bindings, he felt something pinch him in the back of his head, causing him to yell a quick curse as the belt moved him forward some more. The belt stopped and a large arm grabbed Blurr and moved him to a container just big enough for him and closed it shut, leaving him in the dark. Blurr now found movement impossible in the tight, condensed space, and calmed down, in order to conserve energy. He had to figure a way out later when he was out of this container.

Blurr felt something slither around him in the container and he jumped slightly. He felt two of them around his head and at his legs. Before he could think about it, the front of Blurr came to life with a screen that was white with Swindle face in the middle. He used the light to look around at what it was worming around him. Blurr felt disgust as he saw a phallic gag. Before he could do anything else the gag quickly entered his mouth and rooted itself inside, then strapping itself around his head. He felt another phallic gag enter his valve and vibrate, causing Blurr to squirm and struggled even more. Before he knew it, he felt two things inset itself in the side of his head and force his head to look forward at Swindle's face. Suddenly, he heard words.

"Obey."

XXX

Swindle relaxed in his chair, sipping a cube of energon, as he watched the progress on the screen. Blurr was wondering what the heck was going on and putting up one last futile effort. Swindle had to scoff at this as he knew it was hopeless. The conveyor belt inserted a microchip at the back of his head into his brain and help eased the process along. He was really thankful for making a killer deal with Bombshell about those things.

"Reprogramming at 25%," the computer said. Blurr was already noticeably slowing his struggling and the light in his optics was becoming a bit glazed over. Swindle couldn't help making a smile as the microchip did its job. He was about to have a loyal, docile maid to serve him and his customers. He had made a deal with Megatron about having Autobots serving at his restaurant for 5% of the profits and free services there. He was happy to obliged, as he would make a killing from everyone else.

"Reprogramming at 50%," the computer said. Blurr was now barely putting up a fight anymore. He must've knew by now that he was fighting a losing battle, but he still struggled. Swindle had to admit, he was very loyal. Good thing that loyalty will now be strictly to him and no one else.

"Reprogramming at 75%" the computer said. Blurr appear to be moving, although it appear to be in reaction to the phallic devices, as Swindle could hear him moaning in pleasure. He was starting to enjoy the progress, which was good. It will help him in servicing all of the Decepticons wants and needs perfectly.

"Reprogramming at 100%," the computer announced, and Blurr was only concentrating on sucking the phallic gag and enjoying the vibrating spike. Swindle smiled as he quickly inserted new commands for Blurr to follow. The device in his ears read them out to him and Blurr moan in compliance to them. Swindle smiled and pressed a button before exiting the room.

XXX

Blurr felt the latex straps dissolving and the gags retracting into the walls of the container. He felt the box move to a new place before stopping. Blurr waited placated for his container to open, ready to follow Swindle's every command. He didn't know it until now, but he deeply respected Swindle and would do anything for him. He… he… well, you could say that he loved him.

The container open and Blurr saw a shadow hidden in bright light. He had to readjust his optics in order to see who the figure was. "Hello there," the figure greeted and Blurr immediately smiled.

"Yes, master?" Blurr asked, ready to serve.

"Would you step on out?" he asked. Blurr didn't hesitate as he step on out and bend his waist to bow quickly to him before getting back to his regular position, standing with his hands clasped in front of him.

"My, you are eager to please," Swindle chuckled at the maid. "Good to see you have energy."

"Thank you, master," Blurr answered.

"Now, before we get started, I will have to test you out, to make sure you are capable of serving," Swindle reminded him.

"Understood."

"Follow me out," Swindle told him, heading for the exit. Blurr followed behind and the two exited the room, closing itself. The two keep walking, filling the hall with the clank of Swindle's feet and the clacking of Blurr's heels, until they reached the main room. Swindle went and took a seat at the nearest table. As if on command, Blurr went to the back to pick up a datapad and approached the table. When he arrived, he asked immediately.

"What can I get you?" Blurr asked, ready to serve.

"Two cubes of energon would hit the spot," Swindle immediately answered.

"Understood," he replied, writing it down and heading to a door at the back next to the bar. Blurr entered and reappeared, walking back to Swindle. Swindle watch Blurr as he came closer, the tight clothes clinging to his frame and the light shimmering on the latex. He held the cubes in a tray which he carried with the palm of his hand at the bottom of the tray. He stopped and placed the two cubes on the table and went back to a waiting position, his feet together and his hands folded in front of him with the tray in his grasp.

"Why, what are you standing around for?" Swindle asked, amused. "I asked for two so that you can have one, so take a seat."

"Oh, thank you, master," Blurr replied, embarrassed, as he took a seat opposite of Swindle, laying the tray sideways next to his chair. He took the cube and gulped some down, leaving half of it left. Swindle followed through and only drank a quarter of it.

"My, you really drink fast," Swindle noticed.

"Oh, it's just something I'm good at," Blurr replied. "I've always been fast."

"I can tell. You were lightning fast in delivering the drinks," he complimented his maid, taking another drink.

"Thank you, master." Blurr finished the rest of his cube and Swindle went ahead and finished his, smacking it down on the table.

"Okay, now clean up the table," Swindle told him.

"Yes, master," Blurr replied, grabbing his tray and getting up, heading towards the back. He entered it and came out, a rag and bottle in one hand and a plastic basket in the other. Swindle got up to observe him as he went about putting the empty cubes in the basket and sprayed the table with the liquid from the bottle. From there, he wiped the table down with the rag, ensuring that it was spotless. From there, Blurr went to the back with his items and Swindle followed as he continued his job. He put up the bottle and rag and washed the cubes in the sink before putting them up so that they will be used tomorrow. With his objective done, Blurr stood before Swindle, his job done.

"Good job!" Swindle cheered, clapping happily. "Now, for the final part of your job. As you may have noticed when we entered, the sign said 'Other Proclivities.' Follow me," he ordered, heading out. Blurr followed swiftly behind, keeping up with Swindle as he entered to the back hallway and lead him down the hall until they came to an intersection heading left, right, or up the staircase. Swindle went right and Blurr mimicked him, following him as he Swindle opened the nearest door on the right and entered it. Inside was a purple colored room. A berth was set up with pillows as well as a chair, a table, and a dresser. The door closed as Swindle told him his next assignment.

"Now, for your final job," Swindle told him, leaning in close and sticking his hand under his dress. "You will also serve as a fragbot in this place, either as the one being frag or doing the fragging." Blurr blushed as Swindle went under his panties and started rubbing his spike. "I'm doing the fragging this session."

"Understood, master," Blurr replied.

"Lay down on the berth, face down," he ordered, retrieving his hand from his panties. Blurr did as he was order and laid down on the berth, face down. Swindle quickly got on the bed and straddled him. "Now then, let me lift this up," he said, reaching for the bottom of his dress and quickly pulling that and the petticoat up, revealing the panties with the hole where his valve was. Swindle quickly removed his pelvic plate, revealing an already erect spike. Blurr squirmed as Swindle quickly thrusted his spike into the hole.

Blurr gave a groan as Swindle's spike hit his valve, making his spark charge up as Swindle kept going. Swindle's spark was also pulsating, but even faster than Blurr. However, he had better control of it and was trying his hardest to keep from cumming just yet. This went on, the two competing to see who will cum first. Blurr hyperventilated as Swindle kept it up, resting his hands on Blurr's side as he kept it up. Swindle moaned sensually, thrusting more and more until he-

"Aaaah!" Swindle yelled, filling Blurr with his cum. Blurr moaned in pleasure as Swindle did it feeling please at having it in him. Swindle hyperventilated as he laid down on top of Blurr, relieved at getting off. Blurr felt his head resting on the small of his back, reminding him how small he was, although he made up for it by how big the spike was that entered him. Swindle got up, releasing his spike from Blurr's valve and walked back to the chair, relaxing. Blurr laid there, moaning softly to himself. "Tell me," Swindle began, "have you cummed yet?"

"No," Blurr replied, breathless.

"Come over here, but keep your dress up," Swindle ordered him. Blurr did as he was told, keeping his dress up as he got up the bed and went to in front of Swindle. He gazed at spike that was very noticeable under his panties due to being fully erect and grabbed them, pulling them down so that his spike was exposed. He gestured for Blurr to move closer and he did, allowing Swindle to put his spike in mouth. Blurr moaned as Swindle forced all of it into his mouth and licked it trying to get Blurr to cum. Giving that he was already near it, Blurr kept hyperventilating as Swindle sucked and licked the spike for a short time, getting Blurr closer and closer to-

"Aaaaah!" Blurr yelled, releasing his cum into Swindle's mouth. Swindle moaned as the taste of his cum entered his mouth. The sticky substance caked his throat and he greatly enjoyed it, loving the taste it provided. He removed Blurr's spike from his mouth, his job done, and relaxed in his chair. Blurr's spike was cleaned, but Swindle still had some on his.

"Would you mind licking that?" Swindle asked him. Blurr did as he was told, bending down and licking his spike, enjoying every bit of it, until it was licked clean. "Thanks, now-" he said, getting up and retrieving his crotch plate from the floor and putting it back on, "it's time for you to clean up. Follow me after you get yourself looking normal." Blurr nodded, pulling his panties back up and pushing his dress back down, and followed Swindle out of the room.

Swindle took the left and went forward to the hallway that he hasn't visited yet. They went down a short ways before reaching the end of it. A sign reading 'Cleaning Room' was on the door. Blurr didn't need Swindle to tell that was where he needed to go and he opened the door to enter the room. The room was like the one where he was dressed in and Swindle walked to the center. The door closed behind him as he reached the center and he was lifted off the ground again. He saw an arm appear and scanned him, going up and down and around the maid.

"Filth detected," came an automated voice. "Beginning cleansing." At that, many arms came and began its duty. Arms reached under Blurr's skirt and began cleaning his panties and spike. The arms rubbed vigorously, to erase any trace of the fragging, and steamed his panties and buffer his spike and crotch. Next, the arms went to work on his face and mouth, spraying his face with cleaning liquid, rubbing it in to clean it, and buffering it to give his face that new shine. An arm took a device and inserted it into Blurr's mouth, where it sprayed his mouth with cleaning liquid before small brushes came out and rubbed the inside of him mouth clean. The arm removed the device and chased it down with a liquid designed to clean his digestion pipe. After all that, the arms continued by washing every inch of his clothes that were exposed, washing the clothes until it shine.

Blurr was lowered back to the ground and the arms retracted back to the wall. The door opened to show Swindle, looking him over. "Well, you look pristine. Like we never fragged at all," Swindle noticed happily. "There's nothing that customers hate more than used goods. Now follow me."

"Yes, master," Blurr responded, making his way over to him.

"And quit calling me master. I'm not an egomaniac, so you don't have to give me a title. You know my name, so use it please," Swindle ordered him.

"Yes… Swindle," Blurr said, following him along as Swindle made his way back to the intersection. From there, the two headed up the steps to the next floor where another intersection was. Swindle went straight towards the end of the hall. He opened the door and the two entered what appeared to be a lavish apartment. It was painted like the restaurant and they appear to be in the living room, due to the couch and tables next to it and the coffee table in front. There were no walls to the front, just three large window panes, with the center one looking like it's been modified to be a screen as well, probably so Swindle can watch some TV. The only thing that didn't fit were machines to the right that looked like containment chambers of some sort. Swindle brought him to those out of place things, the closest one he could reach.

"Enter one," Swindle told him. Blurr did so and that triggered something, as two arms came out and proceeded to wrap Blurr up in blue latex wrapping. He could do nothing as the arms started with his feet and worked their way up. The arms made quick work with his feet, pin his arms to the side, and wrapped all the way up to his neck. The arms paused as Swindle addressed him. "Listen, I haven't quite got your rooms set up here, and since it's just you, you've got no one to talk to, so it's best just to wrap you up tonight to keep you safe and pristine for tomorrow," he told him. Before Blurr could respond, the arms started up again and wrapped his head up, leaving a mummified maid behind.

Swindle stepped forward and caressed the mummy to little bit, causing it to squirm ever so slightly, before heading to the bathroom, having to wash his sexual encounter off.


	2. Bumblebee

Bumblebee nervously fidgeted with his newly acquired cuffs on his wrist. The bright yellow-and-black bot had just lost the war and now he was stuck rusting in a prison cell. Flecks of rust were starting to appear on him and his finish stopped shining under light. It seemed like he was there forever when the genricons came in and placed cuffs around his wrists and ankles and escorted him out of the prison cell. Bumblebee was guided down the oppressive, gray halls, the screams of his fellow Autobots resounding in the hall. Bumblebee wanted to help them, but the bulkier guard behind him smack him with the butt of his gun every time he hesitated leaving them behind.

He trudged along the dark hallway, following the troubles to a door that automatically open into a lobby of similar coloring. There was mild activity going on, as a group of troopers were off in a corner discussing about a restaurant's good opening week and what looked like a security guard leaning back in his chair behind a desk, reading a datapad lazily. The thin genricon headed over to the security and quickly talked to him in a tone low enough for Bumblebee to not hear. The security guard gave a lazy shake of his head, yes, and pressed a button, unlocking the front doors. The genricon head back to Bumblebee and led him to the front doors, which opened automatically for them.

Bumblebee entered the outside to find the sun shining high in the sky, indicating midday. A truck was waiting for Bumblebee and the thin genricon open up the back and indicated for Bumblebee to step inside. Bumblebee, if he was in a better situation, would attempt to escape, but the red dot hovering over him persuaded him not to. He attempted to enter the vehicle, although the cuffs around his ankles made it hard to take the large step. Eventually, Bumblebee just hopped inside and took a seat in the vehicle. The genricon closed the door and Bumblebee sat there, thinking of a way out, as the guards entered the vehicle and started driving him out to his new place of residence.

XXX

Blurr emerged from the cleaning room, squeaky clean. The latex of his uniformed shined greater than ever and Blurr's body had a nice waxing job. He had just got done servicing a customer and needed to look proper for serving. Swindle was busy serving the customers right now, so he had to hurry. Blurr quickly made his way to the dining room, his heel clacking all along the way. He entered to find Swindle quickly inserting a customer's order as he noticed Blurr entering.

"Oh, thank Primus. I though he was going to frag you for forever," Swindle breathe a sigh of relief, handing the datapad to him. "I'm glad I decided to hurry another employee to come today."

"We're getting another employee?" Blurr asked.

"Yes, yes, now hurry up, these people are waiting," Swindle ordered him. "I'll help out at the bar by filling in the orders."

"Yes, Swindle," the maid replied, quickly checking on the other tables while Swindle made his way to the bar and filled fill in several tables orders: three cubes of normal energon for one table, two cubes of Sweet Dreams Fuel for another, A pitcher of Mood Whiplash for four (they had better be gone before the side effects kick in), and a cube of Nightmare Fuel for a table of six. Blurr quickly came by to pick up the orders and send them to each table while also giving new ones. Swindle hurriedly filled the new orders: Two cubes of high-grade, sixteen cubes of Sweet-Dreams Fuel for a single person, and a Tearjerker for a schlep crying his optics out. Blurr sent each one to their customers quickly, ensuring that everybody was satisfied.

Swindle breathe another sigh of relief as the swamp of orders that he had to handle was done, keeping everyone happy. As he was about to pour himself a cube of energon in victory, he noticed a prison truck parking next to the restaurant and genricons stepping out to get a prisoner in the back. His new employee!

"Blurr!" Swindle shouted, grabbing his attention as he waited for anyone else to make a second order and went to the bar to see what his master wanted. "The new employee is here I believe. Hold down the fort while I go see him."

"You got it," Blurr said with a bow, checking to make sure all the customers were satisfied while Swindle exited the restaurant to meet the new employee. The guards unlocked the back door and the doors suddenly blew open, striking the guards and sending the on there feet. A familiar yellow bot jumped out and started making a good run for it, despite his ankles being cuffed. He turned his head to see if the guards were following him, not noticing the salesman in his path. Swindle took advantage of this and stick his arm out. The bot didn't turn his head in time to catch this and was clothesline by the merchant, sending him to the ground hard.

The bot groaned in pain as Swindle took a couple of steps toward him and knelt down beside him. Judging by the look on his face, he was trying to recalibrate from the blow. His optics gazed around aimlessly until it settled on Swindle's grinning face. Swindle, noticing this, put an even bigger one on and greeted him.

"Howdy. You must be my new employee, correct? Sorry for clotheslining you," he apologized.

"What…," the bot asked, confused.

"Argh, thanks for that, Swindle," the bulkier genricons groaned, walking up to him and rubbing his head. "We'll have to take more caution when transporting prisoners."

"Talk to me after I welcome my new employee with orientation and I can give you a fine solution," Swindle told him.

"Right, get up, Autoscum," the guard said, getting a pistol out and pointing it at the fallen bot's head, "or this will get lodged in your head."

"Uh, what's his name," Swindle asked, butting in.

"What? Oh, it's Bumblebee. You should know him," the guard said, a bit deflated that his intimidating threat was interrupted.

"Right, Bumblebee," Swindle said, turning to him, "number one scout in the Autobot army. Man, Megatron is spoiling me. And I almost didn't recognize you due to the rust. What happened to you?"

"Spent some time rusting in a prison cell. You should try it sometime," the Autobot remarked.

"Eh, been there, done that long before you, but I didn't look that bad. Then again, it wasn't under Decepticon rule," Swindle replied, momentarily thinking it through before shaking it off and sticking his hand out. "Need a hand?"

"No, I don't," Bumblebee brushed him off, getting up on his own with the guard's pistol trained on him. "Now, what is this?"

"Simple, it's your new job," Swindle told him with a shrug. "Don't understand why that's so hard to follow."

"Job?" Bumblebee asked. "What does that mean?"

"Job. You know, work opportunities, you're an employee. It's not that hard to follow," Swindle complained.

"And if I refused?"

"You can't," Swindle said with a shrug. "It's either this or rusting in jail and I won't let you go back there, not that I see why you should want to."

"Because that's where my friends are!" Bumblebee shouted.

"You'll make new ones and I'm sure you know my other employee. His name's Blurr," Swindle told him.

"Blurr? What's he doing there?" Bumblebee asked, curious.

"Uh, look, can we hurry up," the genricon moaned, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Sure thing, uh, what's your name?" Swindle asked.

"Boom. That's Sonic," he mentioned the other guard, watching what was going on.

"Right, well, it's time for orientation I guess," Swindle said with a shrug before turning to the restaurant. "Follow me." He headed inside and the guard pushed Bumblebee toward the entrance, causing him to glare at before relenting, entering the fine establishment. Inside, all the customers, except for the one drowning his tears, looked at their arrival, paying attention to the new employee. It seemed most of them were please at seeing the former head scout turning into another servant for them. Bumblebee looked around, looking at all the leering faces, before noticing Blurr in his uniform.

"What the- Blurr! What are you wearing?" Bumblebee asked, confused and a bit weirded out.

"It's my uniform," Blurr told him with a small smile. "Don't worry, you'll get one too."

"Are you actually okay with all this?" he asked, looking around. "You're serving these Decepticons like they own you."

"They don't own me. Only Swindle does," he told him, "just like he owns you now."

"What the- Blurr, this isn't you," Bumblebee told him, surprised by how relaxed he was.

"Hey, 'Bee, would you hurry up?" Swindle said from the entrance to the back.

"No. What did you do to him?" Bumblebee questioned him.

"Oh, for the love of- Boom?"

"You got it," he saw with a grin before bashing Bumblebee's head with the side of the gun, causing him to stumble forward, but not fall. Bumblebee glared at his attacker before reluctantly trudging forward.

"Follow me. We have to get you to clean first. You're filthy," Swindle said with disgust, heading to the intersection. Bumblebee followed along, quietly fuming to himself about his predicament. "I swear, 'Bee, you need to take better care of yourself. Too much rust is bad for you."

"Don't call me 'Bee. Only my friends are allowed to say that," Bumblebee rejected.

"But Bumblebee is three syllables long. You're practically asking that to be shorten on a daily basis," Swindle remarked, hurt.

"Well, like a said, if you were my friend, which you most definitely are not, then I would allow it, but since you're just a scummy Decepticon, screw off," Bumblebee insulted him.

"Oh, that's not nice," Swindle murmured before taking a left towards the cleaning bay. "You should be a little nicer. You got customers to serve, you know?" Swindle recommended.

"Yeah, right," Bumblebee muttered as they reached the cleaning room and Swindle opened it, showing off the white, sterile room.

"Step to the middle and you will be sparkly clean," the merchant told him with a smile. Bumblebee glared at him before taking steps toward the center, not forgetting about the guard. He stood there and kept still as Swindle activated the machine from his arm. Bumblebee suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground and looked down to see himself floating.

"Whoa, what the frag!" Bumblebee shouted as an arm appeared and started scanning him, going up and down.

"Filth detected," the voice said before more arms appearing and began the cleaning. The first was rubbing a derusting agent all over Bumblebee and scrubbing all over. Before Bumblebee knew it, all the rust had gone away on his frame. The arms suddenly forced his mouth open and sent a bunch of derusting down his pipes as well as injecting it in a couple of spots to get rid of internal rusting. When that was done, they buffered and waxed his body until he was spotless and shined like no other. After all that, they set him down on the floor again, leaving him to look himself over. He'd never been so clean before.

"Alright, you look wonderful!" Swindle praised. "Now come on back." Bumblebee, still suspicious, headed on over, watching him and Boom suspiciously, as Swindle started walking back to the intersection. The guard fell in place behind Bumblebee as the three made their way to the intersection and took a right down the hall they were in. They kept going until Swindle stopped at a door on the right and open it to another barren room. "You know what to do," Swindle told the scout, moving aside so that he could move.

"What do you gain from this?" Bumblebee asked as he made his way to the center.

"Hey, a business is hard to run by yourself. You need employees to help run the thing," Swindle told him. Bumblebee stepped in the center and started levitating again, no surprise for him. "Now, enjoy the orientation!" Swindle shouted as he closed the door, leaving Bumblebee to be processed. Bumblebee watch as the arms made their way towards him and did their first act, ripping the crotch and aft plate off him. Bumblebee yelped as they ripped that off, showing his limp spike and valve. There were immediately cover by a pair of yellow latex panties with frills that were pulled up his legs and settled there. He didn't noticed, but there was a hole where his valve was for easy access.

Up next were a pair of black rubber stockings that were slid up his feet to the center of his thighs. The end of the stocking on his legs ended with black ruffles and a yellow bow for each leg was brought in and tied around the ruffles. Black, angular heels were brought to his feet and filled in, affixing his leg at a 65 degree angle. Yellow bow were brought forth and pinned to his heels. Just like that, from the waist down, Bumblebee looked like a nice maid.

A black corset came into view and placed around his waist. The arms then cinch it up, causing him to gasp in pain with each one. As that was being done, black latex gloves were brought to his arms, ending at his shoulders. A black blouse came, unbuttoned, and they slid his arms into the blouse, ending at the wrist. Bumblebee saw that the buttons were very different in this blouse, as the connectors appeared to be small yellow bows. The arms connected each bow all the way up to his neck, where a normal bow was used to connect the last one on his neck. Small yellow bows were also used at the wrist for the blouse.

A yellow latex dress came into view and the arms started putting it on the scout. Bumblebee struggle against the dress, but the arms did a good job of keeping him still. The dress cling tightly to the scout as they smooth the dress out, making sure that it fit him just fine. The dress's sleeves went down to just before the shirt's bows while the dress cling to him at the knees. The dress had an opening in the center reaching from the neck to the waist, exposing the bows on the blouse. The parts of the dress that didn't reach each other were held together by yellow latex straps going in an X-shape pattern, leaving a bow out in each opening. His shoulders looked bigger thanks to some small poofs.

Bumblebee was enraged with the arms for putting the dress on him, knowing that this was going to cut down his mobility considerably. However, the arms weren't quite done yet, as the arms brought out an apron out. The black apron was wrapped around his waist, making a square with frills from the waist down to the center of his thighs and being tied off with an overly large bow the width of his body and the tails reaching his knees. A black latex bow with a strap was brought to the bottom of his dress on each side and connected to the apron's strap. A black bow with yellow frills at the end of the tails was placed at the center of the top of his head, finishing the maid off.

Bumblebee was lowered to the ground, his heels clacking as he made impact. The invisible force pushed his arms to the side and the feet were pressed together. An arm wrapped latex bindings under the heel, over his ankles, knees, thighs, waist, elbows, and shoulders, keeping the newly dressed maid in placed. Bumblebee shook as hard as he could, trying to slip through the bindings, as the wall open up and Bumblebee rode the same conveyor belt that Blurr did before him. Bumblebee glared around the dark surroundings as the wall closed behind him, wondering what Swindle had in stored for him.

This was answer when something sting him in the back of the neck and he gave a loud yelled at that, wondering what the heck that was. Before he could think that through, a large arm came and lifted him to a small container just his size. The arm squeezed the helpless scout inside and close the door on him, leaving Bumblebee in the dark. Bumblebee struggled desperately to break free out of his bindings so that he could break free and escape the container. The latex bindings, however, remain firm and didn't come close to breaking. As he kept giving his all, he felt… something slithering around his container.

A light in front of him came, on, revealing a white screen with Swindle's face superimposed on it. Thanks to the new light source, Bumblebee turned to what was moving about to see a phallic gag right in front of him. As Bumblebee opened his mouth in confusion, the gag spring forward and filled his mouth. At that same time, another one slid up through his dress and entered through his valve, causing him to flinch and then start moaning into his mouth gag as it started vibrating. A force maneuver his head to stare straight ahead at the face of Swindle and something invaded his audio sensors, telling him something.

"Obey."

XXX

"Here you go," Blurr told an orange-and-black customer, handing him a cube.

"Thank you very much," he replied coolly, taking it and drinking from it slowly. Blurr flashed a smile and walked on back to the bar where Swindle and the two guards were.

"And I'm tell you, he was about to rip me in half, the thinner guard told Swindle as he leaned in, listening with interest.

"No kidding. Good thing Overlord was there to distract him or we be finished," the burlier guard replied.

"Sir, am I interrupting something?" Blurr asked.

"Nah. Sonic," Swindle pointed to the thin one, "and Boom," he pointed to the burly one, "were just recounting to me the time Fortress Maximus almost ripped them apart."

"Seriously, we're lucky to be alive now. Good thing Overlord was there to kick him to the curb," Sonic said.

"Yeah, but he still managed to get away. Did we ever catch him?" Boom wondered.

"I think we did and he was transferred to a maximum security center where they keep him lock up in stasis," his partner told him.

"Oh, well that's good."

*Beep Beep*

Swindle looked at his arm, the source of the noise. "Looked like my new employee is ready to serve us," he told them with a smile on his face. "Stay here while I go see him."

"May we be the first to try him out?" Sonic asked, hopeful.

"Hey, I got to see if he's mobile enough to be a maid. Once that's done, then, we'll talk," he told them as he made his way down the hall to where the door was. Swindle quickly opened it and entered the reprograming area. He went to the only closed pod there and pressed a button, opening the pod to show a still bound Bumblebee sucking off the phallic gag, moaning loudly. "Oh yeah, forgot about that," Swindle muttered, lightly tapping himself on the head before pressing some buttons on his arms. The latex tape went away and the phallic gags extracted themselves back into the wall.

"Ooooooh," the maid moaned, getting used to the gags not being in his places.

"Hey, how you're doing?" Swindle asked him. Bumblebee's optics brighten and stared at him.

"Oh, uh, hi," he said, timidly.

"How are you doing?" Swindle asked again.

"Uh, are you a good master?" he asked him, unsure.

"Uh, yeah," Swindle confirmed. He might have to ask Bombshell about what the chips do to one's personality.

"That's good," Bumblebee demurely said, lightly stepping out. He wasn't very comfortable with these heels. "You have commands, right?"

"Yeah, follow me. We need to make sure you're good," Swindle told him, walking out of the room. Bumblebee didn't hesitate in following in line, although he did looked a bit scared. The two walked through the hallway, the maid with his hand resting against the wall for balance, until they arrived at the bar. Bumblebee flinched at all the looks the customers gave his way as he entered. They all looked like they want some alone time with the ex-scout turned maid. The two of them headed to the bar, where Blurr was idly talking with Sonic and Boom. Blurr saw them coming in the corner of his optics and turned to look at his master and new servant.

"Hey, Swindle. How's Bumblebee?" Blurr asked.

"A bit scared," Swindle answered, pointing out Bumblebee fidgeting with his gloved hands.

"Oh, does he need help?" he asked.

"Nah, just me being here will get him the courage to act, right Bumblebee?" Swindle asked him.

"Uh, right sir," he replied.

"Good, now you got the instructions downloaded, right?"

"Yes."

"So let me see you do it. It looks like that one customer is out of energon. Go see if he needs a refill," Swindle ordered him.

"Yes, sir," Bumblebee said with a shaking of his hand before walking over there. The black-and-orange maid 'Con was busy looking at a datapad with an empty cube in front of him. Bumblebee approached the mech and hesitated before asking. "Uh, sir, would you like some more energon?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, whatever," he replied, lazily pushing the cube towards the edge. Bumblebee grabbed the cube and headed on over to the bat. Swindle watched him each step of the way. Unlike Blurr, who seemed to get the hang in walking in his uniform almost immediately, Bumblebee was a lot shakier, looking like he was giving a great effort to keep his balance. He was going to have to make him practice walking in those heels when closing hours come. Bumblebee arrived and placed the cube in front of Blurr while grabbing onto the ledge for support. "A refill of energon for the customer," Bumblebee told him.

"Sure thing," Blurr replied, taking the cube and refiling it. "Are you alright?" he asked his co-worker as it was filling up.

"Yeah. I'm just getting used to these clothes," Bumblebee told him, fixing his dress to try and give himself more flexibility. "This latex is very clingy."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do better," Blurr tried to comfort him as he set the filled up cube in front of him. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Bumblebee thanked, heading to the customer. He was walking a little steadier, but still needed some work as he reached the customer's table. "Here you go, sir," he said, placing the cube on the table.

"Whatever," he replied again, still looking at his datapad. Bumblebee gave a quick nod before heading to Swindle again. "So, did I do well?" Bumblebee asked.

"You did… adequate," Swindle said with a nod, "but remember, this is two parts."

"Yes, I know. So… do you want to test me yourself or-"

"Sonic and Boom, I trust you will tell me if he gives a good performance," Swindle turned to the two guards. The two looked at each other before giving a nod.

"Yeah, I think we can," Boom answered.

"Good. Bumblebee, you will take the highway to the intersection, take a right, and answer the first door on your right," he informed the maid.

"Yes, sir," Bumblebee agreed. "Come with me, if you will." He started off for the room, Sonic and Boom walking behind him, both sharing grins with each other. Bumblebee disappeared into the doorway, the guards following behind him, leaving Swindle and Blurr with themselves and the customers.

"Bumblebee was a bit shaking at the knees when he was walking. He's going to require some help," Blurr told Swindle.

"You think I didn't notice?" he asked his employee, typing something in is arm. "We'll help him with that, but only after his skills in the berth have been tested successfully."

XXX

"Here we are," Bumblebee nervously said, entering the purple-colored room with yellow lights. He waked to the berth and sat down on it, the long tails of his apron's bow getting caught under his aft. Sonic and Boom were quietly whispering to each other on what to do before shaking their head in agreement.

"Alright, we're going to do a sandwich," Sonic told him, rushing forward and jumping onto the berth.

"Whoa, what the?" Bumblebee asked, jumping up.

"Hey, why are you doing that? I'm just setting up?" he told him, removing his crotch plate to reveal his spike and setting it aside on the dresser. Boom, likewise, did the same and placed it on the table. Sonic proceeded to lay on his back, his head being closest to the door. "Now, come get on top of me."

"If you insist," Bumblebee agreed, climbing up onto the berth and on top of him.

"Now, in order for this to work, I need you to suck my spike," he told him bluntly. "Got no problem with that, do you?"

"No, of course not," the maid replied, turning himself over to get in position. Bumblebee had his hands gripping the side of the berth, next to Sonic's waist, and lowered his head until he started swallowing his spike. Bumblebee began sucking on it as Sonic moved his dress out of the way, making Bumblebee feel a little uncomfortable, but he kept it up. Sonic continued moving the dress until he reached his panties and lowered it reveal Bumblebee's spike. Sonic grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled it down, sending his spike into his mouth too. Sonic sucked Bumblebee's spike as Bumblebee's sucked his, the two speeding up the longer it went and they were moaning louder as they went on.

Boom jump on the bed, his feet beside Sonic's head. Boom hunched over and lifted up Bumblebee's dress, exposing his valve for his spike. Bumblebee moaned louder as he realized what was going on. Boom didn't give him any more time to react as he thrusted his spike in his valve, causing Bumblebee to give the loudest moan of the session before lessening it to a smaller moans as he continued to suck Sonic's spike. The ex-scout knew that with both of the guards stimulating him, he would be coming soon. His spark was fluctuating at increase volumes and he felt his wires sparking up.

Boom, being the only one with his mouth unoccupied, was the only one hyperventilating as he continue to thrust Bumblebee's valve. He could tell by how tight the valve was that Bumblebee hadn't been fragged much, if at all. Makes sense, considering he was young by certain standards. Probably why he couldn't walk very well in those heels of his. Boom pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he continued to go in and out of his valve, enjoying every second of it.

Sonic couldn't see much due to being under Bumblebee's dress, but he could tell that Bumblebee was pretty skilled with that mouth of his. He was sucking with great force and using his tongue quite well around his spike. Sonic will admit that he was getting close to coming as well, although he was in no position to voice this thought, as he continued sucking the maid's spike.

The three of them kept the fragging until…

"Mmmmph!" Bumblebee yelled, cumming into Sonic's mouth. Sonic moaned loudly too, cumming into Bumblebee's mouth too. Boom kept going, cumming not long after the two others directly into Bumblebee's valve. Boom gave a loud moan of containment before sliding his spike out and stepping out onto the floor, holding onto the wall to keep his balance and spike still having some cum dripping down from it onto the floor. Bumblebee removed himself from Sonic and sat down with his back to the backboard. His cum was still leaking out, staining the inside of his dress. Sonic sat up, not leaking, but cum was still dripping from his mouth.

"Well, that was good," Sonic said happily, licking the cum on his face. "I'll tell Swindle that you deserve an A-plus."

"I gotta agreed, although you were a bit tight," Boom mentioned.

"I'll be sure to prepare myself," Bumblebee said, grabbing his panties and pulling them up. "I'm happy to be of service to you, now," he got up, "I have to go clean up. I think there's some cleaning stuff for you in this room somewhere." Bumblebee walked out of the room, heading for the cleaning room.

XXX

"Everything fine, sir?" Blurr asked a red customer.

"Fine, now go away," he told them.

"Yes, sir," Blurr replied neutrally, walking back to Swindle finishing off a cube of energon. "Every customer is satisfied," he told him.

"Well, duh. I know what people want and I always fulfill their needs," Swindle told him, looking behind him to the back doorway with Sonic and Boom entering the room, looking very happy. "How did Bumblebee go?" Swindle asked them. The two of them turned to him and walked over to him.

"He was very fine," Sonic told him, the two of them taking seats on each side of him.

"Although he was a bit tight. You'll probably have to widen that valve of his," Boom inform him.

"Do you two want anything?" Blurr asked from behind the bar, waiting to fulfill an order.

"Energon please," Sonic said.

"Mid-grade," Boom replied.

"Got it," Blurr replied, hurrying to complete their request.

"How much do you want?" Boom asked.

"Well, I'm still new at pricing these services, but I think 500 shanix altogether will work, including the drinks" he told him.

"Alright, sounds good," he told him, reaching into subspace. "I'll pay 250, Sonic will pay 250."

"Already ahead of you," he inform him, placing the amount on the table.

"Ha, nice!" Boom cheered, placing his amount on the table as well. Swindle took it and subspace it.

"Here you go," Blurr said, placing their cubes on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," the two said, taking their respected drinks and drinking it.

"Swindle," the timid voice of Bumblebee said, walking towards him, looking sparkly new, am I a good maid?"

"Well, you're skills at walking is something we're going to have to work on, but your skills in the berth is apparently good. Welcome aboard," Swindle told him with a smile.

"Oh, thank you sir," he said, walking towards him-

-and tripping, bumping into Sonic on the left and collapsed with all four of the bar patrons ending up on the floor. "Okay, we really need to help you with your walk," Swindle moaned.

"Apologies," Bumblebee said, separating himself from them. Some of Sonic's energon spilled on him, covering the front of his dress. Swindle and the two guards got up from the floor, feeling slightly dazed.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to head back to the prison," Sonic said, heading for the door. "Thanks Swindle."

"Wait for me," Boom said, stumbling behind him. As the two walked away, Swindle stick a hand out for Bumblebee and help him back up to his feet.

"I'm sorry, sir," Bumblebee immediately apologized.

"It's nothing," Swindle told him, stretching out his limbs. "Head to the cleaning room and then report back to me upstairs in my room."

"Yes, sir," he agreed, bowing his head and heading for the doorway, trying his best to remain stable. He reached it and disappeared behind it.

"He's going to need help," Blurr remarked.

"Lots of it," Swindle agreed.

XXX

Bumblebee opened Swindle's door and entered his place. Swindle was waiting for him, hanging around the machines on the right. He looked towards him and waved him over, which Bumblebee did, standing in front of him. The latex of his dress was shining and his blouse and bows were just fine, having been steamed. "Hey there, step inside," he told him. Bumblebee didn't hesitate and did so, stepping inside and turning around to face him. Swindle pressed a button and the machine came to life, sending yellow latex wrappings out.

Bumblebee didn't know what was going on when the latex wrappings came out and panicked as the wrappings immediately bonded his feet together and moved its way up. Bumblebee shook back and forth as the wrappings crawled up his legs, reaching his knees. Bumblebee swung his arms everywhere until some latex wrap around his hands and brought them down until his hands laid beside the side of his thighs and wrapped downward, meeting the other latex wrapping at the thighs. He writhed as the latex wrapped up his chest, moving up until they reached his neck where they stopped to let Swindle talk to him.

"Hey, listen, since you're a bit of a stumbling mess, I decided it's best to just leave you wrapped up until tomorrow for your own safety," Swindle told him as Bumblebee continued to struggle.. "Take care!" he cheered as the latex began finishing the job, wrapping itself from under the jaw to the top of his head to keep him quiet and then they wrapped up the rest of the head, leaving the mummified Bumblebee behind to struggle within his tight confines. Swindle watched confused, wondering why Blurr accepted it so readily and Bumblebee kept struggling. Probably something to do with the personality matrix.

"Swindle, how is Bumblebee?" Blurr asked Swindle.

"He's a bit wrapped up. He won't be doing anything else tonight," the merchant told him, turning away from the writhing form.

"Understood. A couple of customers are offering money for a fragging session, but if you insist," he told him.

"Tell them to come tomorrow and I promise they'll be the first ones with a small discount for having to make them wait."

"All right," Blurr agreed, signing off. Swindle nodded and continued to the door and made his way downstairs.

XXX

"Well, this was a good day," Swindle commented, checking the shanix he got.

"I agreed," Blurr responded, locking the doors for the night. "It was pretty fortunate and my valves got some work in."

"I know. I made 1,250 shanix from your sessions. Good haul and good reviews from your clients," Swindle complimented him.

"That's good news." Blurr walked on back to the back room and came out with a mop and water bucket, and began cleaning the floor of the room. "And how was Bumblebee when you left him alone upstairs?" he made small talk as he did his chore.

"Weird. He didn't seem as okay with being wrapped up as you were," Swindle told him. "Any ideas?"

"Oh, well, maybe you carry him to your berth and let him sleep with you for the night. He seemed very clingy to you," Blurr recommended.

"Eh, worth a shot," Swindle assented. "I'm heading upstairs for the night. You finish up in here and the session rooms and then turn in for the night after you take a trip to the cleaning room," Swindle told him.

"Understood," Blurr agreed, mopping away as Swindle headed upstairs.

XXX

Swindle entered his room to see Bumblebee still struggling in his wrappings, writhing about. Swindle walked up to him and did what Blurr suggested, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. The wrapped up maid went calm, looking at ease, surprising Swindle. "Well, looked like Blurr was right," Swindle murmured, before he started trying to carry his maid. He lifted Bumblebee up and started carrying him to Swindle's room in the bridal position. He walked to the hallway on the other side of the room and reached the door on the other side and hit a button with his hip. The door opened, letting them into Swindle's bedroom. It was decorated in a purple and golden color scheme, with a berth, dresser, closet, and a cabinet of valuables that he kept until their market value increased.

Swindle walked on over to the berth and laid his mummy down on the left side before laying down the right side. Mummy squirm a little bit before Swindle grabbed him and pulled him closer, letting the maid nestle him. Swindle placed an arm around his shoulders and slipped into recharge mode, the mummified maid doing the same.


	3. Cliffjumper

Swindle gave a yawn as he woke up, his arm over the mummified, blue form of Bumblebee. He had been a maid at his café for three days now and Bumblebee still freaked out whenever Swindle leaves his side when he is wrapped up. Swindle was slightly annoyed by it, but he did kind of enjoyed having him there. He would be the first to admit that he was possessive, but he did enjoyed the bed to himself.

He got up off the bed and made a move to Bumblebee's slightly squirming form, which was a lot better than the first night Bumblebee slept through. Of course, not that it matter. The specially made latex was never going to break no matter how much he tried, and it was tight and thin enough to makes Bumblebee's form very easy to analyze, including his maid uniform. Swindle reached him and lifted him bridal style, calming him down instantly. Swindle strode on out of his room to the living room where his wrapping machine was, with Blurr still standing there, mummified in blue as well. He walked on over and pressed a button, causing the arms to come out and start unwrapping Blurr from his latex cocooned. Swindle moved on over to another spot and place Bumblebee there before pressing another button to let Bumblebee out.

Swindle walked off to let them unwrap as he went to the nearby kitchen. He entered the posh, neat blue kitchen illuminated by soft lights from the wall and ceiling and walked up to a storage cabinet. He opened it up, pulled out three cubes of energon, and closed it with his leg. He made his way back out and walked back out to see Blurr completely out, wiping himself off and straightening his clothes. Bumblebee's wrappings were at his knees and he was already nervously straightening his clothes as well. Blurr heard his soft footsteps and turned to him. He walked on over to Swindle, his heels clacking as he made his way over to him.

"Here you go," Swindle told him, giving a cube to Blurr, who accepted it graciously.

"Thank you," Blurr reciprocated, taking a drink of his cube with Swindle doing the same. The two waited for Bumblebee to get done after that, who took a little while longer before getting set free and walked on over, with only one misstep along the way. He joined them and gently grabbed the untouched cube. The three took a gulp together, enjoying the energon, before Swindle got into business mode.

"Alright, you two, once you're done, I need you to head down and get the place ready for opening," Swindle ordered the two maids before walking off to another room. He entered a forest green computer room and took a seat at his desk. He started looking at his messages real quick and look at them. A note to all Decepticons from Megatron about Autobots that still weren't captured, Onslaught wondering when he could come over, offers ordered ahead of time for his maid that he would have to order, and an important notice from the prison. The last one interested him the most, so he quickly looked at what it had to offer, which, to his eternal delight, turned out to be them transferring another prisoner to him to use. You know what that meant?

More money!

Swindle quickly responded to the messages. Thanking the prison, telling Onslaught tomorrow would be good, deleting Megatron's message, and organizing his maid's service. With that done, he checked the prison message to see when the new maid would come. That happen to be in a couple of hours, so Swindle headed out of the computer room. The time meant that it was time to open up.

Cliffjumper tugged at his metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. The short, red-and-steel colored bot with horns and rust on his body was not liking his situation. He had been trapped in the prison for an unknown amount of time, unable to see the daylight until recently and he heard from the few brief moments that he can spend with his fellow Autobots that they had taken Blurr and Bumblebee out of the prison. He wondered what they wanted with them, but he didn't imagined he would be next in line.

He jolted to the side as the truck stopped suddenly. He realized that he was at the location and prepped himself for it. He wanted to get out, but he realized that escape was unlikely to the point of nonexistence so he might as well go along with whatever they wanted until a better moment came. He heard the sound of slamming doors, meaning that the prison guards were going to bring him out. Cliffjumper prepped himself as the guards reached the door and opened it. Cliffjumper stood up and walked out of the van willingly, ignoring the sun from the side and looking up to see the where he was out.

"Swindle's Place?" Cliffjumper mumbled, confused, as he read off the other part. "Restaurant and Other Proclivities?" Of all the places he expected to go to, this wasn't one. A new hellhole? 'Yes.' A swift execution? 'Possibly.' A slow execution? 'More likely.' Being taken to a restaurant? 'What the frag?' As he stared at the sign, a purple-and-tan 'con that was slightly shorter, but slightly broader than Cliffjumper came out and walked on over to him with a large smile.

"Nice seeing you again, Sonic and Boom!" he greeted in a salesmech voice, and Cliffjumper groaned in annoyance at who it was. Swindle, arms provider and seller of numerous stuff. Also, apparently, restaurateur. That's quite a surprise. "And how are you, Cliffjumper? Enjoying being out of jail?" he asked him coolly.

"It's alright, although looking at your smug smile hurts me internally. You're speeding up my rusting considerably," he answered, glaring at him. "Why am I here?" Swindle shrugged and covered his optics from the sun.

"I'll explain inside. Come inside so I can get out of the sun," Swindle told him, walking back inside. Cliffjumper looked at the two blue-and-purple guards next to him before walking forward. The bulkier guard moved ahead of him and opened the door for him and the thinner guard. Cliffjumper walked inside, looking around inside. The decorum was slightly tacky, but the place was well-populated with customers, just sitting around and talking with their groups or drinking by themselves. Including the customers, there were two café maids inside, one walking around, taking and handing out orders, and one completing the customers' orders over at the bar…

…what the hell?

"Bumblebee and Blurr?" Cliffjumper balked, shocked at what happened to the two bots. The two were walking around, serving the customers with whatever they want, decked in, uh, clothes. Must be a kink for the people here. Swindle stood nearby, watching him as he understood what was going on.

"Surprised?" Swindle asked, grinning.

"Yes… quite," he agreed. He began to notice that the customers had finally noticed him and were now staring at him predatory. Obviously, they enjoyed it whenever new Autobots come in. "So, am I here to have an eat and drink with you?" Swindle raised an eyebrow at that, thinking it through, before answering.

"You know what? It wouldn't hurt to have a little drink," he agreed, looking around. "That table is open. Let's go take a seat," Swindle told him, walking over to a empty table not very far from them. Cliffjumper followed along, looking around at the other customers anxiously as they made their way to the table. The two arrived and took a seat across from each other, being slightly awkward for Cliffjumper due to his bonds. "You two eating with us?" he asked Sonic and Boom, who just hovered back.

"We would, but several people at the prison got sick from technopathogens and we have to go bolster the numbers," Sonic told him.

"Ouch. I'll see if I can get some antitechnotics over to help," Swindle told them, sympathetic. "Free of charge."

"Hey, thanks, Swindle," Boom thanked him with his friend giving a similar nod.

"No problem."

"Look, we'll be back later, but here's the key for Cliffjumper's shackles," Boom said, taking it out and giving it to Swindle, who accepted it.

"Thanks for that. I'll be sure to keep it safe for you," Swindle told them.

"Later." The two guards walked away, heading out to head back to the prison, leaving Swindle with his new acquisition. Swindle watched them go before he turned back to Cliffjumper, who looked confused.

"How altruistic of you," Cliffjumper said, surprised.

"Well, I've been trying to keep my reputation up. People prefer to deal with people on the up-and-up during peacetime rather than someone who's out for himself. Team player gets more friends and more customers," Swindle told him with a shrug. "I'm selfish, but I know when to give for my benefit."

"Huh. Clever," Cliffjumper complimented as Bumblebee walked on over to them, less shaky than usual, with a datapad in hand.

"What would you like?" Bumblebee asked, ready to take their orders.

"Just two glasses of energon for the both of us, 'Bee," Swindle told him.

"Understood. Your order will come soon," Bumblebee told him, walking off with the sound of his heels clacking and the patrons idly talking to each other. Cliffjumper watched him go, confused at his demeanor.

"What did you do to him?" Cliffjumper asked, turning back to Swindle.

"Eh, nothing really. Just gave him and Blurr a job in exchange for not rusting in jail," Swindle answered for him.

"I don't remember him acting like that," he bite back.

"He's just getting used to this. This is a large change, from being a scout in the losing side to a café maid serving the winning side," the restauranteur replied coolly. "It's the same job I'm giving you."

"I refuse."

"Well, the ride out just left," Swindle pointed out, causing him to grimace. "How about you try it out? At the very least, you'll get clean before heading back to prison, which I'm sure is a rarity there."

"You smug, little-"

"Your orders," Bumblebee said, appearing with drinks on a tray. He grabbed the drinks and laid them down on the table for them. "Please, enjoy." He walked off again, leaving two alone with their drinks.

"Slagger," he finished his sentenced, grabbing the glass with his cuffed hands and taking a drink.

"There's no need to be rude," Swindle told him, taking the cube and drinking it. They both laid down their glasses.

"I must admit… that was refreshing after the dreck the prison serves. It's like they run it through the sewers before giving it to us," Cliffjumper complimented.

"Purest stuff around. Yeah, cost money, but good word of mouth outweighs it," Swindle told him.

"You certainly spent a lot of money on this place," Cliffjumper said, looking around.

"Well, I could've just retired with the amount of cash I own, but I like working on something," Swindle answered for him. "I figured I might as well go all out on it and no one else will be willing to do it."

"Well, it appears to be working out for you," Cliffjumper said, taking another drink while looking around. "Why do you insist on hiring Autobots?"

"You've seen everyone reactions to you, right?" Swindle asked him, taking another drink.

"Yes, I must admit," he replied. "It didn't make me feel good."

"Well, you are the losers. Having the other side serving you every whim is very enjoyable for them," he replied back, downing the rest of his drink in one go.

"That's great," Cliffjumper sarcastically replied, finishing off the rest of his as well.

"So, I'm guessing you're not jumping at the chance to come serve at my establishment, even though it gives you vastly more freedom than sitting around in a cell rusting away in a slow death," Swindle asked.

"I'm in a lose-lose situation. I'm screwed either way," Cliffjumper bemoaned.

"Well, look at it this way. I got comfort, cleanliness, _non-sewage energon_ ," Swindle told him. "I mean, you got some friends at the jail, but that's all the positives you got from being in jail, and you only interact with them, what, a couple of minutes a day?" he asked him, pointing out all the flaws staying in jail, causing Cliffjumper to growl in annoyance.

"I know… but I don't like to be humiliated like Bumblebee and Blurr, walking around and serving at their every whim in those… odd clothing," he told him, gawking at Blurr and Bumblebee walking around in their uniforms.

"Well, does it matter? You can at least give it a try," he responded, getting up. "Come on, I want to at least get you cleaned up." Cliffjumper stared at Swindle reluctantly before getting up. He could at least use a good washing. He got up and followed Swindle through the restaurant, ignoring all the leering looks the patrons gave him. He kept close to Swindle as he made a passing comment to Bumblebee to clean the table as they went to the back hall. Cliffjumper followed along through the purple hallway as Swindle made his way to an intersection and took a left. They walked to the end where a steel door was and Swindle opened it, letting Cliffjumper look inside a white room.

"This is the cleaning room. Step to the center and you'll be clean," Swindle told him, moving to him with the key out and use them on his cuffs, letting them drop to the ground. "Now, I know what you are thinking. I could not do this and just take the other way out. Well, you could. I won't deny that. You won't get far, but it's entirely possibly to do it." Swindle stepped to the side and let him decide. "You're choice. Certain punishment or safety?" Cliffjumper glared at him shortly, really wanting to bash his smarmy face in, but relented to doing what he said. Working for Swindle could get him a better way out later on.

Cliffjumper walked on out to center and waited for whatever would happen to start. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground by invisible forces and arms came out of the walls towards him. Cliffjumper watched as the arms with derusting agent started rubbing all over him, erasing all the rust on his frame from the tips of his horns down to his pedes. The arm pulled his mouth open, and a tube was inserted in it and derusting agent flowed into his mouth down his pipes, as well as a few injections to get rid of rust inside his body. The arms than washed his body followed by a through buffing and waxing. With all that done, the machine set him down, letting him go.

"Well, you are all sparkly clean," Swindle said as Cliffjumper looked himself over. Indeed, he was extremely clean and he felt… really nice. It was a good feeling. "Come on over." Cliffjumper admired himself for a little while longer before walking over to Swindle.

"Well, I must admit, this was very nice," Cliffjumper said as he stepped outside of the room, letting Swindle closed the door.

"Feeling good?" Swindle asked.

"Better than before," he agreed.

"Well, about your possible employment, what do you think?" Swindle asked. Cliffjumper stared at him, before he looked away in thought. Yeah, he could just knock him out and run out of the back way, but that would lead to an uncertain fate in the city he was in. He could just do nothing, but that would take him back to the destitute prison. If he really wanted the best chance of getting out and regrouping with any Autobots that weren't yet captured and leaning what's going on with Blurr and Bumblebee, he had to work for Swindle, even though that meant being humiliated.

"Alright, fine," Cliffjumper agreed, feeling a bit of shame at that.

"Great!" Swindle cheered with a bright smile that felt more genuine to Cliffjumper than usual. "Follow me so that we can get you ready for the job." He walked back to the intersection, Cliffjumper following him along every step of the way as he took a right back to the main room, but stopped before it to another door on the right and opened it to another barren white room. "Well, enter inside, get to the middle, and it will get you'll ready for your new job," Swindle told him, going to the side. Cliffjumper glanced at him before walking inside to the middle, stopping to look around him. He heard the sound of the door closed as he was lifted off the ground by the invisible force.

He heard the sound of machines moving and the wall in front of him flipped to show him a bunch of clothing and he saw arms appearing from the side to grab the clothing. As that happened, the arms came down and removed his pelvic plate and his aft plate, revealing his limp spike and valve, much to his embarrassment. He could see them moving to grab the first article of clothing, a pair of blood red, latex panties, and glided it up his legs to rest on his pelvic plate, a hole that he couldn't see at his valve. Cliffjumper already felt uncomfortable with it on him. Wearing clothing wasn't something Cybertronians do.

The arms brought the next bit to him, showing off a blood red, rubber overbust corset with black lacing. Cliffjumper had no idea what it was for as they closed in and wrapped it around his body from under the arms to the hips. Cliffjumper felt nervous about it as the arms laced it up behind him tightly. Cliffjumper gave a grunt of pain at each additional cinch of the corset, making his chest slightly smaller with each one. This kept going until the last one at the top, letting Cliffjumper have some relief at it stopping, but he could tell that the corset made his waist quite a bit thinner.

He could see the arms moving to get more of his uniform. Two arms grabbed something that was latex and brought it over to him. Two other arms came over and held his leg in place as they brought the black latex stockings over. Cliffjumper watched as it was smoothly slid over his leg, going all the way to the middle of his thighs. They arms took the straps at the top and brought it all the way up to his corset where they connected. To go along with this, the arms brought a blood red garter to each leg at the top of the stocking with the bow on the front.

Cliffjumper bit the bottom of his lip nervously as the arms grabbed two sharply angled, blood red heels over to his feet. Two arms grabbed his feet and angled his feet for the heels, positioning it to 75 degrees. His feet were held still as the heels slid up his feet, covering everything beneath the ankle. The arms retracted back to the clothes and brought two black bows. They moved to the heels and pin it at the base. With the lower half finished, all the arms backed off for the upper half.

Cliffjumper, with all the clothing on him, felt extremely unease with all of it on him, and since he saw more clothing available, he knew he had more to go when they grabbed a pair of latex black gloves. Two arms grabbed his arms and brought them to a T position, holding his arm tightly to ensure that no struggling would ensue during the process, not that Cliffjumper planned to. He did agreed to this. The gloves were slid up his arms, covering it from the shoulder down and the arms smooth it out to make sure there were no wrinkles.

With that, very little of Cliffjumper was uncovered as the arms brought out a black latex blouse/petticoat combo. The two pairs of arm each dealt with a different article of clothing and put it on Cliffjumper. The blouse had small ruffles on the front with sleeves ending at the middle of the upper arms and covering the entire chassis from the bottom of the neck now to the waist. The short petticoat went down to the middle of his thighs. To finish it up, they brought a red, latex bowtie and tied it around his neck with small tails descending down slightly.

If he remember correctly from what the other two café maids were wearing, he knew that a dress was coming up. Indeed, he was proven right as the arms grabbed a blood red dress and brought it to him. The dress was fitted on him and smoothed out to erase all the creases. It had a circular collar going a fifth of the way down, the sleeves went down to his wrist, and the dress went down to slightly ahead of the petticoats. The edges of the dress had frills on it as well. The form-fitting dress cling to Cliffjumper, leaving very little to the imagination.

With that done, the arms brought out a black, latex apron to him. This one surprised Cliffjumper by being bigger than the other two's aprons, being a bib apron. They foisted it on Cliffjumper, making the waistband and crisscrossing the straps on the back to the waistband. The apron started at right below the dress's opening and down to his hips and had frills all around the edges, straps, and waistband, as well as ruffles on the apron.

Cliffjumper grimaced as the arms finished off the apron and went to get the finishing touches. He was really regretting his choice as the arms brought about the accessories. The arms quickly brought black bows and tied them around his wrist and the middle of his upper arms. A string of black bow was wrapped around and pinned on the dress below the hips. The next thing he saw was two smaller corset coming for him. The first was a blood red waist cincher with black lacing was wrapped around him and was laced up a bit lighter than the other corset, although he did feel it make his waist even thinner, making him fell in slightly more pain. The next black, rubber corset wrapped around his neck and tighten it up, causing more pain and making it hard to move his neck. The other set of arms came out with bows and pinned a black one to the waist cincher at the back, wider the Cliffjumper and the tails reaching down to his ankles, and pinned a red one on the front of his neck, both of them covering up the lacing that cinch the corsets up. The arms finished it off by bring more black bows and a black maid headband with red bows at the end and placed them on his horns and the top of his head, respectfully.

Cliffjumper felt confined at all the garments on him, knowing that all of it would make it pretty hard to move, especially the corset on his neck keeping him from moving his neck much. He felt the device letting him down and he felt his heels hit the ground, clacking loudly as it landed. He saw the arms closing in and felt them pushing his arms to the side, reaching down to his thighs, and pushing his feet together. After that, all but one arm retracted and the last one use latex wrappings to keep him secured, starting under the heels and continuing on to the ankles, shins, knees, thighs, hips, elbows, upper arms, and finishing off at his shoulders before retracting away. He now felt even more confined as he actually tried to struggle against the bindings as the invisible device moved Cliffjumper to look to the right. The device finally let go and Cliffjumper moved forward on a conveyor belt into a dark area.

"Swindle, where are you!? I agreed to work for you as a server, not to be packaged up and- OW!" he yelped as he felt a sharp pinch at the back of his head. It felt like he was injected with something, although he didn't know what as the belt kept moving forward. That didn't last long as it stopped and a much larger arm came and lifted him off the ground. Cliffjumper struggled as the arm moved him over to a container just his size and stuff him in before closing it, leaving Cliffjumper in overwhelming darkness. He struggled against his latex bindings in the dark, not knowing what to do. He thought he was just getting dressed, not being wrapped up and packaged to somewhere he didn't know. He really should've known better than to take Swindle at his word.

As he stood in the box, he felt something slithering up his leg and around his shoulders. Cliffjumper instinctively freaked out and started yelling and shaking, trying to break out of his bindings and the box. During the struggle, a light came on in front of him, showing off an image of Swindle with a white background. The new light source allowed him to see what was crawling around his shoulders up towards his face, which was a phallic gag. As Cliffjumper shouted in disgust, the phallic gag jammed itself his mouth, hitting his throat, making him want to throw up. As that happen, another phallic device went up his dress and invaded his valve, causing him to groan into the spike in barely restrained pleasure. As that happened, he felt something on the side of his head completely straighten his head, not that it was needed, with the corset limiting his neck movement. Cliffjumper's gaze was forced to look at the image of Swindle before him as the device holding his head in place started chanting something in his head.

"Obey," a hypnotic voice said to Cliffjumper, penetrating his thoughts. He tried to ignore it and kept struggling against the bindings. The bindings didn't give way as he tried to struggle against it and the container prevented him from moving anywhere as the devices on the side of his head kept his head looking at Swindle's face. He tried shutting his optics off, but something was keeping him from doing it, forcing him to stare at the salesmech visage. He tried yelling out to anyone for help, knowing that wasn't going to help, but the gag caused nothing to ringed out besides some hard to hear grunts that interspersed the groans he gave from the vibrator up his valve.

"Relax." He felt something at the back of his head flared, causing him some discomfort. He didn't know what it was, but it made him feel weak. He didn't know it, but he was slowing his struggle. He couldn't give much of a struggle anyway, but this was de-energizing him, slowing his struggles. He kept fighting, but kept slowing down until he had to remain still to conserve his energy. He was so tired, that if it wasn't for the container and the bindings, he would've fallen over by now.

"Enjoy." Having his struggles deaden, all he could concentrate on was the gag in his mouth and the vibrations coming from his valve. The vibrations kept pulsating throughout his body, making him moan in pleasure. He tried to stop, but with nothing else to concentrate on and these pricks at the back of his head preventing him from just recharging, all he could do was concentrate on the vibrations. He kept moaning and he felt his spike slowly going erect, pushing against the dress to make a bulge. It humiliated him to say it, but he was enjoying it.

"Pleasure." An apt term for describing what Cliffjumper was feeling. He started sucking on the phallic as much as he can and the vibrator making him feel even more pangs of pleasure. He felt his ability to think other things impossible as he concentrated solely on the enjoying himself, breaking his mind and leaving him open for the next step.

"Upload." He felt new commands enter his mind, teaching him how to be a good servant. How to walk, how to talk, how to frag, and so on. Cliffjumper's broken down mind accepted the instructions and these started reducing his previous codes underneath the surface and leaving the new ones as the only ones he needs to follow. This kept going until the last order came, which was to follow every single command from Swindle. The last one took the highest precedence of the new orders. With that, Cliffjumper kept sucking and enjoying the pulses he got from the vibrator with one last reminder invading his mind.

"Obey."

XXX

Swindle whistle to himself as he waited at a seat at the bar where Blurr was getting some Mood Swing for a table, pour out three glasses full and leaving it out for Bumblebee to get and place on his tray. With no other orders, Blurr addressed Swindle. "So, how did Cliffjumper fight back?" he asked him.

"There wasn't a struggle. I just convinced him to work for me," Swindle told him, waiting for the process to finish and he could set Cliffjumper out to work. "He was pretty easy to convince. Just tell enough half-truths and he did what I told him to do."

"Ah, it will be good to have another worker here," Blurr cheerfully said. "Bumblebee doesn't have to serve everyone by himself now." Bumblebee came and quickly place the glasses on a tray and went off. "He works quite hard."

"Well, division of labor. I wasn't planning on getting another server so soon, but they just foisted him on me, so I took advantage of it," Swindle answered. "I'm sure he'll be an excellent addition to the work force here."

"Anything to lighten the burden here," Blurr agreed as Swindle's arm beep and he looked at it.

"Well, he's ready. I'll go check on him so he can start working," he said, getting up and walking away from the bar. He walked back into the hallway to the door where he need to go and opened it. He walked into the room and the lights came on at as he entered and walked to a container of Cliffjumper's size. He clicked a few buttons on his arms and then pressed a button to open the container. The container open up quickly to reveal Cliffjumper, the latex bindings and phallic devices gone. He still had his mouth opened, mimicking sucking on his phallic gag briefly before he realized that it was gone and his new master was standing before him.

"Master, how may I serve you?" Cliffjumper asked, stepping out of the container and standing before him with his hands folded before him. Swindle immediately noticed that Cliffjumper heels made him taller, Swindle now a full head lower than him. He also noticed that he didn't changed much in his movements, moving with certainty and his attitude and cadence seemed to be the same too. It made Swindle wonder why Bumblebee's personality was more screwed up than normal. Still, that would be later. For now, he had a new maid that had to be broken in.

"Alright, pleasure to have you under my surface," Swindle thanked him, before beginning his instructions. "First, it's Swindle, not master. Not a megalomaniac. Second, follow me so we can see how you are at serving."

"Understood, Swindle," Cliffjumper agreed, and the two walked out with Swindle taking the lead. Cliffjumper's heels clack and Swindle's feet clang with each step to the hallway. Swindle turned to see him walking along normally for people with his hands on his side in a casual matter and taking confident strides, or at least as much as he can with the clothes weighing him down and the dress giving him less space to move his legs. Swindle had to admit, of the three, he was the most normal even though he was the most extravagant. Still, the customers expect Autobots to be demure, not confident.

"Hey, walk a little more daintily, okay? I need the customers to think you're subservient to them," he ordered him.

"Sorry," he apologized, having his hands folded over each other and walking in smaller, more delicate, steps.

"Perfect," Swindle gave a thumbs up as the two of them reached the main room and walk back in. Inside, it seemed that the crowed had gotten larger and Bumblebee was noticeably struggling to collect and deliver the articles to Blurr, and giving the energon to the customers. "Oh, scrap," he muttered. "I hope you're a fast learner."

"I believe I am," he replied, looking out at the filled tables.

"Come over here," he ordered, walking over to the bar where Blurr was busy filling out several orders.

"Blurr, give Cliffjumper a datapad so that he can fill in orders," Swindle ordered him.

"Yes sir," Blurr agreed, reaching under the bar and bringing out a datapad. He quickly slide it to Swindle and went back to work. Swindle caught it and handed it to Cliffjumper. He grabbed it and went to work taking orders while Swindle stayed back at the bar to help Blurr. Cliffjumper headed to a table where three people were waiting for someone. The three turned to the new server and raised their eyebrows.

"Well, hello there. You're new," a blue-and-purple mech said, looking at him with a hungry glint in his eye.

"Yes, now please give me your order," he told them bluntly.

"Why so quick?" he asked.

"Look around. We're packed. Now please give me your order," he asked them again calmly.

"Alright. I'll take some Nightmare Fuel," he answered.

"Mood whiplash," a purple-and-yellow femme answered.

"Just some energon for me," a mech in varying shades of blue answered.

"Thank you," he said, leaving them to head to table next to them were a solitary orange bot was, waiting for service. "What do you want?"

"Three glasses of high-grade."

"Well," Swindle said, pouring out some energon in four glasses for him and his four workers, "that was hectic." He passed one out to each of the four, who each accepted it gratefully.

"Yeah, and we got Cliffjumper here to thank for deciding to join us right when things were getting bad," Blurr thanked him.

"And for taking care of the customers when I had to go satisfy their needs out in the backrooms," Bumblebee agreed.

"Thank you for making me feel accepted here," he thanked them and the four all downed their glasses together and set it on the bar.

"Right. Blurr and Bumblebee, clean the place. Cliffjumper, follow me," he told him.

"Understood," Cliffjumper said, following him as Blurr and Bumblebee both gave similar acknowledgements as they went to work cleaning the restaurant. Cliffjumper followed Swindle through hallway until they reached the intersection and took a right. Swindle entered the nearest room on the right and entered it to a purple room.

"Now, due to your sudden arrival and the large crowd, we had no time to schedule for a fragging session, so I'll test you myself," Swindle told him as they both got inside and he closed the door behind them. Cliffjumper stood around, examining the room. Indeed, everything was purple, from the walls to the bed. It was pretty comforting.

"So, how do you- Urk!" Cliffjumper gasped out as Swindle pushed him on the bed on his back and straddle him, his face hovering his.

"Now, I know that corset on your neck makes it hard to bend down to my level, so I thought it would be best if I do this," Swindle told him as he closed in and began kissing him roughly. Cliffjumper was surprised, but got used to it quick as Swindle's glossa explored the inside of his mouth. He acted as well, using his glossa to interact with his and the two engage in a back-and-forth, each one taking the lead. This went on for several minutes before Swindle finally disengaged.

"Not bad," he complimented getting off. "Now, flip over." Cliffjumper did as he said, flipping over on his abdomen as Swindle rook off his pelvic plate, revealing his erect spike. Swindle smirked as he got on and puled the dress and petticoat back until he revealed his valve. He pinned the dress back and ready his spike over the valve. Without delayed, Swindle inserted it in, causing Cliffjumper to gasp at it. His spike fitted gently into his valve, meaning that he's had some practice before, which pleased him as he did it again, causing another gasped from Cliffjumper, who grabbed the edge of the bed to ready himself for continued penetration. Swindle did it again and started gaining speed as the maid made quiet grunts that gain in speed and volume as he kept going. Cliffjumper felt his spark pulsate faster, the wires from the valve making him more energize the more Swindle fragged him, as Swindle likewise felt the same, each insertion causing gasps that eventually went into full-on hyperventilation for the two as they were both reaching their height…

"Gah!" they both yelled as they both cum, Swindle directly into Cliffjumper's valve and Cliffjumper cumming into his panties. Both of them gave loud yells that lowered to a low hyperventilation. Swindle got his bearings first and slowed it down to low groans and took his spike out, and tumbled to the right, laying on his back next to his maid, relaxing. The maid felt relief at this as his spark started pulsating normally again and started resting.

"Head… to the… cleaning room. Once done, head to my room upstairs." Swindle ordered him. Cliffjumper wanted to rest, but didn't question it, getting up, letting his petticoat and dress back down, and headed out of the room. He respected Swindle and loved him, and he was his master and he had to follow his everyone word, no matter what. He walked down the hall to the washing room and entered it, heading to the center. Just like last time, he was invisibly grabbed and was lifted off the ground. An arms appeared and scanned him for anything.

"Filth detected. Beginning cleansing," the voice announced, and arms appeared and reached under his dress and began cleaning. They pulled his panties down and one washed and cleaned it while three other pairs cleaned the spike, the valve, and the inside of his dress that was hit by the energon. Another pair did a quick job on his mouth, cleaning around it followed washing the inside of his mouth and wiping it with brushes. After that, they did a quick onceover on his clothes, making sure they would shine, and set him back down on his heels. He turned and walked out of the room and headed upstairs to Swindle's room. He entered it to see Swindle wiping himself.

"Hey," he said, throwing the wipe away and putting the pelvic plate back on. "Head to the machine," he said, getting up. Cliffjumper did so and headed to the machine. He took his place at a spot and Swindle joined him at the console, pressing a few buttons. "I'm turning you in for the night," he told him and pressed one last button. Latex wrappings came out and started wrapping him at the heels. He didn't fight back as the arms wrapped the latex up his new, to the hip, reaching the neck, before finishing off with his head, pulling tightly to make his form easily discernable and impossible to move. Swindle gave a yawn as he left him alone and walked out of the room to see how his employees below were doing.


	4. Beachcomber

**AN: This was far longer than I thought it would be.**

Beachcomber pushed the manhole up and looked around the area. It was the dead of night so no one was around and very few lights were on, thankfully not at the manhole. He had been surviving on the barest essentials and his processor was not working at top speed so he was a bit slow at comprehending things. He looked around, attempting to figure out exactly where he should go. The way in the sewers was blocked from the war so he had to travel aboveground. The short, blue bot climbed out of the sewers, closed it behind him, and started moving to look for another manhole.

Beachcomber stumbled around, hugging the building walls to get him through. Energon malnutrition was getting to him and he could feel a few things malfunction, but he can get through it until he finds a manhole and find some of the scraps the Decepticons throw out. He continued, lurking in the darkness, as he came across a crossroad, where Decepticons were coming from ahead and to the right, so Beachcomber went left, knowing that the dark we keep them from identifying him as an Autobot.

He moved forward into the street where a light from the windows from a building were shining on a street. Beachcomber felt nervous as the Decepticons behind him kept him from going back and the lights meant there was likely people in there to see him if e past it. Beachcomber kept moving forward until he was just in front of the light and peaked inside. He saw no one inside what looked like a dining place and have a sigh of relief. Realizing that it was a dining area, he realized he might be able to get some good energon and get him a good recharge. It was a risk, but a profitable one.

Beachcomber glanced behind him at a pair of Decepticons talking to each other, ignoring him, and decided to make his choice. He quickly went forward and tried the door to find that it was unlocked. He quickly enter it and closed the door behind him. Beachcomber looked around the well-decorated room with an interesting setting and made his way to the bar in the back to hide behind. He stumbled awkwardly, accidently hitting a chair to knock it askew, and flopped over the bar to hide behind it.

Beachcomber sat down with his back against the bar, relaxing. He made it and he didn't hear anyone entering in to follow him. He was safe for now. With that, Beachcomber looked around and saw a blue vial right next to him. Happy to see something to satisfy him and correct his systems, Beachcomber grabbed it and drank it greedily, getting halfway through it before putting it back down. It felt so good to have quality stuff in his mouth instead of the scraps. He might as well take advantage of being there and finished the bottle off before getting another.

* * *

"Urrrrrrg," Swindle moaned, rising up. He wanted to recharge but he always felt that there was something he forgot to do that night. He was recharge successfully a few times, but always gets back up by that feeling that he was forgetting something. He stretched himself all across the bed, Bumblebee having been finally independent enough to sleep without Swindle by his side, and got up. Since he couldn't recharge until he figure out what was wrong, he might as well try and figure out exactly what was wrong.

He got up out of the berth and exited out of the room where his maids were, mummified nicely in their latex wrappings. That was obviously alright, or so he thought, so he guessed if there was problem, it was down in the dining room. With that figured out, he headed on out of his suite and made his way down the stairway. He followed the hallway all the way to the dining room and looked around. Everything appeared to be misplace, nothing was improperly out, nothing was moved, nothing was-

What the frag was wrong with that chair?

Swindle glared in contempt at the chair on marched on over to it. It was slightly askew, which was just intolerable. They can get messy, but it was all supposed to be clean and orderly when all was said and done. He kept the lights on to show it off. Swindle corrected the chair and gave a smirk, before realizing something. That chair may have been moved after the cleaning so he went to the door and checked on it. To his surprised, he saw that he left the door unlocked and locked it back before looking around. Someone entered when he closed for the night… and might still be around.

He walked carefully, looking around the area carefully. He didn't see anybody hiding under the tables, so if the intruder was around, he would be in the bar, backroom, or all the rooms in the back, which would take a while to look. Hoping to get lucky, Swindle approach the bar carefully, ready for an intruder. He reached the end of the bar and past it to see… something unusual. He saw a small blue bot drinking a bottle of _his_ items and had several scattered around him. What scum….

"Hey, you, what are you doing?" Swindle asked, stepping towards him.

"Huh, whaaaat?" he asked, staring up at him. He drank the high-grade! "I've been so starrrrve."

"What, how could-" he paused, and stared at the symbol on his chest. It was rusted and faded, but he could still see the Autobot symbol on his chest.

"Oh, are you fragging kidding me?" Swindle muttered. "I was hoping to arrange for another transfer, not have one more come stumbling in in a drunken stupor."

"Duuuude… coooooool," he muttered.

"Yeah, hold on to that thought. I'm going to take you somewhere to rest for the night," he told him, crouching down and grabbing him. Beachcomber didn't say anything as Swindle grabbed him in the bridal position and walked out of the bar and to the hallway. He backtracked back up the stairs, to his suite, and approached the machine. He placed Beachcomber on it and did his best to keep him still as he pressed the button and orange latex wrapping came out and started wrapping around Beachcomber, starting with his feet. Beachcomber blubbered random words as the machine wrapped him up, bounding the legs together, pinning the arms to the side, and wrapped his head completely, keeping the drunkard completely still and quiet. Swindle gave a sigh of relief and went back to his room, making a not to have Blurr clean up Beachcomber's mess tomorrow.

* * *

Beachcomber gave a moan as he came online. He didn't quite know what happened last night, but he had a feeling it was something he regretted. As this optics came online and all he could see was blackness, he was starting to agree with it. As he tried to move and found all of his movements stifled, he knew he made actions that he regretted. He tried to struggle against whatever was encasing him, however he was making no process, as it didn't bulge at all, only allowing him to squirm slightly.

Beachcomber kept it up for the next, trying to break out, but these efforts were fruitless. As he kept it up, he heard footsteps enter the room and struggled even more vigorously. He heard movement and people talking as he continued his efforts, but the thing covering him made it hard to decipher what they were saying. He tried to listen when he felt what was encasing him started being remove, showing itself to be latex wrapping to him, and left his head uncovered, allowing him to look around.

He was inside a fairly expensive suite of some sort, painted in a purple-and-tan color. Paintings and sculptures were there to look more expensive and a couch was nearby. There were four people there, three familiar and one unfamiliar, but the three familiar were very different. He could see Blurr, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper waiting side-by-side behind the unfamiliar face, all three of them appearing to be dressed up in gaudy clothing, looking like uniforms of some sort. Beachcomber didn't know it, but a couple of modifications to the three's clothing to make them more uniform and to make fragging more accessible, having switched all of their footwear to ballet boots, keeping their feet trapped in a en pointe position, causing more discomfort and making each of them a bit taller. Each of them now had large bulges where their spike was and zippers were added there and at the valve for easy access. One last addition were Deceppticon symbols added to the three's bows.

The one unfamiliar face was someone who was only slightly taller than him who matched the room's colors, making Beachcomber guess that he was the owner, and he had a Decepticon symbol on his left lower leg. He was smiling at him with a somewhat friendly and somewhat smarmy one. The Decepticon smiling at him with his three friends standing at attention with Decepticon symbol on their clothing was unsettling for Beachcomber. "Well, the intruder is finally awake. How wonderful to meet you, uh, what's your name?" he greeted him. Beachcomber kept quiet, not wanting to talk to him about anything.

"Um, his name is Beachcomber, Swindle," Bumblebee informed him nervously, ellicting a quiet groan from Beachcomber.

"Ah, good," he thanked him, giving him a nod before looking back at him. "Let's be civil here, how are you doing, you dirty thief?"

"Thief? What did I do? I was suffering from energon malnutrition," Beachcomber asked.

"You snuck into my restaurant and drank my high-grade you fragging-" he pauses and cleared his throat, calming down. "Blurr, you and the others prep for today and clean up the small mess that Beachcomber left behind. I'm going to talk to Beachcomber about his terms of service to pay that off."

"Of course," Blurr said and the three of them left the room, letting Beachcomber see a small hole at the back of their uniforms where their valve would be, and leaving the two of them alone.

"Okay, first off, how are you _not_ in prison," Swindle asked, glaring at him.

"You expect them to capture every Autobot?" Beachcomber asked.

"Honestly, no. They suck at follow-up," Swindle muttered. "How have you been avoiding them?"

"I'm not telling you," Beachcomber refused defiantly.

"Alright, in all honestly, it isn't that important," Swindle muttered. "I'll just make you like the other maids. I'm sure Megatron won't mind not turning you in."

"Hey, wait, what did you do to them?" Beachcomber asked.

"Mind control. I dress them up, chip them, and indoctrinate them to be good maids, just like I'm going to do to you," Swindle said with a smirk. "You'll be serving every Decepticons that enters and if they pay top dollar, they get to frag you."

"Hey, wait, can we not do that?" Beachcomber asked, not wanting that to happen to him.

"Depends, what information can you offer me?" Swindle asked. "I'm not feeling forgiving, but you can try."

"Okay. Look, we move through the sewers, okay. You hardly got anyone in them," Beachcomber told him.

"Really? And who do you mean by we?" he asked.

"Yes, and I moved with Chromedome, Rewind, and Jazz," he snitched to him.

"Oh, my, now that is good information," Swindle pondered, thinking it through.

"Great, so please, take me to prison," Beachcomber begged.

"Hmm, you know what? I'll meet you halfway. You're not going to prison, but you won't be chipped, fragged, or mind controlled," he struck a deal.

"But what about being a maid," Beachcomber asked.

"That's the halfway point," he replied, grabbing the bounded up bot and started taking him out of the room.

"What? No!" Beachcomber yelled, trying to get out.

"I know. Perfect punishment for a thief like you, working at the establishment that you tied to robbed," Swindle said, walking out of the room.

"Wait, come on. Is there anything else? If you're going to do this, at least mind-controlled me so I enjoy serving you," Beachcomber begged, trying to get out.

"Nope." This continued in a back-and-forth until Swindle reached the cleaning room. He entered the room, taking Beachcomber to the center. Once there, he brought out a knife and cut Beachcomber out of the latex wrapping, letting him spill onto the floor. Before Beachcomber could react, the device lifted him up and Swindle addressed him. "Now, don't you worry. This will only take a few minutes before we get to the dressing. First, you _really_ need to clean up," he told him before exiting the room and leaving Beachcomber to get clean.

Beachcomber watched as the device scanned him quickly before getting to work, quickly injecting anti-rusting formulas into him at many different places, causing him to give yelps of pain at each one went into his chassis, arms, legs, and knees. They then began cleaning off the rust that was off him and making him look like his normal self. As that happened, a tube entered his mouth and sent derusting agents down his throat, making him want to throw that up. Once all of the rust was taken care of, they got insta-dry paint out and painted the faint parts in his shade of blue, making him look lie his normal self. Once that was done, they waxed and buffed his body, making him look brand new.

Beachcomber looked at his new clean self in surprise as he was let down but not set free. Swindle walked in and went over to him as he actually admired himself. Before he could noticed, Swindle grabbed him from behind and held him and his arms in place. "Alright, time to get you dressed," he announced, carrying him out.

"Wait, come on, please. I don't know anything else, but can't you just take me to prison?" Beachcomber asked as Swindle quickly got through the hall.

"Yeah… not going to happen. I might've if you didn't drink my stuff. Nothing's free," Swindle told him as they reached the door and entered the room. Swindle took him to the center and let him go, knocking him forward to the center. He couldn't do anything as the invisible force grabbed him and lifted him in the air. "Now, enjoy. You're going to be an excellent maid," he said, exiting the room and closing the door.

Beachcomber struggled as the invisible bonds held him in place. He watched as the walls split open and reveal apparel for Beachcomber to wear and arms to place them on him. The arms thrusted forward towards him, one directly grabbing his pelvic plate and the other reaching around for the aft plate, followed by both of them ripping them off, revealing his spike and valve. Beachcomber yelled in surprise as it happened and the arms started putting on the uniform. Two pairs of arms moved forward and one held on to his legs while the other brought a pair of arctic blue panties with frills on them, sliding them up his legs and placing it on his spike and valve.

An artic blue rubber overbust corset with admiral blue lacing came over and was wrapped around his body. The arms started cinching it up from the hips all the way up to the top of the corset underneath the shoulders. Beachcomber gave grunts of pain as the arms slowly but surely laced it up and tighten his chest. The arms pulled harder than they ever did for the previous severs, making Beachcomber's body more bent in then others. He let out a breath of relief as it stop, but he was still in pain as he felt his chassis caving inside quite a bit from the incredibly strong corset. As that happen, a singular arm came and brought a syringe and injected it at the neck, introducing a serum into his energon stream.

The arms moved back to get the next piece. Admiral blue latex stockings were grabbed and brought over to his legs, bring them up and resting it on the middle of his upper leg before grabbing the straps and connecting it to the corset and smoothing it out to leave no creases. The arms brought out an arctic blue garter for each leg and brought them to the top of the stocking and placed them there followed by wrapping an admiral blue bow around them. The arms brought five small, lilac bows for each leg and placed them from below the garter on down to the knees.

He felt weird as his legs were encased in it, never having the feeling of clothes on him. This feeling would continue as the arms brought out a pair of arctic blue ballet boots. The other set moved on over to his feet to help keep them in place, starting with the left one. The arms shifted his feet to the uncomfortable pointe position and carefully entered his foot into the heel, going all the way up to below the knee, and securely laced it up in lilac lacing. Beachcomber already felt in pain as the joints had to move to the unusual position and this kept up as the arms did the same to the right foot, shifting the foot to a pointe position, placed it on him, and laced it up just the same. An admiral blue bow with a Decepticon insignia at the knot for each boot came over and placed it at his ankles.

Beachcomber felt confused, but he felt himself becoming aroused by the touch of the clothing on his legs, if his nearly erect spike bulging against the panties was any indication. He knew now why clothing wasn't very popular as prolonged use would surely make it harder to keep thinking straight. The serum he was injected with probably made him more susceptible to touch as well. He wonder what article of clothing was next and he could see more latex in an admiral blue, making him a bit more excited than he wanted to. The arms grabbed on to his arms, dragged them to a T position, and held them in place as the arms brought the gloves and rolled them up his arms to the elbows and smoothed them out, making him shudder with each crease smooth out. The fingers were different than the other gloves as they were all grouped into one solid mass, making one unable to move the fingers separately, but still having latex in-between the fingers.

The arms moved to get the next pieces of his uniform and brought out a latex admiral blue blouse. The blouse was unbuttoned and they began putting Beachcomber in it. The sleeves went down to his elbow and was buttoned up to his neck, the collar resting nicely, and the bottom end slightly above his erect spike. The arms smooth the blouse, making sure it fitted his form just fine and to help arouse Beachcomber some more, who gave a few gasps and moans as it happened. The arms came and brought a lilac tie over to him, wrapped it around his collar, and knotted it up, letting the tie down to his waist and a black Decepticon insignia at his knot.

He tried to ignore the feeling the clothes were giving him as the arms brought out a latex arctic blue dress over to him. The arms held on to him as they put it on him, making him feel more embarrassed as it did it. The sleeves went down to the wrist and the bottom of the dress went down to right above his stockings, the two touching each other. The dress had a square opening starting at the middle of his shoulders, heading down a quarter of the chest and to the center, frills running about the opening. The whole dress hugged him tightly, as it kept the top of his legs close together, not allowing much movement up there and showing off a bump where his spike was.

He felt embarrassed and stimulated as the dress enclosing him, especially around the spike. He watched as an admiral blue latex apron with frills and lilac piping between the frills and the apron. He didn't struggle as the arm put it on him, going from below the neck opening to above the zipper, was as wide as Beachcomber's body, and was strapped up at the top and bottom. The arms brought out a lilac waist cincher with arctic blue Decepticon symbols running around it and wrapped it around his waist to help the apron stay put and to further tighten his chest. The arms cinched it up at the front, causing Beachcomber to gasp out more in pain until it was tight enough. A lilac, latex bow came around back and was pinned up in the back, as wide as his body and the tails reaching down to the knees.

The arms went to get the finishing touches as the thoroughly humiliated Beachcomber waited hanging in the air, his erected spike still pushing against the latex dress. He saw a bunch of small lilac, latex bows with Decepticon symbols on the knots coming for him and wrapped two around his upper arms near the shoulder and elbow, a bow at each of his hips, and an admiral blue bow placed at the front of his waist cincher at each cinch. Another corset came out and was stitched up in the back with a large bow coming out and being pinned on the back and metal points sticking out of the side and was placed tightly around his neck, briefly choking him out. The bow was half as wide as the one on the waist cincher and was placed around the back. An arctic blue headband came out and was placed right at the top of his head, right between the two bows on his head.

Beachcomber thought that it was all done until an arm brought out a binder of some sort. He watched as they grabbed his arms and brought his arms around back, grabbing and pushing it to his back where they bended it until his hands were touching near the neck. The arms brought the binders out and wrapped them around his arm from the wrist to his elbow and laced it up, preventing arm movement. He wonder exactly how he was supposed to do anything with helping around the restaurant when he felt the arms roughly pushed his mouth open and felt something entering it. The arms pushed a lilac ball-gag inside his mouth and wrapped the strap around his head. He moved his tongue around, trying to find a way to get it out and found a hole the gag, but his tongue was a bit too wide, being able to only get a small amount of it through. That meant that it was for other things to go inside it, more than likely tubes for energon. That meant he was meant to be nothing more than a silent bondage maid, serving people's orders and that's it.

Beachcomber felt the device put him down and immediately started losing his balance, dealing with the ballet boots painful precision, the arms being painfully placed behind his back, the corsets tightening his chest, and his erection that wouldn't go away. He really wished that Swindle would just chip and mind control him into liking this and not feeling completely embarrassed about it. He heard the door opened and saw Swindle enter, looking over him with a smile and something in his hand.

"Well, you look very nice," he complimented, walking forward to the maid, who was stumbling around in the boots. Swindle came in and held on to him. Beachcomber leaned on him for support as Swindle helped keep him balanced, which was funny as Beachcomber was now taller than Swindle with the ballet boots. Once he was balanced enough, Swindle addressed him. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, smiling. "The bulge says so."

"Mmmm!" he yelled into the ball gag.

"Alright, now you're probably wondering how you're supposed to serve people's order. Well, to answer that," he showed off the item he brought out. It was a tray with wires attached to the sides. He attached one wire around a metal point, position the tray, and then attached the other to the other metal point. With that, the tray was set and Beachcomber was ready to serve. "Right, before we continue, I need to do something to your boots to make sure you don't trip every five seconds," Swindle told him, crouching down and placing something on the bottom of each heel and the bottom of the tray. "This is a stability generator. It should help you walk around," he told him, getting up and walking away from him. "Follow me." Beachcomber glared at him like he was crazy before taking a step and realizing that Swindle wasn't bullshitting. He was very balanced with his walk and moved very nicely without much movement from the tray. It was still very painful on the tip of his feet.

The two made the door entrance and Swindle let Beachcomber in front of him. "Don't want you to run away from me," Swindle told him with a smile which was answered with a glare from Beachcomber before reluctantly moving forward. Each step was painful for him, both for the feet and his self-respect. He wanted to resist, but he was afraid of what Swindle would do if he did. He may make him get fragged if he did so. He moved until he reached the dining room, where Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were doing the finishing touches on the tables and Blurr was done at the, waiting in attention. The three maids turn to look at the new maid and raised a few metaphorical eyebrows at him, making Beachcomber flustered slightly.

"Swindle, are you sure you want to dress him up like that?" Cliffjumper asked. "He won't be able to take orders."

"That's why I'm giving him one role and that is to serve the orders to the customers," Swindle announced, placing a hand on Beachcomber's shoulder. "You'll still have to fulfill orders, but, as you can see with the tray, it's best to let Beachcomber handle large orders."

"Alright," Blurr agreed with a shake of the head. "Welcome to the group, Beachcomber. You'll like it here."

"Also, I made a deal with Beachcomber and he will only be handling the front of the restaurant. No fragging for him."

"Are you sure?" Cliffjumper asked. "It's the best part."

"Yeah… he was very adamant about it," Swindle grinned.

"Mmmm," Beachcomber moaned into the gag.

"Well, I think it's about time to open," Bumblebee announced to everyone.

"Right, get ready. Blurr, show Beachcomber the table numbers and Beachcomber," he said, taking his hand off, "don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

* * *

"Booth five," Blurr told Beachcomber, placing four glasses of high-grade and a pitcher of it to go along with it. The increase in weight nearly tossed Beachcomber off balanced, but he straighten himself before he could spill onto the floor. He walked across the restaurant, trying to ignore all the long looks his way. Swindle made a promise and he really hopes he would keep it. He made his way to the booth and bowed slightly to set his tray on the table. The four people at the booth grabbed a glass and one grabbed a pitcher with a lewd comment.

"You sure you don't want to bend a little lower? You should be doing that in the back room," he mocked, grabbing the pitcher and setting it on the table. Beachcomber moaned into the gagged, really hoping again that Swindle would keep his word, before turning around.

*Smack!*

"Hmpf," he yelled, feeling a harsh slapped on his aft. He could hear the Decepticons laughing heartily behind him, high-fiving each other. Beachcomber tried his hardest to ignore at as he moved on forward, embarrassed at how low he had fallen. Yeah, sure, he wasn't very high-ranked or respected, but at least they respected his scientific knowledge in geology! Here, he was below everyone.

He took his spot at the side of the bar, his feet and ankles killing him. He knew that this was going to be in pain, but he didn't expect this much. How were the others not in pain? Did the brainwashing upped their pain threshold, making him really wished that Swindle had just brainwash him to idolatry. At least he would be happy.

* * *

"Beachcomber," Swindle said, placing several different drinks on his tray varying in size and color, "table 14." Beachcomber gave an affirmative grunt and trudged on over to the nearby circular table, under Swindle's gaze. There was about eight Decepticons there, in a variety of sizes and frames. He went on over and bow slightly, setting the tray on the table. The group quickly organize themselves, handing them out one at a time. As that was being done, the green one to his left leaned back and peered at the hole in the dress leading to the valve. He grinned and stick his hand in there, sending his finger through his valve. Beachcomber yelped and slightly jumped, almost sending a glass over as someone picked it up, barely keeping it from getting over. The fingerer grinned, enjoying the reaction he got, not realizing that someone was walking on over.

Before he knew, a hand tugged his arm out, pulled it back, and pushed his head against the table, causing him to grasp in pain. Beachcomber stood backed up with one glass on his tray, looking at Swindle, holding the 'con down. "Now, I don't remember giving anyone permission to do that, considering I made a new rule saying no one could do sexual acts on my new maid, including fingering," he coldly said. "You can touch him, including spanking, but nothing lewd."

"Oh, come on. I'm just having some- hah!" he yelled, as Swindle further pulled on his arm, threatening to pull his arm out of its socket.

"Also, don't you remember the rule that said not doing it in public?" he asked. "The first one I just added, but that's always been there." The Decepticon quivered as Swindle continued to pull before he let go, letting him get a sigh of relief. Swindle grabbed the glass and questioned the man. "This your glass?"

"Yeah," he said, massaging his arm.

"Enjoy," Swindle said, placing it on the table. "Next screw-up and I'll kick you out with a missing arm. Could fetch a nice price off it," Swindle told him casually, causing the Decepticon to give a look of horror before nodding his head. Swindle placed an arm around Beachcomber and guided him back to the bar. "Don't worry, I'm a 'Con of some standards. We made an agreement and I don't see a reason for breaking my promises considering I'm richer than most of these people," Swindle informed him behind the bar, "even if you're a thief."

"Mmm," Beachcomber attempted to thank, which was surprising for him.

"Now, continue on and don't let anybody get to you. You'll be well taken care of here," he told him, getting back to his place at the bar. Beachcomber watched him go and get more drinks for orders, a slight respect for him. He still hated him, but at least he cared about him in a property sort of way. Must've been all that practice managing inventory.

* * *

"Well, another day and I think Beachcomber did admirably," Blurr announced as they closed up for the night.

"Yeah, he handle himself nicely, despite the… incident," Bumblebee agreed, causing Beachcomber to flustered slightly as he took a seat on a bar stool. Despite being mind-controlled zealots, they were very nice. Sure, they were treating him held against his will to dressed up in a humiliating matter, serve the Decepticons their meals, making his legs ache, bounding his arms, and having his spike in a constant erection to bulge up against the dress like it was nothing completely evil, but he couldn't blame them like Swindle, who was coming over.

"I think he did fine," walking over and unwrapping the wires around him and taking the trays off, allowing some weight off of Beachcomber.

"Hey, Swindle, can you come over here?" Blurr asked him.

"Huh, want to talk about something?" Swindle asked, setting the tray aside and coming over and leaving the two to talk in quiet tones as Beachcomber was left with Cliffjumper and Bumblebee as they were discussing with each other as they prepared to clean the restaurant for the final time tonight. If Beachcomber was glad about the arm binder for one thing, it was the fact that he didn't have to help with cleaning. Yeah, it came at the cost of not being able to use the arms at all, but at least he didn't have to do that.

"So, Bumblebee, are you not shaking around now without Swindle by your side?" Cliffjumper asked the yellow maid.

"Yeah. Three weeks of being here and I think I'm fine with being not being by Swindle completely… although I wouldn't mind if he asked me too," he added, causing Beachcomber to role his optics. Zealots.

"Alright, I think I can get something," Swindle agreed, walking back to the other two. "Okay, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. Get started finishing the tables and then head to the backroom to clean the dishes and glasses." The two nodded and went to work, each grabbing a mug and a rag and went to work. Swindle disregarded everyone else and headed on back with Blurr by his side.

"Uou know, if you want, we could use one of the back rooms together," Cliffjumper told Bumblebee as they began working.

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"I know you want Swindle to frag you, but that won't be happening probably. I'm saying, if you want someone who knows you to satisfies your wants instead of a stranger," the red maid informed him.

"Oh, uh, wow," he whispered. He stayed silent before he spoke up. "Do you think Swindle will allow it?"

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Beachcomber groaned into his gag.

* * *

"So, this is a 3D printer?" Blurr asked as the two entered a room in the suite. It was pretty barebones with security monitors and a chair on one side and a 3D printer on the other.

"Yep," Swindle said as he entered a lot of information into a datapad. "It's pretty awesome."

"Well, I can't wait to see it work."

"You're about to as." Swindle told him put the finishing touches in his datapad and pressed a button. The printer activated and a outline formed before filling in and creating an object. A mop with a small, rectangular sponge to mop the floor and a small, flexible rubber spike at the end of the shaft. Blurr looked amazed at seeing it formed before him while Swindle shrugged. "There we go. You get used to it," he said, grabbing it and giving it to Blurr. "You know what to do with this. It was your idea."

"Yes, uh, thank you," Blurr replied, looking like he was about to blush, if a robot could.

"Are you alright?" Swindle asked, as Blurr straighten himself. Swindle noticed that, with those heels, he barely even reached half of Blurr's height. Reaching his waist. The other thing is that it gave him a better look at his bulge and he could see it move slightly. And Swindle realized what Blurr wanted.

"I'm fine sir. I'll go get started," he said, getting ready to head out.

"Or," Swindle said, getting in front of him with a smirk, "we could hold that off until we take care of a bigger problem."

"Uh, what does that- oh," Blurr was interrupted as Swindle grabbed his tie with his hand and pulled him down for a rough kiss. Blurr was shock as two's plates mate, but that feeling went away quickly as he got into it as well. The embrace lasted briefly, before Swindle backed away, smiling.

"So, shall we do this in my room?"

* * *

Beachcomber watched as the two maids finished off the tables and were packing up to clean the dishes and glasses. He had suffered through Cliffjumper's attempt to woo Bumblebee and wanted to smash his face in the bar's counter. The only reason he didn't do it is because Swindle would probably make him pay for chipping it. As the two packed up, Swindle and Blurr walked in with a mop, looking squeaky clean, which confused Beachcomber. Why did they cleaned themselves when… oh. Beachcomber moaned further as he realized what the two were doing.

"Alright, you two have done a great job at cleaning the place," Swindle complimented. "I think it's time you two got started on the dishes."

"Uh, Swindle, me and Bumblebee want a request," the red maid interfered, surprising.

"Uh, what?" he questioned.

"Me and Bumblebee requests using… one of the backrooms," he told him.

"Eh… oh," Swindle realized what he meant before he gave a shrug. "Sure, go crazy."

"Oh, really," Bumblebee asked, looking unabashedly happy.

"Yeah, go on ahead. Just clean up after yourself," he told them.

"Thank you," Bumblebee said as him and Cliffjumper left the room together, leaving Swindle with the thought to have each of them privately later. He couldn't accept having them to just each other, as that would cut him out of the equation and he had to stay in the forefront of their thoughts.

"Anyway, since they're preoccupied, Blurr, go clean the dishes while I instruct Beachcomber on what to do," he ordered him, which confused Beachcomber. Instruct him on what?

"Understood," Blurr agreed, heading into the backroom and back with a large bucket of water, leaving it on the floor outside the door before heading back in. Swindle walked on over to Beachcomber with the mop and addressed him.

"Stand back up," he ordered, surprising him, but conceded, standing back up in the terrible heels. "Come over here," ordered, walking along to the backroom door. Beachcomber followed behind, confused. He couldn't move his hands. What was he supposed to do? "Now, you're going to mopped the floor," Swindle told him and once again confused him until he suddenly grabbed a hold of his neck and stick the end of the shaft with the rubber spike into his gag, and bending it slightly so that the mop was at a 45 degree. Beachcomber was surprised as the spike entered through the ball gag, sticking inside the small entry barely and entering his mouth, leaving the almost touching the throat.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work. This is your mop," he indicated the mop stuck to his gag. "In order to clean the floors, you're going to have to bend your back over to dip it in the bucket and wiped the floors." Beachcomber felt his optics practically widen as he gave those orders. He was insane, right? This was extremely hard and humiliating. "Now, I know you're thinking this is insane, but I'm sure you can do it, because if you don't, you'll face a severe punishment, and I'll assure you the next spike in your mouth won't be rubber," Swindle threatened him and that seemed to motivate Beachcomber, as he attempted to give signs of agreement, but the corset wouldn't let him move his neck much to tell him. "Great, now get to work," he ordered, taking a seat at the bar and relaxing in it.

Beachcomber wanted to fight back, but he didn't want to rock the boat and get demoted to fragbot. That would be worse than this. He stood over the bucket and bent over, dipped the sponge in the bucket, and began the task, stressfully bending his corseted body to make the sponge hit the floor and pushing to move it about, letting the rubber spike move a little deeper in the mouth and hit his throat. He mopped the area around him first so he didn't have to start moving in the heels. He mopped back and forth in a circle until the whole area was clean, leaving the rest of the restaurant to go.

"Hey, if you want to put less work in it, use your leg to bring the bucket with you," Swindle recommended to him. Beachcomber groaned almost silently as he maneuvered himself to get there and pushed the bucket with his booted feet, trying to make it go further by sliding it across the wet floor, all the while trying not to slip on the wet floor. After getting it to a decent position, he started the process over again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bumblebee asked, taking a seat on the bed nervously fiddling with the tail of the bow on his head as Cliffjumper closed the door to the room. "We're coworkers. It's not like those customers who you won't see for a while. We see each other every day."

"That's better. After all, I know how you act better than them and what you want," Cliffjumper said, walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, but… it's not professional," he muttered.

"Bumblebee," Cliffjumper put a hand on his leg, causing a small yelp from him, "I'm not Swindle, but I'm the next best thing. And I can maybe talk to him about."

"Really?" he asked, elated.

"I can try. Not promising that he will," he warned.

"That's enough," he said, jumping on to Cliffjumper to his surprise, and started hugging him. ":Let's just… make this good," he told him, moving his hand to his own zipper at his apron. "May I go first?"

"Why, uh… yes," Cliffjumper agreed.

"Thank you," he said, bring it down to show his dress. He moved its zipper down as well as Cliffjumper got himself free so that he can get on his front. The yellow maid pulled the final zipper on the panties down, revealing his erect spike.

"On your go," Cliffjumper told him as Bumblebee positioned his spike above the hole to his aft. He gave ragged breathes as he did this, unsure, but happy, before he thrusted.

* * *

"Hmm," Beachcomber groaned, finally down cleaning the floors. It was hell on his him, having to walk in these damn heels, having to keep his back constantly bent (he was sure his spinal strut had cracks by now), and maneuvering the damn mop under tables was a pain with the chair and table legs. He rested against the bar counter next to Swindle, who was drinking a glass of energon while he watched him clean the restaurant. He watch him, quietly sipping from his cube, and asked a question.

"So, how was your first night of mopping?" he asked cheekily.

"Hmmm!" Beachcomber somehow let out slightly clearly.

"Well, lucky for you, this is a weekly thing, so you're good for a week," Swindle told him, finishing off his glass. "Here." He moved his arm over to the shaft and pulled it out, letting air back into Beachcomber's mouth, not that he needed it, but at least he had nothing jammed down his throat. "That better?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Beachcomber groaned.

"Are you two alright?" Blurr asked, coming out of the backroom.

"We're fine. I'm going to take Beachcomber up to rest for the night. Here's one last glass for you," he said, sliding it across the bar to the backroom. Blurr grabbed it and went back in. Swindle got up and grabbed Beachcomber, taking him back to the hallway.

"Hmm!" Beachcomber groaned, stumbling forward to the round for the first time.

"Ha!" Swindle laughed, shocked by it. "I honestly didn't see that coming." He crouched down and grabbed by the neck corset's bow, taking him back up and straightening him. "Now, let's try that again. Time for you to turn in for the night." With that, Swindle lightly bumped him forward and he did so, sulking down the hallway. "Aw, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll grow to like this," he said, hurt by how sad Beachcomber was acting.

"Hmpf!" Beachcomber yelled at him through the gag as they came up to the intersection.

"Seriously, I'm sure you'll get used to- woah," he said, sharing Beachcomber's thought as the came up on Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, walking to the cleaning room with energon on them and Swindle could tell by how it appeared to be dark shade of blue closed to purple, it came from their spikes and valves as well as having their spikes exposed to them, coated in the energon as well. Bumblebee gave a gasp and cover his spike as Cliffjumper just stared calmly at them.

"Hello, Swindle. Me and Bumblebee are going to go clean up and turn in for the night, unless you got anything else for us to do," Cliffjumper told him calmly.

Swindle stared oddly at them before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, just make sure that room you used is clean," he told them, grabbing Beachcomber and walking with the two of them past the dirty maids and up the stairs.

"Thank you, sir," Bumblebee whispered quietly as the two went up the suite and enter it. They entered the room and Beachcomber gave a sigh of relief. He was going to rest and his feet were going to have some wonderful comfort.

"Now, time for you to go to recharge mode," leading him to the machines, confusing him. He thought he would get a berth. Swindle pushed him over there until he reached it and pushed him in. Swindle pressed the button and green latex wrapping came out and immediately wrapped around his boots. Beachcomber gasped as the wrapping did so and started quickly working up his body, covering his knees, his thighs, his waist (his bulge still sticking out), and quickly wrapped up to the bottom of his neck before stopping, allowing Swindle to address him. "To be honest, I am thinking of having a room for each of you to wrap you up for the night, but I haven't done it yet. Sorry," Swindle said with a shrugged before pressing the button again, wrapping up his head. Beachcomber squirmed, being left in the same spot that was when he woke up that morning, only now, his feet were going to kill him.

Swindle walked on over to his computer room and entered it. He sat down and quickly began writing a note about Beachcomber and the sewers that uncaptured Autobots were using to Megatron with a recommendation to step up patrols down there. When he was done, he sent it to him and relax in his chair. He was going to have Megatron love him with this information and was going to hopefully get more maids from this.

Now he had to go lock the door until he got another Autobot as his slave to watch over the restaurant at night.


	5. Red Alert

**AN: Hey, just thanking everyone who reads any of my stories. Reviews or PM are cool to have.**

*Bzzzz*

"Haaar," Swindle muttered, waking up to the sound of his communicator going off on his nightstand. Why couldn't they just send a message to his computer? Or call in the morning when he's actually recharged completely. Why at the middle of the night when he's recharging? Gah! He rolled onto his side and grabbed the communicator, turning it on and began speaking. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Swindle, we're making a sudden drop-off," Sonic told him hastily.

"What?!" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, listen, Red Alert, guy that you want, almost got out tonight and we're just transferring him to you so that you can work your magic on him," he told him. "Boom is watching over him while we're taking him to you."

"Frag, man, I was really enjoying my sleep," Swindle told him, getting up and heading out the room. "You said you would transfer him a week from now."

"Yeah, look, we're afraid of him being here. Any longer, we fear he'll escape and cause us trouble," Sonic informed him as he made his way through the main room where thankfully the machines were not in the room now. Each of his maids now have rooms on the upper floor now and he had plenty to go through.

"Look, he's a security officer, but he can't be that good at escaping, right?" Swindle asked.

"We only caught him due to pure luck that Boom got the munchies. If he didn't have it, he would've escaped the prison," he said.

"He escaped the room?" Swindle asked as he entered the hallway and descended down the staircase.

"Yeah. We don't know how, but he escaped his bonds, got out of the room, and was on his way out when we found him in the kitchen to get outside. He's a paranoid genius. We really need to get him tame," Sonic continued to tell him.

"Right, I'll get things set up here and unlock the door," Swindle told him. "How long before you get here?"

"Roughly five minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

* * *

"Would you keep still?" Boom ordered the mech who was shackled by the wrist and connected to the roof while his ankles was shackled and connected to the floor. The mech had a slightly rusted red-black-and-white paint job, was slightly taller than average, and was built up with a sports car kibble. He kept struggling against his binds, trying to escape.

"I need to get out, now!" he yelled, trying to get out.

"Yeaaaah, no," he rejected as Sonic opened the window to the back.

"We're coming up to the restaurant and Swindle should be ready for us," he told him.

"Restaurant? Swindle? What are you doing to me? Selling my organs for Decepticons to eat?" Red Alert questioned crazily.

"What the… we're not monsters," he said, confused.

"He's really paranoid, is he?" Boom asked.

"Sounds like it," he agreed.

"It's sensible!" Red Alert yelled at them.

"Maybe placing him in solitary wasn't good for his sanity," Boom muttered.

"Yeah… I see the restaurant," he told him as the restaurant came into view with its lights still on. "Maybe Swindle can pacify him."

"Pacify? What does that mean? Mind control?!" Red Alert yelled at them.

"Dear Primus, I can't stand his screaming," Boom yelled out annoyed, walking over and freeing his shackles from the roof and floor as Sonic parked the prison truck and got out. Boom held onto Red Alert as Sonic went and opened the door for him.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah, get his leg!" he yelled at him as he brought Red Alert closer to the door. Sonic reached in and grabbed his legs to keep him still. Red Alert doubled his efforts as Boom stepped down from the truck and start lifting Red Alert to the door. He bucked against the two as they walk steadily to the restaurant and Swindle opened it to let them in.

"Geez, he's really putting up a fight," Swindle said as he held the door open for them to get in.

"No shit!" Boom said as the two entered the restaurant, much to Red Alert's discontent as he try to fight, repeatedly ramming his head into Boom's chin, much to his pain. "Quit doing that!"

"He's not going to do that. You should know that," Swindle said as he closed the door behind him. "Considering how much he's fighting, might as well go ahead and get him indoctrinated."

"I knew you were brainwashing me!" Red Alert shouted as his head-butting starting causing dents in the bottom of Boom's head.

"Hurry before he caves the bottom of my head in!" Boom shouted.

"Alright, let's hustle," he told them and started leading the two there and rushed the two over there, both Red Alert and Boom yelling in pain, the former in properly paranoiac anger and the latter in agony for his chin. The trio dragged the struggling Autobot down the hallway to the door where the dressing room was. Swindle opened it and moved out of the way for Boom and Sonic to enter the way. "Put him in the center," Swindle yelled at them.

"Got it," Sonic said as the two led Red Alert down to the center. Red Alert kicked and screamed until they reached the center and tossed him in the center, where Red Alert was restrained by the invisible force and started lifting him up.

"Ugh, my chin is aching so much, as well as my head from all the screaming," Boom said as he and Sonic walked out of the room to rejoin Swindle. His chin was bleeding at the moment from all the head-butting Red Alert did to him.

"Hold on. We'll get you back to the prison where Flatline can fix you," Sonic told him as the two exited the room.

"And these rooms are soundproof, so don't worry about his screaming, if you want to stay and try Red Alert out," Swindle comfort them as he closed the door, leaving Red Alert alone in the room to struggle against the force. Red Alert buckled against it, fearful up the upcoming brainwashing that was coming. He heard the sound of objects moving and looked to see the wall separating to show off mechanical arms and clothing. Red Alert had no idea what these were, but he figured that these were objects to help with the brainwashing.

What he didn't expect from the brainwashing was the removal of his pelvic and aft plate, which the arms did, much to his shock. His limp spike and valve was exposed, leaving him embarrassed and confused at why they did this. As that happened, he watch as the arms bring one of the brainwashing objects over to him, a pair of black panties, and slid it up his legs and rest it where his spike and valve was. His spike was covered, but had a zipper for easy access, and a hole where his valve was. Red Alert felt even more confused and looked around, thinking there were cameras in the room recording all of this. That was the only reason he could think of for doing all of this.

The arms brought out the next item, a black, rubber overbust corset. The corset went over to Red Alert, who was still looking around for the cameras. The corset was wrapped around him from under the shoulders to his hips, making Red Alert place his concentration back on it slightly. It got his full attention when it began cinching it up in white lace, making his body painfully thinner with each cinch of it. He flinch and squirm with each cinch, causing the other arms to come and hold him still until the last one where the arms pull as hard as they could before leaving him alone to get the next pieces of clothing. He looked down at his body that was a bit curvy thanks to the corset, wondering what the point of this was, when he felt a prick in his neck. He yelled out in pain as the syringe injected the contents into his energon-stream before withdrawing, leaving him with an intense paranoia about what it put into him, although he can tell it was making him feel weird already.

The arms brought two latex objects to Red Alert, revealing itself to be venetian red stockings. He watched as two other arms came with those arms and held his legs still as they slid them up his leg one at a time, starting with his left. They slid it up his legs until it reached right the middle of his thighs followed by a black garter and red bow around the garter. The arms quickly did the same to his other leg, making the two look the same. Red Alert looked at the odd changes the arms were doing to him, thinking the possibilities through his neurotic mind as well as feeling kind of… excited by the feeling it was giving him, which he deduced was wrong. So very wrong.

The arms brought the next item out for Red Alert to wear in his uniform, a pair of black, rubber ballet boots. Red Alert optics brighten as he saw them. He didn't know much about human apparel, but he knew that those were boots of some sort, although all the humans he saw wearing those never had them at such a painful looking angle. He got to experience how painful they were when the arms moved his feet to fit in the boot at a 90 degree angle, greatly stressing his ankle rotators to the limit. He held back screams of agony as the boots were slid up his leg all the way up to the middle of his lower leg and was firmly laced up in red. They quickly reciprocated this feeling to his other leg, making him want to scream out even more in pain.

'Ankles… in… PAIN!' Red Alert thought to himself as the arms went to get more item of his uniform. That wasn't all he felt as he felt a bit hot and bothered about… something, although he didn't quite know what it was. He wondered what that serum did to make him feel like this. Those feelings intensified as latex, shoulder-length gloves were slid up his arms, making him moan in excitement as it covered his arm entirely in venetian red. All the metal plating and wires being enveloped by the latex was exciting. He shouldn't be feeling like this! Stop feeling like this! And his spike needed to stop getting erect!

Red Alert blinked as that last thought entered his mind and looked down at his spike covered by the panties, bulging heavily against it. That's what was in the serum! Something to get his rocks off to! He gazed down at it as the arms brought a white latex blouse over to him, unbuttoning it and slipping it on him. The sleeves were short, only going down to slightly above the elbows, a collar resting at the bottom of his neck, the bottom hugging right at his panties, and shoulder pads were there to make him look more authoritative. The entire blouse hugged him rightly, not allowing much to the imagination and making Red Alert feel more confined by it. The arms finished off by tying a black, latex tie around the collar, cinching it and letting it rest down to the middle of his waist, a Decepticon symbol on the knot.

Red Alert groaned as everything was placed on him. He could feel it. The mind control devices were rewiring his mind! Red Alert shook furiously as the arms were bring his black, latex dress over, causing them to pause at the lunatic. The arms analyze this before two more pairs of arm came out and held him in place, trying to make him cease moving. Red Alert kept struggling, but wasn't making any headway as the dress went over him. The dress had a V shape collar from above the waist to the side of his neck, the sleeves ending at the middle of his forearm, the bottom ending down at just above the knees, and the shoulder pads from the blouse still made him look more authoritative than normal. The dress had a zipper at the spike, a hole at the valve, red ruffles at the wrist, bottom, and collar, and hugged him just as tightly as the blouse, increasing the tightness, and more importantly, at least as far as Red Alert deranged mind thinks is important, enhanced the mind control!

Red Alert's struggle continued as the arms brought a venetian red, latex apron out and the arms tighten their literal iron grip on him as they came over. The arms quickly wrapped the straps around his waist below the collar and the apron was rectangular, going down to right above the dress's frills and the length going from side to side. Just like the dress and panties, the apron had a zipper on it for easy access to his spike which was bulging even more thanks to the tightness of the latex. He was extremely ambivalent about the situation. On the one hand, mind control! On the other hand, pleasure… caused by the mind control! Gah!

The arms brought the finishing touches over to the almost finished maid, bring out more rubber and latex items. A white rubber waist cincher was brought over, hugging his body tighter with each cinch of red lace, and a large, white ribbon was placed at the back, as wide as he originally was and going down slightly past the length of the dress. It wasn't very nice to Red Alert as he felt his organs getting even more tightly packed together. This feeling would continue at a different spot as a venetian red corset wrapped around his neck from the bottom to right under his chin, cinching it up tightly at the back before placing a red bow on the neck. Red Alert felt his neck closing in, making it hard to turn his neck to look anywhere.

The corsets took the wind out of him as the arms brought out the finishing touches, bring out some latex bows for him to wear. Venetian red bows were brought out and tied tightly around the middle of his forearms, elbows, and middle of upper arms as well as the top of the boots. White bows were brought and large ones placed on the base of the boots and small ones right at the corners of the apron. Two small black bows came forward and were placed on the apron, right above and below the zipper, putting additional pressure on his spike and making him feel more pangs of pleasure from it. Each of the bows had a purple Decepticon symbol on the knot. The arms finished it off by getting a black, latex maid headband and placing it on his head with white bows on the end. The center rise slightly to show off the red letters of SO on it.

The arms were finished and withdraw as the invisible force placed him back down on the ground, his heels clacking loudly as they hit the ground. The missing arms gave Red Alert a renewed strength and started struggling again. The arms rethought their strategy and held him in place, putting the arms to the side and making the legs touch each other as the arms wrapped him up in blue latex tape. They wrapped him up under the heels and moved on up to his ankles, knee, thighs, wrist, forearm, elbow, upper arm, and shoulders. The arms finally left him alone as the wall opened up to darkness and a conveyor belt started moving him through.

Red Alert make a quick decision and hopped to the right, taking him off the conveyor belt, but sending him collapsing painfully to the ground. Making it more painful was the fact that he landed on his spike, making him spasm when he did that and quickly rolled onto his side, yelling in pain about it. He looked down at his bulge to see it still bulging straight and he didn't feel it broken off, so it wasn't broken or anything, which was good as that is something no one should have to suffer through.

With that feature safe and sound, he went to the more pressing feature of getting out of the room. He was all wrapped up, leaving him much like a worm and making it very hard to actually get up. He rolled on to his back and tried to do a sit-up. A problem occur quickly with him not being able to bend his back through the corset squeezing it in place with all the latex clothing helping the corset and not allowing much movement in general. He kept pushing forward, ignoring the forces keeping him back, until he actually managed to get in a sitting position. He looked around to see the door not too far away from his left and started scooting his way over there as the wall completely closed, thinking it had him. He scooted backward in what he had to admit was a humiliating fashion, the floor squeaking against the latex as he moved, until he made it to the wall next to the door. It was at this point that he realized that there were no buttons to open the door from inside the room he was in. Red Alert groaned in annoyance before looking around for another way out.

*Whoosh*

The door opened and Red Alert froze as that happen. It was silent for a few brief moments before it was broken by a voice. "Must've gotten into the other room." That was Swindle, he realized, before he heard the clangs of Swindle's feet as he walked off, leaving the door opened. Red Alert waited for a few moments for him to walk off before he started scooting quickly, entering the hallway and making his way to the diner area where the two guards were hopefully already gone. He scooted quickly down the hallway, a laughable and humiliating sight to everyone except Red Alert himself, although he did feel the latex sliding down and tickly his valve, causing a spasm after every few slides. He slide across it, making many squeaking noises as he did so, until he reached the dining area in around five minutes. He quickly looked around and found the door at the front and the room empty, with no vehicles out front for him to see. This caused Red Alert to smile at finally getting a break.

"DAMMIT!"

Swindle's voice bellowed throughout the building and Red Alert tense up before quickly making his way onto the door, moving as quickly as his limited movement could let him. He slide along the ground in a rapid pace near the booths on the same wall as the hallway, ignoring all the squeaking and spasms that it made him feel, making his way to the door quickly. Unfortunately, Swindle was quicker, as he could hear the extremely loud stomping of his feet as he was running to the dining room. Halfway to the door and Swindle barreling down on the room, Red Alert decided to quickly get under the nearest booth, sliding himself quickly under there until he had his back to the wall.

In a few moments, he heard Swindle entering the room and pausing. He waited as Swindle walked around the room, making his way to the door. He listened to Swindle's footstep and watched them as they briefly passed him before disappearing again. He waited, thinking hopefully that Swindle would think he had already escape. He listened to him as he kept walking towards the door before he stopped and Red Alert waited to hear him scream in contempt that he got away.

"Ha!" Swindle yelled, surprising Red Alert. "The door is still locked!" Oh, scrap. "I know you're still in here!" Red Alert tensed up as he realized that he was screwed. He'll search everywhere for him and he wasn't going to get out of here without being found by Swindle. If the latex wasn't making noises with every scoot and if he could move normally, he might be able to sneak past him, but he was doing both of those things and couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. "I must admit," he heard Swindle calmly said, walking around slowly, "when Sonic and Boom said that you came close to escaping, I thought they were just bad at their jobs. Now I know better, you are that good and I appreciate it. You'll have a nice place here, being my security officer, maid, and fragbot. You'll make sure no trespassers gets out and serve all the customers." Red Alert silently yelled at his upcoming fate. He definitely didn't want to be mind controlled and he didn't want to serve Decepticons, although that was a lessor fear. He hated people messing with his mind. Hated it!

"Hey, let's make a deal… if you just give up and make me stop looking for you, I'll consider not mind controlling you. I've read you're file and you've always had a fear of it. Tell me, you want to live out your fear?" Swindle asked the room. He saw him from this angle standing by the bar and pour himself a glass all the way to the top. "As soon as I finish with this glass, the deal is off the table," he announced, before taking a sip. "I'll even go a little slow for you." Red Alert groaned silently and thought things through. Well, not that thoroughly. He knew the conclusion anybody would take. It was useless to try and fight, considering he was all bound up by the latex tape and clothing. It was inevitable that he was going to serve Swindle as a maid and security officer, but there was a possibility that he could do it without being mind control, which, while humiliating, was much better than getting mind control to whatever Swindle wanted.

"I'm right here!" he yelled and Swindle halted his progress, looking over at his direction.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you would do that," Swindle replied, placing his drink aside and walking on over to his booth. Red Alert waited until Swindle reached his place and looked under to see his dressed up and bound for. "Wow, how did you even move in your current position?" he questioned as he grabbed his boots and started pulling him out, squeaking against the floor as he did so.

"Erg, well, I scooted across the floor," Red Alert answered and Swindle paused before laughing heartily.

"Wow, I've got that mental image in my mind and it's hilarious. I need to look at my cameras and see you do that," he told him as he got him out of the booth and lifted him up to a standing position. Red Alert knew it! He had cameras! Meanwhile, Swindle looked at how tall Red Alert was, a full two heads taller thanks to the boots. Swindle sat him down in the booth that he hid under and went to grab the glass he was drinking, the bottle of energon, another glass, and a straw. He walked on back and set all of it on the table, the empty glass in front of Red Alert. Swindle poured some energon out until it was full and placed a straw in it. "Wanna drink, there you go," he said. Red Alert groaned at Swindle's careful measures keeping him bound in tape before leaning forward, taking a drink of energon through the straw. His optics brighten as he drank it. It was rich and so silky, it was much better than the slop served in prison or military rations.

"Wow, that really good… what viruses do you have in it?" Red Alert questioned, sitting back up and staring at it, making Swindle paused in confusion before finishing the glass and began refilling it.

"Nothing, that's just your high paranoia thinking I'm out to kill, which I'm not. You be dead already if I wanted you to," he shrugged before he continued drinking. Red Alert glanced at him suspiciously before he bent and took another drink from the straw, paying attention to anything suspicious in it. "Now, how are you feeling? Enjoying the clothing I've given you?" Red glance at him before sitting back up.

"I feel… confined by the clothes and the tape isn't helping at all," he told him nervously, before speaking embarrassingly, "and this erection isn't helping matters."

"Yeah, you have a well-sized bulge," he complimented.

"Even after I fell on top of," Red Alert muttered.

"Fell on it? While having an erection. Oooooooh," Swindle groan, holding a hand to his head and one to his pelvic panel, glad to have one. "Thanks for the image of that."

"You're welcome," he answered, uncaring. Swindle glared at him before folding his hand on the table, ready to get to the point.

"Well, I said that if you revealed yourself, I would consider not mind controlling you, so make your case," he told him, relaxing in his chair. "You worked hard to get out of here, which is a work ethic I like, but something I don't want in case you try to get out of here again. Also, if you're going to be in control of yourself, I rather not have you as a frag bot. Believe it or not, I have standards and if you're not being mind-controlled, I won't make you a fragbot."

"Um, well, I am completely at your mercy and I don't have any new information for you. The Autobots have been defeated and Optimus is held a prisoner at Megatron personal place, so I have nothing to gain from turning against you," Red Alert told them.

"Yes, but a grassroots rebellion could form and I don't need that," Swindle told him, moving his finger to rub it against the top of his glass in a circle.

"Well, I don't have anything to offer," Red Alert shrugged. "I've been in prison since Optimus was defeated, so I don't know anything."

"Well, in that case, I got no reason to keep you not mind control," Swindle said with a shrug, freaking Red Alert out.

"Hey, wait, this mind control… can make me terrible as a security officer," he said.

"Yeah, but you could let any Autobot slip in here and not tell me, so I can't-"

"What if there's a way to prove loyalty?" he interrupted, causing Swindle to pause and think things though.

"Hmm, that's a good question," Swindle agreed, thinking things through. Red Alert, meanwhile, already had an idea.

"What if you add a camera to myself to watch my every move?" the maid asked him, causing Swindle's optics to widen.

"You know… I could do that. Attached a microscopic camera to you, probably on your optics," he agreed, "but you might find some way around it."

"How? Connect the footage to only yourself and no one could tamper it and you'll know instantly if I do anything to it," Red Alert immediately rebuked, taking another drink from the glass, finishing it off.

"Hey… that could work," Swindle agreed, think it through, but there was something doubtful in his eyes. Maybe if he could sweeten it somehow…

"What if… I let you frag me?" Swindle's optics glistened like stars at that.

"Really. But I said that you don't-"

"Swindle, if you're other maids are mind control, it won't be as sincere as I am," he tried to appeal to him. "They're may love you and frag you, but that's programmed. It isn't real. Every interaction with me is real."

"Huh, that… would be interesting," Swindle agreed, contemplating it. Red Alert watched him carefully, looking for any answers he could read from him, but his face was solely contemplative. In thought it over for a minute, much to Red Alert's worriment of being brainwashed, before he answered. "I… would like to test your ability in the bed," Swindle told him, finishing his drink, before getting up. "Come on, move your leg over to the side," Swindle told him, withdrawing a knife. Red Alert stared nervously at the drawn weapon before doing so.

Swindle bent down and sliced the tape around his heels, ankle, and knees, allowing him to walk, although walking in these heels was crazy for him to even try. His ankles already hurt just from putting him into position. Making him put pressure on it and attempt to walk with such a narrow point to walk on. That's suicide! "Now, let me place this stability generators under your heels," Swindle told him, shocking, pulling out a couple of small devices from subspace and attached them to the bottom of his heels. "There, you should be able to walk in those boots with ease now. Step on up," Swindle beckoned him, stepping back to let him have room to stand up. Red Alert stared up at him, nervous at what he had to do, before he got up on his leg, immediately causing pain, but he was able to balance easily in the shoes thanks to Swindle. Now if he could just cut the rest of the latex tape so that he could free his arms from the sides.

"Head down the hallway," Swindle ordered, moving behind him to let him move towards the hallway. "We'll use a backroom." Red Alert hesitated slightly, fearing that Swindle will just continue the process anyway, but went with it anyway, walking into the hallway with Swindle following right behind, his heels clacking and Swindle's feet clanging. "I hope you were honest about this."

"I was. Trust me," Red Alert comforted him.

"You remember that we spent an entire war trying to kill each other, right? I have to take protective measures here. We spent too long trying fighting," he told him as they walked past the opened door to the changing room. Swindle pressed the button as they were walking past it, closing the door. "So, how's the prison?"

"Terrible," Red Alert immediately answered. "Cameras everywhere, energon is ninth-rate, they keep us separated most of time except when their inflicting pain, and much more that I rather not get into it," he answered, scared.

"Well, aside from the first, you don't have to worry about that here, although I'm sure that makes you a bit nutty anyway," Swindle comforted him. "Certainly better than the prison."

"Yet you chip and mind control us," Red Alert told them.

"Tried to kill each other. Remember," Swindle bluntly reminded him. "I had to take protective measures, like I said, and brainwashing them was the most humane way of dealing with it. Everyone else was recommending torture until you follow our every order. Compare the two and brainwashing comes out ahead. Consider yourself lucky I charismatic enough to convince Megatron if this instead of torturing you."

"Lesser of two evil is still evil… but thanks anyway," Red Alert groaned. "I guess it is much better than torture."

"And hopefully, willingly serving," he said.

"This is still pretty far from willingly serving."

"Broad strokes." The two reached the intersection. "Right and stop at closest door," he order and Red Alert did so, taking the turn and walking until he reached the closest door, where he stopped by the side of it and waited for Swindle to open it. He did so, clicking a button and opening the door. The two entered the room and Swindle closed it.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Red Alert as Swindle came on over and cut the one covering his wrist, but not the one on his thighs that covered his fingers, meaning he still couldn't move his arms. After that, he put up the knife and placed a hand around, softly rubbing it.

"I figure… I fell you up and make sure you're capable of getting riled up," Swindle told him.

"Uh, I can tell you that I most definitely can," Red Alert told him. "I definitely felt it as I tried to escape. The dress got in uncomfortable places as it rubbed against the floor." If robots could blush, he would be has red as his apron.

"I need to see this for myself," Swindle told him as his hand went down, sliding against the corset on his neck and bringing it down his chest, going in all kinds of directions to feel him up. Every now and then, when Swindle hit a sweet spot, Red Alert would give a sudden gasp, most of them around the side where his waist cincher was thinning his body. Red Alert had to admit, it was making him feel things he wasn't exactly comfortable with. Swindle kept going, grinning the whole way, as he went down until he was just above his bulge. He paused before he wrapped his hand around it and rubbed it, causing him to actually start moaning. The feeling was causing all kinds of pangs in his body as he did it. Swindle concentrated his purple optics on his blue ones, noticing that they were brightening and his face was contorting into pleasure along with sounding like it as well as what looked like… pain?

"Well, that definitely works, although it's probably slightly broken inside and needs to be healed by auto-repairs," Swindle said as he let go and maneuvered his hand around the dress, reaching for the hole to his valve. Red Alert's moaning of pleasure and pain turned back into gasp of pleasure only. Swindle kept sliding along, loving Red Alert flinching with every delicate point, until he reached the hole and slid his finger into his valve. That got the loudest gasp from him, pulsating strongly in his body. Swindle smiled as he got that reaction. "Oh, you're valve is especially weak, isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, ugh, yes," he gasp, "but it would be difficult, urg, to do it because it would require me to be on my front."

"And cause more pain," Swindle murmured as he thought things through. "Alright, I was going to be the aggressor in the situation, but let's use a change of plan," he said as he reached his free hand down and quickly moved to remove the pelvic and aft plate and tossed them aside to the door. He removed his hand from the valve and moved back to his bulge. He slid the apron's zipper down, revealing the dress's zipper. He quickly did the same to the other two zippers, revealing Red Alert's spike, which was red and slightly dented at the side. He backed away, letting Red Alert take a break that he didn't need, as he was denied his orgasm. "Now, in order to cause the least amount of pain," he said as he maneuvered himself to his side placed his hand on the bed, ready to brace himself, "you're going to penetrate me."

"Ugh… are you sure?" Red Alert asked as he turned to look at Swindle valve, wide open for his spike.

"Yes. It should cause the least amount of pain," he reassured him as he continued to ready himself. "Now, do it." Red Alert grimaced before taking a gulp and moving forward, trying his best to position his spike to enter it and going full speed. His spike rammed itself into his valve, causing both of them to scream in pleasure. "OH, damn…," Swindle muttered as Red Alert prepared himself and started going back and forth, sliding it against all of Swindle's wire lining and nodes, making him give plenty of gasps, his hips rocking in pleasure and forcing Red Alert to adjust himself with each one to keep up. The two kept this up until…

"Ah!" Red Alert yelled, over-loading and sending white fluids into Swindle's valve, causing him to give lust-filled yells. "Oh, that feels good," he moaned, getting ready to back out.

"Don't back out! I'm almost there!" Swindle ordered, his body continuing to rock in pleasure.

"Oh, but, my spike…,"

"You can't get me this far in and just deny it! That's too cruel, even amongst the Decepticons," he begged. Red Alert hesitated, deciding on what to do. On the one hand, his spike was starting to hurt, thanks to the adrenaline of Swindle feeling him and himself penetrating him is going away. On the other hand, denying him could cause him to back out of the deal and just brainwash him into a loyal subject with no thoughts of his own…

"You got it, Swindle," Red Alert said as picked up speed again, the fluids from his spike making it much easier to move around and also made it easier on his spike. Swindle's system were overheating with his penetration, feeling more and more ready to overload. He really wanted to, the feeling that Red Alert was already satisfied while he still needed to feel fulfill fueling him. He kept giving moans of pleasure _desperately_ wanting to over-load. He was getting there; his spike was filled to the brim and was leaking with white fluids, but it hasn't gone out in a stream. Red Alert continued, going back and forth, trying to get Swindle over-loaded until.

"Ah!" Swindle yelled, his fluids splattering all over the bed in front of him. "Damn…," Swindle moaned as he relaxed and fell forward onto the bed, coating his chest in the fluids. Red Alert finally removed his spike from Swindle, feeling good at finally removing it and letting it rest. He backed up until he hit the wall and rested on it, his spike covered in white fluids. He hyperventilated, waiting for Swindle to get done relaxing. That came quickly as Swindle risen from the bed and looked down at his chest, cover in his own white fluids. "Well, that's unfortunate… but it was _good_ ," Swindle complimented and Red Alert's spark leaped in pure joy.

"So, what does that mean?" Red Alert gasped, still coming down from the over-loading.

"You're… you're good to stay," Swindle grinned, walking over and getting his two plates. "Follow me," he said, hitting the button with the back of his hand and opened it. Red Alert followed behind, ready to know what came next. They re-enter the hallway and Swindle closed the door and walked back to the intersection before continuing forward to the cleaning room. They reached the door and opened the door, showing off the white room. "Get in and you'll be clean."

Red Alert hesitated. He was lying to him! This was the conversion chamber! Swindle noticed the crazed look in his optics and realized what he was thinking. "Woah, hold on there. I assure you, this is the cleaning. To prove that, let's both enter it together," he said, entering it and waiting for him to react. Red Alert second guest himself at Swindle's earnestness, before triple-checking himself at his stupidity for trusting him, before quadruple-checking himself… "Red Alert!" Swindle yelled, stunning him. "Come on, quick being paranoid and enter with me and we'll both be clean," he told him, backing up further to show he was serious. Red Alert analyze him, figuring out whether or not he was being straight with him. Finally, he stepped inside with Swindle and he pressed a button to close the door, leaving them both in the room. "Center," he told him, walking there, and Red Alert did so, following him until he was in the center side-by-side, with Swindle.

Sudden, that invisible force from before started up and lifted Red Alert up. He panic and thought Swindle betrayed him until he looked and saw that Swindle was floating too. "Don't worry. It's just going to clean you," he told him, as arms came out and began their work. They quickly scanned the two and several arms reached for both of them. Swindle's went to his chest, valve, and spike and began cleaning them, removing any traces of the white fluids on them, followed by a full-body buffer. Red Alert's reached down for his spike and began furiously cleaning it, making him hold back screams of pain, as the clean and buffer it while also cleaning the area of his dress that was hit by the backsplash of his white fluids before giving the entire dress a full steaming. The arms then began working on everything else, moving through his dress to remove the rust all over his body before pouring derusting agents down his throat. He gagged as they went down his throat as he was lowered down to the floor.

"Damn," he cough, "that was unpleasant."

"Yeah, but you're completely clean," Swindle said, looking over him. His latex clothing shined just as much as his metal parts not covered (which wasn't much) and he practically sparkled. "Before we continued, let me…," he moved and zipped up the three zippers, making him have a normal bulge from his spike.

"All right, if we're done, I'm ready to recharge," Red Alert said, ready to recharge.

"Uh, no," Swindle told him.

"What."

"Yes, you are a maid here, but I also hired you as a security officer, hence the letters up here," he told him as he pointed to the center of his headband. "You have different hours. You work from evening to morning."

"Oh…," Red Alert moaned.

"Exactly and it's still night, so follow me to your primary place of work," he told him, opening the door and letting the two out. Red Alert followed him as he headed for the steps, painfully causing pain to his legs as he climbed them and took a right to the end of the hallway. He opened it, showing off a computer room. "I made this place for you," told him, walking inside to give him a brief tour. It was colored a nice blue color with monitors in front of them and what looked like wrapping devices to the right. "Nice and easy," Swindle told him as he draw out an injector of some sort and quickly injected it into his head.

"Ah!" Red Alert yelled as Swindle. "What was-"

"Not a mind-control chip, so stop worrying," he said as he brought the knife back out and cut through the other latex wrappings before heading to the computer screens. He reached the computer screens and clicked on it a couple of times before showing it to Red Alert. In it, it told the life signs of Swindle, Red Alert, and the other maids. He gazed at them, the first time that he had ever seen the names of the other maids. "The chips are to measure everyone's life signs as well as a couple of other things. If they are experiencing problems when they sleep, you go and handle it."

"Ah," Red Alert muttered as he looked at their life signs. Everyone appeared normal, except for Beachcomber, who was doing it slightly rapidly. "What's wrong with Beachcomber?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, that troubled person. See, just like you, he's not mind controlled as well," Swindle told him, which surprised him. "However, he doesn't have as much free movement as I'm giving you, as I have him gagged and his arms bound behind his back permanently."

"Ah, so he isn't really like me at all," Red Alert muttered.

"Yes, although, maybe someday, if I'm feeling generous and I feel he's paid off his debts, I'll allow him to use his arms and speak again," Swindle told him.

"His debts?"

"He trespass on my property and drank my stuff. He got lucky because he gave me information and decided to spare him the brainwashing," Swindle shrugged. "I'm merciful."

"Huh," Red Alert muttered and walked on over to take a seat in the chair. "Alright, you want me to watch these security cams and make sure any intruders are captured and turned into more brainwashed maids?" he asked Swindle.

"Yes, and remember," he said, leaning down to glare at him, "I'm trusting you here. We really shouldn't be, but I'm doing it anyway. I will know if you betray me in any way, so," he placed a hand on his shoulders, "do your job and it will make Autobot integration into Decepticon society much easier as I can show you off as prime example of an Autobot who could be trusted."

"Wait, Autobot integration into Decepticon society?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes. As much as many of our forces - and I do mean _many_ – is against Autobots and should be perpetual prisoners, many of the higher-ups want to integrate you into society, even if it's second-class citizens."

"Or brainwash us," Red Alert muttered.

"There will be some cases of that, as some people are too loyal to fully change, but we still prefer that over keeping them prisoner or torturing them," Swindle told him as he leaned down and gave a kiss to his cheekplate, surprising him. "I would really like it if you could help lead your fellow Autobots into a more united society."

"That's… that's," he stuttered.

"I know," Swindle muttered. "A betrayal of all that you were supposed to stand for with the Autobots, but I want two things: money and the least amount of suffering possible for everyone in this post-war society." Red Alert gazed into his optics and saw nothing but complete sincerity.

"How… profitable is this for you?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Very profitable… I'm richer than everyone else except for maybe Megatron, and that's because he basically owns every Decepticons around. That includes me," he told him. "And, now, you, since the Autobots lot."

"Yes… I saw him land the defeating blow on Optimus," Red Alert muttered. "Didn't kill him, but he prevented him from fighting anymore and made him a prisoner. Everything went to hell after that."

"Yeah, we captured a lot of you along with Optimus, including you, and several of those could've help maintain leadership if they lost Optimus. It was very convenient," he muttered.

"Yes, for you…," Red Alert muttered. "Well, you go to sleep and I'll watch the place," he told him firmly, turning his attention to the monitors. "I can handle anything."

"Yeah… right," Swindle agreed, turning around and heading out, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Red Alert thought about his place in all this. The Autobots were screw, that much was obvious, but he was always loyal and he didn't want to aid in the further capture of them. On the other hand, if he wanted a lesser punishment for Autobots, he could help capture them and brainwash them for a chance to at least become citizens in the future with Swindle's monetary influence. It was a tough choice. He didn't know what to do. He would figure that out when a trespasser enters the building and he had to decide on what to do. Let them go or make them maids for Swindle.


	6. Rewind

"I swear, the guards have been patrolling this area more than usual," Rewind complained as him, Chromedome and Jazz made their way through the sewers with small holes in the side. He was a small black-and-white 'bot with a recording device on his head. Chromedome was a tall, lanky orange-and-white bot and Jazz was a medium size bot in black-and-white with a red stripe with blue next to it running down the middle. They were currently making their way through a tight area, having to walk through it one at a time with Rewind in the back and Jazz leading.

"I know, it's like they know we're down here," Jazz muttered.

"We haven't see Beachcomber for a long time now. Do you think he gave himself up and alert them to us being down here?" Chromedome asked.

"Chromy, now isn't the time to be cynical. We just have to keep going and hope we meet him somewhere," Rewind told him.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him, so we can't say anything about what he's done," Jazz agreed with Rewind.

"Hmph… fine, if you trust him that much," Chromedome muttered. "I, for the record, was against keeping trust in him."

"Look, we'll be fine. We just… what's that sound?" Jazz asked and the conjunx enduras looked around.

"We should hurry up," Chromedome advised.

"Yeah, move so that we can- woah!" Rewind shouted as flame suddenly came out of a hole in the side, blocking him off from the others with a large flame.

"Rewind, are you fine!?" Chromedome asked, trying to look through the flames.

"I'm fine, but I can't get through!" he shouted over the noise of the flames.

"What the heck are they doing?" Jazz asked. "I don't remember them being able to do this."

"How long will this keep up?" Chromedome asked.

"I don't know, but if this keeps up indefinitely, it could activate through the other holes," Jazz told him.

"Dammit… Rewind, you'll have to find another way around this area," Chromedome told him.

"But this is the only way to the next area! The only other way is to go aboveground and that's too risky," he told him.

"I know! You'll have to be really careful," Chromedome told him. "Stay safe. We'll meet you at the nearest manhole in the area."

"Okay… I'll be there soon. Just keep going before more flames come out," Rewind told him.

"See you soon," Chromedome said as Rewind started backtracking out of the pipes.

* * *

"Are we all done for the night?" Swindle asked, leaning against the counter as everyone gathered around. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee had got done cleaning the tables, Blurr did the bar and backroom, Red Alert did the backrooms for the first time (much to his disgust), and Beachcomber cleaned the floors. He still had the mop stuck in his mouth as they regrouped, the spike tickling the back of his mouth.

"It looks like everything's cleaned," Blurr announced and everyone agreed or gave nods.

"Well, that's very good," Swindle complimented them. "Made a nice amount, even though Beachcomber broke a bunch of glass." He gave a glare at him. "It's getting late, so it's time for all of you to go recharge for the night, except for you Red Alert."

"Understood," Red Alert murmured.

"Alright, let's head up," Swindle told them, reaching forward and grabbing the broom from Beachcomber's mouth, relieving him, and placed it under the bar before leaving the bar. Everyone followed his lead as he made his way down the halls with Blurr in the back. They went up the stairs to the second floor, where Swindle addressed them. "Alright, you know what to do," Swindle told them.

"We do," Blurr said as him and the two other brainwash maids gave a bow before heading to their rooms.

"I'll take Beachcomber to the berth," Red Alert said as he grabbed Beachcomber by the cincher and mover him forward.

"Not quite yet," Swindle said, causing them to stop in his track. "Beachcomber," he began, stepping in front of him, "breaking that glass? Costs money. Money you don't have. So you're going to stay up with Red Alert," he told him.

"Hmm!" Beachcomber yelled at him.

"Yeah… sorry, but no go and you'll have to make sure he stays up, Red Alert," Swindle told him. "I'll know if you failed."

"I… understand," Red Alert agreed.

"If anybody intrudes, I'll let you take the ball gag out so you can use the mics to talk to each other if anything happens. You'll investigate while Beachcombers watches the screens, but you two can talk to each other if you want to," he told him.

"Okay… it could be good to have a partner," he agreed.

"Good. I'll have a good punishment for you in the morning," he said to Beachcomber, glaring at him before heading to his room. "Have a fun night and wake me up if any new people decides to be maids. Wash tem first before making them maids," he told them, heading into his room and closing the door. Red Alert glared at him before staring down at Beachcomber, who was leaning forward, looking tired. Red Alert would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad about him, being forced into such bondage by Swindle, who has such an obvious dislike for him. It must suck for him, especially since he isn't brainwash, but he still wasn't brainwash and that's more than can be said about the other three maids.

"Come on, let's go to the security room," he told him, grabbing him by the cincher and leading him to the security room. Beachcomber followed along, their heels clacking as they walked, and made their inside the security room. Red Alert made him take a seat at the chair and grabbed one for himself at the back wall, taking a seat next to him. He grabbed it and loosened it to lower it down to his neck, relieving him.

"Thanks," Beachcomber breathed, leaning against the chair with his arms. "Oh, it's been too long since I could speak."

"You're welcome," Red Alert said, putting his attention to the screens.

"Come on, let's talk, why aren't you brainwash?" he asked him, slightly suspicious.

"He, to put it simply, wanted to make an example of me," he told him. "He wants positive relations between the Decepticons and Autobots, even if we're getting the short-end of the stick."

"Seriously?" Beachcomber asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm sure there's a profit to be made from it, but that's just his two main interest intertwining. He's profit first and if he can make positive relations as well, he'll gladly do it," Red Alert told him, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Huh, and here I thought he was just being needlessly sadistic," Beachcomber said, shifting around in his seat. "I'll take brainwash or the prison over this."

"I've been to prison. It's terrible. Much more terrible," Red Alert told him.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that-"

"You like being brutally beaten, tortured, and drinking shitty energon," he asked, turning to glare at him.

"Well, no. Guess I'll take being brainwash. At least I'll be enjoying it, even if I don't actually do," he murmured.

"Why. Then you won't be yourself," Red Alert growled. "You always need to be free."

"Are we free?! Beachcomber yelled, glaring at him.

"No, but that's what happens when you lose a war. If the Decepticons lost, we be subjugating them to prison and some of the more violent ones would surely do some underhanded things under our noses to them. What do you expect?" he asked, turning it on him. "I don't enjoy this, but this is nothing more than us picking the wrong side."

"Well… we wouldn't do this," he wimply said.

"You never know what crosses the mind of other people," Red Alert punctured his hopings. "While I doubt any of them would capitalize on it like Swindle is, I know several of them have a kink for this sort of thing, so a few of them would probably force a few of the Decepticons to do this."

"Man…," Beachcomber muttered. "Do I at least look good?" he asked, trying to get something good out of it

"If the faces of all the customers you past by is anything, then I would say yes. They really want to take you to the backrooms," the security officer said.

"I know… but what do you think? I never paid much attention to fashion. I was mostly concerned with nature, you know, because I was a geologist before Swindle made me his bitch," he told him.

"Well…." Red Alert murmured, looking at him. The dress clinged to him greatly, the corset and cinchers gave him a more attractive figure, and the decent size bulge from someone his size were all positives and the two blues worked nicely together with lilac accentuating it. "Yeah, you look very nice," he answered.

"Thanks, so do you," he complimented back.

"At least, with my limited knowledge of fashion, I think you look good. I know people had kinks for this, but I never paid attention to this. Apparently, according to Swindle, being on Earth had made it the 'in' kink for the Decepticons, which makes it basically the only thing they admired about human culture and greatly expanded it."

"Uh, really?" Beachcomber asked, interested. "I never knew that."

"Swindle talks to me some nights and tells me about these things. It is weird. It made clothing a little more popular amongst Autobots, but not like the Decepticons," he muttered, thinking it through, resting a gloved hand on his chin. "Strange they embrace one part of a culture over us regarding humans."

"Well, guess it goes to show you can't fully judge a group," Beachcomber muttered. "Whatever did they do to Earth?"

"Well, with the surprise restoration of Cybertron, Megatron made peace with Earth, albeit with some heavy restrictions. He has spies there to watch them, making sure their technology doesn't make huge leaps," Red Alert told them.

"Well, there's one comfort," Beachcomber sighed in relief. "At least they're safe for now."

"Yes… for now."

* * *

"Ugh," Rewind muttered as he exited the manhole into an alleyway and shut it. He needed to be quick in case there was patrols around the area. He rushed through the alleyway and peaked his head out into the street. It looked deserted, so he quickly made his way through, looking for the next manhole. If he guessed correctly, it should be there. He went left and rushed down the street, taking care to stick to the shadows. He crossed street, and took a left down the sidewalk. He walked past it quickly before heading right, sticking to the right sidewalk.

That's when he noticed trouble. A couple of Decepticons were hanging out on the left sidewalk's corner, talking and smoking cygars. To go along with that, there was a long patch of his sidewalk lit up by the light from the building in front of him. This troubled him. He need to get past those two, but it was pretty much impossible, unless…

Rewind crept slowly down the building before looking inside the building. It was completely empty, with no one in there. If Rewind was right, there was probably a back or side entrance in there that he could used. With his course set, he walked through the light, hopeful that the two Decepticons didn't noticed that he was an Autobot. He walked calmly, keeping his head down and positing his arm over his chest to cover the faded Autobot symbol on his chest, making sure to look incognito. It appeared to work, as they didn't pay attention, but who knows what might happen if he got closer. Rewind stopped in front of the door and tried to open it, getting pulled out easily. He smiled at that and entered it, closing the door behind him.

He looked around, taking in the fancy restaurant. It kind of stunned him that a place this good-looking was around Decepticon territory. He pushed that thought behind him as he looked for a way out and saw two ways to go, the hallway or the backroom. He wasn't sure, but went to the backroom door and opened it, looking around. Inside, he found a storage room with a bunch of cleaning supplies on shelves, a sink, washing machine, and a drainer. On the right, there was a door leading out and Rewind took it, entering the room. He was surprised to see storage containers containing a bunch of liquids of various colors. He gazed around before moving forward, looking around for another way out. His needs were answered when he found a basement entrance in the left corner. He smiled and tried to open it, but was upset when the doors were revealed to be locked. Frustrated, he went back through the storage room and to the main room.

* * *

The two security maids sat around and Beachcomber laying back in his chair, trying his hardest to stay awake. This was very boring for him, as the likelihood of someone intruding on Swindle's place was really low and completely pointless. It would be better off he let him sleep or he let him out of bondage, or if he let him out of this uniform and let him free…

"Someone's entered the facility," Red Alert told him, piercing his thought as he picked his head back up to indeed see someone diminutive entering the facility.

"How the…."

"Oh, yeah, Swindle keeps the door unlocked to let them in easily to capture thieves."

"Oh," Beachcomber said as he stared at the intruder and to his horror, knew who it was.

"No, why him…," Beachcomber muttered, the feeling of dread entering him.

"Who is it?" Red Alert asked.

"It's Rewind," he muttered. "Dammit, they must be flushing them out of the sewers."

"The sewers?" Red Alert asked.

"Yeah, they've been staying in there to avoid the Decepticons. Him, his conjunx endura, and Jazz have been using it." he muttered as Red Alert pressed a button.

"The door out of the front, the basement, and the fire escape are locked."

"So, you're going to capture him?" Beachcomber asked.

"What else," he said, standing up and grabbing latex tape gun that fitted nicely in his hand and communicators. "Let me do this…," he said as he clipped the mic to the side of Beachcomber's head follow by doing it to himself. "Okay, watch the cameras and tell me where he's going," he told him, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"You hear me?" Beachcomber asked.

"Yeah?" Red Alert confirmed.

"He's in the storage vats and is checking the basement entrance. He'll have to go your way soon," he told him as Red Alert went down the stairs.

"Understood," Red Alert agreed, quickly making his way down and through the hallways, going as fast as the tight uniform and heels would let him. The dress wouldn't let his upper leg stretch enough to take long strides, so he had to go at a medium pace. He went through the hallways quickly before emptying out into the main room.

"Okay, he's about to enter the storage room. Get to the entrance to surprise him," Beachcomber ordered and Red Alert did so, heading over to the door and standing by the side for Rewind to enter the place. Okay, get ready. He's about to open the door." Red Alert did so, getting the tape gun ready. The door slid open and Rewind walked out. Red Alert quickly went to work, jumping on him from behind and wrapping him up at the shoulders quickly.

"Hey, let me go!" Rewind yelled, trying to get away as Red Alert quickly bounded his wrists behind back, wrapping them over the body to keep it in place, and wrapping it around his feet. With that, he got up, moved to stand in front of him, and looked down on the bound form, still struggling. "Red Alert! What the- Please, let me go! I have to get out!"

"Screw him!" Beachcomber shouted into his communicator. "I don't want anything worse to happen to me."

"Please, I don't know why you're doing this or what in the hell you're wearing, but we're both Autobots. Please, let me out," he begged him.

"Red Alert, think about the big picture. What's letting him go going to accomplish? Nothing. Capturing him could increase the Autobot's fortune overall with the Decepticons," Beachcomber reminded him. Red Alert hesitated to action, thinking it through. On the one hand, Rewind was an Autobot and doing this would separate him from Chromedome. On the other hand, Swindle would brainwash him and further punish Beachcomber as well as pretty much erode Autobot-Decepticons relations on Swindle's end's…

"Sorry, Rewind, but the need of the many outweigh the need of the few," he told him, picking him up over his shoulders and carrying him to the back hallway.

"No, please, just let me go!" Rewind begged and continued to do so as Red Alert made his way to the maid room and continued to do so the whole way, yelling about having to see Chromedome as Red Alert crossed the whole hallway and took a left to the cleaning room. He entered it and laid him down in the center before leaving and closing the door.

"I feel bad about this," Red Alert murmured as he leaned against the wall.

I do too, but letting him go will accomplish nothing," Beachcomber told him. "They'll probably capture Chromedome latter and send him as well, or he'll stumble in looking for Rewind and we can capture him and have him join Rewind. If we let him go, they'll probably just capture him considering that they must be cracking down on the sewers and will accomplish nothing."

"I know. For the greater good, it's best just to let Rewind be punish for making the poor decision to evade capture and to enter the building. Anyone still evading capture is loyal and won't assimilate to the Decepticons easily with some… not quite wanted help," Red Alert murmured as the door opened again, showing off a still bound, but sparkly clean Rewind there.

"Oh, what was that?" Rewind moaned as Red Alert moved on over and picked him up again and headed for the maid chamber. "Hey, wait, what are you doing exactly?" Rewind asked, struggling.

"You'll find out soon," Red Alert told him as he walked across the hallway with Rewind still struggling against the bonds. He kept this up as they crossed the distance and arrived at the door. Red Alert did as he did before, opening it and placing Rewind in the center and exiting, closing the door and ignoring the desperate cries for help from him. "Alright, I'll go inform Swindle of this," Red Alert told him, heading back to the stairs.

"Yeah… don't worry about Rewind. This would probably happen to him no matter what we did," Beachcomber told him.

"I know… but it hurts to do this to my fellow Autobots," Red Alert muttered.

* * *

Rewind struggled against his bond, trying to get out. He had to get out somehow and meet back up with Chromedome. He couldn't be separated from him. He tried to lift his arm up, trying to get the tape to snap. He didn't know what the tape was made of, but it was impressively difficult to break for not being made of metal. He tried to spread his feet apart so that he could walk instead as well, but that was useless as well. It was near impossible for him to do it.

Suddenly, he felt something lift him up into air and held him still. He saw the walls folding away to show articles of clothing. To go along with the, arms head on over to get the clothes while one went to him, a knife in its hand, as it went over and sliced open the tape holding him in place and the invisible bonds shifted his position to where he was in a standing position and spread his arms out and his legs close together. Two arms came forth and ripped of the aft and pelvic plate, eliciting a shocked gasp from Rewind as they did so, and an arm came forward with white latex panties with black frills. The panties glided up his leg and settle on his spike and valve with, just like the others, a hole in the valve and a zipper for the spike.

Rewind stared at the panties confused, having no idea what this operation was. He saw something white coming over and looked up to see a white, rubber overbust corset coming over to him. He had no idea what it would do to him as they brought it over and wrapped it around him from under the shoulder to the hips, feeling very tight to him. This feeling continued as the arms cinched it up in black lace, tightening it up and slimming his already slim waist painfully as he gasped in pain as they did so. By the time they were done, he could see that his waist was about three-fourths of what it originally was and he could practically feel his organs grinding against each other. With that tightening of his chest done, the arms went to get the next pieces of clothing as Rewind groaned painfully about the corset.

*Prick*

"Ow!" he yelled as he felt a syringe inject something in the neck before withdrawing. He really wanted to punch someone in the face for doing this to him. He felt something else sliding up his left leg and looked back down at the arms sliding up black, latex stockings up his legs. It kept going up until it reached the top of his thighs and a strap from it was stretched out and connected to the bottom of his corset. The arms quickly did the same to his eight, completely encasing his legs in black latex, which made Rewind felt a little abnormal. Whether that was because of the syringe or the clothes, he didn't know, but he had to guess that it was because of both of them.

With the weird feeling and having the struggle almost crushed from him, Rewind didn't put up much of a struggle as an arm grabbed his left foot and bent it downward to a 90 degree angle, which caused him to scream in pain at that. A pair of arms came forward with a pair of white, rubber ballet boots and slipped his foot in there and all the way up to slightly above the knees and cinched it up in black lace. They quickly did the same to his other leg, bending his foot, sliding it up, and lacing it up before going back to get more pieces of clothing. Rewind attempted to move his legs, but found it hard to bend his legs. The rubber did a good job of keeping his legs straight.

While Rewind was left seething at the pain his feet were in, the arms grabbed a pair of black latex gloves and brought them over to him. His arms were held in place and the gloves were slid easily over them, easily reaching the shoulders. Like Beachcomber's before him, his hand were stuck together into mittens, latex in between each finger. He tried to separate his fingers from them, but the gloves kept them together, unable to be separated. He could still bend his hand and his fingers all at the same time, but that's it.

As he examined the gloves, the arms grabbed a black, latex blouse for him to wear and brought it to him. Rewind started to struggle a bit harder, but he was already weak from his organs being crushed and his struggle was practically nonexistent for the arms. They dressed him up in it, the collar at the neck, the sleeves hugging him to his wrist, and the bottom ending at his hips, right above his panties. The buttons were as black as the blouse and the latex next to them was a lighter shade of black, ending at frills. A white, latex tie came and was wrapped around his neck and knotted up tightly. It had a purple Decepticon symbol on the knot and dropped down to his waist and was as wide as the lighter shade of black.

Rewind flustered with all the clothing on him, being in pain from the corset and heels, and turned on by the latex and rubber hugging him extremely tightly. He started getting why this was a kink for some people. He heard the arms coming for him and saw a white, latex dress coming over to him. With all the clothes on him, he knew he lost, so he just let the arms do to him what they wanted and they easily put the dress on him. It had a circular collar, going from the middle of his shoulders down to his waist, covering a little bit of his tie to keep it in place. The sleeves went down to his wrist and the bottom went down to the center of his thighs, helping to keep his thighs against each other. A hole for the valve and a zipper for his spike bulging against the dress were on there as well.

He moaned in despair at the dress tightly packing everything in, wanting to escape its tight confines and get back to his Chromedome. A black, latex apron came out to him and the straps wrapped around his waist. The apron was a half-circle one, going from the side of his waist down to the tops of his thighs level. It had a zipper on it as well.

The accessories came next and a black, rubber waist cincher was wrapped slightly above the apron's straps and was lightly cinched up, not doing much except for looks. A large, black bow of latex was pinned at the back of the cincher, being as wide as Rewind originally was and the tails reaching down to the back of his knees. A black-and-red, rubber neck corset was brought out and brought to the part, this one rightly cinched up and slightly slimming his neck, which _really_ hurt. This one was also special as it actually went above his neck and over his mouth, leaving a ring-gag that kept Rewinds mouth open and leaving his tongue easily shown. The corset was black on the neck and red on the head. Rewind felt extremely embarrassed at that with people having an easy few at his mouth and his tongue flicking about.

After that, a few more latex bow came was placed on his person. A small, black bow was wrapped around his wrist, forearm, wrist, upper arm, and was pinned on his shoulders, ankles, and at the center of the dress's collar. A small, white bow was pinned to the front of his waist cincher, and at the apron's straps on the side. A medium-sized, white bow was brought over and was pinned at the neck cincher at the middle of his neck. A bunch of black bows connected together and was wrapped up at the bottom of Rewind's dress. They finished it off by bring out a black headband with white frills going around the top.

With that done, Rewind was lowered back to the ground, his heels clacking as he touched the floor. He groaned in relief at it being done, glad to get away from this room, when the invisible bond pushed his arms to the side, his hands reaching the top of his thighs, and his legs were forced together. He wondered what else they were doing when an arm came down and wrapped blue, latex wrapping around him from his heels and on up to the ankles, knees, upper thighs, hips, waist, upper arm, and shoulders. Rewind struggled against the wrappings, trying to get out, as another wall opened up and the conveyor belt started moving.

Unlike Red Alert, Rewind didn't tried jumping off and just went along with it, figuring he'll just get whatever's next over with so he could find a way out later. He was guided forward into the dark area and the wall closed behind him. He attempted to look around him, but his optics weren't equipped with night vision. He was never considered a high-quality mech. He was led along when he felt a prick at the back of his head, eliciting a gasp from Rewind as he was picked up by something and dropped in a box of some sort and shut it tight.

Rewind squirmed in the box, trying to get out. He had no idea what was going on here and he had to escape or at least let someone get him out. The darkness also wasn't very nice with his optics. That complaint was answered when a light came on, revealing to be a screen with Swindle on it, although Rewind didn't recognize him. He also saw something that was worthy of more attention as a phallic gag was in front of him. It thrusted forward through the ring-gag and inserted itself in his throat, causing him to gag. At the next moment, he felt something enter through his valve and thrusted forward in surprised before resting back where he was and both of them started vibrated. Something grabbed his head and kept it straight, which wasn't needed very much, but helpful all the same as he started hearing things.

"Obey." That's when Rewind realized that this was a hypnosis chamber. He heard Chromedome talking about it and it wasn't a good thing. He increased his struggle to the highest that it ever was, trying to get out. He knew he had to keep his optics off the screen, but something prevented that from happening, as he couldn't look away and his optics wouldn't turn off. There must've been additions to prevent it. A bunch of noises from his mouth escaped his mouth as he tried to get out, the gag preventing any words from escaping.

"Relax." The back of his head flared and his struggle almost ceased entirely, not taking the pain. He felt all the energy from him leave as he relaxed in the box. If he couldn't fight, all he could do was think of Chromedome as he felt pangs from his throat as the gags vibrated in him. He wanted to get out and see him again…

"Enjoy." Rewind had his concentration focused on the plugs and Chromedome, trying to keep it on his conjunx endura. However, each second he was there, he felt Chromedome slipping away from him. He couldn't allow that! He tried to focus on him and was barely able to still envision him past the vibrations.

"Pleasure." The vibrators responded to him thinking of Chromedome by increasing the intensity and he felt pangs in his body as they did so. Chromedome slipped away and Rewind couldn't think of him again, focusing on the gags instead, sucking on it and greatly enjoying the feelings in his valve.

"Upload." He felt new commands enter his mind and Rewind reacted quickly in an attempt to not let it affect him too much, trying to get Chromedome a place in the new orders. Most of his previous codes were stored away and new ones entered. He felt am idea, to follow Swindle, entered him mind. He reacted quickly, trying to get him as the primary giver of orders.

"Obey."

* * *

"So you captured Rewind?" Swindle asked as him and Red Alert headed down the hallway.

"Yes and he should be ready to serve you," Red Alert told him, walking beside him.

"Nice…," Swindle complimented. "I knew I could trust you."

"Me _and_ Beachcomber," Red Alert corrected him. "He made sure I kept on the right path."

"Were you considering letting him go?" he asked, suspicious.

"Yes. He's an Autobot, but Beachcomber made me realized that letting him go would do nothing in the long run. I need to concentrate on that," he told him.

"Huh… I might reconsider Beachcomber's punishment," Swindle said as he reached the door and he opened it, showing off the dark room. He hit a button on the side and the room lit up and he walked on over to the box in use, which confirmed he was ready. "Alright, let's see if it's all good," he murmured in anticipation as he clicked some buttons and ended the process, before he opened the door. Inside he found his well-dressed maid inside, standing still and still groaning slightly from the vibrators. "Ah, looking nice." Rewind heard him and paid concentration to him.

"Hello, Master," Rewind greeted and bowed.

"Acts nice too… although it's Swindle and he shouldn't be speaking correctly," he said, reaching down and clicking a few buttons. "Speak again."

"Hller, astr," he mumbled, speaking as if he used his mouth to speak words.

"Ah, good, his method of speaking as imitating as if he used his mouth now," Swindle murmured as he admired Rewind.

"Prmmsn to spk?" Rewind asked.

"Uh, what was that?"Swindle asked, confused.

"I think that stroke-speech was him asking to speak," Red Alert told him.

"Oh," Swindle murmured and pushed a few buttons. "What?"

"I want Chromedome," he told him, his mouth staying wide open.

"What?!" Swindle asked, confused. "Dammit, how didn't I think conunx enduras bonds were that strong?"

"But I want to serve you," Rewind told him.

"…Huh?" Swindle asked, confused as all hell.

"I'm not quite sure," Red Alert told him, stepping back from him. "He's acting suspicious."

"I could lure him here," Rewind told him and Swindle finally realized what he wanted.

"Oh, you want Chromedome to be a maid here with you," Swindle asked him.

"Correct," he replied, "I can activate a distress beacon and he'll follow it to this location where you can capture him." Swindle's optics brighten at that information.

"Wait, seriously," he asked.

"Yes, sir. It would be great if he could serve with me here," Rewind told him.

"Oh, well… I think we could arrange for an ambush," Swindle agreed.

"We're going to capture Chromedome as well?" Red Alert asked, confused,

"Yep. And I got a plan involving that distress signal."

 **AN: Sudden ending, I know, but this meant as a multi-parter.**


	7. Chromedome

"It's taking him too long," Chromedome said as he paced in front of the ladder entrance, the yellow-optic bot obviously worried. "He should've been here by now."

"Chromedome, he could've been hold up by something. This always happens when you're in enemy territory. You've got to wait in order to safely move about," Jazz explained to him, trying to calm him down. Conjunx Enduras were always so worrisome about each other.

"I know… but it's still taking him quite a while," he muttered, wringing his hands together. "I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Yeah, I know. It's a risk Rewind's taking," Jazz murmured. "He's in a very dangerous place."

"Dammit, why, why did we have to get separated? I should've been in the back. I probably could've gotten around better," Chromedome muttered.

"We had no idea what was going to happen. Don't blame yourself for something like that," he comforted him.

"Maybe, but- no!" Chromedome shouted suddenly, clutching his chest.

"What's wrong?!" Jazz asked, tensed,

"Rewind sent a distress signal to me!" Chromedome answered, ready to climb up the ladder above ground. "We have to save him!"

"Woah, hold on!" Jazz said, grabbing onto him and keeping him there. "We can't just rush towards him without thinking things through."

"But-"

"No. If you want to save him, we have to be careful. Let me lead if you want to head up," he ordered. Chromedome glared at him before stepping back.

"Alright, you first," Chromedome agreed. "You are the best at this, but I'll lead us to him."

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

"Chromy and maybe Jazz should be on the way," Rewind told Swindle as he prepped a couple of launchers that shoot latex wrapping for non-lethal takedowns. Rewind's mouth was still held open by the corset's ring gag.

"Very good," he said. "I don't want to use this gun, because I haven't tested it at all. Just a prototype."

"I know my orders. Lure Chromy into the room so that he can serve you," he answered.

"Exactly," Swindle complimented as left the room with Rewind and the two launchers in tow. "You have to be careful. It can be hard."

"Don't worry, master. As my conjunx endura, he'll fall for anything and we'll serve you in happiness," Rewind told him.

"Good to know," Swindle said, slightly unnerved by his willingness. That loyalty complex to Chromedome must've affected his loyalty to Swindle as well. The two made their way out and enter the security room where Red Alert and Beachcomber were, watching the screens. "How are you two doing?"

"Just fine," Red Alert murmured, obviously not pleased with this. He tried to turn, but stopped when he remember the corset on his neck preventing him from turning his head. "Beachcomber can watch the cameras while we capture Chromedome and Jazz."

"You're ready, Beachcomber?" Swindle asked.

"Yeah…." Beachcomber murmured, not sounding too excited and unable to look at Swindle as well.

"Are you sure?" Swindle asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh, yes!" he answered more resolutely. "We've already got Rewind. Might as well get the other two."

"Good," he nodded. "Come on, Red Alert. We need to get into position."

"Understood," he muttered, standing up and turning to look at Swindle. He handed him a launcher and Red Alert looked at it. "What is this?"

"Non-lethal capture launcher. Shoot it and it will wrap the person up. Got three shots in it," Swindle answered.

"Alright," he muttered and rested it. "Where shall I wait?"

"You'll be waiting in my storage vats where all the energon is, watching the basement entrance," Swindle answered. "I've also made a few calls and a trio of snipers will be watching to inform me when they enter and will shoot non-lethal shots if they try to escape."

"So, taking no chances for them to escape," Beachcomber murmured.

"Well, duh," Swindle answered with a role of his optics. "No way am I letting Chromedome and especially Jazz escape. If Jazz gets out, he'll be a real pain in the aft to capture later on."

"Well, that's good. Might be hard to chase after people in these clothing," Red Alert murmured, picking at the bottom of his dress.

"That's what these are for," he said, showing off the launcher. "Now let's head on out to our positions." He headed on out and Red Alert and Rewind followed along with him. The two went down the stairs and to the intersection. "All right, I'll wait here in case they decide to escape through upstairs. Rewind, be waiting in them in the hallway entrance, and Red Alert, head on over to the storage vats. Have communicators ready so I'll inform you about the snipers seeing them coming."

"Understood. Let's go," Red Alert said and walked down the hallway with Rewind walking next to him. He began talking as they walk when they were away from Swindle. "Rewind how are you feeling?" he asked him.

"I'm feeling fine. I'll be feeling happier once Chromy joins us," he answered automatically. Red Alert looked at him. He walked stiffly and can't far with a step, being exceptionally short and having the added bane of his boots being long enough to prevent him bending at the knee, which, along with the stiff latex dress holding the upper part of his legs together, meant that he didn't have much movement. He also looked at his gloves and noticed that Rewind couldn't separate his fingers like Red Alert could, which was a benefit he was grateful for, as he could still operate a gun and stretch them out. "Are you feeling fine, Red Alert?" he asked which surprised him before he answered.

"I'm fine. It's not quite what I was expecting to be doing, but it's alright. I have some… complaints about what Swindle does, but it's not my place to question him," Red Alert answered honestly.

"Hmm, if that's what you think," Rewind murmured.

"Don't worry. I'm loyal. I'll do what he wants," he tried to comfort him. "And I'll further prove it with capturing Chromedome and Jazz."

"That's good to hear," he murmured, the two reaching the main room. "Alright, head on over to the storage vats. I'll be here to being Chromy over to our side. I'm going to ask Swindle to turn off the lights."

"Alright. Understood," Red Alert said as he walked into the room and headed for the backroom. He walked into the storage room and entered the storage vats and looked at the basement entrance. Still unlocked and waiting to be opened, Red Alert took a spot behind a storage vat and listened for Swindle to say they were on the way. Ten minutes later, he heard Swindle speak out loud.

"They're on the way."

* * *

"Rewind should be in here," Chromedome muttered as they looked inside the restaurant. "I feel him in here."

"Alright… you wait at the bar and I'll-"

"No, let me go in. You can wait out here," Chromedome ordered.

"I can't stay out here. Someone might stumbled on to me while I wait out here," he shot him down.

"Alright, you can stay inside and try not to attract any attention from people outside," he told him as he opened the door and the two enter the restaurant, closing the door behind them. "Alright, I think I feel him in the hallway's direction. I'll go there and search for him while you wait out here," he told Jazz as he made his way over.

"Understood," Jazz murmured as he crouched behind a booth and looked out for anyone in the area. "Be quick."

"I know," Chromedome said as he entered the hallway. The hallway was very dark, lit up by small lights on the bottom of the wall and nothing else. He took a careful step, unsure of what was going to happen. He walked forward through the hall, trying to see what was in front of him. Night-vision was only given to certain people and he wasn't one of them. Not necessary. "Rewind," he said quietly, "are you around?" He listened for an answer. He still felt the distress beacon, but didn't know exactly where he was. All he know was that he was close.

"Chromy?" a voiced asked and Chromedome halted.

"Rewind, come over here," he ordered.

"Help me," he said and Chromedome could hear the sound of clacking and he saw something glisten briefly by the floor lights.

"Hold on. I'm coming," Chrome murmured, moving quickly.

* * *

Jazz looked out the window, keeping his eye out for any passing Decepticons. He really wanted to be the one to retrieve Rewind, but he knew that wasn't going to with Chromedome being so insistent. He really hated being paired up with conjunx enduras as losing one meant losing both pretty much, and he knew if something happen to either of them, he would have to help them. That was such a pain in the-

What was that glint?

Jazz tried to look like he noticed and barely shifted his head to see a small flint from a sniper scope. He would've purged his systems right there if he didn't barely have anything in him. This was a trap and Chromedome likely already triggered it. He was probably already gone, but it wasn't too late for him. He just had to find another way out not involving the front door. He looked around and noticed the storage door, behind the bar. With an escape plan ready, Jazz quickly left and made his way to the door. He entered it and opened the storage vats door, leading him to the storage vats room. He quickly looked around, feeling a little desperate, until he saw the basement door. With a way out in sight, he hurried over quickly and was about to open it.

*Swoosh*

He heard something being launched and he immediately felt something wrapped around him, bounding his arms and legs and sending him down to the floor. He looked down at himself and saw what looked like latex tape wrapped around him about eight times. Jazz struggled against it, wondering how something like this was so hard to break apart. It must've been something in there that made it harder to break open. He heard clacking and stopped his struggle to look up and see Red Alert… in a gaudy latex uniform. Jazz balked at that, confused at why Red Alert was wearing that and working against him.

"Red Alert! What's going on?" he asked, trying to break free again. Red Alert hesitated before he answered.

"Sorry, Jazz, but I have to follow orders," he answered, nervously rubbing his neck.

"No you don't! If you just let me go, I can escape and you can forget about me," Jazz tried to convince him.

"All the doors are lock and if you escape there are three snipers watching the exits to make sure you can't leave. You getting out of here is impossible," he explained, he explained lifting him and placing him, against the wall. "Just wait here and your turn will come," said, stepping back and turning away from him, standing quietly.

"Red Alert… come on," Jazz murmured. "There has to be a way out, isn't there?" Red Alert stayed quiet, not addressing him. Jazz felt hurt, wanting to know what was going on, but ignored that feeling and look around. He felt around… Ah! A piece of jutted metal. He smile and tried working through his bonds, trying to get out.

* * *

"Rewind?" Chromedome asked, walking along the hallway.

"Right here," he heard Rewind whispered and a door opened, shining light on a figure that quickly entered it. He couldn't tell who it was, but it looked like Rewind's colors.

"I'm coming over," Chromedome yelled, quickening his pace and looking around for anything else bad. He walked unobstructed as he made it into the door and looked inside the white room. Inside, he could see a small form, bowing and facing against the wall, wearing latex and rubber clothing and he could see a hole leading to his valve. Chromedome was confused, but the small form and colors reminded him of Rewind and he knew he felt Rewind extremely close by, so he went forward. He stepped carefully into the room, looking around for anything suspicious, as he made his way over. The figure was unmoving, not giving any attention to him, as he stepped closer to him. "Hey… Rewind?" he asked as he got closed to him and moved his hand to touch.

"Chromy…," he said and Chromedome smiled at hearing his voice, "I'm glad you can join us."

He felt something grabbed his arms and legs and carried him off the ground, levitating him off the ground. Chromedome immediately struggled against the invisible bonds, trying to figure out what was going. This wasn't supposed to happen! Rewind straighten up and turned around to look at him and Chromedome got a good look at mouth, held open by the corset and its ring gag and his tongue flicking about inside it, along with the bulge of his spike. "Rewind… what's going on?" Chromedome asked, confused by his reaction. "This is not like you and what you're wearing is…," he trailed off.

"Don't worry, Chromy. You won't be questioning it soon," he said as he walked past him and made his way to the door. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." He opened the door and made his way out, giving one last statement before he left. "I love you, Chromy. See you soon in your new clothes." The door closed, leaving Chromedome by himself as the walls opened up, revealing mechanical arms and latex clothing for him to wear. The arms moved quickly, removing his pelvic and aft plate. The arms brought out a pair of latex, sunrise orange panties and slipped it up his legs, resting it on his spike and valve with a zipper for the former and a hole for the latter.

Chromedome already felt awkward with the panties on him and felt nervous as the arms went to get the next source of discomfort. He didn't like the feeling of latex rubbing against his spike, making him feel a bit excited. The arms brought the next piece to him, revealing an orange, rubber overbust corset. Chromedome didn't know what it was for as it wrapped itself around his body from below the shoulders down his hips, and laced it up in scarlet red tightly. Chromedome gave loud gasps of pain, trying to break out, as they tighten it around. They kept this up all the way to the top and left him alone, leaving him thinner than he was, about a quarter thinner. Chromedome gave ragged breathes as they went to go get more clothing for him. He felt his organs were tightly squished and he felt like he was about to purged them up.

The arms came forth with more latex clothing, this one a pair of scarlet stockings. He watched as they slid one up his right leg, reaching all the way up to the top of his thighs, and giving him more questionable feelings. A strap from it was stretched out and reached all the way to his corset where it was connected. Chromedome felt strange about it and continued to struggle against it, wanting to get out. The arm brought an orange, rubber garter to his leg with frills and placed it at the top and wrapped a luminous yellow bow around the garter. The arms quickly went did the same to his other leg, putting on the red stockings, connecting it to the corset, placing the garter, and tying the luminous bow. Chromedome struggle and groaned, embarrassed by the clothing on him, as the arms went to get more. As he floated there, he felt a sting at the side of his neck and gasped in pain as something was injected into his energon-stream.

The arms brought out a pair of yellow, rubber ballet boots over to him and Chromedome looked at them. He saw that these were really angular… and he recognize that these were for feet. Pain incoming. The arms twisted his left foot painfully to a ninety degree angle, causing pain to his ankle rotators. The arms slid the boots past his foot and all the way up to past the knee. Chromedome growled in pained as the arms tighten the boots to his leg by lacing it up in orange, keeping it in place. Chromedome looked down at it and tried to bend it, but found himself unable to do so at the knees. The arms quickly did the same to his other leg: bend the foot, yell in pain, placed it on the leg, and laced it up. Chromedome was in a lot of pain as the arms went to get more clothing for him. The boots were very painful and confining, making it hard to think about other things.

He felt something engulfing his arm and looked to see red, latex gloves covering his arms. He watched as they covered it all the way to his shoulders and straighten it on his arms, causing Chromedome to fluster as they did that. The fingers were all held together as it was a mitten, making him unable to separate his fingers. He felt ashamed to admit that he enjoyed the feeling of it encasing him and that feeling bolstered when they brought the other one to his other arm and smoothed it out as well. He had no idea why this was so stimulating to him, but he had to admit that he did like the feeling of latex on his arms. It must've been that prick he felt earlier that's causing him to feel excited all the latex.

He watched as the arms brought another piece of yellow latex clothing for him and brought it over to him. The clothing turned out to be a blouse and the arms unbutton it and put it on him, sliding it up his arms and tugging it over his body and button it. It had a color at the bottom of his neck, the sleeves going to his wrist, and the bottom to his hips, right at the bottom of his corset and right his bulge, which Chromedome just realized he had. Why was it like that? He didn't knew he was that excited. The blouse had two shades of yellow, one around the buttons that ended at frills, being the darker shade as his boot, and the one past the frills being the same luminous yellow of the boot. The arms smoothed it out, rubbing the latex all over Chromedome's body and making him groan in satisfaction. He really enjoyed this and the arms finished it off by tying a red tie around his neck, going as wide as the frills and going down to his waist.

The arms grabbed some orange, latex clothing and brought it over to him, showing it off to be a dress. Chromedome didn't struggle much as they brought it over him and put it on him, dressing him up in it. The sleeves went down to his wrist, the bottom went down to the middle of his thighs, and had large poofs at his shoulders. The collar was in a U shape, going from the middle of his shoulders down to a fourth of his chest. Yellow frills were at his sleeves, orange frills at the bottom of the dress, and red frills at the collar. The dress also had a zipper for the spike and a hole for the valve. The arms smoothed it out, once again making him moan in happiness as they did so. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying this and the sizeable bulge of his crotch agreed with him.

The arms got the next part of his ensemble out and showed off a red, latex apron for him to wear. The apron was a bib apron and put it on him. It went from just below the collar down to the top of his thighs. The straps were yellow and went over his shoulders down to the circular strap at his hips. Red frills were all around the apron and yellow frills were around the straps. Zippers was placed right at the bulge and further tighten round the bulge, causing it to want to push out further. Chromedome shuddered as more and more clothing was on him, increasing the feeling of pressure on him.

The arms brought two different rubber corsets out for Chromedome to wear, starting with a yellow, rubber waist cincher. They wrapped it around his wrist and cinched it up lightly, although it still hurt Chromedome as it tighten it up slightly A large, yellow bow was placed at the back of the cincher, wide as his chest and tails reaching down to his knees, red frills all around the tails. The other rubber corset was for his neck and placed it on him. Like Rewind's neck corset, this one went over his mouth and held it open with a ring gag. Also like his, it was multi-colored, red on the bottom half and white on the top half. Chromedome tried to close his mouth, but the gag hold up, keeping his mouth in an O position and having an easy view for his mouth and his tongue waving about.

The arms brought out latex bows for Chromedome to wear to finish him off. Yellow bows were around his arms wrists, forearms, elbows, and upper arms as well as pinning some on his aprons where the straps connected. Orange bows were brought and placed at his ankles and top of boots. Red bows came out and were placed on his poofs and at the bottom of the side and back of his dress with yellow straps connected to the straps. A white, latex hood with yellow frills was brought over at the back of his neck and brought up past the back of his head to the top of his face, leaving only the upper half of his face uncovered. A red headband with yellow frills was placed on the top of head, finishing him off.

Chromedome descended down to the ground, his heels clacking on the ground and an arm came out and wrapped him up in blue, latex wrapping. Chromedome tried to break out, but his efforts were pretty weak. He was feeling too much pleasure to really put up a struggle, and the wall opened up again. Chromedome felt a sudden jerk as he was moved on a conveyor belt into the dark place. He looked around as the walls closed, leaving him in darkness. He olooked around, trying to find a way out, when he felt something move through his hood and inject something at the back of his head. He gasped as it retreated and he felt something lift him off the ground and placed in a box and closed him in.

He renewed his struggle, knowing that what was next was pretty bad, especially since he felt something slithering around his shoulders and his legs. The room lit up with lights as a visage of Swindle appeared to him, his bright, large, and purple optics staring at him. The light also showed off a phallic gag and immediately thrusted forward, entering his mouth at the same time another phallic gag pierced his valve. He moaned as he felt something at the side of his head kept him looking straight into Swindle's optics.

"Obey"

He felt something very small pierced his brain and know that they were microscopic needles, something you wouldn't noticed unless the person dealt in needles. The final piece of the puzzle revealed itself to him, and he renewed his struggle, desperately wanting to break out and escape from what was about to happen. At any moment, his mind would flare and caused him to ceased struggle. He knew his mind would be reformatted if he didn't find a way out now!

"Relax."

There's the flared and Chromedome immediately felt himself weakening. The hypnosis machine was another form of shadowplay that, instead of memories, focused on emotions and loyalty. Brainwashing, in other words, and was on the same level as shadowplay.

"Enjoy."

He felt the one up his valve start to vibrate and he moaned into his mouth gag. It was all over and he knew it. He brain was going to be reformatted. The only thing he could was attempt to equate the loyalty to Rewind as well as Swindle. It was hard with the vibrators interrupting his thoughts, but he had to do it in order to keep loving Rewind.

"Pleasure."

He knew that it was adding small doses of barbiturates to make him easier to reformat and knew it was almost over for him. He kept his attention on Rewind, trying to ignore the vibrations and the drugs entering his systems. He left everything else open for the machine to reformat.

"Upload."

Old information was pushed to the side and new ones entered his head, giving him new orders and loyalties. He gave him instructions on how to be a maid: how to walk, how to serve, how to clean, how to frag, everything he needed to be a perfect maid to serve Swindle, pushing most of the old memories into the deep recesses of his mind. All except one memory.

"Obey."

* * *

"Ah, I swear, it's impossible for this day to go bad," Swindle murmured as he opened the door to the hypnosis room, Rewind by his side.

"I know. I joined you as well as Chromy and we're both so happy to do so," Rewind agreed with him, feeling elated. "I'm so happy to see how he looks. I'm sure it's better than me."

"Possibly," he said as they walked into the room and walked over to the box with Chromedome in it. Swindle pressed a few buttons on the arm and he opened the box, showing off Chromedome, leaning against the back of the wall. He moaned before he turned his attention to the two in front of him. He glanced at them before his optics brighten and he spoke.

"Master and Rewind. I'm so glad to see you," he said, stepping out of the box and standing straight, the hands folded over each other.

"Chromy!" Rewind shouted, walking over and hugging, his head rubbing against the bulge, Swindle noticed.

"It's Swindle. Call me Swindle," he muttered, getting tired of having to say that to every brainwashed subject. He looked at them. Rewind was at around the height of Chromedome's bulge. It says something when Swindle was still taller than someone wear heels like those. Maybe he can get the two to test each other out.

"Let's head to the back rooms. I want to test something," Swindle said, interrupting them.

"Oh, of course, Swindle," Rewind said, backing away and bowing to Swindle with Chromedome giving a nod.

"Lead the way," Chromedome agreed. Swindle smirked and walked out, the two maids following along. The two's heels clacked loudly as they walked throughout the halls. They reached the intersection and Swindle led them to the nearest room, opening it and letting them in. The walked and stood in place in front of the bed where Swindle closed the door and addressed them.

"Alright, first off, let's do something involving both of you stand," Swindle told them. "Rewind, give Chromedome a blowjob."

"Oh, yes," Rewind bowed and Chromedome nodded before the two turned to each other. Chromedome placed his hands behind his back to lean against the bed as Rewind moved his hands to the bulge and pulled the zippers down, one-by-one, until he revealed Chromedome's orange spike. Rewind moved his hand to the tip of spike and rubbed against it, eliciting small moans from Chromedome and a smile from Rewind.

Rewind did a few more times before stopping and grabbing it to maneuver it to Rewind's opened mouth. Rewind enveloped the spike into his mouth, or at least as much as he could. Small frame meant a small mouth and Rewind could only get about half-way there before stopping. This didn't stop Rewind from pleasuring Chromedome and moved his mouth and tongue around his spike, and Chromedome gave a gasps and moans as he felt pangs inside him. However, he knew he was getting very far. Only having half can get you so far.

"Rewind… I got a better idea," he told him and Rewind stopped and stared at him. Swindle watched this, interested. "Back off and follow me to the chair," he ordered and Rewind did so, backing off and followed Chrome to the chair as he took a seat in it and patted lap. "Come on," he ordered and Rewind didn't paused and walked on over to him and let him grab him and position him. He hold on to him as he position his spike for entering Rewind's valve until he got it right and dropped him on his lap, letting his spike penetrate his valve. Rewind gasp and relaxed, laying against Chromedome's back. He responded by wrapping his arms around him as he gyrated his hips slowly to pleasure him.

"Oh, Chromy," Rewind muttered as he melted in his arms. He felt the spike penetrate deep into his body and felt it rubbing all against his nodes and wire linings. This felt so good to him. He didn't want his spike to leave. Chromedome, equally, like how he widened Rewind's entrance, making him easier to get through for further penetration and he enjoy all the pleasure he got from rubbing his spike around inside his valve. Swindle watched all of this, amused. He had to admit, they were not bad if they could pleasure each other this well, although the way they were doing so was going to take a while to actually get him to over-load. It was probably best for him to take care of the other intruder.

"Red Alert," he said to his communicator.

"Yes, Swindle." He was gasping, as if he was just done with a struggle.

"What's wrong?" Swindle asked, tensed. "Did Jazz escape?"

"Well, he broke out of his bonds but I captured him again," Red Alert told him.

"Oh… that's good," Swindle gave a sigh of relief. "Nothing can ruin this day."

"Actually, there is something," Red Alert told him.

"Huh?"

"You see, when Jazz broke free, he… broke one of the vats and spilled energon everyone"

"Swindle's faced instantly grimaced and he growled.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Uh… the high-grade," Swindle fists clenched together and shook angrily.

"Oh… okay. I was going to go easy on Jazz, but now… he's going to be heavily punished," Swindle muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's getting the gimp suit."


	8. Jazz

Jazz struggled against the tape, covered in high-grade from the broken vat. He had to give Red Alert credit, even stuck in that tacky and hard to move clothing and sporting what looked to be a hard-on, he was good. Granted, it didn't stop him from breaking the vat of high-grade, although that was an accident when he was wrapped up by the tape again and crashed in it, but he was still good. He had Jazz face-down, with high-grade all over the floor, which meant that Red Alert was doing a good job of getting him buzzed. He wasn't complaining exactly, but he would like to get his face out of it.

He heard the sound of the door opened and the splashing of feet as a person walked on over to him. Jazz felt a kick to his side and rolled over to his back, where he got a good look at his kicker, which was Swindle, with a scowl on his face. That wasn't good news. "Hey, Swindle, how are you doing?" Jazz asked with a smile. Swindle glared at him and stomp his foot on his chest, causing Jazz to cough in pain.

"I'm not up for playing games, Jazz. I was going to go easy on you, despite tossing me off the Ark, but spoiling my high-grade? My product that's leaking into the bar? Oh, you are going to get it rough," Swindle told him, getting his foot off him and addressing Red Alert. "Lift him up. We're going to take him to my room," Swindle ordered and Red Alert nodded, lifting Jazz up bridal style and the two walking out of the room and into the front area.

"Hey, Swindle, what have you been doing?' the prisoner asked, trying to keep a friendly façade as he searched for a way out.

"I've been operating a very nice restaurant that people enjoy," Swindle told him. "They drink. They screw the employees. They enjoy the sight of having all the Autobots serving them, Red Alert, which you will be doing," Swindle told him, the group walking into the hall. Jazz didn't quite understand what he meant.

"The Autobots are servants here? They can't be consenting to it," Jazz disagreed. "Right Red Alert."

"They're maids and I won't lie, you're right. Most of them I've brainwash and reformatted them into being loyal maids who do what I order and does whatever the customers wants. However, Red Alert did agreed to this willingly," he told him.

"What?! Red Alert, is this true?" Jazz asked.

"Sort of. It's complicated," Red Alert told him. "We lost Jazz and it's time to face the reality of it."

"It doesn't have to be. Look, Red Alert, you can knock Swindle out and we'll be out of here with Chromedome and Rewind, if they're still alright," Jazz tried to convince him as they reached the interval.

"Ha! Hey Red Alert, let me show him what happened to Chromedome and Rewind," he said, taking a right and heading for the door. Jazz felt his spark sink at that and felt extremely nervous as Swindle opened the door and moved to let him inside. Red Alert walked inside and Jazz saw Chromedome and Rewind dressed up as maids as well with their mouth held open by ring gags, Rewind sitting on Chromedome's lap and Chromedome holding onto him comfortably. "Hey, Chromedome and Rewind, how are you two doing?" Swindle asked.

"We're, ugh, doing fine, Swindle," Rewind grunted.

"He's right," Chromedome agreed, and Jazz could see him gyrating his hips. That confused him.

"You know, since Jazz is here, why don't you give him a bit of a showing so that he knows what he'll be doing here?" Swindle asked him.

"Ergh, well, you want to switch up?" Rewind asked his lover.

"If you want to," Chromedome agreed. Rewind nodded and lifted himself off Chromedome before jumping off to the ground, showing off Chromedome's spike to them, which had a small amount of white fluids covering the tip. Jazz optics brighten at that, realizing what the two were doing. The two went to the bed and Chromedome laid down on the bed, facedown, making sure his spike wasn't too bent out. Rewind climbed on top of the and unzipped this way through the apron until his spike was out, a bit shorter than usual with a small bit of white fluids dripping from the tip, and positioned himself above Chromedome, holding onto the top of his waist cincher and positioned his spike right above his valve. Rewind gently nestled the opening of his valve for a response and Chromedome have a slight gasp and a nod to do so. Rewind breath a slow breath before thrusting forward.

"Ugh," Chromedome gasped loudly as Rewind slid into his valve easily. His smaller frame making it easier. He arched his back slightly as Rewind pulled back and went forward, giving both of them pangs of pleasure. Rewind oscillated at a slow place, going back and forth, trying to gain momentum, gasping in pleasure with each thrust and each pull back, grinding it against the nodes and wires. Chromedome simply moaned as he continued to allow Rewind to penetrate him. His groans became louder as Rewind went faster, the both of them getting close to fully over-loading due to the foreplay earlier. As they neared climax, Rewind gave one last gasp before plunging forward.

"Aaaaaah…," they both breathed out is they both over-loaded, Rewind sending it into Chromedome's valve and Chromedome spraying it on the bed, wetting his apron and the bed. Rewind groaned as he pulled out, exposing his wet spike dripping at a slow pace, and he spoke.

"Hey, Chromy, flip over and sit up," Rewind ordered and Chromedome did so, turning around on his back, exposing his equally wet spike and sitting up. Rewind moved forward and held onto his shoulders as he hovered it over his neck and asked Chromedome silently with his optics if he wanted to lick it clean. He nodded and grabbed Rewind by the hips and lifted him off until his spike was leveled with Chromedome's wide open mouth and he swallowed it. His spike wasn't that big, but it was still enough to hit the back of Chromedome's throat and he used his tongue to lick his spike. Rewind gave moans of pleasure at Chromedome licking him in his sensitive spot as well as pushing against his hips. Chromedome went all around the spike, getting every last bit of Rewind's transfluids, enjoying the taste of it.

When he was done, he sat Rewind down on his knees next to his legs and pushed his head down to his spike. Rewind gladly did so, putting as much of Chromedome's spike as he could into his mouth, making it hit the back of his throat. Rewind waved his tongue around and sucked it. When that was cleaned, he got it out and slowly licking the sides of his spike, causing Chromedome to shudder with each stroke. Rewind continued to do so until his spike was cleaned. He withdrawn from his spike and laid his head on his chest. "Oh, Chromy," Rewind murmured.

"Rewind…," Chromedome said, holding on tight to him. Swindle watched this with a smirk and looked over to Jazz, who was confuse at the whole performance.

"You enjoy that?" he asked him. Jazz broke out of his haze and glared at Swindle, but didn't answer. "Oh, come on, don't be like that," he mockingly begged. Jazz still didn't replied. "Alright… Chromy and Rewind, I'll be back. Just do some harmless cuddling while I clean Jazz real quick before I induct him to our wonderful group," Swindle told him as he led Red Alert and Jazz out of the room. The three exited the room and Swindle closed the door. "Lovely couple. So glad to have them aboard," Swindle earnestly said before turning to Jazz with a scowl. "Far better than you."

"You're a monster!" Jazz shouted at him.

"And you're an idiot," he accused, getting in his face. "I'm trying to get you Autobots safely assimilated into this new society and you severely damaged it because I had to ask for help from the snipers."

"Assimilate? More like mind control!" he accused him.

"It's temporary," Swindle growled at him. "And, if it makes you feel better, I'm not going to mind control you."

"You're not?"

"Yeah," Swindle said with a nod and Jazz breathed a sigh of relief. "I got something worse planned for you."

"What? What could be worse than mind control?" Jazz asked.

"I have no idea, but it apparently involves something called a gimp suit," Red Alert told him.

"What is that?"

"You'll find out after we get you clean," Swindle told him. "To the cleaning room."

"Understood, Swindle," Red Alert told him, walking towards the room with Jazz struggling against the bonds.

"Oh, wait, I forget to do something real quick," Swindle said, drawing something from subspace. Jazz ignored that as he kept struggling against the bonds.

*tztztztztz*

Jazz was shocked and his struggles seized, going limp in Red Alert's hands, as Swindle withdraw the stunner from Jazz's chest and put it back up in subspace before reaching for a knife and cut the tape off him. "Alright, you should not be able to move for about an hour, which should be enough to get you all prepped up for your new job." Jazz couldn't say anything except moan in anger at him. "Now, put him in there."

"Yes, sir," Red Alert said as walked on over to the door and opened it. Jazz moaned to him desperately as he was set in the center and Red Alert walked out, closing the door. The machines activated and Jazz was lifted off the ground. Anti-rusted agents were quickly injected into his body from different places and they cleaned off the rust from his body. A tube went into his mouth and sent derusting agent down his throat before withdrawing, the awful taste of it lingering in his throat. With all that done, they brought blue, red, white, and black quick-dry paint and repainted the faint part of his paint job. After all that, he was waxed and buffed and set him down.

Red Alert entered and got the newly cleaned Jazz, shining nicely in the light, and walked him out of the room where Rewind and Chromedome were waiting next to Swindle. "Alright, looking good. Kind of pointless, but I rather have you perfect in all ways. Now, Chromedome and Rewind, get clean up and go clean my vat room that Jazz messed up. I'll be getting the other three to help you clean," he told them. "Oh, and get rid of the tape."

"Understood," Chromedome nodded and the walked into the cleaning room with Rewind left behind to operate it. Swindle walked upstairs with Red Alert trailing behind him. The two reached the top of the stairs and Swindle addressed him real quickly. "Wait in my suite. I've got to wake the others real quick," Swindle told him.

"Got it," Red Alert agreed, heading into the suite while Swindle went into one of the rooms. Inside, he could see Blurr wrapped up in Blurr latex tape on the bed. Swindle walked to the side and looked at the timer, which was set to release him at seven. Swindle pressed a button, releasing Blurr immediately as arms came out and lifted him up before unwrapping him and setting him on the ground, dazed and confuse.

"That… wasn't supposed to be for a couple of hours," Blurr mumbled, holding onto the wall for support.

"Okay, Blurr, real quick: We got three new maids, a mess in my vat room that needs cleaning, and you need to wake the other two to go clean it up," Swindle told him.

"Ugh, okay. Just give me a couple of seconds to get my bearings straight," Blurr told him stretching and straightening his clothes out.

"Good," Swindle said, heading out and going into his suite. He entered it and saw Red Alert standing there with Jazz in his arm. "Alright, I printed the stuff out for Jazz. Just put him in my room," Swindle told him. Red Alert silently agreed, following Swindle into his room and laid him in his bed. He looked around to see a lot of latex and rubber stuff in the room, probably for Jazz, which was confirmed when he saw a latex hood of some sort of black latex with White stitching on the forehead that spelled out 'Jazz'. "Alright, head back to the security room with Beachcomber. I doubt we are going to have any more surprises, but it doesn't hurt to make sure everything goes well."

"You got it, Swindle," Red Alert agreed, walking out and leaving him behind with Jazz. Swindle smile as he walked over to Jazz and lingered over him. Jazz optics focused on him as he tried to move his paralyzed form.

"Well, Jazz, I believe it's time to get started," he said, holding on to his pelvic plate. "First, we got to get rid of two certain protective plates." He ripped his pelvic plate off, revealing his limp white spike, causing Jazz to gasp. "Oh, trust me, that's not the last thing I'm doing," he taunted, flipping him over and ripping his aft plate off, exposing his valve. Jazz felt embarrassed as he did so as Swindle laid the two plates on the side and brought a black, rubber item to him. "Now, before I put the gimp suit on, I need to trim you up."

Jazz felt something slide under his chest and wrapped around his back, and Swindle cinched it up. Jazz gasped as Swindle laced it up from the bottom of his hips to his waist lightly. "The bottom half of your waist is very nice," he purred as he reached the top of his waist, slimming him a little bit, "so this doesn't need to be tighten up much." He went and got another corset just like the previous one and brought it around the upper part of his chest. "This has to be a lot thinner," Swindle told him and laced it up extremely tightly, causing him to moan in pain into the bed as his upper chest was greatly tighten up to the same size at as the bottom part of his chest, practically crushing everything up there. Jazz whimpered in pain from all of his insides betting crushed as Swindle got a ring gag. He turned his head to the side and put the gag in his mouth, leaving it wide open as he connected the straps around the back of his head and in an X-pattern over the top of his head. He grabbed another corset and brought it over to his neck, wrapping it around his neck and lacing it up tightly, crushing his neck and intake pipes. Jazz groaned loudly, wanting to free himself from Swindle's bondage. After all that, he grabbed a syringe and quickly injected it in his neck, causing a sudden burst of pain, but that went away quickly into a strange felling.

"Alright, with that done, it's time for your gimp suit," Swindle said, grabbing the suit and showing it off to him. It looked like one big mass of rubber to Jazz, as looked confused by it, which disappointed Swindle. "Come on, I was hoping you at least get a little excited," he said, walking on over to him and unzipping the back of it, showing off the black inside with some clear substance inside. "First, we need to get your legs in here, so work with me here," he sardonically said as he grabbed his left leg and started putting it in the suit. Jazz groaned as he felt the rubber envelope his leg. Swindle stuffed his leg in there, covering his plates and wires to the thighs and grabbed his other leg and quickly stuffed it in there as well. "Now we got to get your chest, neck, and arms." Jazz shuddered as the suit was rolled up his chest to the top of his neck and completely cover his arms in rubber, trapping the hands in mittens. "And zip it up." Swindle zipped it up to the top and let go, falling back onto the bed and examine him. From the neck down, Jazz was covered in black latex, hugging his entire frame tightly, except for two spots. The suit had a hole at his erected spike and his valve.

"Right, now for the best thing about this suit," Swindle said, pressing a few buttons on his arms. "This gimp suit has a bunch of microtransmitters and ultra-flexible mechanical parts in the rubber. What that means is…," he finished pressing buttons and Jazz moved, standing up and standing in front of him, his face in shock at what happened, "you can never move of your own accord. If I don't give you orders or routines, whether through my buttons or my voice, you can't move. You are at my complete mercy and I can make you do whatever I want, although anyone can move and change your pose, such as…." He walked forward and shirted his posture, bending his back, placing one of his hands on his hips and a hand on the center of his chest, and spread his feet apart, letting his pelvic stick out, emphasizing his spike. Swindle walked around him and glided his hands across Jazz's body, making him moan even louder. "I know you want to speak up, but that thing I injected you with won't let you. It has remove all ways of making you speak, only allowing you to moan and groan and all that, as well as increasing you lust," he placed his finger on his spike and rubbed against the top of it, making him shuddered. He was about to cum. He knew he was. Just one good touch. "Your spike will stay like this and you'll over-load, releasing your transfluids everywhere…"

*Click*

"…when I want you to," he said. A black, rubber ring was placed on the spike at his base and Jazz felt something extremely small pierce it. Jazz groaned and tried to cum, but couldn't, appearing to have a blockage. "This cockring, as the humans call it, is here to keep you in check, denying that over-load that you so desperately want right now. I can tell by your optics that you need a release, but that's not going to happen. No matter how much," he grasp his spike and began rubbing it, making Jazz moan even louder, "I get you off. You may only over-load when I tell you so." Jazz groaned, trying to cum. He needed to orgasm. He really needed to….

Swindle left and grabbed a latex hood, showing it off to him. Jazz turned his gaze to it and saw his name on it in white stitching. "We've got to cover your face, but make sure everyone knows who you are," Swindle said as he put the latex hood on him. Jazz tried to struggle against it, but the stunner kept from resisting. He placed it on his head and cinched it up tightly at the back, keeping it nice and snug, letting the overwhelming smell of rubber invade Jazz's olfactory senses. Swindle walked back to the front and examined him, his head covered completely in black rubber, except for his mouth showing off his gapping maw, and his blue optics shining, surrounded by black latex, and his name stitched in white on his forehead. "My, you look good," Swindle chuckled as he examined his button and began to press a button. "Also, I can modify it, such as this." He pressed a button and two black pieces of rubber slid down, blinding him. "If you're wondering why you can hear, it's because there's microphones on the side of the hood that accepts noises from the outside and my voice when I tell you too." He pressed a button and his optics came back. "Hi again."

"Guah!" Jazz moaned.

"Nice to meet you too," he sarcastically said as he went over to get clothing. "Now, you're primary job here is a maid, so we have to dress you up appropriately. First, the corsets…," he said, bringing out a white, rubber corset for his chest and neck. He tossed them aside and pressed a button, and Jazz went back to a neutral position, hands on the side with his palms facing downward and his feet side-by-side. He grabbed the corsets and went to his back, wrapping it around his chest from below the shoulders and to his hips and cinching it up loosely at the back before doing the same to his neck, that one having two metal spikes at the side for wrapping wires around. Jazz moaned at the increased pressure added onto him, the rubber pushing against him tightly. It was very pleasurable.

"The thing about the gimp suit is the microtransmitters greatly enhances the feeling you get, making you more easily… elated," he murmured, flicking his spike and making him want to tremble, but the gimp suit keeping him in place. "If it wasn't for that nice ring on your spike, you would've overloaded several times over. Now take a seat on the bed, Jazz," he ordered and Jazz was forced to do so, taking a seat on the bed. Swindle grabbed some clothing and brought over to him. "Now, Jazz, lift your legs," he told him and he did so, keeping his leg above the ground. He showed off cobalt red, latex stockings and slid it up his legs. "Also, just to let you know, the white substance inside your gimp suit? It's a special type of glue. You not taking that gimp suit off for a loooooong time," he told him and Jazz groaned loudly at him, trying to yell at him. "Aw, don't be like that. You obviously enjoy this," he chuckled as he slid it up to the top of his thighs. He grabbed a dark blue garter with a white, latex bow for each leg and wrapped it around the top of each stocking.

Jazz mumbled, groaned, trying to move in some way, but the gimp suit kept him from moving at all. In fact, each attempt was making him more turned on and it make him want to over-load, but the damn cockring kept him from doing so. Swindle showed off a pair of really long, cobalt red, rubber ballet boots for him to wear. "Be warned, these babies hurt if you wear for an extended amount of time, causing some people to have an amputation, especially if you're standing. Lucky for you, that's only applies to humans, so you'll be fine, even though it will still _hurt_. Placing all of the weight on the tip of your feet is kind of painful." Swindle gloated as he bent his foot harshly, causing severe discomfort, and slid it up his legs slowly, going all the way up to the middle of his thighs, and laced it up in blue tightly, tightly enclosing his leg and adding more pleasurable pressure. Swindle quickly did so at the same thing to his other, bend it, slide it, and laced it. "Alright, now," he said, grabbing a hold of his mittened hand, "please stand up daintily, Jazz." He did so, standing up carefully under the guide of Swindle and immediately caused discomfort to the tips of his feet, which meant more moaning complaints from Jazz.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure that after a few days, you'll become a masochist. Maybe," Swindle said as he got his hands held out and did the same to the other hand, putting it in a T shape. "To make things easier to put the gloves on," he casually mentioned as he went and got a red, latex glove and showed it off to him. Just liked his gimp suit, they were mittens. "This is functionally unnecessary, but it's all about aesthetics," he said as he grabbed a hold of his hand and encased it in red followed by the rest of his arm to the shoulders. Swindle quickly did the same to the other hand, covering it completely. Jazz groaned at him. "Aw, don't be like that. I could have you out there with just the gimp suit without any clothing on and just walk around without any eloquence. I can't have that," Swindle told him, running a finger down his corset, adding more pleasure to him. "My place is high-class. Not some dumping ground. Now…," he grabbed his arm and bent it upward and did the same to the other, making both of them 90 degrees at the elbow.

"Now for some more clothing," Swindle said, walking over to get more of his apparel. He grabbed a blue, latex blouse with white buttons and brought it over to him. "Now, let me put this on," he murmured as he unbuttoned the blouse and placed it on him, sliding the sleeves down his arms and buttoning it up to the bottom of his neck where a button-down collared sit. Jazz continued to groan as Swindle looked him over, the sleeves going down to his wrist and hugging him tightly, although there were some wrinkles. Swindle frown and smoothed the blouse out, going all around the arms, the front, and the back, and Jazz moaned throughout the whole thing in pleasure as he did so, his spike getting even more erect as he did so, which made him smirk in amusement. "Oh, you like this, don't you?" Swindle said as he got done with smoothing his dress out and went to get a red, latex tie for him. "Hope my fingers are agile enough for this." He came over and tied it around the collar and knotted it up, letting the collar drip down to the center of his waist.

"I must say, Jazz, you're doing a wonderful standing still while I dress you," Swindle chuckled as he took a step back and examine him quickly before getting a white latex dress for him, showing it off. "I must say, you've always look good with white as your primary color, with red and blue accentuating it," Swindle told him as he came on over and began putting the dress in him, making him moaned from the increased sensitivity of the gimp suit. He dress covered up any bit of the gimp suit on his body, aside from his head, which meant that the pressure placed on him was at its highest. "My, my, you look good, Jazz," he complimented and looked him over. The dress had a V-neck collar going from the side of his neck down a quarter to his chest, sleeves down to the wrists, the bottom of the dress clinging at the center of his thighs, keeping them together, and small poofs on his shoulders. The dress had a unique addition compared to previous the maids' clothes, having two holes for his valve and his spike. White frills were on the edge of his sleeves, bottom, and collar. "Very nice," he muttered as he smoothed out all the crinkles on his dress, making him moan in pleasure with each stroke, each straightening, and each rub….

"There you go. Got your maid dress on. Jazz, go to neutral position." Jazz's arms went back to the normal position at his side, palms downward. "Now, let me go get your apron so I can put it on you," he said, walking away and getting a blue, latex apron for him. He walked on over behind him and wrapped the straps around his waist and tighten it, earning a moan. The apron was square shape, going down to the top of his thighs. The apron had a hole, letting his spike hand free. With that, Swindle walked around back front and looked him. "My, you look very good," Swindle complimented, walking forward and stroking his spike. "So tightly bound with so much sensitivity. The touch of the rubber all around you, crushing you in with each piece of rubber clothing, and the smell whelming you. I never got overwhelming when whelming means the same thing," Swindle rambled on nonsensically, thinking about it with a blank gaze and looking slightly to the right before looking back at him

"Right, sorry for the rambling. Now, time to put the accessories on," he said, getting a large box, placing it on the bed, and opening it, showing off latex bows, a waist cincher, and a maid headband. He grabbed a small, red bow and pinned it at the back of his hand with a small magnet. "Great thing about the other clothing on you? Also have extremely thin pieces of flexible metal, letting these small magnets stick," Swindle told him, getting more bows. He got medium size blue bows and pinned it on the middle of the foot and went on up the whole boot with a total of ten bows, followed by doing it to his other boot. He got another blue bow and placed it at the side of his shoulders on the poofs. A white bow was placed at the center of the edges of the apron. He grabbed the red waist cincher and wrapped it around the waist and cinched it up lightly. He grabbed a large, red bow and pinned it at the waist cincher, wide as Jazz himself and the tails going down to his knees and trailing the dress, emphasizing the hole in his valve. For the finale, he got the headband and got on his tippy-toe to place it gently on the head, being white with blue frills and red bows at the end of the headband.

"There we go. All completed," Swindle smiled and headed out. "I'll be back in a sec. Need to print something else. Stand still," he mocked, leaving Jazz by himself. He moaned lowly at him as he heard the door open and close. Jazz tried to struggle against everything holding him in place, but he could make no leeway. The crushing rubber encompassed his entire body from head to feet, his entire weight placed on the end of his feet at the most painful angle possible, the obnoxious smell all over his olfactory system, the ringgag keeping mouth open and his tongue waving about, unable to speak correctly, the damn corsets smashing his organs together, being unable to move, being dressed up like Swindle's own personal doll, and being completely unable to over-load. The last one was the worst of it all, as everything was design to pretty much get him off with his spike constantly twitching, trying to release his transfluids, but that damn cockring kept everything inside. It was bordering on psychological torture on Swindle's part.

"Hey, I'm back." Speaking of the spawn of Unicron, he walked in and closed the door behind him, bringing in two objects for him. "I brought something very nice for you," he cooed, standing in front of him and showing off two objects. They looked like rubber spikes with one having a flanged end on the wide end with both of them having tubes attached to the wide end that went back to an object to squeeze. The tubes had a separate device on it that had switches and dials on it near the squeezable object. "These are some awesome custom plugs for your mouth and valve, model after my own spikes, although they're a little… bigger," he murmured awkwardly, walking over to him, and Jazz moaned at him for that. "Oh, don't be like that. I know you've always wanted me in you. It the way you kicked me off the ark that sealed it," he smiled as he went behind him. He used the one without the circle and stick it into his valve, causing him to gasp loudly. "Two things. One," he grabbed the dial and turned it on, and Jazz felt the spike in his valve vibrate, making him even more in pleasure and want to rip Swindle's head off, "they vibrate, and two," he squeezed the object, and Jazz felt the plug inflate, filling up more of his valve and expanding it, making him in even more pleasure. "Now for the other orifice," Swindle said, coming in front of him. "Bend down a little bit, Jazz," he ordered and Jazz did so, bending over painfully to bring his head slightly above Swindle's, who inserted it into his mouth completely, the flanged part camouflaging with the gimp suit, making only his optics visible. He pressed the dial and the inflated it, filling Jazz's mouth with vibrating rubber and making him to want cum even more.

"There we go… back to normal posture, Jazz," he ordered and he did so. "Great, now, since your hands are all mittened up, I'm going to get one last thing for you," he said, walking off and leaving Jazz alone with the plugs in his orifices, his plugs vibrating along. Jazz once again tried to move, wanting to escape from his heavy bondage, but once again, it held up. He tried his feet, but those felt like they were bolted to the floor. His spike kept throbbing, wanting desperately to cum and he couldn't do so, which endlessly frustrated him. If he could move, he would've made sure Swindle's funeral would be a close casket. The only way they would ever find out it's Swindle's body is if he decided to identify the remains, if he was being charitable. He would probably torture him to death and not this case of psychological torture he's doing. Jazz wouldn't be that cruel.

"Hey, it was a quickie," the hopefully upcoming victim said as he entered back into the room. "I got this thing for your arm." He walked in front of Jazz and showed off a red monoglove armbinder with blue lacing and a small ring at the place where the fingers lay with a white strap. "I know that just because your arms are mittens doesn't mean they're useless, but the truth is, you suffering is always a pleasing prospect to me," he told him with a grin as he went behind him. "Jazz, move your arm into a reverse prayer position," he ordered and Jazz did so, moving his arms behind his back and having the hands clasp in a prayer position at the small of his back and the arms touching from there to the elbow, which was extremely painful for his shoulder rotators, having to be bent to the extreme. Jazz was more flexible than the usual bot, he'll admit, but this was extreme even for him. Swindle slid the glove down his arms, going all the way down to the elbow, and cinched it up. He grabbed the strap at the tips of the fingers and pinned it to the top of the neck corset, keeping it in place.

"Alright, that should be about it," Swindle told him, walking around and examining him. "Tell me, how does it feel to be in so much layers of rubber?" Jazz tried to groan at him, but Swindle couldn't hear anything from him. "What's wrong? Can't say anything?" he taunted, walking up to him and softly petting him on the side, making Jazz go nuts in his mind at the denied pleasure. Swindle smiled, knowing that Jazz was feeling the pleasure. His optics said so much to him. "Well, with all this done, I think it's time for you to go in darkness," he said, pressing a button and the rubber covering the optics, making every bit of his head covered. Jazz felt despair at that, not being able to know where he was going being added to the long list of bad things happening to him.

"Now, follow me, Jazz," Swindle ordered as he head for the exit and Jazz did as he ordered, surprised by it. He couldn't do anything except feeling the rubber all over him, which felt even more crushing with him moving, and hearing for what was going on around him, that being the sound of the door opening and hearing Swindle's foot clanging while his heels clack against the ground. The two walked into the main room and Swindle headed into the hallway, opening it for the two of them. They walked out to the hallway and saw the five maids that went to clean the vats, all of them sparkly clean, probably went to the cleaning room before coming up. "Hey, guys," Swindle greet with widespread arms.

"Ah, Swindle, we came to see how you were doing," Blurr told him before looking at the new maid. "I see Jazz has been welcome into our ranks as well."

"Ah, yes," Swindle said, putting an arm around him. "He's proud to be with us." Jazz internally yelled at him. "How's the vat room?" The five looked nervous at that, each of them giving off a tic. "What's wrong?"

"We're… out of cleaning supplies," Chromedome informed him.

"What?"

"We're… out," Bumblebee told him.

"…come again?" he asked.

"Uh, we're… out of cleaning supplies, like they said," Cliffjumper told him again. "That's why we're clean."

"Oh… okay," Swindle growled before calming down. "Okay, well then… we're going to be closed for today."

"What? We've haven't closed once," Blurr told him in disbelieve.

"I know. I know," Swindle murmured, holding his head in anger. "I'll get some supplies sent today. I can't print them out."

""But-"

"No, that's final. We'll be closed for today," Swindle told them. The group looked sadden at that while Jazz inwardly shouted in glee. Screwing Swindle over was now always a plus. "Sun will be coming up soon and I need Jazz tested out before then." Jazz went back to being afraid.

"So… who do you want?" Rewind asked him.

"Well, you and Chromedome are too new, so no to that," Swindle told him, rubbing his chin. "I think it'll be Bumblebee and Cliffjumper," he announced and the two smiled at that.

"We'll be glad to do so," Bumblebee agreed, bowing.

"Not me?" Blurr asked.

"No, you," Swindle said, coming on over and placing a hand on his hips," are coming into my room."

"Oh… that will be fine," Blurr smiled at him.

"I'm glad you agreed," Swindle smirked before turning to the other two maids assign to frag Jazz. "Alright, let me explain a couple of things to you." He explained the two plugs, his inability to move unless given orders or moved by hand, and his inability to cum. "You got all that?" he asked them.

"We got it," they both said.

"Alright, take him to whichever room you want," Swindle nodded before turning to Jazz. "Jazz, follow all the orders that Bumblebee and Cliffjumper give you until I tell you not too. Nod if you understand." He nodded. "Wonderful. Now, Blurr," he stroked his spike, "why don't you and I have some fun in my room."

"Most definitely," Blurr nodded.

"Great… I'll check on Red Alert and Beachcomber real quick, make sure that they're good, and see if they want a good fragging session," Swindle told them, heading to the security room. "B.C., take Jazz out of here. R.C., go to your room and cuddle like a cute couple or something," he told them. He opened the door to the sound of heels clacking away and saw the two watching the monitors. "Hey, you guys, how you doing?"

"Dude, that was messed up what you did to Jazz" Beachcomber murmured, both of them turning to him.

"Yeah… you might've went overboard," Red Alert agreed.

"Oh, come on. You both saw what he did. That costs money! Money he's going to have to pay for," he told them.

"By putting him in a gimp suit for a long time. If you have you way, forever," Red Alert questioned him.

"As well as making him completely unable to move? At least I can walk," Beachcomber told him.

"He should've realize that before crossing me," he told them, crossing his arm. "Now, I came here to see if either of you want to tune in for a fragging session with whomever you want, especially you Beachcomber. You haven't been fragged once since you've been here."

"Yeah, I have two requirements. You have to be an Autobot and you have to not be mind controlled," Beachcomber told him.

"Oh, so… you would be okay with Red Alert?" Swindle asked him.

"What?!" Red Alert yelled, turning to Beachcomber.

"Uh, well," he mumbled, "I guess if you want to, yes. Wearing all this rubber makes me want to over-load, so having a fragging session would probably be good for me." He looked away nervously.

"Um, maybe," Red Alert agreed. "I don't know if you and I have matching personalities and there is a noticeable size difference, but I would be fine with it, considering the lack of choices we have. I don't mind fragging Decepticons as long as they treat me with some respect, like you, Swindle."

"You're welcome," he nodded.

"So… you want to do it?" he asked Beachcomber.

"Um, well, um…," Beachcomber moaned nervously, thinking it through. "Well, sure, why not," he nodded.

"Alright," Swindle nodded. "Just find a room and go frag, preferably one of the rooms downstairs, but you can use a room up here as long as you clean up after I get the supplies. Got that?" They both nodded. "Good. Also, put that gag back on, Beachcomber," h ordered as he walked out and went back into his suite. He walked across it and entered his room, where Blurr was waiting for him, laying on the bed, his limbs spread out, and his blue spike exposed to him. Swindle stared at him in confusion before he smiled. "Alright, let's have some fun."

* * *

Jazz heard a door opened and entered it, followed by it closing. He walked in a little bit before stopping, standing still, as the other two walked around him. The walk downstairs was hell on Jazz, going down being painful on his feet and the movement of his clothing on him being very sensual, causing his spike to throb even more. Not to mention, being exposed to Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, two of his subordinates, in such a way was extremely embarrassing. He may be blind, but he could still feel them, looking at his clothing, his rubber head, and his erected spike. He wasn't supposed to be exposed to them like this. He didn't even know what they looked like. All he knew was that they were dressed up like him, without the gimp suit and this painful armbinder.

He heard one of them walk away from him, the other still standing next to him. "Jazz, please come over here," he heard Cliffjumper said and he walked on over to him obediently. He heard Cliffjumper bracing himself on something, probably the bed or a dresser of some sort. He heard a zipper being pulled, probably so Cliffjumper can expose his spike. He did so two more times before he spoke again. "Jazz, bend over to a complete ninety degree, but keep facing me," he ordered and Jazz did so, bending over painfully to what he specified. He felt Cliffjumper grabbed the plug in his mouth and removed it and heard the sound of placing it on the side. Jazz felt trepidation as he did so knowing what Cliffjumper was going to make him do. "Jazz, please walk forward," Cliffjumper ordered and he did so, walking two steps before he felt his spike entering his mouth and he swallowed it, going all the way to the back of his throat, making him gag. He can't believe he had been reduced to nothing more than a sex toy. "Suck it or there will be consequences," he threaten and he hesitated before doing so. He didn't want whatever else Swindle could do to him.

He felt the plug in his valve pulled out and he whimpered into the spike he was sucking. "Don't worry, Jazz. It will all be fine," he heard Bumblebee unzipped the zippers on him. "Keep sucking," he ordered as he got done and roughly inserted his spike into his valve, making him gasp before he continued doing so. Bumblebee continued to so, grinding against his internal wires and nodes. Jazz cringed at the level he sunk to again. Even worse that he actually enjoyed it the feeling of Cliffjumper's spike in his mouth and Bumblebee grinding and creating sparks in his valve. He really hated the feeling, but he also hates that he _enjoys_ it. He can't help but feel like Swindle did something to him to make him enjoy it, probably the syringe or something. However, just because he enjoyed it doesn't mean he wasn't going to kill him and dump his body in acid when this was all done. It also doesn't help that he's been at the height of climax for a long time now. They would be doing him a solid if they could just get rid of the cockring.

"Ah!" the two other maids yelled as he felt the liquid rush through his mouth down the intake cubes and inside of his valve. Jazz gagged as the liquid entered his mouth, caking his mouth in it and going through the intake pipes, making him feel sick inside. Bumblebee removed himself from his orifice, backing off and taking a seat on the bed.

"Jazz, lick my spike clean," Cliffjumper ordered and he winced as he did so before licking it, cleaning it completely. "Jazz, take several steps back," Cliffjumper ordered and Jazz did so, taking five steps back while keeping himself bent, which was painful for him. Cliffjumper breathed a sigh of relief as he did so, sounding loud and proud while Jazz wanted to puke his insides out. He heard Bumblebee get up again and walk towards his front before he felt his spike entering his mouth. Jazz didn't need orders to know what he needed to do and licked it clean as well, making him shudder as he did so. When he was done, Bumblebee removed himself before taking a seat again. Cliffjumper walked on over and Jazz felt a different spike entered his mouth, which meant it was the plug again. He heard it being squeezed and the plug inflated before he turned the vibrators on. "Bumblebee, passed me the other one," he said as he walked behind him. He heard him grunt and Cliffjumper catching it. It wasn't long before he felt it being rushed up valve right before he inflated it and started the vibrator, making him moan louder, not that anyone could hear him. He heard Cliffjumper walking on over to Bumblebee and took a seat next to him.

"So, are you ready for seconds?" Bumblebee seductively said and he could practically hear him rubbed against his shoulders.

"I'm always ready," Cliffjumper said, and Jazz could hear the sound of him kissing him. Jazz inwardly moaned as the two begin having foreplay for sex again. Damn those two increased sex drive!

* * *

"So, here we are," Red Alert said as he opened the bottom room and him and the regagged Beachcomber entered the room. "Just, uh, sit on the bed and I'll close the door," he told him, closing the door as Beachcomber walked on over to the bed and sit on it. Red Alert walked on over and stand before him. "Okay, so… how are we going to do this?" he asked, rubbing his chin. Beachcomber tilted his head and glared at him. "Oh, yeah. Gag. Um, alright, well, I guess I'll just take a seat here," he sat down, "and you can take a seat on my spike." Beachcomber gave a nod and stood up again as Red Alert unzipped himself. Beachcomber stood in front of him and turned around as he finished. "Alright, come take a seat," he said, patting his lap. Beachcomber gave a little shake of his head of his head in annoyance before backing up and taking a seat, Red Alert grabbing him and placing him on his spike, making him gasp.

Red Alert wrapped his arms around Beachcomber's body and held him closely. The blue maid moaned as he was moved about with the spike in his valve. Red Alert kissed him lightly on the back of his head as he gyrated his hips about, grinding his spike against the inside of Beachcomber, who felt his spark pulsating. It's been a long time since he actually got fragged by someone and he kind of needed this, although he be remised to give that information up. He groaned loudly at the constant movement of the spike against his valve. He could practically feel sparks being generated from metal grinding against metal. He also must admit that Red Alert kissing him on the back of the head was a nice gesture, give a moan of approval. He should do that more often. It might make him less grouchy.

Red Alert kept kissing him, remembering past fragging sessions amongst people that he deeply trusted. Beachcomber was the first one he didn't trust, considering he had a rap sheet on his record for possession of illegal drugs and petty thievery. Minor, yes, but criminals were untrustworthy, no matter how minor the crime, but he had to trust Beachcomber by proxy. As the only one who wasn't brainwash and a Decepticon that could feed him a false narrative, he was the most trustworthy, even though he sold the other three member of his crew to escape brainwashing, although he would probably do the same if it meant avoiding brainwashing. He wouldn't be afraid to admit it.

"Hmph," Beachcomber grunted as he felt closed to climaxing and Red Alert followed him immediately after. They both felt spasms in them and Red Alert clutched him tighter, holding onto him as much as he could. The red maid sped up his kisses as he got closer to climaxing, and Beachcomber gave louder moans with each kiss and each grind against his wires, plates, and nodes. Beachcomber felt his spike throb against his dress harder and harder, the dress rubbing against his spike. Both of them were just about to over-load….

"Gah!" Red Alert yelled for both of them as they both cum, Red Alert into his valve and Beachcomber into his dress, getting transfluids all over his spike and the inside of his dress. "Oh…," he moaned, relaxing in the bed, which mildly annoyed Beachcomber. It was just a fragging. Nothing personal. He pushed against his arms, but Red Alert pulled him back down, keeping him in place. "No, you're staying. I want the two of us to rest for a little bit," he told him as he relaxed in his bed. "Just relax and let me…," he moved his arm to his gag and pulled it out, letting it rest on his neck. "There, let us talk a little bit."

"Like what?" Beachcomber asked, relaxing a little bit, although not much considering he still had a spike in his valve.

"How about the rap sheet?" Red Alert asked.

"Rap sheet?"

"Possession and petty thievery,"

"Oh, that," Beachcomber murmured with a role of his optics. "I was testing drugs that the science department made without them asking."

"Science Department?"

"University of Iacon. Geology is my field of work. Not a popular field," he murmured. "The dean of the college made a couple of calls and they let me go in a couple of days with a warning, although they left that mark on my record in place," he told him.

"Huh, that actually explains things pretty well," Red Alert murmured in surprised.

"Yeah, so, how do you know about my rap sheet? Not many people should have access to them."

"I worked in prisons and help managed all the prisoner files, whether its lifers or people let off with warning. I saw yours come up," Red Alert explained to him.

"Huh? That actually explains things pretty well," Beachcomber murmured.

"Did you steal my words," Red Alert asked him suspiciously.

"That isn't a crime."

"That may be an indication of plagiarism in the pre-war days."

"Okay… good to know you're still paranoid."

* * *

"Ah…," Swindle moaned as he exited the cleaning room. "That was a good one, Blurr."

" _Very_ good," Blurr corrected, putting a hand on his chest. "Want to do any more fragging?"

"Later," he told him, walking over to the bottom rooms. "Get a giant jug from the storage room and hang out in my room in a little bit. Quickly. I need to bring Jazz up there for collecting."

"Fine," Blurr murmured, disappointed, heading up the stairs as Swindle checked the door on is right.

"Hellooooo! Sorry!" he apologized to Red Alert and Beachcomber as he closed it back. He thought about what he saw before he checked the door opposite of it, revealing Cliffjumper and Bumblebee covered in transfluids, lying in bed, their red and yellow spikes, respectively, exposed, while Jazz was standing and hunched over. "Hello," he greeted them before speaking. "Jazz, follow only my orders, stand up straight, and follow me," he ordered and Jazz did so, standing up and walking to Swindle. He quickly addressed the other two. "Did you test him out?"

"Yeah, we did. He's good," Cliffjumper told him, nudging his head against Bumblebee's neck.

"Alright," he nodded. "Just make sure to head to the cleaning room." He walked out with Jazz walking behind him and the two made their back up the stairs to the eternal lament. Each step clacking up was making him wish he didn't have feet. The two reached the top of the stair and entered Swindle's suite, where Blurr was standing around, annoyed, the jug in his hands, and the sun was just starting to come up for dawn.

"Why do you want him?" Blurr asked.

"Because, I need transfluids to make a deal for those cleaning supplies. Believe it or not, Megatron has experience a giant surplus of cleaning supplies and is willing to trade for some transfluids."

"When did you learn that?" Blurr asked.

"After the fragging session when I left you behind to check something real quick. Good thing Soundwave is always up," he told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what's the transfluids for?"

"Lube. Apparently, Optimus's valve is getting a bit tighter, so he needs help to get in," he told him.

"And where are we getting the transfluids?"

"Hold it," he said, pressing a button and Jazz optics came back, looking like he flinched from the bright sunlight. "Congratulations, Jazz, you're finally going to get a release." Jazz optics brighten in relief. "Figures," Swindle murmured as he walked on over to him. "Blurr, come on over," he said and he did so, standing nearby. "Place the spike under his jug," he ordered and he did so, putting it in there. "Great, now let me do this." He grabbed his spike and pointed it down, into the jug. He grabbed his cockring and twisted it 180 degrees.

A stream of the white transfluids erupted out of his spike and Jazz moaned so loudly into the plug that Swindle actually managed to hear it, much to his surprised. "Wow, hahaha, you really needed it," he chuckled as he looked at the stream. It kept up a steady stream, filling up quickly. "You know, Jazz, I can fill a lot of jugs with transfluids. Could sell it to other people. Thanks for expanding my business inventory," he told him and Jazz moaned loudly, pissed at giving him more ways to make money, but also glad to finally have a way to release his transfluids.

"Swindle, isn't that cockring a little too easy to move. Could cause him to prematurely ejaculate," Blurr told him.

"No, because it's made to only twist or be removed from my hand," Swindle told him as he examined the half-filled jug. This kept up until it was completely filled and twisted the cockring, stopping anymore transfluids from getting out, making Jazz frustrated again at doing so. "Alright, put a lid on it," he ordered and Blurr did so, closing it. "Alright," he said, looking back up at Jazz. "Don't you love it, Jazz? The leader of the Autobots getting lubed up with the Second-in-Commands transfluids so that the leader of the Decepticons can penetrate him. It's wonderful," he murmured as he patted his side, continuing to sexually frustrate him.

"Not as wonderful as us," Blurr said, walking over and wrapping a hand around his shoulders and laying a kiss on Swindle's cheek.

"Yeah, I agree with that," Swindle nodded, leering at him. "I'm going to be out for a little bit and I'll probably bring Beachcomber along with me to show off and humiliate him further," he told him. "Now, Jazz, I got one last job for you," Swindle told him, taking Blurr's arm off his shoulders. "Before we leave….," he took the arm and rubbed it against the spike, cleaning it. "There we go," he said, letting off have his hand, and Blurr looked at it, disgusted.

"Come on, Swindle. Asked first."

"Yeah, Jazz, follow me," he said, walking out of room and Jazz did so, following along. "Blurr, go clean your arms in the cleaning room and then bring the jug to the bar."

"Fine," Blurr agreed as he looked on the fluids of his glove. Swindle nodded and the two of them exited the room. They walked down the stairs and through the hallway, saying hi to the other maids as all congregated at the washing room, including Chromedome and Rewind. They walked down the hallway and entered the bar. Jazz looked around, silently thinking that the place wasn't that bad looking. Swindle walked on up to the window, Jazz following along. It was then that Jazz noticed that the windows were slightly jutted out with a small platform.

"Stand up on there," he ordered and Jazz did so, standing on it. "Alright, let me remove this monoglove for the day," he said, unstrapping and unlacing it, showing off his individually gloved hands, which confused Jazz. What was he doing? "Now, let me get you in a sexy posture." Swindle tilted Jazz's head up slightly, grabbed his hand and placed it at the bottom of his chin, the back of the touching him, placing his hands on his hips, and bent one leg sideways. "Now don't worry, you'll get this monoglove back on tomorrow and back to feeling pain in the shoulders," he told them. Jazz moaned. He needed to recharge! "Oh, one final thing about this suit. It keeps the user permanently awake. That means you can be out here all day and not have to recharge at all, which is great, as I'm sure people will love examining you," he told him, grinning, and Jazz continued to groan into the gag. He was used to Swindle's constant additions to the suit.

"Now, before I leave you alone, let me go get a sign," Swindle told him, leaving alone. Jazz was left there for a minute until he showed up again with the sign. "Take a look." He showed it.

NEW MAID!

JAZZ, THE FORMER SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF THE AUTOBOTS!

FIRST WEEK IS HALF-OFF FOR FRAGGING SESSIONS FOR YOUR LOYALTY TO THE RESTAURANT!

IF YOU KNOW ME, I DON'T MAKE DEALS LIKE THIS OFTEN!

COME IN AND USE HIM TO YOUR SPARK'S DESIRE!

Jazz optics brighten as he saw that. Swindle was actively trying his hardest to make life for him by making him get frag as much his possible and he was completely willing to make less profit just to screw him over. Swindle smiled as he saw that and he placed it on the window. "You're going to have a great first week, servicing all those customers. And everybody gets a sneak peek at your attire, being a mannequin for the day and you'll be one every night. I hope you enjoy your new life here," he saw with a pat on the back before placing it on the window and walking off. Jazz seethed at him, wanting desperately to slice the smug look off his face and have it pinned up on the wall. He looked out the window and saw a Decepticon coming into view. He read the sign, at him, at his spike, and smiled. He mouthed something and walked off. Jazz didn't need sound to tell him what he said as ex-SIC being offered up for half-price sessions meant everyone would say as they cross him.

"He needs to be fragged by me and all my friends."


	9. Ambulon

The day following the capture of his new maids, obtaining a refresh of cleaning supplies and high-grade materials that should last him a long time (and bringing Beachcomber along for some public humiliation, which was a less severe punishment that he had planned), and cleaning the place up, the restaurant was back open and, as Swindle expected, he had to schedule in a lot of appointments for Jazz. It was still morning and he woke everyone up to have them get the place ready and sent Red Alert to sleep in his room until he was schedule to wake up. He gave them their orders and reminded the more experienced maid to break Chromedome and Rewind in to make sure they can do their jobs correctly. He was in his computer room and examine the mail, taking note of the long list of requests he got for a fragging session with Jazz. Swindle scheduled everyone for the next three days to leave room for any more requests for Jazz in the near future. The discount was sure to have plenty of takers want to take a crack at Jazz, which helped lines Swindle's pockets.

After about a half-hour, he was done and Swindle got up and made his way to the main room downstairs. He entered it to see Blurr and Cliffjumper instructing Chromedome and Rewind on how to properly move around, serve, and table numbers, while Bumblebee was checking the stock at the bar and Beachcomber was sitting at a booth near Jazz, looking at his frozen form. He walked on over to the group and asked a question, everyone paying attention when he walked over. "How are Chromedome and Rewind?" he asked the instructors.

"Rewind is excellent and Chromedome is very good, although he has had a few slight stumbles," Cliffjumper told him.

"I'm sorry for my failings," Chromedome apologized, giving a quick bow to him.

"Don't worry. You're better than Bumblebee on his first day," Blurr comforted him, patting him on the back.

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Swindle said with a pat to the side. "Carry on." He left and walked on over to Beachcomber, who turned to look at him when he came on over. He moan into his ballgag in annoyance to him as he came on over. "Aw, don't be like that," Swindle cooed as he took a seat across from him. He ignored him and continued to look at Jazz instead. "Hey, can you look in my direction? I'll take that gag off for a little bit," he tempted and he glanced at him slightly before turning over to look at him. Swindle asked him to bend over with his finger and he did, getting closer to him. Swindle grabbed the gag and pulled it out of his mouth and let it rest on his neck. "There. Better?" he asked as Beachcomber leaned back against his seat.

"Better than when you made me walked all around Iacon for your deal," he complained. "Being dragged around with a leash, walking around in these stupid, tight clothes, and wearing a sign around my neck. At least the people in prison are just humiliated in front of the guards."

"Hey, I need free advertisement and you did really good at it," Swindle complimented. "Besides, after everything that happen yesterday with the new maids, you should be happy that happen, otherwise I would've been harsher on you."

"Yeah, that _totally_ makes me feel better," he sarcastically remarked.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least you're not Jazz." He nodded towards Jazz still standing still from when Swindle positioned him yesterday morning. Beachcomber glanced back at him before turning back to him.

"Yeah, I guess it could be worst. I can't imagine not having any free will," he agreed. "Not that I have much anyway."

"You can still move of your own accord, minus your arms, and you're not getting frag and sexually frustrated, like he is," he reminded him.

"I wouldn't say I'm not sexually frustrated. You injected me with that serum, you know," he reminded him, grimacing. "My constantly erect spike should tell you that. Of course, I'm trying not to over-load on myself, especially in front of all those other Decepticons."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he muttered, rubbing his chin. And looking at the other maids, who each had their spike pushing against their latex dress. He silently wondered how he forgot about that. "My bad. Anyways, while you are a prisoner of war, it could be far worst for you, like Jazz or anybody in prison. Seriously, consider yourself lucky to have never got there."

"Jeez, everyone talks about it like it's the worst thing," Beachcomber noticed.

"Well, it's supposed to be run by my commander, Onslaught, but he's always busy with other things that he had to leave _Vortex_ in charge of it," Swindle told him.

"Oh… _damn_. Why didn't you tell me that earlier? That alone would be enough to convince me that would be the worst place on Cybertron," he shuddered.

"You never ask," Swindle shrugged.

"I got the ballgag in my mouth most of the damn time and you won't take it out," he accused, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, you do. Speaking of," he said, getting back up and closing the small difference. He grabbed the ballgag and stuff it back inside Beachcomber's mouth, much to his annoyance. "Place is going to be open soon, so take your place at the bar and await orders to fulfill," he ordered and Beachcomber did so, angrily getting up and stomping over there in his heels. "A little more subservient, Beachcomber. You're not supposed to look defiant," he told him and Beachcomber stop to glare at him with the evilest optics he could muster before continuing, walking a bit more subdue. Swindle gave a nod and walked on over to Jazz, still in the same posture as before, and Swindle stepped up and got in front of him, smiling at him, since his optics were the only thing uncovered and they were still glowing. Speaking of the optics, he could see they were glossed over, meaning that he was really enjoying the plugs n him.

"So, how was your first sleepless night as a mannequin for my lovely store? You're legs about to give out?" Swindle asked and Jazz glared down at him for that comment, letting him know exactly how he felt with just one look. "Aw, you feel like that? Well, good news, your first night is done and it's time to start doing your job, which I have fantastic news for you about." He saw Jazz roll his optics in annoyance, which pleased him. If Jazz felt bad, Swindle felt good. "I got a bunch of takers to have a fragging session with you yesterday. So much that I had to spread them apart by three days." Jazz's optics brighten in worriment at that. "Yep, three days' worth of constant fragging. I hope you've had plenty of experience, because you're about to get some," he chuckled, rubbing his finger against Jazz's spike, causing him to moan deeply into his gag. "I think you'll have a lot of fun today. Now, Jazz, get to normal posture and follow me." Jazz did so, bringing his legs back together, putting his arms at his sides, palms downward, and looking straight ahead. Swindle walked on over to the bar and he followed along obediently against his will, meeting Bumblebee at the bar.

"Hey, Swindle," Bumblebee greeted. "We should be good to go for opening up."

"Hey, don't sound so excited. We've still got another half-hour before opening. Give me Jazz's monoglove. It should be behind the bar," Swindle ordered. Bumblebee nodded and looked behind the bar and found it quickly.

"Here you go," he said, handing the red monoglove to Swindle and he nodded.

"Thanks," he said as he got behind Jazz. "Jazz, put your arms into a reverse prayer position." He did so, making him grunt silently in pain, and Swindle did the process again, encasing the arms to the elbows and strapping it to the back of his neck. "Alright, Jazz continue to follow me," Swindle ordered as he headed out of the main room, Jazz following along helplessly. The two walked down the hallway in a relaxing pace. The two continued until they reached the side rooms and entered one of them, the door opening automatically with Swindle leading him in and closing the door behind him.

"Now, Jazz, before we open up, I would like to test you myself," Swindle told him, removing his pelvic plate, showing off his spike, and Jazz immediately felt a bad feeling enter him. To be honest, he didn't mind getting fragged nor fragging people, he just extremely hated the lack of gratification he gets from the cockring keeping everything inside and not letting him feel sweet release. That was tortured. "Now, we're going to keep this nice and simple. Jazz, bend over," Swindle ordered and he did so, bending until he was completely ninety degree, which made Jazz want to scream out in pain. Swindle grabbed his mouth plug and moved over to get the butt plug out, letting Jazz have some relief, or at least ceased building up more frustration that he already had an immense amount of pressure of. Swindle set them aside along with his pelvic plate and approached him from behind. "Okay, Jazz, bend your legs a little bit so I can get my spike in you. I'm a bit of a shorty," he ordered, and Jazz did so, bending at the knees until Swindle made him stop with the spike at the same level as his valve. "Now, let's get started."

He thrusted inside his valve, making Jazz give a gasp. "Ah, your valve is nice and open," he complimented, holding onto the top of the sides of his waist cincher. Jazz groaned at him for that. "Don't 'Ah' me. Sounds like I'm talking to an animal," he complained, grinding against the sides of his valve. Jazz responded by doing it again, which annoyed Swindle. "Okay, you wanna play hardball?" he asked, taking his hands off to click a few buttons on his arms and getting back to normal position and grinding against him. Jazz tried to groan, but found he couldn't do so. "You know, since you're basically a doll," he thrusted again, making him want to groan, but he still couldn't do so, "I figure you might as well be as quiet as a doll. I'm sure the customers don't want to hear you groaning so loudly." He patted the side of his aft before he continued thrusting, making Jazz take it in silence. Swindle did this, the only sound being him hyperventilating, as he did this until he over-loaded.

"Ah…!" he groaned as he released his transfluids into Jazz's valve. Jazz practically squirm as he did this, the only reason he didn't was because of the gimp suit holding him completely still. Swindle removed himself from his valve, leftover transfluids dripping down from it, and walked on over in front of him, placing his spike in front of his open mouth. "Now, as a treat for being such a good little fragbot," he stuffed his spike in his mouth, letting it go deep inside, "you can clean my spike." Jazz groaned, wanting to close him mouth on his spike and take it off with his denta, but that ringgag saved him from spike mutilation. He flung his tongue around the mouth and suck it, doing his best to clean it completely. Swindle moaned in pleasure, highly enjoying this. "You know, you are very good at this. I imagine a long, successful life as a fragbot for you," he told him, petting his head. Jazz ignored him, finishing off the spike and indicating with his tongue to pull out. Swindle did so and admired his clean spike. "Wonderful job. Now I reconfigure the cleaning room's door so it opens and starts automatically. Jazz, go to the cleaning room, get clean, and come back."

Jazz went back into normal position and Swindle opened the door for him to let him out. He walked on out and headed on to the cleaning room, walking step-by-painful-step. He walked to the cleaning room and it opened up for him automatically, allowing him to walk to the center of the room. He helplessly walked to the center and he was lifted off the ground. He saw tubes moved towards him and moved into his mouth, valve, and spike, making him wince, and began cleaning him, spraying fluids inside the orifices and then sucking it back up, making them clean, and the machine did a quick once over on his clothing and gimp suit, washing it until it sparkled clean, glistening under the light. He saw sat back down and he made his way out of the room and entered the room, where had a couple of items waiting for him. On the dresser, he had two different cleaning brushes and buckets.

"Hey there, Jazz, memorize all I say. As you know, when someone overloads, they make a mess, big or small. In this case, small," he pointed to the small amount of transfluids on the floor. "Take this brush, the yellow sponge, dip it in the cleaning fluids, and wipe those pesky fluids away. After that, use this one, the blue one, and dry it up." Jazz inwardly groaned at what Swindle was forcing him to do and tried to scream when he realized that the shaft of the brushes were based on Swindle's spike as well. However, all he could do was glare at Swindle silently. "Now then, Jazz, start cleaning."

Jazz walked over to the dresser and bent over to place the yellow spike in his mouth, stuffing it down until he reached the back of his throat, making him gag. He moved over to the bucket and dipped it in there, wetting the sponge with the blue fluids, and walking over to the transfluids. He got on his knees and dipped low to clean it. He pushed against the floor and wiped the ground, Jazz feeling humiliated at having to clean Swindle's mess, as well as feeling discomfort from his body moving against the corsets. He moved his head side-to-side, up-and-down, and in swirls, absorbing every bit of transfluids. Once he was done, he got up and place the yellow brush back, retrieved the blue one, and began drying the floors, using the same pattern as last time. Before long, it was done, and he put up the blue brush.

"Excellent job," he clapped, praising him. "Jazz, remember this protocol. Whenever a customer enters this room, you will do whatever they say, then when they exit the room if you've been fragged, you will go to the cleaning room to get clean, then you will the clean the room of any messes. Remember it as protocol marathon fragging session." Jazz gave a single bob of his head yes and Swindle nodded before heading out of the room, leaving Jazz alone with his sexual frustration, humiliation, and pained legs, and headed back to the main room. He entered it to see Blurr and Cliffjumper finishing the two new maids' induction, giving them some last bit of instruction. Swindle ignored them and walked to the bar where Bumblebee was talking to the gagged Beachcomber, who looked annoyed by him.

"So, I figure that, maybe you, me, and Cliffjumper can do something together," Bumblebee told him, leaning against the bar and looking down at his bulge lustfully. He responded by glaring at him and shaking his head no.

"Trying to get lucky with someone besides Cliffjumper?" Swindle asked, amused.

"No, Beachcomber doesn't get enough fragging," Bumblebee told him, sounding worried.

"Last I check, there's nothing wrong with that medically, so why are you worried?"

"Look at him. He's so grumpy that he needs someone fragging him to help him relax. Red Alert just gave him his first one yesterday, and I'm sure more will help him relax," he explained, and Beachcomber looked indignant at that, giving him a deadly glare. "See my point?"

"Bumblebee, please, stop bothering him and don't try to molest him while he's sleeping," Swindle ordered, making Beachcomber give a shock look on his face.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that. Only if he consented," Bumblebee told him.

"Huh-huh, yeah, right," he muttered, not believing him. "Anyway, restaurant's opening in five. Get ready."

"Yeah, sure," Bumblebee nodded and looked at the bar. "Uh, Swindle, what's this and why is it blinking?" he asked, grabbing and showing a device with a screen on it for him. On the screen, there was a symbol with Vortex's name on it.

"That's a phone. It's used to make appointments, although Vortex seems to have forgotten that," Swindle grumbled as he snatched it out of his hand and answer it. "Hey, Vortex, how are you doing, my sadistic buddy?"

"I'm fine!" Vortex answered and Swindle could hear the sound of him sharpening objects in the background.

"Great… tell me, what are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm just prepping for a torture session," Vortex told him. "Onslaught has been holding me back from any serious torture, just some minor stuff and humiliation, but I'm not waiting anymore, so I'm going to take my time with the local traitor, Ambulon. His is at 12 and I'm going to have so much fun with that traitor."

"Ambulon that's one medic who was supposed to be part of a combiner, right?" Swindle asked him.

"Yeah, but that fragging traitor backstabbed us. Cited that we were pushing the 'moral boundaries' too much. What a wuss," he mocked him.

"Weren't we forcing medics to work under us?"

"Yeah, but Ambulon betrayed us. That makes it personal and he's going to be in a lot of pain," Vortex chuckled and Swindle could hear the sound of electricity sparking out.

"Are you going to torture him to death?" Swindle asked.

"Nah, Megatron is really pushing for this whole assimilation into Decepticon culture thing that you're been pushing, you bastard," he complained to him. "However, that doesn't mean I can't be cruel to him, especially since he's a traitor."

"Well, do you at least have a medic on standby to make sure he doesn't die?"

"That's the fun part. Ambulon is the only medic in this city," Vortex bragged.

"Come again? I thought we had medics here."

"There's a meeting going on at Kaon fund by Gutcruncher, although he's not involved. Should be back by tomorrow," Vortex told him and Swindle could hear the sound of liquid and something sizzling. Probably some acid… "I'll make sure he doesn't bleed out. I have medical training, remember? Can't save someone from a serious injury, but I can handle small wounds. That, and letting him die in less than a day would be far too easy."

"Understood," Swindle muttered. "Now, why did you call me?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe we could talk and hangout sometime. Maybe come on over to the prison sometime," Vortex asked him.

"Uh, no. How about someplace a little less deadly and horrible, like my place?" Swindle asked him.

"Oh, yeah, the restaurant? If you set me up with a session, sure," Vortex agreed.

"Great. Anything else?"

"Nope." Vortex sprayed something and Swindle wondered what that was. "Swindle, tell me, how long would it take to freeze a hand with liquid nitrogen and smash it?"

"This conversation is over, Vortex," Swindle told him.

"How about a-" Swindle ended the conversation.

"Right, I believe it's time to open up."

* * *

"Booth twenty," Bumblebee ordered Beachcomber and he walked off with a large amount of drinks, Swindle watching him go as Bumblebee prepared another large amount of drinks for him. Blurr was working the bar and he was working efficiently and stylishly, showing off despite the cumbersome uniform and occasionally giving a kiss to the customers. Cliffjumper and Rewind were taking orders while Chromedome was fulfilling one. Swindle himself has taken care of a deal with a customer who came to frag and sent him out of the restaurant thirty minutes ago. The next customer should be here soon, although his was anonymous, so he won't know until he entered the restaurant. It was nearing 11:50 and Swindle couldn't help smiling.

Until the door opened and he saw one of the banes of his existence enter the room. A medium size 'Con with varying shades of green for a paint job. "Gutcruncher…," Swindle growled as he left the bat stomped over to him. Gutcruncher looked around until he saw him approaching and he gave a smile to him. "Swindle, how are you-"

"Shut it, scum. Why are you here?" he asked, standing in front of him and crossing his arm.

"Isn't it obvious? I set an appointment to use your newly acquired fragbot, Jazz," he told him, crossing his arm at him. At that, something in Swindle went off as he realized he gave his mortal enemy an appointment to use his services

"You… set an appointment?" Swindle groaned, grasping his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I'll show you the email you gave me if you want," he smiled.

"You fragger… alright, but you're paying regular price. Not the discount everyone else got," Swindle told him.

"I guess I'll take it… thanks for letting us do business," he said, offering his hand out. Swindle refused him, instead crossing his arms and looking at him in disgust.

"Take the hall and entered nearest door on the right hallway. You'll find Jazz their ready to take orders for the fragging session," Swindle told him, moving out of the way to let him move forward. Gutcruncher looked hurt, but continued on, heading off into the hallway. He walked through the hallway quickly, making his way to the room, which opened automatically for him. He entered to see Jazz standing at attention, ready to service him.

"Ah, Jazz, how the mighty has fallen. From second-in-command to a lowly fragbot," he murmured, walking over and placing a hand around his chin, softly rubbing it with his thumb. Jazz glared at him with the most defiant look he could muster. "My, my, after several fragging sessions, you can still pull that look off trapped in a gimp suit and maid uniform. Impressive," he said as he walked behind him began unstrapping the monoglove from him. Jazz was really confused by this as he did this. "I know how this gimp suit works and I'm guessing you follow my every orders. Jazz, shake your head if I'm right." He did so and Gutcruncher unstrapped it and loosen the monoglove, taking it off and tossing it on the bed. He heard something being taken out of subspace and he felt something place in-between his hands, something that felt like a handle. He came back into view and looked back at him in the optics.

"You want to take revenge against the person imprisoning and embarrassing you here, forcing you to frag and be fragged. So, Jazz, here are some orders for you. In your hands is a knife. When Swindle enters the room, stab him to death with it. Go for the voice cords first so he can't give orders, but the spark will also kill him quickly. Make sure you stab him real good, okay," he said, and he saw Jazz's optics brighten in happiness. At that, Gutcruncher smiled smugly. "Good to see you help for," he said as he pat him on the shoulders before walking out. He headed down the hallway and back to the restaurant, where Swindle was waiting by the bar.

"You got done quickly," Swindle noticed, glaring at him.

"Swindle, look at me. I didn't even get a chance to get my pelvic plate off because he wouldn't follow my orders. Did you give him some secret orders not to listen to me?" he asked, amused.

"What? No, he shouldn't be," he growled, heading for the backroom. "I'll check him out."

"Listen, I'll contact you so we can schedule another appointment," he said as he headed out of the restaurant, leaving Swindle to march down the hallway in anger. How the frag could Jazz be not follow orders? Did something freeze or malfunction? He didn't quite know, but he knew once he entered the room once he enters the room, which he was about to. He approached the room and he entered it, seeing Jazz standing still.

"Hey, Jazz. Came to see why you're malfunctioning," he told him as he approached him. He walked towards him as he looked around the room. "Nice to see you're still keeping this clean, so it happen after the last customer's fragging session. Now, what could… that… hey, why is your monoglove on the-"

*Schtsck*

"Guh," Swindle groaned out as he looked down to see a knife deeply embedded near the top of his chest and slightly off-centered. Jazz quickly moved, bringing the knife down towards his spark. "Jazz, stop!" he yelled and he did so, inches from his spark, much to his disappointment. The wound let energon spill out, covering his chest in blue. Swindle stepped back, dislodging the knife from his body and bleed even more. He stumbled out of the room, holding onto his chest and trying to cover the wound to keep himself from bleeding, but failing as energon got all over the floors. He ran down the hallways as quickly as he, running on adrenaline, energon spilling down onto his leg. He entered the bar and immediately, all optics were on his bleeding chest, surprising all the patrons of the room as they wondered what was going on.

"Swindle!" Blurr yelled, jumping over the bar pas the customers and hold on to him, trying to comfort him. "Quit moving. You're moving the energon out of the body faster."

"Need… a… medic," he breathed out.

"They're all at Kaon," a bar patron said as others, including Bumblebee got closer.

"Bumblebee… call Vortex. Call off torture. Get Ambulon. Quickly, before it's too late," he ordered and Bumblebee did so, heading off.

"Hey, hey, Swindle quit talking," Blurr ordered.

"Here's some clothes," Rewind said, bringing it over to him. Blurr grabbed some and covered the wound, trying to keep it in.

"What happen? Who did this," one of the diners said, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Don't let him die. This is the best place around," another of the diners said, coming over with more clothes to hand it to him.

"Thanks. It all depends on whether Vortex got anxious enough to go ahead and start the torture early," Blurr murmured.

* * *

Inside a dark, sinister room, two bots were inside with various torture instruments. The one standing was a gray helicopter while the one strapped to the chair was white and red with yellow around the side and top of his white face. His paint job was a bit sloppy, showing off some purple in some spots, letting people know who he used to work for. The gray helicopter was standing over him, a buzzsaw in his hands as he stood over him and the one strapped to the chair looked scared for his life. "You know, thinking this through, I was wondering how I should kick this off. Do I start small, like inflicting small cuts, or start big, like ripping your organs out. And I've decided, I'll start with one of your hands!" he shouted as he started the buzzsaw and lowered it to the hand. Ambulon looked at it, scare for his life, and started screaming and shaking, trying to break out.

* _Me and Swindle are the best of friends!_

 _Can't imagine the world without my little buddy!_ *

Vortex's atonal singing filled the room up. Vortex paused and stared awkwardly at Ambulon, who was also confused by what he heard. Vortex shut the buzzsaw off and told him in an embarrassed tone, "Sorry. My ringtone for Swindle. Let me answer that and I'll get back to sawing your hands off, 'kay," he said, getting his communicator out to answer it, leaving Ambulon to stare with his mouth open in confusion. "Yeah, what do you want, Swindle?... Huh? Who are you?... Why are you calling with his phone?... Say what?... You're kidding me… _fine_." He hung up and glared at Ambulon. "You are officially the luckiest bastard alive right now," he told him, walking over and unstrapping him from the chair.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" he asked, confused but elated.

"All of the doctors in the city are at Kaon for a meeting, which means the only doctor around is you," he told him, freeing his left arm and stepping back. "You can do the rest, right?" he asked, drawing a gun and pointing it at him.

"Uh, yeah," Ambulon muttered, beginning to unstrap his right arm.

"Good. My little buddy has a life-and-death wound and you are the only one who can save him. Now move quickly. We don't have much time," he told him.

"Got it," he said, moving quicker.

"If he dies, I'll make this torture worst for you."

"Shut up. You're making me nervous and I get sloppy when I'm nervous," he ordered. He waved his hand in the air, offended.

"Wow, look at you like you have some semblance of power," he mocked. "Please remember you're on the side that you betray us for that we beat. You're on the lowest spot of the totem pole," he reminded, pointing the gun at him. "You and the other traitors like Drift are so hated here, it's insane."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm the only one who can save his life, right?" Ambulon asked, looking at him. "That means that I have the power of life and death."

"Yes, you do," Vortex agreed, walking over and placing the gun at his head. "Either you both died, with you getting a substantially more painful death, or you both live, with you maybe rising up the totem pole slightly. Now, unstrap yourself so we get the hell out of here and save Swindle!"

* * *

"Dammit, why did this had to happen," Blurr muttered to himself as Swindle rested on the bar. The other maids had guided the patron out and apologized for closing for the day, but surprisingly enough, there was still plenty of people outside, waiting to see what happens to Swindle. All the maids were doing their best to cover the wound and prevent bleed out, except Beachcomber, whose lack of useable arms meant he was relegated to sitting on the bench and watching the spectacle. Blurr kept talking to Swindle, trying to keep him awake. "Swindle, keep looking at me," he ordered, noticing him drifting off. He gazed back over at him, awake.

"Blurr… keep… the money… safe," Swindle muttered, fading in and out.

"Swindle… we'll worry about that later. Vortex should be here soon with Ambulon," he told him.

"If I… die… give money… to other Combaticons," he told him.

"He's delusional," Bumblebee muttered.

"No kidding," he agreed. "Must be the pain."

*Slam!*

"Hey, assholes! I got Swindle's savior," Vortex proclaimed, dragging Ambulon in with a box of tools in his grasp.

"Watch it! Be careful," he complained as he stumbled in.

"Over here!" Blurr shouted and Ambulon rushed on over.

"Make way! Make way!" he shouted, brushing people away and arrived at Swindle, placing the toolbox off to the side and removed the cloth from the chest, allowing him to look at the wound. "Damn, the knife made a deep laceration. Any more to the left and he would've hit the spinal strut, maybe even sever it. If that happened, I wouldn't even had been called here," Ambulon said as he withdraw a bottle with a clear liquid and a syringe. He opened the bottle and injected it inside, withdrawing the liquid into the syringe and injecting it into the neck. "This is an anesthetic. It'll dull the pain greatly by switching the receptors off." He injected it into the neck and Swindle groaned loudly as he did so.

"That didn't sound good," Vortex muttered as he got closer to him and brought a knife close to his neck. "You're not doing anything stupid, are you?" Ambulon glared at him in response.

"The only stupid one here is you for trying to interfere in my job," Ambulon said. "I know I made quite possibly the worst decision from a logical standpoint joining the Autobots, but that doesn't affect my medical skills at all, so back off and let me prevent your gestaltmate from dying." Vortex recoiled from shock from his defiance and step back.

"…Alright, but if he dies, this knife is forming a racetrack on your body, got that," he threatened.

"Understood," he said as he got a squirt bottle with green fluids in it and pointed it above his wound. "He might be in pain, but don't get mad. This is to destroy technopathogens that might've entered the wound, as well as to hopefully prevent the tubes from bleeding highly," he said as he sprayed the wound with it and Swindle groaned loudly at that and he could see Vortex in the corner of his eye wanting to draw closer to help him, but he pushed him back. I got this. If you want to help, hold onto him and make sure he doesn't move much as he can as I start closing all these wounds. In fact, everyone, let me see your hands," he asked and everyone did so. Ambulon was confused by everyone except Vortex wearing gloves, but ignored that as he sprayed all of their hands with it. "Alright, that should kill the technopathogens, especially yours Vortex, so try your best to stop bleeding while I get things together," he said and the others nodded as they closed the wounds and he got objects from the bag. "All these tools are clean, right Vortex?"

"Should be. They haven't been used in a long time and those boxes should be airtight," he answered.

"Great," he said as he started getting clamps out and brought them to the tubes. "Let me closed all of these wounds up." He brought the clamps to the tubes that were not being taken care of by the others to prevent bleeding and quickly getting to work to prevent bleeding from the other tubes as well in ten tense minutes, leaving one wound still bleeding. "The Gardima mount. The energon maker sends the energon it makes there where it is sent to everyone else in the body. That's not getting fix by a clamp," he said as he brought a piece of moldable plastic out and over to the wound. "Didn't cut in deep, but enough to cause bleeding. Gotta close it stat," he said as he brought it into the wound. He softly inserted it and began filling it out, ignoring the bleeding until it was closed completely and he pushed to make sure it was closed. "Alright, he should stop bleeding. Now let's reconnect the tubes so he can get it moving about," he said, getting the welder out in his left hand. "This is going to hurt, by the way," he told Vortex.

"I can tell. I've used a welder before," he told him.

"I'm doubting it's in a medical matter," Ambulon said as he used his right hand to manipulate the clamps to get the tubes together and began fusing the tubes together, moving in a circular fashion for each tube to conjoin them, but not closed them off from each other. He did this to each one reconnecting seven tubes together. "Okay, that's done. Now, as for the wires… that's going to require extensive surgery involving equipment I don't have," he told Vortex, looking over to him. "He'll live, but he'll have problems moving slightly."

"What would it take to fix those wires?" Vortex asked.

"Well, I would require a composite linchpin for each separated bundle of wires, probably twenty of them. As you should know, those are hard to come by," he answered. In response, Vortex looked at him with a mocking look before flicking Swindle's head, making him moan.

"What…," Swindle moaned.

"Where's the composite linchpins? You got everything under the sun, so where is it?" he muttered.

"Don't have any… but have a 3D printer. Make some from that," he ordered.

"I'll go do it," Blurr said, running off.

"Get a thin sheet of metal the size of this wound as well!" Ambulon shouted as he disappeared. With him gone, Ambulon prepared for it, getting the severed wires close together in preparation for it. When that was done, he waited for Blurr to get back and looked around. He then noticed that all the employees here were waiting tight, cumbersome clothing and that they were all Autobots. That immensely confused him.

"Uh, Vortex, why are their Autobots working as servers and wearing clothing?" he asked, looking at them oddly before removing the clamps from Swindle's body.

"Oh, them. They're Swindle's maids here and most of them brainwashed," Vortex told him.

"We're not brainwash. We love Swindle and we enjoy working for him," Chromedome immediately defended him.

"See what I mean?" Vortex told him.

"That logic is circular," Rewind said.

"Brainwashed, but still smart."

"O… kay…," Ambulon mummed as he looked at them and noticed their bulges. "And the bulge."

"Our spikes," Bumblebee said, getting closer to him. "You know, I can show you it in private."

"Uh, no thanks," he said, pushing Bumblebee back. "I'm fine."

"I'm back," Blurr said, rushing over.

"Alright, finally," Ambulon said, glad to be done with the conversation. Blurr brought it over and gave him a small box and the thin sheet of metal. He opened it and retrieved the composite linchpins, getting to work on the wires, connecting them together, each one allowing electricity to go through the wire again. "This is mostly a temporary fix. He'll need knew wires, which will required a bunch of things I don't have, like a completely sterile room," he said, glaring at everyone before finishing it off. "In theory, he should be good for life, but they break easily with too much physical stress."

"Well, considering that we're in peace time, he should be good," Vortex said.

"And yet, here we in with him having a deep laceration that would be deadly, even in wartime, much less peacetime. Seriously, who would be stupid enough to do this?" he asked them.

"Yeah, Swindle, who did this?" Vortex leaning in to listen to him.

"I'm… not sure, but… I think… Gutcruncher is involved," Swindle told him.

"Oh, come on," Vortex yelled, backing off. "You always blame Gutcruncher for bad things that happen to you."

"Especially since Gutcruncher left the restaurant just before Swindle got attacked," Cliffjumper muttered. "He couldn't possibly be the one who did it."

"Listen… Jazz stabbed me…." Swindle told them.

"Wait, Jazz stabbed you? But he doesn't have any free will," Blurr muttered.

"I know… he couldn't do it himself… so someone had to… give him orders… to do so," he explained.

"And Gutcruncher was the last one to use Jazz," Cliffjumper.

"Yes."

"Where's Jazz?" Vortex asked.

"He's in the first side room… on the right, still… frozen in the same position… when he stabbed me," he told them.

"So he isn't a threat?"

"No."

"Alright, done," Ambulon said, getting his hands out. "All of his wires are connected together with three left to spare."

"Great, now what?"

"One more spray down to disinfect his wounds and then closing him up," Ambulon told them as he got the bottle and sprayed inside his body. Once that was done, he grabbed the thing sheet of metal and put it over the wound, follow by him shutting the wound tight by welding the piece of metal to it. "Okay… done," Ambulon said, grabbing some medical tape and wrapping it around his body. "He should be good."

"Oh… great," Vortex said, relieved. "I won't butcher you today, Amby."

"Good, I'll go tell the crowed outside so that they can leave happy that their favorite place is still going," Blurr said, walking off and out of the restaurant to tell the crowed outside about the situation.

"Well, what should we do now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Get him to his room. He needs lots of rest," Ambulon said, cutting the tape off and putting it back in the box. "He also need lots of energon to refill the lost one and I mean the lot. Might as well fix up a catheter to send energon in his systems for the night."

"Well, here," Chromedome said, grabbing a bottle from the bar and handing it to him. "Energon. Straight-up."

"Thank you," Ambulon said, grabbing it and holding his head up. "Drink up, Swindle. You need this," he said, placing the bottle in his mouth and angled it up slowly. He drank it up slowly, happy to get something to drink. He kept drinking until the bottle was completely empty and he removed it.

"Oh… that was good," Swindle said.

"Alright, now we should take him up to his room and get the catheter set up," Ambulon told them.

"Alright," Vortex said, picking him up bridal style "Let's head on up. That's where his room is, right?" he asked the maids.

"Yeah, first door you see coming up," Chromedome told him.

"There's a bunch of energon in our vats and in his kitchen in his room," Bumblebee added.

"Great. That'll help," Ambulon said as Blurr entered the room again and he could see the crowd disperse outside. "Hey, we're taking him upstairs."

"Oh, good, he needs to rest," Blurr said, walking on over. "Need any help?"

"Yes, you're help specifically. Operate the 3D printer to get our catheter," he told him, packing his toolbox up. "The rest of you, check out Jazz. Made sure he doesn't attack anybody again," he told them and walked out of the room down the hallway. They quickly went down the hallway and made their way up the stairs into Swindle's suite. Blurr separated and entered another room while the others entered Swindle's room. Vortex laid him on his bed and Ambulon came over to check him out. "You okay, Swindle?" Ambulon asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking at his arms and clicking a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Modifying something," he said before laying his arms back on the side. "You're a good doctor."

"Yeah, well, consider yourself lucky you call me when you did. Vortex was about to take one of my hands off with a buzzsaw," he told him, glaring at Vortex.

"That would've been terrible if that happened."

"Yeah, you would've been dead. Be glad I did some foreplay before I started," he told him.

"Foreplay?" Ambulon gawked.

"Yep. It's my own special kind called torture foreplay. It's when you get them scared to death before you start inflicting pain on them. Has a lot to do with actual foreplay," he told them.

"Well… that's good to know, although it was kind of ruined when that horrible ringtone went off."

"Ringtone?!" Swindle yelled, sitting up. "Vortex, if it's that song you made for me, I swear I'll-"

"Swindle, calm down!" he yelled, pushing him back against the bed.

"You heard that song right? It makes my audio receptors bleed," Swindle told him.

"I still don't know how that song made you audio receptors bleed," Vortex muttered.

"Wait, it actually made his audio receptors bleed?" Ambulon asked, shocked.

"Hey, got you catheter," Blurr said, rolling it in along with a jug of energon.

"Good. Bring it here," Ambulon ordered and he brought it over, rolling it next to him. Ambulon opened his toolbox up and grabbed a jar of powder and a brushed. He dipped the brush in the powder and grabbed his head before rubbing against the side of his neck, revealing a line slightly off-centered. Ambulon set them aside and grabbed the tube attached to the catheter and injected it into the blue line, making Swindle winced. Ambulon grabbed the jug and opened the catheter, pouring the energon in the catheter and opened the tubes, letting the energon enter his body. "There we go. Energon should enter your body at a steady rate."

"You're a life-saver, Ambulon," Swindle smiled before waving Blurr over. He did so and leaned in which let him whisper something to him. Ambulon backed off and stood next to Vortex, smiling slightly.

"Well, good to know I can still help," Ambulon said happily.

"Yeah… you're officially my favorite traitor," Vortex said, patting him on the back, making him jump slightly, but relax all the same.

"Okay," Blurr said, stepping back. "Hey, Ambulon, can you follow me? Swindle has something that he wants me to give you,"" he told him, stepping out of the room. Ambulon looked at Vortex and Swindle before stepping out of the room, following in his footsteps.

"What do you want to give me?" Ambulon asked.

"You'll know in a second. You should consider yourself really lucky. Traitors usually don't get to see the sunlight again when they're caught, much less actually get out of the prison," he chuckled.

"Well, I was about to be sadistically tortured by Vortex when you called and saved me from death. So, I just got lucky by you needing a doctor," he said as they exited the room and begin walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, all the doctors were called out for a meeting… funded by Gutcruncher. Damn, he was planning this all along," Blurr realized as they reached the bottom and went down the hallway.

"A meeting for the doctors… funded by Gutcruncher, the guy who made Jazz knife Swindle? So when Swindle is stabbed, there would be no medical professionals around," he murmured.

"Except for you, scheduled for tortured today. You were the one who messed his plan up."

"Yeah…, but why kill Swindle?"

"I don't know. I want to know," Blurr said as they stopped at a door and he opened it, showing off an empty room. "Please step inside and I'll close the door behind."

"What's in there?" he asked, looking around.

"You're gift. All you have to do to activate it. Don't worry, it won't kill you or majorly harm you in any way. It's all perfectly, especially since Swindle really wants you alive and unharmed," he told him.

"You're sure?" Ambulon asked.

"Positive. You're valuable," he told him.

"Alright," Ambulon muttered, taking a deep breathe before taking two steps inside. Immediately, Blurr closed the door behind him, and Ambulon looked back at it nervously. Whelp, it's too late to turn back now. He stepped forward, looking around for anything in the barren room to indicate where he should go. He had just reached the center when he felt grabbed him and jerked him off the ground and into the air. He flicked his head around, trying to find the source that grabbed him, but found nothing that could be holding him. He heard the sound of machines moving and the wall moved to show off latex and rubber apparel to put on him. At that moment, he realized he was making him into another maid.

Metal arms came out of the wall and began the process, starting with coming over and ripping his pelvic and aft plate off, revealing his purple spike and valve. Evidently, he never bother to paint that to his new paint job, which embarrassed him greatly. The arms did him a favor by putting purple latex panties with red trimmings on him, resting it gently on him and having a zipper for his spike and a hole for his valve. He thought he would've felt better with the panties covering him, but instead, that made him felt extremely weird having it on. He would've much prefer just having it off.

He could see a purple rubber object heading for him and he felt this wrapped it around his body. The arms quickly got to work tightening the overbust corset with white lace, causing him to scream out in pain it that. They cinched it up from the hips all the way to below the shoulders, tightening it up so he was a fifth thinner. Ambulon gave a loud groan as they finished up and got the next set of clothing. He knew some of the Autobots looked thinner from when he last saw them, but he didn't expect something that painful. He practically felt his organs getting crushed, although he knew that the amount he was thinner wasn't enough to seriously injure him. Painful, but not crippling.

Red latex stockings came into view and was brought over to him. At the same time, he felt a prick at the back of his neck, causing him to yelp in shock and attempt to rub it. When that failed, he moaned in defeat and watched as they slipped a stocking upped his left leg, going all the way up to the middle of his thigh, sticking close to him, and then tied a white bow at the top of his stocking. The arm quickly did the same to his other leg, making them match. After that, the arms gave a quick rundown, making sure there was no wrinkles on the stocking, which had the added benefit of turning him on, making him moaned loudly. He wouldn't feel like this if he was feeling regular, so it had to be something foreign that made him feel like this. Probably with the syringe that injected something in him, probably something to heighten the pleasure receptors.

As the arms were rubbing at his feet, the arms suddenly jerked his feet completely down into a right angle, making him suddenly gasped in pain. He looked down at his feet, the arms keeping his legs bent painfully, bringing hell on his ankle rotators. He heard more arms moving and he looked up to see purple, rubber ballet boots for his feet coming forward and he inwardly cringe. His ankle rotators were going to be in a lot of pain for a long time. The arms stuff his feet up his legs, going all the way up right above his knees and encased it in red lace. He grunted in pain as they did so, knowing that this was going to be constant. The arms did the same to his other leg and was done, leaving him to deal with the pain. He tried his best to ignore the pain and the feelings all the clothing was making him feel, but it wasn't that easy, considering it was painful, invasive, and in purple, which was evil. It was obvious they were trying to make him think about his old colors.

He felt something on the tips of his left fingers and saw red gloves going on his hands and climbing up the arms to his shoulders, tightly enclosing his arm. The gloves were a bit different from the other gloves, having a symbol on the back of his hand and his palm, having a white circle with a red star of life in the center, making it known he's a medic. Ambulon mummed in joy as they covered his arm and it continued as they covered his other arm and then they started rubbing the arms, making him feel elated. Regardless of whether or not he wants to do this, at least it was pleasurable, which was better than most of the things Decepticons would do to him. Granted, he could feel his spike going erect, which was embarrassing, and his ankle rotators and insides were in pain from the corset, but he'll take that over torture anytime.

He could see yellow latex coming over and looked up to see a blouse coming his way. The arms maneuver the blouse onto him and buttoned him up. He felt it covering his entire chest, the sleeves going down to the middle of his forearms, the bottom resting right on his hips, and a collar at the bottom of the neck. The arms began rubbing all over his body, starting from the top of his shoulders and rubbing him down all the way down to his hips, removing the wrinkles. Each rub down made him have pangs in his body and he squirmed around like a worm. This was getting extremely erotic. The rubdown stopped and a white tie was wrapped around his neck and descended down to his chest, this one being in the shape of a star in life with a purple metal crest with a Decepticon symbol on it keeping it together.

Purple covered his view and he felt more latex going down his body. He moaned in satisfaction as the dress covered his body, the sleeves going down to the wrist, the dress's collar a V-neck from the middle of his shoulders down to waist, leaving the tie to perfectly mimic the star of life, and the bottom holding his legs together at a forth up his knees. The dress had a zipper on his spike and a hole at his valve, frills on the end of the sleeve, collar, and bottom, and a symbol on the front, side, and back of his shoulders, showing off a purple star of life with a white circle background. The arms began a rubdown, erasing any traces of wrinkles and making him shudder in happiness as they did so, the loudest being when they rubbed his spike, which probably could've filled the whole building if it wasn't soundproof. Damn, he knew that this was bad as this was artificial, but this felt so good to him.

The arms showed off a red-purple-and-white, latex apron and brought it over to him. They wrapped it around the hips and it went down in a circular pattern to the middle of his thighs. It was red on the straps and around the apron in frills with a white inside followed by a purple star of life in the center. The zipper went from the top of the star down to the bottom of it. Ambulon groaned from the increased pressured to his spike ad groaned once more when they straighten it out, rubbing his spike so much that he was practically ready to cum, only through something holding him back from doing so. He only felt relief when they went away, leaving to get the final accessories of his clothing.

A red, rubber waist cincher came into view and was wrapped around him under his cut, continuing to thin his waist when he was cinched up in purple lace. He groaned in equal parts pain and excitement when they did so. His organs was continuing to be crushed as he felt more turned on. This feeling would continue for his neck as a purple corset was wrapped around his neck and was laced in white at the front. Ambulon cringed when it did so. The neck was already tightly packed with tubes and wires. This compressed them even more and was a lot more painful, although the sexual needs he had felt a little more powerful, although both was building up plenty.

The final act brought out bows in a star shape, starting by pinning five medium-white, white bows from the base of his foot to his knees. A large purple bow was brought to the back of his waist cincher and pinned at the back of his waist cincher, the sides as long as him, the top reaching the back of his neck and the bottom reaching his knees. Each separate piece had its own white strand reaching down to the center, forming a star in the center knot. A white bow was brought to the front of the neck, the height and length being that of the corset and had a red line going through it. Small white bows were brought to the side of his apron's straps. Yellow bows were brought to the bottom his dress at the front and sides and pinned on. Purple bows were brought to the side and back of his head and pinned there. The last thing was a latex, purple nurse cap was brought and placed on his head and pinned there, with a white circle and purple star in it at each side of the cap.

With that done, the invisible bonds made him descend down to the ground while most of the arms receded except for one. The invisible bonds brought his hands to the side and brought the legs next to each other to touch. The arm came up to him and wrapped blue, latex tape around his heels, ankles, knees, thighs, hips, waist, and shoulders, keeping him completely bound and even more in pleasure. The arms receded and the walls closed up. Unlike before, the door to the room was opened instead and Blurr walked over to him. "You know, you should be glad you're a gifted surgeon, or else we would've run this process all the way through," Blurr said as he walked over to the package and picked him up bridal style. Ambulon felt more pangs running through him as he Blurr touched him. He was highly sensitive to touch now.

"Erg, well, you're skipping the brainwashing?" Ambulon asked as he looked into Blurr's optics as they left the room and started walking down the hall.

"It's not brainwashing," Blurr insisted.

"Whatever. You're not messing with my brain is what you're saying," he specified.

"Well, correct," he murmured. "Swindle's too worried that doing anything to your brain will hurt your medical skills, which he needs."

"That's good to know… although I can do with the erection he's given me," he told him, looking at the bulge in the purple star.

"Well, he wants you to feel pleasure," he said as he walked up the stairs.

"And pain. These heels and corsets aren't the most comfortable things around," he winced.

"You'll get used to it, like everyone has. It makes us all look better," Blurr told him. "The Decepticons give so many compliments."

"Well, how about next time, you make him not use purple. I don't like being reminded of my old colors," he told him, looking himself over. "I changed my paintjob for a reason."

"You were a Decepticon once. Swindle just wants to help you remember it," he said as they reached the top of the stairs and entered Swindle's suite.

"I don't like it."

"Come on, we've lack anybody wearing purple as a primary color. It's good to have diversity here," Blurr complained.

"He's a dick," he muttered as the door opened and they entered Swindle's suite where Swindle still laid in bed, Vortex was hanging around, and Red Alert was up with a datapad, writing down information. When the door opened, attention turned to them and Swindle smiled.

"Hey, looks like my new nurse is all dressed up," he cheerily said, sitting up before giving a grunt and laying back down on the bed. "Ow!" he moaned.

"Don't sit up anymore, you idiot. Let the wound heal up and you'll be fine," Ambulon chastised and Blurr carried him over to a chair and sat him down in it.

"Good to know *cough cough* that you're still giving me good medical advice," Swindle complimented.

"I'm just doing this to keep me from going back into Vortex's Torture Chamber of Pain," he scoffed.

"Oh, I like that. Catchy with a good ring to it," Vortex said with a grin.

"Look," Red Alert interrupted, "I'll report this to Megatron and see if he get anyone on Gutcruncher to arrest him."

"I have a feeling that won't work," Swindle muttered. "He wouldn't do something like this unless he had something that makes him valuable and something to protect. Probably giving Megatron weapons, drugs, or electronics in exchange for allowing him to get away with some stuff."

"So, wait, you're saying Megatron is going to be okay with him almost killing you?" Vortex asked, pissed.

"No, because I'm just as valuable, but more than likely he'll get a warning instead of being arrested and taking a nice vaca with Vortex," Swindle told him.

"Dammit!" he yelled, smashing his fist against the wall and making a crack.

"That costs money to repair."

"Sorry."

"So, I shouldn't report this?" Red Alert asked.

"No, do so, but asked for a restraining order. I want him away from Iacon. He might be able to allow that," Swindle told him.

"On it," he said, walking out.

"Now, Vortex," he murmured, looking back at him, "I believe you have a prison to run."

"That can wait. I rather-"

"Vortex, I don't want Megatron _and_ Onslaught on you for ignoring your duties," Swindle told him. "Get out and… torture someone. It'll make you feel better."

"That's some family-friendly advice to offer someone. Go torture someone. That'll make you feel better," Ambulon chuckled.

"But- but, I'm only allow to torture traitors without consequence and Ambulon is off-limits now, thanks to you," Vortex growled.

"Then… how about you tried some on yourself," he recommended, which earned odd looks from the two watchers.

"Uh, Swindle, you are kidding right? Why would-"

"Fine, I need something to kill the boredom," Vortex agreed, much to Ambulon's surprised.

"Are you a masochist?"

"No, I just need to inflict pain on something without getting in trouble," Vortex said, heading out. "I'll come see you tomorrow, Swindle. Stay healthy and don't let sparkeaters eat you," he said before leaving.

"I swear, he's crazy," Ambulon muttered, leaning in his chair, still bound by the latex tape. "So, you're just going to keep me bound up?"

"No, just for the day. It's your job to watch over me and Blurr will do whatever you say," Swindle told him, and Blurr nodded with a smile.

"Oh, he will?" Ambulon asked.

"Yeah," Swindle told him.

"Great. Blurr, can you give me a blowjob?" Ambulon asked, surprising both of them.

"Uh, you sure the brainwashing procedure didn't take place?" Swindle asked Blurr.

"I'm positive."

"Look at me. I'm erect. I need to over-load and you're going to do it, Blurr," he told him.

"Eh, you know what? Fine. Blurr, do it. This is a place fine establishment filled with deliciousness and fragging, and I'll be remiss if someone who needs to over-load doesn't get happiness happening to them," Swindle agreed.

"Except Jazz," Blurr muttered as he walked over to Ambulon and started unzipping him.

"He deserved it," Swindle said, unsympathetic.

"Right," he said, finishing it off and showing off his purple spike. "Did someone painted your spike?"

"No, I didn't paint that to red and white. Figured no one was going to see it very often," Ambulon scoffed.

"You seriously need to contract your paint job to someone who knows what they're doing, like Knock Out," Swindle told him as Blurr enveloped his spike. Ambulon shuttered as Blurr got deeper and started sucking and waving his tongue around his spike as well as rubbing his hand against his thighs, making him grunt and wiggle inside his bonds. He was going to over-load in a few seconds. Just a few more seconds, things will build up and would…

"Ah!" Ambulon shouted, cumming into Blurr's mouth, who enjoyed the taste of it in his mouth, moaning excitedly. He swallowed it and gladly licked Ambulon's spike clean, getting every last excess amount of it. When that was done, he disengaged himself and zipped up his spike, Ambulon resting in his chair with a smile on his face. "Thank you," Ambulon moaned as he finished zipping him up and Blurr gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't fall asleep on me. I need you to make sure nothing bad happens to me when while I recharge," Swindle ordered. Ambulon gave an annoyed sigh as he looked back at him.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't force to sit in this chair, I might be a little more inclined to stay up," Ambulon muttered.

"Too bad. Stay up and stay there, nice, tight, and comfortable."

"These heels and corsets are not that comfortable."

"You'll get used to it. Trust me, if you think sitting down is uncomfortable, wait until you stand up and place your entire weight on the tip of your feet," Swindle told him. Ambulon scowled at him, not enjoying what he said, before he laid back and kept his optics on him.

"Alright, I'll sit here like a good boy. Just make sure I stay well-fed," Ambulon agreed.

"You got it. The energon here is wonderful. Much better than the prison's energon," Swindle told him.

"Yeah, whatever. Just glad to be here."

"As am I. You know what the patrons were saying?" Swindle asked him.

"What?"

"They were glad to have my place here," he smiled. "They need me."


	10. Hoist

"I really need a change of scenery," Hoist muttered to himself as he huddled up in a corner in his cell. So far, he had been in that cell for… an unknown amount of time and he wanted to get out. All he knew is that the doctors were briefly taken away for the day and were brought back a few days ago. He didn't know how many days, because he didn't have a fragging window, but he would probably guess three days. Aside from that, he heard murmurs from guard passing by his door about a feud between a couple of Decepticons that was getting out of hand, which was fine with him. He didn't mind his enemies killing each other.

He heard the door opened up and looked up to see two guards at the door, guns at the ready. "Hoist, it's your lucky day. You're getting out of prison," the bulkier one announced, surprising him. Hoist stared at them, dumbstrucked, before getting up and walking towards them tentatively, unsure if he should believe them. It would be in-character for them to offer freedom and then pull it out from under him. He stepped past them and one of them grabbed his arms and pull them behind him followed by the sound of cuffs clicking into place. Hoist always felt uncomfortable about this, but it made sense. Can't have the prisoner putting up too much of a struggle, especially since his cuffs didn't have any slack to it.

"Follow me to the entrance," the bulkier guard said, moving forward while the thinner guard behind him pushed him forward. He stumbled forward before walking in synch with the guard in front of him. He couldn't chance rebelling against the hard shove he gave him, since doing so likely ended up with a broken face. He followed along, looking around the dark halls and looking at the closed doors. He knew people were in there, but they had given up fighting a long time ago and Hoist only saw them about once a week for a weekly clean-up of their cells. It lasted for, at most, thirty minutes, but those were unequivocally the best thirty minutes of the week. He noticed over time that Blurr, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Red Alert, and Ambulon were missing from the weekly event, which was worryingly to him, but he guessed they were (hopefully) fine. He heard the guard lamenting that they couldn't execute prisoners per Megatron's orders, so they must've been transfer to another prison, like he probably was going to.

After several minutes of walking, they reached the main lobby and reached the entrance where a guard was sitting behind a desk. The guard told him to open the door and he did so with a slight nod, which allowed them to exit into the dark night. "Huh, I thought it was morning," Hoist muttered.

"Wow, the place really screws with someone sense of time," he heard the guard behind him say. "It's almost midnight."

"Well, he's out now and getting a good look at it," he heard the guard in front of him say as they approached a van and opened it. "Get in," he ordered harshly.

"Yeah, sure," Hoist replied, not hesitating to get and sit down.

"Wow… you are a model prisoner," he heard the bulky one said. "Everyone else has been a pain in the ass."

"I see no reason to trouble anyone further," he shrugged. "We lost, fair and square and you're not going to just mass execute us. I see no reason to fight back, yet."

"Huh, I like you. Enjoy the ride," he said earnestly as he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

"How long before they get here?" Swindle asked himself as he sat in a booth, looking out the left window. It was the end of the day and all of his maids were busy, Blurr cleaning the bar, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper cleaning the tables, Chromedome and Rewind cleaning the booths, Red Alert cleaning the glasses in the back, Beachcomber was busy wiping the floors, and Ambulon was in the seat opposite of him, making sure that he was healthy. It was only three days since the stabbing happened and he still found it hard to move around without pain, so Ambulon would talk to him and supplied the necessary amount of painkillers. He made sure to check out Jazz before reinstating his sexual appointments and made him pose at the other window when he was done, still blinded and plugs in his mouth and valve, vibrating to his denied pleasure.

"Are you asking me or rhetorically asking yourself like a schizophrenic?" Ambulon asked him impatiently. This was his first day working as a maid and his feet were killing him from all that walking. He had already done a bit of walking the past two days, but this was a rude wake up call, along with learning all the things he had to do in order to provide good service, not to mention the insults he got from them for being a traitor. Seeing him dressed up and doing their bidding was a major source of catharsis for them and one of the worst things ever. At least there was some fragging involve. Swindle didn't want him to, but he insisted that he get something good out of the deal, which surprised Swindle. He greatly underestimated his sex drive considering how modest Red Alert and Beachcomber were.

"Myself," Swindle muttered, tapping his fingers against the table. "I really need Hoist to fix the broken vat and the filters."

"The vat I understand, but why the filters?" he asked.

"I built this restaurant over an energon spring. The problem is that it's underground and you need filters to get rid of the viruses, germs, and flakes of metal from it," Swindle told him, turning to him.

"So, all of your energon comes from it?" Ambulon asked.

"Most of it. Sometimes I have to get some from other places and other times, if I have a surplus, I'll just sell a load to another place," he explained all of it to him.

"Uh, alright. Makes sense," he nodded, understanding. "I can see why you need them fixed."

"Yeah. That and I want to try a couple of things out for uniforms. If it works out, I'll tack it on to you guys when we have a free day,"Swindle said, looking back at the window and smiled. "There's Boom and Sonic with our prisoner!" he yelled and exited the booth and immediately sat back down. "Ow."

"Hmph… you forgot to take it slow," Ambulon chuckled as he got up on his heels and hold his hand out to help him up. Swindle gladly took it and was slowly eased up on to his feet.

"Thanks," Swindle muttered as he steady himself. "Let's go out there and greet them."

"Sure thing," Ambulon uncaringly muttered. The two walked at a good pace out the door where Boom and Sonic were at the back of the van about to open it. Sonic saw them from the corner of his optics and turned to wave at them.

"Hey, what up?" he asked as he noticed Ambulon as well. "Oh, haven't seen you before," he said as he looked him over.

"If you want, Swindle can book you a session. I definitely wouldn't mind," Ambulon offered.

"Man, you did some serious work to him," Boom laughed.

"I did nothing to him. Just dressed him up," Swindle told him.

"Ha… wait, really?" Boom asked, surprised, which was answered by both of them shaking their heads. "Wow, wish all Autobots love fragging as much as you do."

"Yeah and I wish I could do it without these clothes," Ambulon muttered, picking at the shoulder of his dress. "A bit too cumbersome."

"Alright… well, time to let him out," Sonic said as he unlocked the door and opened it. "Come on out, Hoist!" he yelled and moved to the side. After a few moments, Hoist jumped down and looked around.

"Huh, we're in the city. I wonder… why…," he muttered as he laid optics on Ambulon, his optics widening up. "Ambulon? What the hell are you wearing?" he bluntly asked, his mouth opened wide.

"My uniform, unfortunately," he answered distastefully.

"Come on, you know you like it," Swindle insisted.

"If you could read minds, you know that you are completely wrong," he mocked.

"…Okay," Hoist muttered, unsure. "Why are you wearing that?"

"You'll find out soon," Swindle told him with a smile, which unnerved him. "First, I need you to fix something. I heard you're good at repairing things."

"Yeah. Pretty much the only reason why people talk to me," he replied, weary.

"Good. Follow me," Swindle told him, turning sharply and cling onto Ambulon to support with a yelp, earning a look of disdain from Ambulon. Hoist looked at this with confusion, wondering what was wrong with him, when he remembered the feud between the two Decepticons and wondered if that had anything to do with it. It might explained why he looked injured.

"Are you… one of the Decepticons in a feud with another?" Hoist asked and Swindle turned to look at him oddly with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked him.

"I hear things or other people hear things and it get passed around, the message malformed. The old ways of doing things," he told him, which surprised Swindle.

"Wow, it's a lot more popular than I thought if you've heard of it," he muttered before turning back to the restaurant. "This way," he said as Ambulon walked beside him, making sure he wouldn't fall to the ground in pain again. Hoist was hesitant to follow them, but a command from Sonic to move convinced him to move forward, knowing that not following orders was met with physical punishment. He walked swiftly until he was close to Swindle and slowed his pace as Swindle opened the door and he and Ambulon entered the place. Hoist followed along, looking at the front of the building, in particular, the mannequin that stood at the store window posing and letting a very erect white spike shown to him and JAZZ inscribed on the featureless hood. Considering the color of the mannequin's clothing, it was a safe bet that it wasn't just a mannequin, Hoist thought as he entered the restaurant.

Two things immediately caught his attention. The place looked expensive as all hell, considering how good-looking the furniture, painting and the sculptures were. The second was… the maids. Hoist had no idea what happened to the missing Autobots, but he didn't think they were all dressed up in tight clothing and cleaning Swindle's place. "What… why are they…," Hoist blubbered as he looked at them.

"Hey, ignore them. To the back," Swindle ordered and Hoist did so, wanting to get what he saw out of his mind. He followed quickly behind Swindle as he tried to get rid of the image of Blurr behind the bar, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee at the tables, and… is Beachcomber using his mouth to mop the floors? What the hell was going on? He ignored that and enter the back where he saw Red Alert cleaning the glassware, which once again confused him. Red Alert turned towards him, raised his eyebrow at him, and spoke to Swindle.

"Recruiting more, Swindle?" he asked.

"Quite possibly," he answered with a shrug, which made Hoist worried, which Red Alert noticed.

"Don't worried, you'll get used to it," Red Alert told him. "The question will be… well, you'll find out in a second."

"You're not making me feel better," Hoist told him.

"Heh, I'm just here for security," he told him as he went back to cleaning the glassware and Swindle motioned for him to follow him again. The five walked into the vat room and Hoist immediately noted what they wanted fixed. The room was filled with giant glass vats, with the exception of one of them having a giant hole in it.

"So, you see the problem?" Swindle asked him as he turned around and immediately bent over n pain and Ambulon grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't collapse.

"Do you ever listen to what I say?" Ambulon muttered with disdain.

"I really should start doing so," Swindle mumbled before standing up straight. "So, do you think I can fix it?

"Well… I doubt it. It would probably be best to just replace it completely and maybe upgrade it and the other ones to solid steel vats instead," he answered, deflating Swindle's mood and adopted a neutral look instead of smiling.

"I arranged for your exit out of prison because I though you would be cheaper," Swindle told him.

"And there are somethings that just can't fixed unless... unless I make one that completely fills the hole from scratch," Hoist told him, holding a hand to his chin in thought.

"And how would that work?" Swindle asked, crossing his arms and flinching at that from sudden pain, which earned a smug smile from Ambulon.

"Well, basically, we place a solid piece of metal on the inside and then fill it with some common ingredients to make glass. Set it on fire and that should work," Hoist told him and Swindle went back to smiling again.

"I knew I could rely on you," he said as he turned carefully around and walked to a door leading below. He walked on over to it and turned to Ambulon. "You open it. I'm done being in pain."

"Took you long enough to do something smart," Ambulon remarked, making Swindle frown as he bent over, cringing a bit at the corsets making it a bit hard to bend over, and opened it, showing off steps that lead downstairs. "Ugh, I hate going down steps in these heels," he muttered.

"Great… now help me down," Swindle ordered harshly and Ambulon did so, hooking their arms together and going down the steps. Hoist looked behind him to see Sonic staying behind at the door and Boom right behind him, ready for any movement from him.

"Better follow behind them," Boom ordered and Hoist did so, stepping behind the two bickering couple and moving behind them to the basement level with Boom right behind him. They walked over to a nearby machine that was currently off. The machine was about as big as a large cybertronian and had several pipes going to the ceiling to where Hoist remember the cats were.

"This here is my filter," Swindle told them, turning carefully towards him and using Ambulon as a support. "I get my energon fresh down below and filter it right here. Problem is, my filter stopped working last night and I need it fixed. Can you handle it?" he asked him.

"Sure. That would be much easier, I believe. One of the parts probably simply broke or there's a blockage," Hoist told him and Swindle couldn't help but smile.

"Great, you past my first test!" Swindle told him.

"But… I haven't fixed anything," Hoist told him.

"I know, that's part two," Swindle told him. "Head back up. I'll explain more upstairs," Swindle told him and Hoist did so, heading on up with Boom right behind him and Swindle and Ambulon taking it slow behind them. They reached the top and Swindle took the group back to the front of the place, with all the maids hanging around at the bar after finishing cleaning the place up. "Hey guys. I'll be right back. Need to take Hoist to the hallway," he told them and they kept moving to the hallway, which weirded Hoist out. He wanted him to fix it, but he really needed to know first? What was his game? They kept walking until they reached a door and he opened it. "Get rid of those manacles," he told them and Boom did so, removing it with a click. "Step inside and we'll discuss your terms." Hoist looked at him oddly and stepped inside nervously. Swindle responded closing the door, leaving him inside.

"Okay, while he's busy, you two said you were interested in fragging Ambulon, right?" Swindle asked them and the two of them smiled followed by a look from Ambulon before a shrug and he spoke.

"So long as you pay, I'm good to go."

* * *

Hoist looked back at the door scared. He immediately went back to it and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge against his will. Since that wouldn't opened he turned back and looked inside the barren, white room. It looked like the room led to nowhere and Hoist looked around to make sure. This place was so empty and cold. Why in the name of Primus would Swindle have a room like-

"Woah!" Hoist yelped as he neared the center and was suddenly lifted off the ground. He was stuck floating in mid-air with his legs slightly parted and his arms in a T position against an invisible source. He saw the wall suddenly moved and started showing off clothing like the one the other maids wore, although they looked a little bit different. He saw arms come out of the wall as well and realized that he was probably getting dressed up. This was proven true when he saw the arms reached for a small piece of clothing and bring it over to him. Unlike the other maids, Hoist's clothing was made entirely of PVC. AS Hoist was looking at the stuff, the arms reached for his pelvic and aft plate and ripped them off, showing off his spike and valve. Hoist yelled in embarrassment as they did so, shocked at the sudden removal of the plates and the arms with the panties quickly slid the dark-green panties up to his pelvic region, covering his spike with a zipper and leaving a hole for his valve.

Hoist felt so awkward with the panties on him and he had a feeling that it was about to get worse. This was proven true when he saw a PVC overbust corset and a neck corset coming for him in a dark green color. He watched as the corset was wrapped around him from below the shoulders on down to his hips and they cinched it up tightly in a light green lacing, starting at the bottom and at the back. Hoist grunted with each cinched made him more and more narrower before they finally finished at the top and he could tell his waist was at least a quarter tighter. The one for his neck wrapped itself from the top of his neck on down to the bottom of it and cinched it up just as tightly at the front, choking out Hoist as they did so until they stopped. He felt his organs and pipes close in tightly because of the corset, making them grind against each other. If he had to wear this 24/7, this was going to be really painful.

With the corsets on him, the arms quickly got more PVC clothing for him, starting with stockings. These came in a light green to contrast against the emerald green he was covered in right now. The stockings were brought to his legs and the left leg came first with the stockings sliding all the way to the top of his thighs and had a dark brown garter with a dark-green bow on it at the top. As this happened, he felt a slight prick at the back of his neck and he yelp in pain, wondering what that was. The arms quickly rubbed the legs to make sure everything was good and there wasn't any wrinkles or folds, making Hoist shivered. The rubdown was quite enjoyable. The arms quickly did the same to his other leg and just like before, Hoist shivered in pleasure at the rubdown. Whatever he was injected with, it made him much more susceptible to touch in a pleasurable way.

Of course, it also made him more susceptible to pain as well, as he found out when the arms twisted his left leg downward at a ninety-degree angle. He wonder why the arms would do something panful to him like this when he remembered that the other maids were wearing those sharply angled boots as well and that was likely why they did it. He was proven right when the arms brought out his pair of dark-green ballet boots towards him. He had a sick feeling when they came for him and the arms started sliding the first one up his left leg all the way up to the middle of his thighs and was cinched up in light green. He felt really uncomfortable with it on, not liking his legs being at such a sharp angle. The arms ignored his thoughts and did the same to his right leg, bending it, sliding it on, and cinching it up. At that point, Hoist knew this was going to be filled with pleasure and pain. He hated the angle of the heels, but the syringe made him love how tight it was on his legs as he was moaning with it on. The arms caped it off with a small, dark brown ribbon placed at the base and ankle of his boots.

With his legs done, the arms went to his upper body, starting with a pair of light-green gloves that were brought to him. The arms quickly brought them to him and they were slid up his arms all the way to his shoulders, completely encasing them. The palm and the back of them had a dark brown circle with a light-green cross-wrench on him. Once again, Hoist was left moaning in pleasure, only this didn't add any additional pain to him. The gloves were something he really didn't mind other than the fact that they would make it a bit harder to maneuver them. His profession relied on him knowing solutions, knowing how to pull them off, and being able to actually use his hands to pull it off. It wasn't that bad, but it definitely affected him a little bit.

The arms brought out an unbuttoned dark brown blouse over to Hoist and quickly slid it through his arms and buttoned it up to enclose his upper body in PVC. The buttons were like Bumblebee's, being bows that they used to connect the blouse together, altogether being nine bows. The blouse had a collar at the bottom of his neck, slightly covering his neck corset, the sleeves going down to his wrist and ending in frills, and the bottom went down to his hips. The arms quickly got to work rubbing every inch of his blouse from is wrist and his shoulders on down to his hips, making him moan so much to it. It was completely blissful how the clothing caused him to feel so many things inside. His spike was pushing against the panties, forming a sizable bulge. When the arms were finished, a light-green ribbon was brought to him and wrapped around his collar and tied up with the tails reaching down slightly and the width of the bow going to the center of his shoulders.

With all that done, the arms brought out a dark-green dress for him to wear. They quickly put the dress on him, moving his arms to allow for the dress to be put on him. The dress went to his wrist, allowing the blouse's frills to be exposed, had medium-size poofs for his shoulders, a zipper for his spike, a hole for his valve, and the dress went down to the ankles in a hobble style to tightly compress his legs, although he had a bit of slack that was enough for him to be able to walk semi-normally. The dress had an opening from the side of his neck on down to the hips. The dress was connected with straps in an X-shape from the bottom to the top, allowing a bow to be seen in-between each strap. Frills were added to the openings, straps, and bottom of his dress. The arms went to work, rubbing every bit of the drees and making Hoist moan the whole way through. He had to admit that he didn't get tired of this and his spike agreed, with the bulge protruding more.

With the rubdown done, the arms brought out a dark brown apron to him. The straps were tied off at his hips right above his spike and the apron took the shape of a rectangular one down to the knees with frills on them and a zipper for his spike. The apron had a symbol at his spike in the shape of a cross-wrench right where spike was and a wrench at the bottom of his apron in light-green. The arms pulled and on the straps, causing the apron to close tighter around him, particularly around his spike, and make him give grunts of pleasure. The arms brought out a dark brown waist cincher and brought it to his wrist and cinched it up tightly at the back, this one eliciting grunts of pain instead for each cinch. The was topped off by a large light-green ribbon pinned at the back of the waist-cincher that was as wide as Hoist regularly was and the tails went down to his ankles. When that was done, the arms left him alone to get the accessories. Hoist felt humiliated, having all the clothing on him. Swindle was forcing him into becoming a maid when he really enjoyed repairing things.

The arms brought out the PVC accessories, starting with light-green bows being brought to him and tied at his forearm and upper arm, followed by pinning four bows at the bottom of the dress at the ankles at the front, back, and sides and a well-sized ribbon was placed on the front of the waist cincher. A ring of eight dark brown bows were brought to him and wrapped around the middle of his lower leg. Dark green bows were brought and pinned at the corners of his apron and another one was pinned at the front of the waist cincher. A dark-green hood was brought to him and went from the bottom of the back and side of his neck and went to cover everything on his neck and head at the back and sides with light-green frills on the edges. The arms finished it off with a dark brown headband with light-green frills going up and dark-green bows on the sides, which ended at the middle of the side of his head. At the center of the frill was a dark-green circle with a cross-wrench.

Hoist thought that was it they had put all the clothing him when he saw paint coming his way in a dark brown. The arms went to work, starting with painting a semi-circle on the top-half of each eyes that went up to form eyelashes. When that was put on, the arms brought two pieces of metal to him. Hoist wondered what they were for until they came for his mouth and were placed at the top and bottom of his mouth, forming metal lips in a puckering position. The arms brought glossy paint to his lips and colored it in dark brown followed by painting hearts at his cheeks.

With all that done, the arms set Hoist back down and most of them retreated. The only exception went to Hoist and quickly went to work wrapping him in PVC. The arms started at the bottom of his boots and went quickly up his legs. Hoist could only watch helplessly as the arms mummified him, covering his legs quickly in clear wrapping tat allowed people to see his uniform. It didn't cease as it trapped his hand in it and continued going all the way up to his neck, enclosing on him tightly. With that done, the arms suddenly stopped and retreated, leaving Hoist there to struggle against the PVC wrappings.

* * *

"This is very nice," Swindle said as he relaxed in his chair and watched the two guards fragging Ambulon in their signature style, the sandwich. Ambulon was in the center on top of Sonic, whose spike he was currently sucking. Sonic was likewise also sucking his spike, enjoying it. Boom was at the top, sticking his spike inside Ambulon's valve. It was easy to tell by their faces that they were all about to blow.

"Ah!" the three gave a string of yells as they all cum and the three rested on top of each other, joyful at the experience and Swindle couldn't help but laugh at the timing of it. Somehow, Ambulon managed to hold up until Boom and Sonic were ready to go, despite the fact that he was always erect. He had to admit, Ambulon must've had plenty of experience fragging. He heard something blinking and looked at his arm to see that Hoist was done with his initiation.

"Hey, Ambulon, Hoist is done. Get to the cleaning room and clean up quick," he told him.

"Got it," Ambulon said as he pushed Boom off him, causing him to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a yell, and he got up and exited the room.

"You okay, Boom," Sonic said as he looked over the bed to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered as he picked himself up and brushed himself off. "That was rude."

"Ambulon isn't known for having a soft and cuddly side," Swindle told him.

"Yeah, I guess," Boom muttered as he went over to Swindle a hand, who gladly took. "Still, he was great to frag with."

"Yeah. He had a lot more experience than Bumblebee," Sonic agreed.

"Good to hear. Now about my pay?" Swindle asked him.

"Yep. I'll pay half and Sonic will pay half," he said as he took 400 shanix out and gave it to Swindle followed by Sonic.

"Thank you both for being very good customers," Swindle thanked them with a bright smile.

"Sure thing," Boom said as they grabbed the hard wipes from next to Swindle and started wiping themselves off.

"I'll let you do that while I go get my new maid," Swindle said as he exited the room to see Ambulon exiting the cleaning room and walking towards Swindle. The two met at the intersection before turning together down the hallway to Hoist. "So, how was Boom and Sonic?" Swindle asked him.

"Surprising decent. They look like people who would disappoint," Ambulon told him as they reached the door.

"Good to hear," he said as he opened the door and saw Hoist, wrapped up in the tight clear latex binding. Hey, Hoist? How are you doing?" he asked him.

"What are you doing to me!?" Hoist asked as he struggled against his bindings. Ambulon looked at him and noticed something.

"What's up with his face?" Ambulon asked, looking at all of Hoist's make-up.

"That's his make-up, plus I had the arms add those lips to him as well. I figure I would see if I could do something about his face to make him more aesthetically pleasing," Swindle told him.

"You have no right to," he said as he struggled against his bindings.

"Huh-huh, whatever. You should feel happy I didn't just brainwash you like the majority of my maids," Swindle told him as he looked to Ambulon. "Carry him to the main room. I like to make a toast."

"Alright." Ambulon muttered as he went to Hoist and carry him in a bridal position, eliciting a yelp of surprise from Hoist before the two went out of the room and to the main area.

"Why didn't you just brainwash me?" Hoist asked as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

"Because, you past the first test. I had to make sure you were still capable. If you failed, I would've just brainwash you," Swindle told him with a shrug.

"I'm starting to wish I got it wrong," Hoist lamented as they reached the big room where the maids were all sited at a large circular table. Chromedome and Rewind saw them come in and wave at them.

"Let's see the new maid!" Chromedome yelled and Swindle did so, carrying Hoist to the table and sitting Hoist there between Bumblebee and Cluffjumper, allowing everyone to have a good look of him and his uniform. Ambulon moved on over and took a seat next to Cliffjumper and Swindle took a seat next to him with Blurr at his other side.

"Oh, look at those lips," Bumblebee said as he looked at his face and quickly moved forward and stole a kiss from him, last for five seconds, before sitting back down. "Oh, that was nice."

"Could you not do that?" Hoist asked him harshly.

"You didn't make him more acceptable?" Bumblebee asked, looking towards Swindle.

"Yep. Couldn't risk his repair skills. He's the official maintenance bot, who also serves as a maid here," he told him.

"Thar's understandable," he nodded.

"Anyway, I would just like to announce everyone that Hoist is out tenth maid. I must admit, I'm really surprised that it's got this far, but I'm glad it did and I couldn't got do it without all of you," he told them. The maids at the table all offer similar condolences, except for un-mind controlled one, who prefer to just sit quietly. With ten maids, I must admit, I'm getting too many maids, so I won't be hiring more maids until we expand the business," Swindle told them.

"No more maids? I like seeing new ones," Blurr told him sadly.

"Look, I'll be getting an expansion once I take care of the Gutcruncher problem," Swindle told them and the mood stiffen at that.

"What was his punishment for almost killing you?" Rewind asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't get anything done about it," Red Alert told them. "All he got was a warning."

"Oh, that's bullshit," Cliffjumper grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Listen, I know we all hate him, but he'll be taken care of, somehow. Just need some time to form a plan," Swindle told them and the other maids went quiet, unhappy about this. "Now, I encourage you to go on upstairs and frag with the partner of your choice. With ten maids, I believe you deserve a day off tomorrow so stay up as much as you want." The maids looked giddy at that and the pair of Bumble and Cliffjumper as well as Chromedome and Rewind made it's way out. They were followed closely by Beachcomber and Red Alert leaving the room together.

"Ambulon, carry Hoist up top," Swindle order as he got up and Ambulon agreed, getting up along with Blurr and he once again lifted Hoist in a bridal position. The two quickly made their way out of the room and down the hallway, telling Boom and Sonic thank you for coming on the way their, and quickly took the stairs up and into Swindle's room. Swindle instructed him to go to his room and they reached the room, where Ambulon sit Hoist on his bed, per Swindle's orders.

"Now then, Blurr, go lock the place up and take Ambulon as your fragging buddy," Swindle told them.

"If you want, but I'm slightly disappointed," Blurr told him.

"You won't for long," Swindle told him with a sly smile. "Head on out."

"You heard him. Let's go," Ambulon ordered, heading out. Blur looked Swindle over before heading out, closing the door behind him. With them all gone, he turned to Hoist all wrapped up in PVC.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked, sauntering over to him.

"I want to head back to prison," Hoist told him.

"No, you don't. I read you psych profile. You occasionally get panic attacks in isolation," Swindle said as he took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Really, this is the best place for you."

"I think I prefer panic attacks over this," he muttered as he tried to break from Swindle's gripped, but instead, only awkwardly shook around in place, which amused Swindle.

"Listen, I know it looks bad, but the one whose head is on straight got used to it and so will you," he told him, rubbing his shoulder, which caused Hoist to hunch up a bit in pleasure. "Plus, I can assure you, the job is very pleasurable. I know the clothing is uncomfortable and very cumbersome, but it's worth it in the end."

"Ugh…," Hoist muttered, as he thought things through. If he went back to prison, he was bound to have more panic attacks. If he stayed brainwash, he would remain blissfully unaware of how things were going, but it would be unknown if he could get back to normal, and if just stay like this, he would feel humiliated by all that was happening to him, especially this stupid lips, as well as well as by the fact that he was forced to serve all of the customer's whims, but he would have free will and he might get used to things.

"Fine… I'll try and get used to this," Hoist told him wearily. He had a feeling that he was going to regret this, but might as well give it a try.

"Good to hear," Swindle cheered and gave him a kiss on the lips, much to his surprised and pulled away quickly with a grin. "Huh, Bumblebee was right. That was nice."

"Wonderful. Look, I'll do my job, repairmech, maid, and fragbot every now and then, as I can tell I'm going to need to get rid myself of sexual tension. Just make sure I don't sleep alone, okay?" Hoist asked him.

"Sure thing. I'll sleep with you tonight to make you feel better," Swindle said as he dragged Hoist to the end of the bed (with some grunts of pain from Swindle at his wound slightly coming apart) and laid Hoist's head on a pillow with Swindle lying next to him. "You'll love it here. Trust me."


	11. Interquel 1

"Looking good. Your wound is healing nicely," Ambulon told Swindle as he checked up on him in his bedroom.

"Good to hear," Swindle nodded as he laid in bed. "How long before I can stop flinching in pain whenever I make sharp movements?"

"Eh. Could take a week to a month for the auto-repair systems to fully heal you," he answered honestly. "Could've been a lot worst, considering how close it was to hitting you spark."

"That close?" Hoist asked from the side on a chair, trying to seat as proper as he could in the cumbersome outfit. It had been two days since he was 'recruited' into the ranks and had spent the entire day yesterday fixing the filters and the vat. It was a bit hard to do considering all the clothing that he had to wear, but he managed, after making himself completely dirty in the process. At least Swindle had a good cleaner.

"Yeah. It was very close to hitting his spark. If that happened, he could've been in the operating room, but he would've still die."

"Damn. Really close to riding the world of one aft," Hoist lamented.

"Aw, don't said that," Swindle said, a smile on his face. "I'm one of the few Decepticons who actually wants peace between the Decepticons and the Autobots."

"I'll believe it when I see it. As far as I can see, I'm seeing either subservience or brainwashing," Hoist told him.

"Lacking the big picture here, Hoist," Swindle told him. "Now, head back downstairs and get ready to open up. It's your first day actually servicing the Decepticons here."

"Yay. What fun," he groaned, standing up with a grunt. "Walking around in these heels all day is going to suck."

"Something's going to suck alright," Ambulon said with a grin and Hoist grimaced at that.

"How crude," Hoist muttered in disgust. "Let's get this over with."

"Have fuuuun," Swindle cooed as they headed out of his room and walked through his room.

"Does he really think he's helping us?" Hoist asked Ambulon.

"He seems genuine, but he's a natural liar as well," he replied with a shrug as they exited out into the hallway and headed down the stairs.

"I was hoping you know since you were on his side at one point," he pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I know all the 'Cons around," he poked a flaw in his logic. "I bought some stuff from him, but that's about it. Guy knows how to get anything."

"I know. Even some of the Autobots made deals with him, from what I heard," Hoist murmured.

"He loves to follow the money, regardless of where it leads him." The two made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked down the hallway.

"Ugh, I already hate walking in this uniform," Hoist said, picking at the dress wrapped around his legs. He walked a bit slower than Ambulon thanks to the dress keepings his legs together 'til it reached the ankle with some slack.

"Yeah, it looks a bit more uncomfortable than mine," Ambulon muttered a bit guiltily, his legs having significantly more freedom. He picked at his nurse cap as they made their way around the area.

"Yeah, but you are a bit more exotic," Hoist said.

"Exotic?" he asked, confused.

"We're all fetish maids except for you. You're a fetish nurse," he told him.

"Hmm, I guess that's true, but we both serve the same function most of the time. We just do different things off hours," Ambulon explained. "As you'll see, to the customers, we're all one and the same."

"Haven't you just been working here a couple of days before me?" Hoist questioned him.

"You find out quickly," he replied as they entered the main room to see Blurr ordering everyone around. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Chromedome, and Rewind were all giving the tables one last washing to make sure they shine while Beachcomber was standing at the bar, his tray already attached to him. Swindle decided not to use Jazz today and decided to keep him posed at the window, exposing his erect spike for all the world to see, currently showing it to a few people waiting for the restaurant to open. Red Alert was done with his shift and was sleeping soundly in his room and will come down later in the afternoon. Blurr turned towards them and address them.

"Hello Ambulon and welcome Hoist to your first day," he told them, walking on over to them. "So, do you have a good idea of how your job works?"

"Good enough, I suppose. I take their orders, fulfill them, and bring it over to them," Hoist answered.

"Good. Now remember, you or the other maids might require help, so don't be afraid to ask for help or use Beachcomber," he told him, motioning to the bound maid, who glared at him for the comment. "Also, once the customer leaves, clean up the table so that the next set of customers may be seated. Materials to clean the table may be found in the backroom."

"Right, I got all that," Hoist nodded.

"Now, from what I understood, you are also offering yourself as a fragbot, am I correct?" Blurr inquired, crossing his arms.

"That would be correct, yes," he agreed, placing his left hand on his bulge and rubbing it with his thumb. "This won't stop being erect and I need to get some relief."

"Well, when a customer wants to make use of a fragbot, bring them one of the catalogues and they'll decide who they want and any other things they want to use. If a customer request to use you, you are to grab the keycard with your name, head to the room in the back with your name on it and follow their every whim. After you are done, use the cleaning room, clean the room itself so that it may be used again, and come on back to continue your shift," Blurr told him.

"Hey, I don't remember that keycard part," Ambulon muttered.

"We added it last night. We figure that we might as well assign a room to each maid," Blurr told him.

"Right… I believe I can do that," Hoist muttered. "And I have to follow all of their commands?"

"As long as they don't do anything too extreme, like blades and such, yes. Spanking and the like is allowed, but like I said, nothing too extreme," he explained.

"Good to hear," he said a bit happily.

"Also, since you have those lips, why don't you give some of the customers a peck?" he recommended with a little grin.

"Um, I don't know," Hoist muttered, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

"Please consider it. We need to see public response to those lips of yours, so we need to test the waters," he told him. "Bumblebee and Cliffjumper have already said they would be willing to have those if the reception is positive."

"Really?" Ambulon asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so give it a shot," Blurr said, giving a pat on the shoulder. "By the way, whenever you use the backroom for a session, it will be recorded and we'll read how many times the backroom has been used. We like to review everyone's popularity."

"That's a bit… odd," Hoist muttered. "Sure I'll lose."

"Nonsense. You're the new maid. Everyone gets excited about new things, so I'm sure you'll win," he cheered him up before heading to the entrance. "We're opening up in one minute. Get in position at the menus. Your area is the row of tables at the entrance to the hallway."

* * *

Hoist stood at the menus that were by the entrance to the backroom, waiting for someone to come to one of his tables with a small. It's been five minutes and nine of the tables have occupants in them, plus four patrons at the bar, but none of them required his service, which meant he has stand still on these annoying heels. He had no idea how the other maids hadn't collapsed from the pain in their feet. Having them locked in this position was torture. He hadn't stand up long thanks to doing other things that didn't required him doing that, but now he had to get used to it.

As he was dealing with that, a single mech walked on over to his zone. He was an average sized one, being a bit shorter than Hoist currently was and had his body type before he got all these clothing on him. He was primarily blue with some purple and redlines over him and red optics and was about Hoist's current height. He took a seat at the table around the middle of his zone and Hoist got into motion, grabbing a menu and walking on over to him, setting it on the table. "Welcome to Swindle's Place. Would you like a minute to figure out your order?"

"Yeah, give me a minute. You'll know when I'm ready," he said coldly, not even bothering to look at him as he took a look through the datapad.

"Very well," Hoist nodded, walking off to the menus and waited again for anything to happen. It wasn't long before another person enter and took a seat in Hoist's area again, this person being a black tank with yellow lines and red optics. He walked on over and began talking to him. "Welcome to Swindle's Place. Would-"

"Thanks," the tank said gratefully, looking him over. "You're new here. What's your name?"

"Uh, Hoist," he awkwardly replied.

"Really? Hard to figure that out," he said, looking him over. "You look very elegant."

"Oh, well, thanks. Considering how uncomfortable this is, I better look good," he remarked.

"Very good. Now, give me a minute to look the menu over. Wonder if I'll try anything new," he said, taking a look at the menu.

"Right," he nodded as he turned to the other customer to see the other customer looking at him. Thinking he was ready, he walked on over to him and brought a datapad out to take his order. "Are you ready?"

"You are new," the mech muttered, looking him over, and Hoist felt a shiver run through him. The mech was extremely predatory, having a faint grin on him as he looked over every inch of him.

"So, are you ready to make your order?" Hoist questioned him again. The figure looked him over a bit more before he answered.

"Yes, I believe so. I will take a medium glass of high-grade, thank you," he said. Hoist typed that in the datapad and took his menu up.

"Thank you sir. Your order will be out soon," Hoist said, walking back to behind the bar and put the menu up. Blurr noticed him back and talked to him.

"So, what's your first order?" Blurr asked him.

"A medium glass of high-grade," he answered.

"Well, here's the glass," he shrugged his head to the glasses behind them. "You know what to do."

"Right," Hoist nodded as he grabbed a medium sized glass and brought that to the dispenser. He placed it under the one labeled 'High-Grade' and filled the glass up near the top of the rim. He grabbed it and walked back to the mech, being extremely careful as he did so. He hadn't mastered walking in these heels and he didn't to spill any of the liquid to the floor. Thankfully, he reached the mech without incident and placed it right in front of it. "Here you go, sir," Hoist said with a little bow.

"Very good," he cooed as he took the glass and took a sip from it, before setting it on the table. "It's good."

"Good to hear. Anything else?" Hoist asked him.

"Yes, go on ahead and mark me for requiring your services in the back," he said, grinning at him. "Figure I'll be the one to break you in."

"Oh, very well, sir," Hoist replied nervously. "When will you require me?"

"Best ready yourself in fifteen minutes," he told him, relaxing in his booth. "Now, continue on with your duties."

"Right, let me get you the catalogue," Hoist said as he moved on back to get the catalogues next to the menu and brought it back to him. "Here you go. Prices inside."

"Hmm," he said as he looked through it quickly, pushed a couple of things, and gave it back. "Done."

"Oh, alright then," Hoist said and walked on back to the bar and placed the datapad on the side.

"You okay?" Blurr asked, walking on over to him.

"Yeah. I just got my first request for the back room," Hoist told him.

"Already? Wow, that's impressive," Blurr grinned. "Ready to go?"

"He says we do it in fifteen minutes," Hoist told him.

"Ah, okay," Blurr said as he grabbed the catalogue. "He placed the order in here?"

"Yes, he did," Hoist nodded.

"Right. Follow me to the computer," he said, walking to a computer nearby by the backroom entrance and he slid the catalogue through a slot. "Enter the catalogue into it and you have the datapad with earlier order?"

"Sure," Hoist nodded, bringing that out and handing it to him. Blurr grabbed it and described what he was doing.

"The catalogue is already in and you scan the order on the datapad to add to it. If he's just using the fragging services, you put it on a blank page," he told him, scanning the page with his previous order and the items he ordered through the catalogue being placed in it. "Alright, his order from the catalogue has been added to his bill and he'll pay for it before engaging the service. When he's ready to frag, you'll notice something on his bill named print. Doing so will make him print a chip out which contains his bill. Give it to him, make him pay, bring it back here, then head on to the backroom to begin your session," he finished, giving him the datapad.

"Right. Thanks," Hoist nodded.

"Great, now go on with your duties," Blurr told him. Hoist did so, looking back to see him relaxing with another datapad in his hand, the tank waiting patiently, and another customer waiting, this being a slim, brown femme with orange optics. Hoist groaned at causing a delay and grabbed a menu before he hurried on over to the femme. "Here you go. Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine," she replied, snatching it and staring him over. "You're a new one. I bet you'll have a lot of fun today," she grinned as she examined the menu. Hoist nervously picked at his collar's ribbon at that.

"I kind of hoping for a mild day," he said as he went off to the tank. "Are you ready for your order?"

"Yeah. Um, I would like three large glasses of Sweet Nightmare," he told him.

"Three large glasses of… Sweet Nightmare?" Hoist questioned, not knowing what that is.

"Talk to Blurr. He'll know what it is," he said with a chuckle before handing the menu off. Hoist nodded as he took the menu away and went back to the average mech. "Your catalogue has been inputted and you can pay your bill when you're ready."

"May I have it and you can continue on?" he questioned.

"Sure," Hoist said, pressing the print button and a chip the size of his palm came out. He took it out and handed it off to the mech, who grabbed it a pressed something on the side. A holographic screen came out and he examined the order.

"Alright, this is acceptable. Move along, now. I'll pay the bill when your service is required," he told him and Hoist nodded, heading back to the bar and went to Blurr quickly.

"Hey, Blurr, what's a Sweet Nightmare?" Hoist questioned him as he was done pouring out a shot for a waiting customer.

"That's half Sweet Dreams Fuel and Half Nightmare Fuel," he answered. "Gets the sweetness of the former and the bitterness of the latter."

"Right, thanks," he nodded as he headed to the dispenser where Cliffjumper was busy fulfilling a large order.

"Hey, Hoist, mind helping me out real quick with this? Got a bunch to do for one table," Cliffjumper requested of him.

"Sure, I guess," Hoist nodded.

"Great. Fill up three large glasses of Iacon Delight, two medium glasses of Fervent Desires, and get a bottle of Blissful Termination from the bottle rack," he told him. Hoist quickly did as he was told, getting the glasses and began filling them up two at a time quickly. After that was done, he went to the bottle rack and looked through it for a minute before find the designated bottle. He grabbed it and brought it over to Cliffjumper, who was ordering Beachcomber around, who had all of Hoist's drinks on his tray while Cliffjumper had all his drinks in his tray. "Place the bottle on his tray," he told him and Hoist did so, placing it on Beachcomber tray, who was looking at him annoyed. Hoist could tell he wanted to say something, but the gag was keeping him from letting that out. Hoist did feel kind of bad for him, having been stuck like this for so long. His limbs must be really sore.

"There, I believe you're ready," Hoist told him.

"Thanks, Hoist. Let's go, Beachcomber," he ordered, lightly tapping him with his free hand. Beachcomber did so, walking off with Cliffjumper striding behind him. Hoist watched them go for a little bit before grabbing the glasses and filled them up with half Sweet Dreams Fuel and half Nightmare Fuel and placed them on his tray. He placed his hand under the tray as he was instructed to and headed to the tank that was tapping the table with his finger in a rhythmic matter. He walked extremely carefully so as to make sure he wouldn't trip as balancing the tray was new to him. He reached the tank without incident and placed the glasses on the before placing the tray underneath his armpit.

"Here you go," Hoist said with a little bow.

"Thank you," the tank said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Hoist hesitated a bit before he decided to lean in and give a quick kiss on the tank's cheek, making him stare at him oddly. "Uh… that was nice," the tank said, rubbing where Hoist kissed him. If robots could blush, he would be very red in the face.

"You're welcome," Hoist said as he walked over to the femme. "Have you decided what you want?" he asked, bringing his datapad out.

"I'll take a medium glass of Iacon Delight and some oil balls, please," she answered and Hoist typed it out before picking her menu up.

"I will be back with your order soon," he said with a little bow before walking off to the back. He went to the dispenser and quickly filled up the glass with the pink liquid of Iacon Delight and placed it on his tray. He then grabbed a plate went into the backroom and went to a recently added sectioned freezer. He opened one of them up and used a spoon to pick a bunch of oil balls out and placed them in the plate until there was 10 on the plate. He then grabbed a plastic squirt bottle and sprayed magnesium icing on the oil balls. With that done, he exited the storeroom, grabbed a spoon, placed it on the plate, and returned to the femme. "Here you go," he said, placing the glass and the plate on the table. She glanced at the items placed and gave a coy smile.

"Thank you very much," she thanked him.

"You're welcome," Hoist said, about to walk away.

"Aw, you're not going to give me a kiss?" she asked and Hoist nervously picked at the bow on his head band before he leaned in give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, sweetie," she cooed.

"Yes, um, well, uh-" he stuttered, unsure of what to say, looking away to see the blue mech staring at him. When he realize he had his gaze, he used his finger to wave him over. "Ooooooh," he moaned before he walked on over to the mech. "Yes?" he asked as pleasantly we can and the best smile he could. At that, he tapped the table to point out his chip bill.

"I believe I'm ready for our fragging session," he told him and Hoist nodded. Best to just get this over with.

"Very well," Hoist said, taking the bill. "Let me just go make sure you've paid."

"See you in a minute," he said and Hoist went back to the bar and inserted the bill in the computer to see that he had been charged for it. With that, he put his tray up, grabbed his keycard, and addressed Blurr.

"Heading to the backrooms," Hoist told him.

"Alright. Just remember, he can do whatever he wants as long as it isn't too physical," Blurr told him as he was pouring out a shot of Blissful Termination for a customer.

"Right, got it," Hoist said as he walked back to the mech who was already standing and ready to head to the back. "Alright, let us begin our session," he said, walking off to the back hallway.

"With pleasure," he heard him say and the two of them began walking down the hallway. Hoist could hear the sound of his heels clacking and the mech's feet clanging against the ground. He began picking at the bow on his forearm with his left hand. He wasn't that okay with Swindle selling his frame for people to use however they want, but he himself insisted on this. He didn't want to, but he knew that his heighten sex drive meant that he had to find some release, so he might as well satisfied other people's needs as well. That way, everyone can win and he hoped that would mean relations between the winner and the losers could be strengthen. Or it could just be mindless fragging with no emotional involvement. Both would work.

The two of them reached the intersection and took a right to the rooms. He walked past the first four pair of doors until they reached the fifth and found Hoist's name on the door of the left. He slid the card through the reader, the sound of it clicking as it unlocked, and he pushed the door opened the door. Inside was the typical room, but a tray with objects were on the table at the front of the bed and Hoist noted a return slot at the left side of the room. The chair was on the right in the corner and the dresser on both side of the bed with a mirror by the entrance's left corner and over the bed. The mech walked ahead of him and went to the items on the tray. "Unzip your spike," he ordered as he grabbed something. Hoist had some anxiety issues, but he did so anyway, grabbing the apron's zipper with his gloved hand and pulled it down to reveal his dress' zipper. He continued pulling the zipper until he reached his green, erect spike.

"Right, here it is," Hoist murmured as the mech looked it over. Hoist reflexively picked at one of his bows again as he looked him over, this time on the front of the waist cincher. The mech shifted his red optics to his yellow optics and waved him over. Hoist did as he wanted and walked on over to him, ready to fulfill whatever he wanted. When he was closed enough, he grabbed a hold of the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He was momentarily surprised by it, as the mech entered his mouth with his glossa and felt him up with his free hand. Hoist was shocked by how forward he was, but knew that he might as well enjoy the situation. He grabbed a hold of his waist and thrusted his glossa through the mech's defenses and used it to explore his mouth as well, which earned an inquisitive moan from the mech, but he accepted it anyway. The two kept it up, the sound of their moans filling the rooms up. If it was just this, Hoist didn't mind, and so he kept up, enjoying it until-

*Click*

"Hmm?" Hoist muttered as he felt something wrapped around his spike and broke contact with him to look down at it to find a rubber ring like Jazz has around it.

"So you don't overload too early," the mech said, closing in and caressing his neck with his forefinger. Hoist felt a surge of disappointment fill him at that. The least this bastard could do was let him cum when he want to and he gave a whine at that. "Oh, settle down. I assure you, you'll feel a sweet release by the end of this," the mech cooed and the maid couldn't help but feel the condescension from him. "Now, please turn around," he beckon him and Hoist did so with a huff, putting his back toward him. He heard the customer grab something before he spoke again. "May you please clasp your arm behind your back at the small of it?"

"Why?" Hoist asked, suspicious of his intention.

"Last I check, you're not supposed to question me, but just follow my orders," he reminded him and Hoist groaned at that before he did so, uncomfortably shifting his arm to a reverse prayer position. At that, he felt something being slipped through and encased his arms, followed by straps closing in and locking it into place before another black strap came around his chest. Hoist instinctively tried to moved his arms, but found himself unable to spread them apart, so he looked at the mirror in the corner to see a black monoglove slipped over his arms, preventing him from moving them and the strap around his chest working to keep the arms from moving at all.

"What the hell?" Hoist gasped, gawking at it.

"Relax, cute maid. I just don't like my partners to buck around so much," he cooed, rubbing the underside of Hoist's neck with his finger.

"The name is Hoist," he told him.

"Hoist, Hoist, Hoist… weren't you a mechanic of some sort for the Autobots?" he asked as Hoist heard him grab something else.

"Yeah, I was. Now, I'm the restaurant's fixer," he told him. "Just like before, only now I got to do it while wearing these uncomfortable clothes and serving all the customer's wants and needs."

"Hmm," he murmured, keeping quiet.

"What's your name?" Hoist questioned.

"For the duration of this session, you may call me master," he answered as Hoist felt something rammed into his valve and vibrate.

"Ooooooh!" Hoist groaned out loud, thrusting his hips forward at it,

"Enjoying the vibrator?" he taunted, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning in to his audials. "That feeling of the rubber caressing your nodes and wiring down there. Makes you want to overload, doesn't it?"

"Y-y-yes!" Hoist yelled, continuing to thrust his hips in an attempt to overload.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little bit," he told him as he dragged Hoist to the bed and making him bend over to lay his chest on the bed and let his latex encased aft out in the air. He had his hand on the middle of his cincher, keeping him pinned down. "First, I think about five spanks is a good enough punishment for resisting so much."

"Huh- Ah!" he yelled as he spanked him on the aft, sending the vibrator even deeper and making the sensors in the aft flare up.

"Now, now, don't speak up so much," he said as he delivered another spank.

"Ugh!" Hoist stiffen another yelled.

"A question. Are you enjoying this?" he questioned him as he delivered another spank and Hoist groan from it. "And don't lie."

"I would be enjoying it a lot more if you would take this ring- Augh!" Hoist tried to answer only to have a spank on his aft.

"Yes or no only, Hoist," he said. "Now, do you enjoy this?"

"Ugh, oooo- YES!" he yelled as he delivered the final slap to the aft, sinking the vibrator in deep.

"Good," he answered simply as he took a seat on the bed, but kept his hand pushed against his cincher to keep him down. "You know, you act a lot different than the other maids when I took my turn with them. The last time this happened was with Red Alert and I haven't had the chance to get that purple one with me either."

"Well, ugh," he groaned, trying to gain any advantage in this, "I guess you can call it a certain- ugh! -degree of free will."

"Free will?" he questioned, leaning in with interest. "Like… brainwash?"

"Exactly," Hoist answered.

"Hmph, we knew that we were brainwashing some of you, but as our servants? How kinky," he grinned before he thought something through. "Why aren't you brainwashed?"

"Skill level. Brainwashing could possibly- oh! -hinder my skill at mechanics. He couldn't risk that," he answered.

"That means… you have some good hands," he said as he rubbed his locked up hands and Hoist had to stiffen a grunt at that. "You must wish them to be free."

"Very much so," Hoist replied.

"Hmm, well, maybe it will someday, but for now, you have to be able to overload. In order to that, well, you have to do something first," he placed a hand to his pelvic plate and removed it to reveal his already erect blue spike. "You have to get me to overload first."

"What? But how am I- erk! -supposed to do that?" Hoist asked, befuddled.

"You've been left ungagged for a reason," he answered and Hoist immediately knew what he meant, eliciting a groan from the bound maid. "Hey, don't be like that," he comforted as he put the plate aside on the dresser and backed away until he had his back against the mirror. Once he did, he spread his thighs out in an inviting matter. "Now, let me see you perform."

At his command, Hoist got the rest of himself on the bed and crawled on over to his master for the session. He got to the spike and gazed at it, noticing it throbbing, ready for something to get it to unload. He gave a gulp before he engulfed it, causing the blue mech to shudder in pleasure from it and place a hand on the back of the maid's head to make sure that he wouldn't back out. Hoist gave an aroused groan, annoyed at his hand, but still ready to cum, he sucked it and used his glossa to lick his shaft, making the mech purred in excitement. As he did it, Hoist took glances at the other mech and silently begged to him. 'Please. Let me cum!' Each glanced was met with a shake of a head and further pressure against his head, further stimulating Hoist.

"Ah!" the mech gasped and Hoist knew he was going to overload soon. Once he did so, then he could as well, so he quicken his speed, sucking and licking him more and more until-

"Gaaah!" he yelled as Hoist felt the liquid rushing through the spike down his throat, making him gag, yet he couldn't help but feel happy. He was going to be allowed to cum very soon and feel wonderful release. He felt pressure released from the back of his head and got up on his knee to see him relaxing on the bed, his spike stained with the silver-color liquid.

"So, I believe you must take this ring off now," Hoist told him. The mech slowed down his venting at stared at Hoist in amusement.

"Well, I guessed you're right," he said as he pushed himself off the walked and walked off to the tray.

"Hey! Remember the deal?" Hoist asked him, confused. "I still got this vibrator jammed up my aft!"

"I did and you overload will in a second. I just need to set you up for it," he told him as he grabbed that hadn't been used yet from the tray: a clear, thin, plastic tube. He walked back to Hoist and grabbed him to move his upper half off the bed so that everything above the waist was dangling off the bed. Hoist could feel a sense of Vertigo on him as he felt something encased the top half of his spike. He looked back up to see one end of the tube on his spike and the mech bringing the other half down on him. "Open up," he said as he grabbed a hold of his mouth and pulled it open.

"What are you- hmm!" he groaned as the tube was inserted into his mouth and hit the back of his throat.

"You still look famished, cute maid," he taunted as he brought his hand around the spike ring and took it off. Hoist gave a muffle yell in pleasure and silver liquid rushed out of the spike, through the tube, and into his mouth, making him gag from it. After a few seconds, the liquid ceased and Hoist coughed from all the transfluid that had entered his mouth. It was an overwhelming amount and tough to swallow, even for a non-organic like him.

"And so ends our sessions," the mech said as removed the tub and flipped Hoist onto the bed on his chest. He quickly removed the vibrator after a few tugs that made give a little over-overload on the bed before he quickly removed the straps, taking a solid minute to do. Once it was off, Hoist got on his back and rubbed his hands out, ecstatic to be able to move his hand again. "I shall make my leave while you clean the room," he said as he reattached his pelvic plate and opened the door to head on out. Before he left, he said one last thing. "By the way, the name is Stimpulse," he said before heading on out. Hoist groaned before sitting up and collecting the objects to turn into the chute. He had to get back and continue working out in the main room.

* * *

"Well, one more successful day," Blurr said as he locked the entrance to the restaurant and went to get a datapad to look at it. The other maids were all around, waiting to hear the results. "Alright, statistics today for use of the back room: me, three times; Bumblebee five times; Cliffjumper, four times; Red Alert, two times; Rewind, six times; Chromedome, four times; Ambulon, six times; and Hoist." He paused dramatically to star at the new maid, who was relaxing in a booth. "You were fragged 23 times! A wonderful performance!" Blurr cheered. At that, most of the maids gave cheers at that, happy for his stellar job.

"Yay," Hoist sardonically cheered as he leaned back against the booth. "Who knew getting fragged, molested by a cleaner, and cleaning a room could be so tiring."

"Oh, it's okay," Rewind said, coming over to take a seat with him and comfort the green maid. "This happens every time we start out here. It settles down to more manageable numbers later."

"Doesn't mean today didn't happen," Hoist sighed. "Still, at least I'll get to rest for the night."

"See! Think positive," he cheered, giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah," Hoist muttered, turning to him before immediately turning back. He forgot Rewind's gaping maw, as well as Chromedome's, was always left opened so he could see there glossa flailing about. He hadn't quite got used to that just yet.

"Well, with the stats read out, time to clean the place," he told them. Everyone nodded and quickly got organized, getting the cleaning tools and got to work. Hoist was left to clean all the tables at the front, spraying the table with a cleaning fluid before wiping it off. Once he was done, he helped out with the others to clean the place up. Once they were all done, they split up, with Red Alert heading to the security room, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee walking off together to the backrooms (Hoist didn't have to guess what they were doing), and Ambulon went back to Swindle's room. The only ones around were Beachcomber, Blurr, Chromedome, Rewind, and Hoist. The former two were sitting together, the conjunx enduras were standing around talking, and Hoist just relaxing in a booth. He was happy to be done with everything today and enjoying a glass of regular energon. His feet were a wreck from having to walk around all day in these heels, his spike was sore from all the fragging, yet still bulging up against his clothing, and he was getting use to the sexualization of his form. It was something difficult to adjust to.

"Hey, Hoist," he heard a voice said and turned to see the conjunx enduras coming over and taking a seat across from him. He didn't really like that, as he didn't like constantly seeing their tongues flinging about.

"What do you want?" Hoist asked them.

"We just want to see how you're adjusting to your new life here," Chromedome asked him. "You don't look like you're particularly enjoying yourself." Hoist flinched and instinctively brought one of his hands under the table and started tugging at one of the bows again, picking at the ring of bows around his lower leg so that they don't see it. He didn't want them to think he needed re-education to understand how great this life was.

"It's just… very different," he told them. "Please remember, I was just a mechanic before I was brought to this establishment. I do enjoy the fragging, but there was just too much of it and I have no idea how you can tolerate standing in these heels all day."

"Well, it's like I said earlier, you'll get less until it reaches a good tapering off point, like you heard for the rest of us today. You won't get more than ten usually," Rewind comforted him, placing his hands on top of the one on the table, making Hoist stare at it in an awkward matter.

"Uh, thank you," he replied, unsure of how to feel about this.

"We know this is strange, since you haven't been properly educated, but Ambulon and Red Alert have both taken to the job very well. You should probably spend some time with them," Chromedome recommended to him.

"I know and I've already planned to," Hoist told him as he turned his gaze over to Beachcomber, still having the arms behind his back, but not having the gag in his mouth as he talked to Blurr. "What about Beachcomber?"

"Well, we technically don't consider him one since he didn't get to choose, as this is his way of repaying his debt for engaging in illegal activities," Rewind told him. "But, he seems to have gotten used to it, even if he isn't that happy about it."

"And Swindle seemed to be going easier on him as well, as I remembered when he was never allow to speak, but now look at him. Talking to Blurr without that gag in his mouth. Yeah, he still has it the majority of the time, but he gets time to talk without it," Chromedome said to him.

"And Jazz?" Hoist asked, looking at him still posing at the window with those plugs vibrating about and his spike throbbing, desperate for a release.

"Well, like Beachcomber, he's repaying his debt, although his is more serious. That requires a more serious punishment," Rewind told him. "We hope for a time where he'll be just like us, but for now, he has to atone for his crimes." Hoist sighed at that. They shouldn't tolerate something like this, but his morals were still intact, unlike these two brainwash maids. At least they were being as nice as possible though.

"Well, I believe we should head to one of the backrooms for a little… special time," Chromedome said, placing an arm around Rewind and setting his head against Rewind's neck, making him groan at that.

"Yeah, I think so. Want to come with us, Hoist?" Rewind asked him and Hoist groaned.

"I'll pass, my spike and valve is still soar," Hoist answered, placing a hand on his spike in sympathy.

"Okay," Chromedome said, understanding of him as the two exited the booth. "When you're feeling better, don't be afraid to ask," he told him as the two walked off. Hoist sighed as he relaxed against his booth to Blurr and Beachcomber, talking in low tones. He needed something to do, so he got up on these painful heels and walked on over to the duo, who were surprised at him coming over and taking a seat across from the two of them.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" he questioned them, relaxing in his seat.

"Nothing much. Just about how Beachcomber's adjusting to the place," he told him.

"I've grown used to it and I've taken to just being a passive-aggressive little shit to Swindle whenever I get the chance," Beachcomber told him.

"Which I tell you is not a good thing," he told him. "Come on, if you do that, he'll never take those binders and gags off permanently."

"Come on, Swindle totally deserves it, regardless of his intentions in the future," Beachcomber told him. "He might be the best chance for the Autobots as a whole to have some semblance of freedom, but he's still an aft."

"He's just doing what's best for us," Blurr told him.

"And what's best for his coffers," he muttered.

"Beachcomber, he always looks what's best for him, profit-wise. You need to look past it to see what Swindle is doing for us," he told him.

"What does that mean?" Hoist asked, interested in this.

"Swindle is trying his best to give certain rights to the Autobots. Most of the Decepticons initially wanted us dead, but because of him, we've become a possible inclusion into society," Blurr explained to him.

"As slaves," Beachcomber muttered.

"Think about what that could lead to. Maybe, in the far future, you'll be working in a lab again, studying rocks. You just need to give it time and an optimistic attitude," he told him, placing his arms around him. "Please, you have to actually give him a chance."

"Yes, he sure gave me a chance," he sardonically replied with as much of a shake of the as he could muster with the corset on his neck.

"You broke into his restaurant and drank his high-grade. You would've been arrested regardless," Blurr told him.

"I know, but his response was overboard," he said, annoyed.

"Ugh… I think it's time for you to turn in for the night," Blurr said as he stuck the gag back in his mouth and tighten it to make it stay in place, much to Beachcomber's discomfort. "Now let's get going," he said, pushing him to his feet and the two walked off, leaving Hoist alone with his thoughts. It was annoying that he couldn't get a definite idea of what Swindle was like. He was scummy, but apparently wanted rights for the Autobots. The only way he could be sure is by talking to Swindle about it, but it wasn't like he was going to be honest with him. Still, it was better than nothing.

* * *

He entered Swindle's room to find Ambulon by his side, making sure he was still doing. "Hey," he said to the room.

"Oh, hey Hoist. I've heard you've had a profitable first day," Swindle said as he came in. Hoist picked at a bow on the apron at that.

"That's one way of putting it," he said, uncomfortable.

"Hmph, I'm guessing it wasn't all good, but I'm sure you start enjoying it more as the days roll on. Everyone does," Swindle told him." What did you come here for?"

"I came to ask you why all this?" Hoist asked.

"Huh?" Swindle questioned, confused.

"I'm saying, why give the Autobots a chance for freedom?" he specified. Swindle frowned at that, thinking it through, and Ambulon was also interested as well.

"Well, I'm not really sure," he shrugged. "I knew I could make a profit, but it required a lot of work." Hoist looked at him and he was surprised that Swindle actually looked confused. "Frag, this is weird, even for me, but I'm making money, and that's all I care for." Hoist knew that part was a lie. He cared for profit, but there was more to this than meets the optics.

"Swindle, even I knew there's more to it than that," Ambulon muttered.

"Frag, I don't know," Swindle shrugged. "Your lives are still at the mercy of me and the Decepticons, so you're still pretty oppressed."

"But we should be rusting in jails, subjected to endless torture. I know that's what the guards wanted," Ambulon said, crossing his arm.

"Yeah. I remember them expressing a lot of disappointment at not being able to hurt us too much," Hoist replied, happy that he didn't have to suffer too much at prison.

"Ugh, listen, this is something that I have to think on, so ask me about it later," he told them, relaxing in his berth as Blurr came in. "What do you want?"

"I've settle Beachcomber in for the night and about to turn in myself," he told him.

"Well, in that case, can you take Hoist to his berth?" Swindle asked him.

"I have a berth?" Hoist asked.

"Yes, now head on out," he said and Hoist gave a bob of the head and followed Blurr out, closing the door behind him.

"So, what did you talk about?" Blurr asked him.

"Just wondering why he helped us," Hoist said as they crossed the room and into the hallway.

"It's like I said, he wanted to give us rights," Blurr told him.

"He didn't seem so sure of why he wanted to help us. He's strange," Hoist muttered as they stopped at a door labeled 'Hoist'. They opened it to see a barebones room that had a machine in it on the left side of the room. "Uh, where's my berth."

"Pressed the button on the machine and you'll get your berth. Just make sure you're done for the night before doing so," he said. Hoist glanced at him with a raised eyebrow before he walked over to the machine and looked it over. It looked like a generator of some sort with a big, red button on it.

"Will this self-destruct if I push it?" Hoist asked him.

"No, of course not. It's safe, go ahead," Blurr beckoned him. Hoist gave a sigh before he did so. At that, arms came out and began wrapping strands of green latex around him. Hoist gasped in surprised as it quickly wrapped around his legs, pinning his arms against his sides, encasing him from the neck down, before wrapping around his head. Hoist could only give muffle screams as he was lifted off the ground as a slab of metal slid out of the back of the wall and placed him on it, before the arms retracted back, done with their job. Blurr looked him over. The latex was wrapped around Hoist extremely tightly and was thin enough to give him a good idea of Hoist's form. Seeing him struggle, he walked over to him and placed a hand on him to calm him down, which it did.

"Now, now, calm down," he said and Hoist did so, lessening his struggle considerably. "Now, this is how all of the maids sleep. It's nothing unique. It's so that we may keep stimulated, even while we dream. So I'm just going to leave you alone and-"

"Hmm!" Hoist yelled through the gags, shaking again.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down," he said, and Hoist did so again. At that, Blurr realized that he must've had loneliness issues, which was just great. "Alright, listen," he said as he climbed onto the bed and got shoulder to shoulder with him, "I'll sleep with you tonight and comfort you. I'll see if Swindle can get you roomed up with someone tomorrow, maybe even with me," he said and could see Hoist stop struggling completely. "Alright, now, just rest and recharge. We have more work tomorrow."


	12. Optimus Prime

"Ugh," Hoist groaned as he was unwrapped as well as Blurr and they both stretched their limbs as they did so. Swindle had approved of the two wanting to sleep together and programmed the room for the two of them, which made Hoist happy. He never wanted to be alone for long. It made him think of bad things. It was their fifth night sleeping together in their dedicated room and they were both pretty satisfied. "Well, guess I'm ready for another day of work," he murmured.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Blurr said as he walked on over to him. "Swindle does want us to be happy."

"Yeah, I guess," he responded as he walked out of the room with Blurr right behind him.

"Okay, maybe not too happy, but we're getting there," Blurr cheered as the two walked on down the steps and down the hall.

"Look, forgive me for this. It's just that I'm still not used to this. Wearing clothes is a very unusual experience for me," he said as he picked on the latex on his arm. "Especially ones that are so tight."

"Oh, Hoist, isn't it being so tight absolutely wonderful?" Blurr asked him.

"Well… it does feel nice," he agreed. "I just don't like it on me 24/7. Especially these damn heels."

"Huh, if you insist," Blurr agreed as they entered the dining area, expecting them to be the first ones there to set the place up, only to see Swindle up and about at the bar, pouring out a glass of high-grade, with Ambulon standing by him, making sure he won't collapse.

"Swindle, what are you doing up?" Blurr asked and Swindle had a quick response for that.

"We got a special guest coming and we're going to be closed today," he told them, leaving them confused.

"Special guest? Who the heck is it?" Hoist questioned.

"Megatron," Ambulon grumbled, surprising them.

"Megatron? As in leader of the Decepticons, Megatron?" Hoist asked again in disbelief. By the sound of it, he would've preferred if he never met him.

"Uh-huh," Swindle told them. "He's apparently needs to discuss business with me," he said before he quickly downed the glass of high-grade in one gulp. "Oh… kay. I think that killed the pain," he said as he slammed the glass.

"Want me to clean that glass?" Blurr asked.

"Sure thing," he said as he slide it over. Blurr took it and went on over to the sink to clean it.

"What business do you need to discuss exactly?" Hoist questioned as he took a seat on the barstool to relieve his feet.

"He was being really vague about it. Something about merchandise and being ready to prepare a gimp suit. I have no idea," he told him honestly. "He just said to have all of the maids here as well."

"Do you know when he'll be here?" Blurr asked as he put the glass up in the cabinet.

"In a few minutes. Go ahead and collect the other maids," he told him. "Alright. Let's go, Hoist."

* * *

Within a few minutes, all the maids have come down and took a seat at the same table, with the exception of Jazz still being displayed on the front window, listening on to everything with his arms held in a monoglove. Most of them were okay waking up a few minutes earlier, the only exception being Red Alert, who was hoping he could sleep for the morning after watching the restaurant for the night, and Beachcomber, who hated waking up in general. Each of them were drinking and making idle talk about Megatron coming over. This was a big thing and there was no way they weren't going to talk about it.

Meanwhile, Swindle was leaning against the bar with Ambulon by his side, making sure he was alright. Swindle was thinking through over what Megatron wanted. He said he wanted to talk about the merchandise, which could mean the drinks or the maids or other such stuff. However, he also talked about making a gimp suit, which meant he wanted someone to wear it. He doubted he wanted to do it to one of his maids, so he must've been wanting to do it to someone else, maybe a new maid…

He saw a large, black truck meant for transferring prisoners and Megatron emerged from the passenger side, his large, gray frame and red optics showing off his imposing figure. He walked on over to the restaurant and let himself in, silencing the maids while Swindle immediately greeted him. "Hey, there, Megatron! I hope you're feeling better than me, today," he greeted with a large smile which Megatron bet with a small smirk.

"I imagine so. I trust you are healing well after your unfortunate incident?" he questioned him with his deep baritone as he moved on over and took a seat at the bar, the stool holding up against him.

"Well enough, I suppose. I'm still in pain, but nothing a bit of high-grade can't fixed," he answered. "Might feel better if you actually took action against Gutcruncher."

"I know you're upset about him, so I made him move out of Iacon on over to Polyhex. He appears to be happier there," he told him.

"Oh. Well… thanks," he said with a nod. "So, shall we get down to business?"

"I suppose so. You see, Swindle, I've been wanting to come down, but each time you get a new maid, I fine that none of them are close to my size," he told him.

"Yeah, I forget how big you were. Impressive," Swindle nodded. Indeed, if they stood side-by-side, he would probably only come up to slightly above his hips.

"What I'm saying is how can I come on over if you don't have a maid to match my size?" he told him.

"Well, in terms of spikes, it isn't really not that much of difference and some people say it makes it more fun," he told him with a smirk.

"Maybe so, but I've been wanting one which is close to my size, so I thought I bring you one myself," he told him.

"Bring me one… yourself?" he muttered as he saw guards marching the prisoner into the restaurant, his legs chained together and his arms bounded behind his back. Said prisoner was about Megatron's size and frame, but he was colored a rusted red, white, and blue with blue optics. Despite the rust, he could instantly recognized him as Optimus Prime, ex-leader of the Autobots. "Oh, wow," he muttered simply as the rest of the workers just stared open mouth.

"Shall we head on to the back?" Megatron asked as he stood back up and helped led Optimus backed over. Swindle followed along with a direct order for his maids to stay put while him and Ambulon, wanting to making sure Swindle didn't stress too much and to see what they were going to do with his former leader. "You have a cleaning room, right?"

"Sure, just head on over to the intersection," Swindle told him.

"Good," Megatron said as he continued to force Optimus along, who was absolutely quiet as they made their way over, something which Swindle noticed as they continued along until they reached the intersection.

"Say, why are you so quiet, Prime?" Swindle questioned the prisoner.

"Because he's been taught to not speak unless spoken to, is that right, Optimus?" Megatron questioned him.

"Yes, master," Optimus said automatically, which amazed and disturbed Swindle and Ambulon.

"Wow. How much work have you done on him?" Swindle questioned

"Let me show you," Megatron responded as he moved a hand over to his pelvic plate. "Optimus, on your knees," he ordered and Optimus did so obediently and Megatron removed his pelvic plate, showing off his spike. He stood above the prime and dictated to him. "Suck my spike." Optimus opened his mouth and engulfed his spike, surprising both of the watchers, as he placed a hand on the back of Optimus' head to keep him still, not that he needed to. Optimus appeared to be well-trained as he silently sucked on Megatron spike, who looked over to the two bystanders that were standing there in awe at how efficiently Megatron had trained him. "Impressive, isn't it?" he questioned them.

"Something like that," Swindle muttered.

"Alright, I think I made my point. Optimus, disengaged. I'll be making more efficient use of you very soon," he ordered as he let go of him and Optimus did so, removing himself from his spike and stand up as Megatron place his plate over his semi-erect spike. "Now then, Swindle, how does this cleaner work?"

"Just let him in, walk to the center, and it'll get to work," he told him.

"Alright. Optimus, head on inside to the center," he ordered and the prisoner did so, walking to the door that opened automatically and closed behind him.

"Holy Primus," Ambulon muttered as the door closed. "What did you do to him?"

"Several things, mostly consulting with Bombshell to help break him. It took a while, but soon enough, he broke," he told them. "Do you want to know the specifics?"

"No," Swindle immediately said for the both of them as he brought a datapad out, ready to input data. "Just tell me what you want for Optimus."

"Simple. I want him working here. Having him waiting in my room for me to come home must be dreadfully boring for him, so I figured he might as well work here and be useful," he told him.

"And for his uniform?"

"You can design it whatever you want, I just want to make sure he gets a gimp suit with a detachable facepiece with a mouth that opens or closes with a zipper. I like seeing his face sometime as he serving and sometimes I like him completely quiet. Maybe you can place the make-up on him like you put on one of your other maids as well," he said.

"Right. I'm guessing you haven't input the maid commands as well," Swindle questioned him.

"No, I haven't. Go ahead and upload those as well," he agreed.

"Alright, maid commands will be uploaded and he will be trained to follow mine and your orders, as well as rewiring some of the commands you inputed so he will be more personable. The customers like that the maids interact with them, as do I," Swindle told him as he finished up with it as the cleaning room opened up, letting Optimus out, all clean and shining.

"Ah, I forget how you looked all clean," Megatron said as he grabbed a hold of him again. "Where do we lead him?"

"Follow me," Swindle ordered and they went back down the way they came until they reached the room and Swindle opened the door up. "Alright, released his bindings and let him walk to the center."

"Fine," he said as he released his arm and leg bindings before giving orders. "Head to the center, Optimus, and the let room do whatever it wants," he ordered and Optimus did so, Swindle closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Alright, he should be ready in a little bit. You want to try out some of my drinks?" Swindle questioned him.

"It would be a pleasure. I heard yours is top of the line," Megatron agreed as they walked back to the dining room.

* * *

Optimus waited dispassionately as he was lifted off the ground as the arms went to work, ripping off his pelvic and aft plate to reveal his red spike and valve. They continued, bringing out corsets to his chest and neck and cinched up tightly by a fifth at the chest and a tenth at the neck, giving him a shapelier figure and making him groan lightly as they injected something in him. After that, the arms came and added metal lips to him and painted that in red followed by painting red eyeshadow and red hearts on his cheek, completing the make-up process.

With that, the arms brought out the gimp suit and began sliding each of his legs in, making him moan ever so slightly as they were turned black and they moved on up to claim his body and then engulf his arms to his hands to make them mittens with fingers that couldn't separate. They continued up to cover the back and side of his neck and head, making him rubber black everywhere except for his face, and his exposed valve and spike. After that, a black, rubber facemask was brought over to him and automatically attached to the remaining gimp suit to cover his face, the only thing able to be seen was his mouth through the open zipper and his optics. On his forehead, Optimus was stitched in white.

Once that was done, they began dressing him up, starting with a pair of white, latex panties brought up his legs to rest right on his hips, covering his spike with a zipper for easy access and his valve opened for easy entrance. With how pacified Optimus was, they were able to work faster, bringing out a white, rubber overbust corset to him and cinched it up in blue lace to make it just a little tighter. A red, rubber neck corset went along with that and cinched his neck up in blue lace as well.

After that, white, latex stockings were brought to his legs and slid up them all the way to the middle of his thighs before two straps from each stocking were brought to the bottom of his corset and attached them to it before connecting small red bows to each end of the straps. After that, the bent his feet to a ninety degree angle, eliciting only a small grunt of pain from Optimus as they continued on. Blue, rubber ballet boots were brought to his feet and went up to the middle of his lower leg before cinching it up in red. With that, they set him back on the ground, letting him stand on his confined feet.

With that, blue latex gloves were brought over to him and covered his arms all the way to his shoulder and rubbed it to erase the wrinkles. They continued on with a white, latex blouse and unbuttoned it to place it on him. They buttoned it up to his neck and the bottom reached his hips and the sleeves reached his wrists. A blue, latex tie was tied around his neck tightly and descended a quarter down to his chest. On the knot and the center of his tie was a purple Decepticon symbol, to show who he belonged to.

With that, a red, latex dress was brought over to him and were placed over him. When they were done, the bottom went down to his ankles in a hobble style, the sleeves went down to his wrist, well-sized poofs on his shoulders, a V-neck collar from his neck on down to just above the bottom of his tie, and frills on all the edges. There were zippers on his bulge and a hole at his valve. Purple Decepticon symbols were stitched on the upper left and right side, usually where nipples were on a human. The arms rubbed it down, making him groan ever so slightly as they did so.

With that done, a latex, rectangular apron was brought to hip and wrapped around his hips. The apron went down to just below the knees and a zipper right on his bulge. Frills were all around it and a purple Decepticon symbol was right on his bulge. A white, rubber waist cincher was brought to him and cinched up in blue, thinning him slightly, followed by a large, latex, and blue bow to the back of his waist cincher and pinned to the back of it with tails going down to his knees and a purple Decepticon symbol on each side of the ribbon and at the end of his tails.

With that done, all that was left was the accessories. Latex bows came out, each with a purple Decepticon symbol on both sides and the knot. White ones were brought to his boots and pinned on the base and at the back of his palms. Red ones were placed on the four corners of the apron. Blue bows were wrapped around his lower arm and upper arm. A chain of bows in white and blue were wrapped around his dress at the lower leg. A white headband with blue frills was brought to his head and placed on his head going from one side to the other. Five red bows were pinned on each side of the head band and blue bows were wrapped on the two fringes on the front of his head, finishing the maid off.

With that done, the arms proceeded to place him back on the ground and wrapped latex taped around him at his heels, ankles, lower legs, knees, thighs, hips, waist, and shoulders. At that, the wall opened up and he was moved forward on the conveyor belt. He didn't react as he brought forward into the dark and then placed in a box. Phallic gags invaded his mouth and valve, the screen came on, and proceeded to install new orders and commands into him.

* * *

"I can't believe Optimus is going to join us," Bumblebee said excitedly as Swindle and Megatron were at the bar testing the drinks with Ambulon once again looking them over.

"Neither can me," Hoist said blandly, not liking this. Red Alert and Beachcomber felt about the same.

"I wonder how our customers will feel about him. I bet they'll be so surprised, but really happy," Blurr hypothesized.

"Oh, you know they will," Cliffjumper cheered.

"You are way too excited about this," Red Alert told them, laying his head against the table, trying to sleep.

"Aw, you need to recharge, Red Alert?" Rewind asked next to him while patting him on the back.

"Yes… very much so," he confirmed to them, punctuating it with a yawn.

"Hmm, I wonder why Megatron said we all had to be out as well," Chromedome said, thinking it over.

"Oh, yeah, he did say that, didn't he," Hoist agreed, thinking it over. "I wonder why."

"You want to attempt to ask him?" Cliffjumper asked him.

"No thank you," he resisted.

"He's done," they heard Swindle said from over at the bar. "Let's go check him out."

"After you," Megatron insisted as the three of them left the area.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what he looks like," Blurr said, looking around the group.

"We'll find out soon. Don't worry," Hoist assured him. "But, seriously, why did Megatron want us out?"

"I guess we'll find that out soon enough as well," Bumblebee told him.

* * *

"He looks wonderful," Megatron said as the crate opened up, revealing Optimus groaning as he looked around. When he saw the two of them and Ambulon, he quickly stepped out and bow slightly.

"Hello, masters," he greeted them subserviently, his baritone sounding light. Megatron looked over at Swindle.

"You weren't kidding about making him more talkative," he murmured.

"I told you so. And please call me Swindle, Optimus," he commanded him.

"I understand, Swindle. Do you request the same, Megatron?" he asked him.

"I think Master is good enough," Megatron said. "Now, I believe we should test you out."

"I'll lead you to a room," Swindle told them as he walked out with Ambulon right to him and the other two following along after Megatron zipped Optimus up. They exited the room back to the intersection and took a right to the doors and entered the nearest one that didn't belong to a maid. Swindle took a seat on the chair with Ambulon by his side as Megatron closed the door behind them and led Optimus to the bed.

"Bend over," Megatron ordered and Optimus did so, bending over onto the bed and inviting Megatron to insert himself. He removed his pelvic plate and quickly jammed himself in his valve, making Optimus flinch, but the gimp suit's zipper was keeping him silent, barring a hard to hear moan. Megatron enjoyed himself as he rubbed his spike around Optimus's valve, happy to have his former archenemy under his thumb.

Meanwhile, Ambulon was looking Swindle over. "Are you sure you're fine?" he questioned quietly. "I saw you walking with your face all scrunched up."

"I'm fine. It's not really good to walk around, but I can handle it. It's not that bad. Besides, I can't look weak in front of Megatron," he reminded him.

"He doesn't admire weakness, doesn't he?" Ambulon confirmed.

"You know as well as I do he doesn't," Swindle told him, "but I'm fine. I'll last the whole day if I have to," he told him.

"Let's try not to," Ambulon warned him.

"Guah!" Megatron yelled as he overloaded right into Optimus' valve. Optimus himself overloaded into his dress, causing a small amount to leak out from to the bottom bottom to hit the floor. "I feel goooood," he purred as he removed himself from Optimus' valve, his spike completely erect. As he looked Optimus over, he saw the maid's transfluids stains and frown at that. "Hmm, I was right…."

"Right about what?" Swindle asked as he got backed up.

"Optimus, on to the cleaning room," he ordered.

"Yes, master," Optimus Prime agreed, walking out of the room with Megatron closing it behind him.

"What do you want?" Swindle asked.

"Well, first off, I want every maid here wearing cockrings, including your assistant over there," he ordered.

"What?" they both questioned at the same time.

"I've let you run things here because I figured you would give them the right amount of freedom, and while you've done good, the freedom to overload whenever they want is something I must protest over," he said.

"But they need a reward for their work here," Swindle told them.

"Maybe so, but you're wasting them," he told him.

"Wasting them. What do you mean?" he questioned.

"What I'm saying is why are you not harvesting there transfluids?" Megatron questioned him.

"Harvesting their transfluids?" Swindle questioned, thinking that through. "That… might be useful."

"Exactly."

"Swindle, you can't be that cruel," Ambulon begged him, and he knew that was correct as well. He couldn't just do that to them. They needed to have a reward.

"I'll meet you halfway," Swindle told Megatron, going into wheeling and dealing mode. "I'll have it as a specialty cost if customers want the ability to have them cum and I will allow for recreation overloading."

"Hmm… fine, but only allow recreational use after you harvest them," Megatron ordered.

"Deal."

"Aw, scrap," Ambulon muttered. "I like it better when it's simple."

"Anything else?" Swindle asked him.

"Yes. I'll want to help you advertise your restaurant," Megatron explained.

"Really, now? How?"

* * *

"They're coming back," Cliffjumper said as all four of them emerged from the hall and they got there first look at Optimus, all zipped up. "Oh, Optimus, you look wonderful," he praised as the other brainwashed maids agreed with him while the non-brainwash maids sighed at having their leader humiliated like this. Looking them over, they noticed Ambulon wasn't looking happy, appearing to scratch at his bulge.

"Hello again," Swindle greeted them and they noticed now he was holding a large tray with a sheet over it that he brought over and placed on the table next to them. "First off, Megatron has a new order that we're using now," he told them. "Please, unzipped yourself so that I gave access to your spikes," he ordered and everyone looked at each other oddly before they did so. "Now, Hoist, why don't you come over first."

"If you insist," Hoist agreed as he got up and walked on over to him, showing off his semi-erect green spike. At that, Swindle grabbed his spike and begin rubbing it, trying to get it erect. Hoist groaned lowly as he did so, realizing what he wanted. He might've resisted more on most days, but with Megatron here, he might as well not as his spike got more and more erect until it was completely straight.

*Click*

"Huh," Hoist questioned as he looked down to see a green cockring on his spike.

"Next and don't zip it back up," Swindle ordered as he signaled him to sit back at his seat. Confused and upset, Hoist went on back to his seat and Swindle called them over one at a time, getting them close to overloading before placing a cockring on them, denying their orgasm. After he was done with the last one, Rewind, he addressed them again. "Per Megatron's orders, for now on, you will have a cockring on. You are not allow to take it off and may only cum when a customer requests the ability to shift how much you can cum," he told them, making them disappointed.

"But I like overloading," Blurr murmured disappointingly, flicking his spike.

"Yes, but Megatron wants me to harvest your transfluids, so after each day of work, we will harvest it, after which you can use your spike recreationally until you have to recharge, after which, it'll activate again and you won't be allowed to overload again until those previously mentioned moments," Swindle explained to them. The maids looked sad at that, liking to overload, but silently agreed it could've been worst. They only who didn't seem to care was Beachcomber, who hardly ever overload in the first place. "Now then, Jazz, come back down and walk over here," he ordered and Jazz did so, walking on over and getting his first look at Optimus. Swindle could tell by his optics that was despairing over Optimus' change.

As he stood idly by, Swindle addressed his maids again. "Now, we have a couple more thing to do. Hoist, want to come back up again first?" he questioned and he gave a sigh before doing so, walking on over to him. "Turn around," he requested and he did so. As he did so, Swindle reached for his tray and flipped over his sheet to show off several monogloves and ballgags. He grabbed a green monoglove and quickly moved Hoist's arms behind his arms in a reverse prayer position uncomfortably and placed the monoglove over his arms and cinched it up to keep it together up to above his elbow and a clamp at the end of his monoglove. After that, he quickly stuffed a green ballgag into his mouth and strapped it up, making Hoist yell through it at him. "Don't worry. This isn't permanent. It's just for a little while. Stand next to Jazz, and Beachcomber, you do the same," he ordered and Hoist took the time to glare at before doing so and Beachcomber followed along. "Speaking of Jazz," he said as he grabbed a white ballgag and walked on over to Jazz and stuffed it in his mouth before strapping it up. "There we go. Now, who wants to go next?"

At that, one at a time, each of them went up and got a monoglove over them and a ballgag with a color to match their cockring. Blurr's was blue, Bumblebee's was yellow, Cliffjumper's was red, Red Alert's was black, Rewind's was brown, and Chromedome's was orange. With them done, that left just a purple one and a pink one. "Ambulon, come on over," he ordered and Ambulon sighed before doing so and Swindle set him up with the purple set and unzipped him to show off his spike which already had the purple cockring on it. "Don't think you're not showing your stuff as well," he ordered as he sent him along. "Now, Megatron, want to do Optimus? He's way too big for me," he requested of him.

"I don't mind," he said as he grabbed the pink one and quickly strapped Optimus up before removing the facemask of his gimp suit and set it aside to insert the ballgag in his mouth and strapped it up. After that, he zipped his zipper over his spike down, showing off his spike to everyone with his pink cockring on it. After that, Optimus took his place next to the other maids.

"Now then," Swindle announced, "we're going to advertise for my store. Optimus, take your place at the front entrance," he ordered and he did so with a small nod and stood in front of it. "Now, Hoist, ready to take your place?" he questioned and earned a glared from him before taking his spot right behind his former leader. Swindle and Megatron went on over to him and showed off like looked like a small, thin leash to him. Hoist watched nervously as he placed the leash on his spike and tighten it up to ensure it would stay still as Megatron wrapped it on Optimus' monoglove clamp. "I hope you guys are ready for a walk," Swindle told him before calling Ambulon over.

* * *

"My, it's a nice day to go for a walk," Swindle said to Megatron as they were walking through Iacon together with the sky clear and the sun shining down on them.

"Indeed, it is. It's why I decided to come today," Megatron confirmed to him.

"Good call," he agreed as they pass by a bystander who was staring at them with their mouth wide open. "Good day to you. We're just taking a walk," he said to them before turning to Megatron. "Give your leash a tug," he told him.

"With pleasure," he said before giving a tug and further tighten it, making Optimus right behind them give a moan through his gag and moved around, causing a chain reactions of moans of groans through the long line of maids behind them. Swindle had them arranged in chronological ordered, Optimus in the front and Blurr way in the back, all of them with their spikes exposed and tied to a leash, subjecting them to public humiliation and constant orgasm denial, not to mention with the sun shining while they were wearing their latex and rubber clothing, it felt incredibly hot for them and felt themselves overheating.

"Hang in there guys. It's only been a few blocks. We're going to walk all over Iacon, so stay strong," Swindle ordered and they all groan at that. Swindle grinned at that before turning over to Megatron. "This was a fantastic idea."

"I'm glad you think that. I was thinking you should take them for a walk around the city once a month," he recommended.

"That would be a great idea," he grinned before taking the leash and tighten it for Megatron, earning another chain reaction of moans. "Aaaaah, music to my ears."


	13. Settling In

**AN: I forgot to mention that Beachcomber's cockring was lilac in the previous chapter. Fixed that.**

Megatron and Swindle sat at a park bench together, drinking a glass of Kaon's Oasis, the favored drink of Megatron. Megatron didn't have many nice things to say about Kaon until he took control of it away, but there was always one thing he stood behind: Kaon's Oasis. A drink made from melted silver from the smelting pits and oil from a field not too far away from the city. Mixing the two together made a surprisingly sweet flavor that gladiators would kill for and that wasn't an exaggeration. Gladiators didn't have the best of resources and this was a high-end luxury item over there. People tried imitating it, but none quite match the unique taste of it. People speculated that it had something to do with carbon levels in the area. If they wanted to make the taste even sweeter, gladiators would sometimes add the energon of their fallen enemies.

"Did you special order this?" Megatron asked as he drank some with a large smile on his face.

"I have people all around. Of course I special ordered it. I might be able to get you some as well, at a reasonable price," Swindle offered with a grin.

"It's tempting," the leader of the Decepticons said as he relaxed in his place. "Depends on how reasonable you are."

"Don't worry. I'll set you up," the merchant comforted him. "It'll be a fair deal. No hard sell here."

"I'll hold you to your words, Swindle," Megatron said darkly before taking a drink and relaxing again. "Please be honest, as this is wonderful."

"Hey, relax, I would never screw you over, Megatron. Doing so could be really bad for my health," Swindle told him sincerely. "You never have to worry about betrayal from me, otherwise I would have all the Decepticons on my aft."

"And you would lose your customer base," he pointed out.

"That too. You know I won't risk my revenue like that," Swindle said seriously.

"May your capitalist spark continue to agree that being with me is the best thing you can do," Megatron said as he neared finishing his glass.

"It shall. So, how are you helping Autobots reintegrate into society?" Swindle asked him.

"Aside from your shop? I'm using Helex as a testing ground for the moment. I've released ten Autobots there to try it out, each with a tracking device on them. We're giving each of them a mundane job and a decent place to stay. We'll see if they can maintain it for a year. They operate on a three strike system. Three strikes and, well, they'll be reintegrated into society more forcibly," Megatron explained to him.

"'Forcibly?' Do you mean you're going to send them over here?" he asked him with a grin.

"Exactly. If they fail, brainwash them and do whatever you want with them. I'm sure they'll be excellent maids for you," Megatron told him.

"I sure hope so," Swindle agreed as he looked to his left to see the conga line of maids stand around, the leash around Optimus' spike tied around a street lamp, letting onlookers look them over. "Granted, I also hope it works out. Got enough maids as it is."

"True, you do have a wonderful variety," the leader agreed as he gazed at the dressed up Autobot leader doing his best to not move too much with the leash on his spike. Wasn't like he could move much with his dress covering his leg in a hobble style, ensuring they couldn't separate, meaning he could only move at ankle lengths. Megatron grinned as he saw his optics flickering about in embarrassment as people walked past the maids or examine them, some even stroking their erect spikes, making the maid it touch quiver and cause a chain reaction among the maids. He was so cute and helpless, unable to break out, not that he was capable of wanting to. He was subservient to Megatron and Swindle's will.

"You want to make use of Optimus again when we reach my café?" Swindle asked him with a playful grin.

"Oh, you know what I want like usual," Megatron grinned as he finished his bottle off, as did Swindle. "Shall we continue our walk and advertisement?"

"Sure thing," he said as he got up and untied the leash.

* * *

Optimus panted heavily into his gag, unable to take it off as he was walking down the streets, leading his band of maids. He wasn't leading like he used to, but this was fine. He lost the war to Megatron and was happy to serve him. He would serve and love him, even in his gimp suit and confining clothing. Megatron had to be the dominant one, so he had to be the subservient one. That meant he had to be dressed subserviently too. He liked it too, as that was what his mind told him. They made him pretty, even if it hurt to be like this, and each gaze from a passerby supported this as they all loved seeing him. Whether it was because of what he was wearing or _who_ was wearing the clothes was something he didn't think about as felt a tug from the leash, pulling his spike and making him move about again in denied satisfaction, causing him to pull Hoist's spike.

Hoist groaned and moved about in frustration, earning more groans behind him. Unlike his former leader, he wasn't too hot about this. Metaphorically, of course. With the sun shining down on him, the sweltering heat, and the tight clothing, he and the rest of the maids were overheating quite a bit. Add in his throbbing spike being visible to the public, having to walk in these damn heels all over Iacon, and being unable to overload, he was not having the best of time. At least his dress gave him some slack, unlike Optimus, but that didn't matter much, especially since his arm was pinned painfully behind his back.

His feelings were shared by Ambulon right behind him, although he cared a lot more about his denied overload than Hoist. The feeling of the cockring of his spike keeping him from having a release was downright torturous. He didn't blame Swindle for this, as it was obvious that Megatron was the one running things when he's around. No surprises there. Megatron was a very dominant person, whether in leadership, conversation, or the berth. He never plays the submissive role unless it's in fields in doesn't understand, like science, in which he was clearly outmatched in. Ambulon knew this from his previous time with the Decepticons. With victory gained, he must be on at least a minor power trip.

Jazz was miserable, on the other hand, as he felt another tug. It wasn't because of public humiliation. He's already been used to that due to having to pose at the display window. It wasn't because of the cockring either, as he was used to it by now as well. It was because he had to see his leader in the same position as him. He never thought he would see Optimus in the same position as him, as well as brainwashed into obedience to ensure he wouldn't rebel as well. Then again, when he saw Optimus before getting dressed up, the spark in his optic appeared to have faded away as well. He could tell they had broken him in already and this was just to ensure future obedience. How depressing.

Chromedome and Rewind walked along happily, elated to be placed next to each other in the line. They had been fully indoctrinated, so there was no way they would be against this and love the attention the two got from the people watching them. Rewind really appreciated the sight of Chromedome's aft in front of him, the hole making his valve visible. Every now and then, Chromedome would move his bound arms of his own volition just so he could hear Rewind moan. It was so cute and high-pitched, he could just see him struggling about. He couldn't wait to return to the café to show him how much he loved him with his cockring on.

Of course, the one who suffered the most from the two conjunx enduras' affections were the ones behind them, mostly Red Alert, who was squirming about a lot anyway due to not liking all the optics trained on him. He was always paranoid of things and he hated having all these people around him when he was this exposed. He tolerated the café, but this was a bit much, especially with the cockring on him. The least they could do is let them cum with how tight the clothing is and the leash causing him to moan in denied pleasure whenever he felt Rewind tugging it.

Beachcomber was the most used to having a ballgag in his mouth, having it on for most of his time here. What he wasn't used to was this leash around his spike making him want to cum, but unable to because of the damn cockring, especially with the paranoid Red Alert as his leash holder. At least everyone was on equal ground for once. He wasn't even affected by all the stares since he had already had a walk through town with Swindle. He was still embarrassed, but not as much as he would've been if he hadn't already been forced to walk through town.

Cliffjumper wasn't happy as he trudged through the streets. He wasn't one for being out in public, indoctrinated or not. He'll gladly serve and let people fuck him to their sparks desire, but don't walk him through town. Made even worse by the cockring around his spike. He loved overloading and these meant he wasn't going to be able to overload as much. He hated that, but at least he could use it recreationally with Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was walking a lot more timidly. Not used to so many prying optics examing him and occasionally touching him, giving him a smack on his aft. It was like being at the café, except there were so many more people here, it was a lot hotter being under the sun, and they had to walk so much more as well. It was a bit difficult to go around Iacon like this, especially with the cockring, ballgag, and monoglove on him making it extremely uncomfortable to move around.

Blurr was the most excited, as he was strutting around rather than simply walking around. He made sure to sway his hips around for any of the watchers since he was as the back and he got a lot of slaps of approval from them. He was always an attention whore, even before the war when he was the number-one racer on Cybertron and flaunted it. The monoglove was uncomfortable and the leash kept him in wanting to orgasm, but he was sure that when he does orgasm, it will be amazing. At least the ballgag kept him from moaning too loudly and annoying everyone.

* * *

They returned to the café at dusk, the sun barely shown on the horizon. Swindle and Megatron left the maids leashed together as they walked over to Swindle's room and Swindle used the 3D printer to get all the stuff he needed to harvest the maid's transfluids. He got a large container about half of Swindle's size and eleven tubes. He handed the container to Megatron while he carried the hoses. They walked back to the maids and unleashed them from each other, but kept all the bondage on as they arranged them in a big circle. The tubes were clipped to the top of the containers before attaching them to each of the maid's spike.

"Time to harvest," Swindle said as he flicked the cockrings position to let the transfluid out. All of the maids moaned into their gags as they proceeded to fill the container with their white fluids. They were all happy to finally have a release after their long day of public humiliation and orgasm denial. Even better, the tubes had small pieces that were moving about to make them even more turned on and make sure they would cum more than once. Swindle helped the process along by rubbing them in their sensitive spots and occasional smacks to the aft to each of them. After a while, the container was almost full as the maids were nearly spent. Swindle flipped the cockrings back on and removed the tubes from them. "Alright, one container of transfluids to go," Swindle said to Megatron as he shut the container.

"You have my thanks, Swindle," Megatron said as he saw another military transport park outside. Megatron must've called them. He went over to Optimus and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before speaking again. "Now, Optimus, you will behave for Swindle while you're here, right?" The former leader gave a nod of his head yes before Megatron gave him a pat on the head. "That's a good maid," he said as he retrieved the gimp mask and quickly removed the gag before placing the mask on him and zipped it up to make sure he wouldn't speak. "I shall make my leave. Have a good day, Swindle," he said as he left with the container of transfluids with him.

"See you later," Swindle reciprocated as he locked the door behind him and proceeded to release each maid from their bondage, aside from Jazz, who he left on the display window and Beachcomber. Once the binders and gags were removed and placed on the tray, he addressed them. "Right, I need everyone, except Hoist and Optimus, to follow me to my room. You two can just stay here if you want," he said as he headed out and the other maids followed along, leaving Hoist alone with Optimus and the immobile Jazz. Hoist stood around nervously before taking a seat, Optimus doing the same and bending over to let the smaller bot unzip his mouth. Hoist looked him over before doing so.

"Hey, Optimus, how are you?" Hoist asked him, unsure of how he would act.

"I am fine," he replied simply. "Happy to serve Megatron and Swindle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. They are my masters now," he replied sincerely and Hoist sighed at that. Optimus had been thoroughly indoctrinated from both Megatron's actions and Swindle's brainwashing thing. He might actually be the hardest to return to his original self, if they even had a chance of being free. Of course, considering how things are right now, being able to rise up against them is unlikely. The best they could hope for is successful assimilation without brainwashing.

"Right. Swindle's my master as well with Megatron by proxy, since he leads all the Decepticons," Hoist told him.

"Good to hear," Optimus nodded. "All Autobots need to go along with Decepticons in order to assimilate into society."

"Yeah, I realize that," the mechanic said laid his head against the table. "I think I'll just sleep for a little bit. Too tired to go to my room."

"We had a tough walk. Rest. I think I shall go see my master," he responded as he placed his head on the table as well. "Please, zip me up for my master." Hoist glance at him for his request before doing so, zipping his mouth shut, before shutting his optics off to recharge.

* * *

"Hey, Hoist, wake up," Hoist heard what sounded like Blurr say. He groaned before he raised his head up.

"What do you want, Bl- hmph!" he sentence was muffled as he felt lips lock with his. He looked at his invasive kisser to see that it was Blurr, but he looked different. Navy blue eyeshadow and eyebrows were painted on him as well as blue hearts on his cheeks. Blurr pulled away to show off luscious, blue lips on him. "Blurr, you-"

"I look like you now," Blurr said happily.

"Not exactly," Swindle said as he got close to Hoist, pursed his lips together with his finger, and injected a syringe into his lips, making him flinch.

"What the hell is this?" Hoist asked after Swindle was done.

"It's to rubberize your lips so they become softer and better to kiss with," he told him and Hoist felt his lips up, knowing that they were more rubbery. "I made a straw poll and use some testing to find that customers love rubber lips," he told him. Hoist looked around to see Swindle had done the same to the other maids, doing Bumblebee's in yellow, Cliffjumper's in red, Beachcomber's in lilac, Red Alert in black, and Ambulon in purple. Rewind and Chromedome didn't get lips, but did have make-up in brown and orange, respectively, around their eyes and cheeks to match their cockring. He also saw that Swindle decided to repaint Optimus' in pink to match his cockring, as he could see his face without the gimp suit on. Looking around, he could see a bucket a green paint next to him on the table. Since none of them had green paint, that meant…

"Did you painted me up in green now?" Hoist asked him.

"An emerald green color, yeah," Swindle said with a grin. "I wanted to keep you brown, but I'm trying to color-coordinate with those bondage gear, so I gave it to Rewind," he said as he brought a mirror to show his new, green make-up and lips. Hoist didn't like being treated like a doll, but it match his yellows optics better than brown. "Now, it's getting late. Do whatever you want for the night. You guys deserve it for walking through all of Iacon. Ambulon, come with me. I need you to check me out," he told him and Ambulon groaned at that.

"Sure thing," he muttered.

"Oh, relax Ambulon. You'll like the make-up soon enough," Swindle told him as they left, saying one last thing. "Don't forget, you can overload right now."

"Hoist, come with me," Blurr insisted and he moaned as he was dragged from the table, down the hall, to the fragging rooms. Keeping up with Blurr was hard with his hobble dress keeping him from matching Blurr's strides. They entered the one labeled Blurr and he tossed him on the bed and quickly started kissing him some more, their exposed spikes rubbing against each other. "Oh, you feel so good, Hoist," Blurr admired as he kissed him and Hoist wasn't able to get another word in as he continued kissing him. As much as he didn't want to admit, Blurr's lips against him felt really good as well, so soft, yet firm. After a little while, Blurr flipped him around and inserted his erect spike into him, making Hoist groan.

"Oh, Blurr, that feels so…"

"Good?" Blurr asked as he started thrusting back and forth, grinding his spike against the nodes in his valve.

"Y-yes!" he shouted as he braced himself on the bed, continuing to let him frag him. "Harder!"

"You got it!" he agreed as he thrusted harder and harder into, holding onto his aft with one hand and Hoist's large ribbon with the other. Both of them felt their pulse rate quicken as Blurr fragged Hoist. Hoist's valve was a bit tight, but it was nothing Blurr couldn't handle as he moved his valve around, giving Hoist a slap every now and then to elicit a cute gasp from him. Hoist was certainly a novice in sex compared to Blurr. Both of the maids grew closer and closer to cumming until…

"Gah!" both yelled as Hoist cummed onto the bed, covering his uniform, and Blurr cummed onto him. Hoist wanted to relax, but Blurr wasn't done yet as he pulled out and went over to the other side of the bed. He brought his transfluid covered spike over to him and pressed it against his lips.

"Come on. Open up," Blurr cooed and Hoist didn't want to, but Blurr looked like he really wanted to. "Pretty please," he begged and Hoist gave a small sigh before opening up for him and Blurr entered his spike into him. Hoist grimaced at having his spike in him before he started sucking on it. This wasn't his first spike and he did consider him a friend. He moved his tongue around to lick the transfluid from his spike and began sucking to get him to cum again. Blurr groaned happily as Hoist pleasured him. His lips felt so good on his spike and his insides felt so smooth. He needed a reward for all of this.

"Gah!" Blurr yelled as he cummed straight into Hoist's mouth, sending transfluid into his mouth and he swallowed it, the sticky substance sticking to his mouth. He removed himself before he extracted himself. He went over back to the other side and helped Hoist onto his feet again, trans-fluid dripping from his green lips. He gave him a kiss, spreading some of the transfluid onto his own lips before speaking again. "Now's it my turn," he said as he started kissing him across the front of the uniform on down to his spike. He engulfed it and started sucking on it, making Hoist groaned happily.

"Yes… please!" he yelled as he placed a hand on the back of Blurr's head to keep him sucking, not like Blurr was going to break away. He was happily sucking the spike at an intense pace. He wanted to make sure that Hoist was happy. He rolled his tongue around, making sure to cover every single part of his spike in an efficient matter. Hoist was loving it, huffing and puffing at each suck and each lick. Blurr was really good at this and he loved it. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing accustomed to this life. One more good suck and then.

"Gah!" Hoist yelled as he cummed into Blurr's mouth, making Blurr happily moan at that as he removed himself, transfluid dripping from his lips. He stood back up, grabbed a hold of Hoist, and brought him back to the bed and laid both of them down on it, not caring that they got more transfluids on their uniforms. He gave Hoist another long, sensual kiss, transferring more transfluid, before letting go and letting the two rest on the birth, both of them sharing a similar bliss. "You… were so good, Blurr," Hoist praised him.

"I'm good with everyone," he said cockily. "You definitely weren't half-bad either."

"Thanks. Coming from you, I sure that means a lot, since I know you've fragged a lot of people as a celebrity," he said. It was true. Celebrities gets lots of fans and lots of fragging were usually involved.

"That's true, but I'm not that anymore. I'm just a maid for Swindle. We both are," he said as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, transfluids getting on his cheek.

"Yeah… I guess we are," Hoist muttered. "It's a fact I have to accept."

"Exactly. We get to frag so many people and these clothing feels so good and pretty. You should've accepted this a long time," Blurr told him as he petted his side.

"Those are all true, although I'm not quite used to the fragging. It does feel good, though. I have to admit it," Hoist acknowledged.

"Hoist. It's time to move on," the blue maid told him with another kiss on the cheeks. "The Autobots are done… forever." Hoist sighed at that before he reciprocated the kiss with his own on Blurr's cheeks.

"I guess… for now," he admitted. "Guess I'll make the best of it with you."

"We all love you, Hoist," Blurr said as he stroked his head. "If you want to frag any of us, we'll let you. I heard Bumblebee has been wanting some fun with you."

"I'll remember that," Hoist said as he flipped Blurr over on his front and got on top of him. "Now, I believe I'll frag you."


	14. Morning

"Ready for another day?" Blurr asked Hoist as they woke up the following morning, the former straighten his clothes. Both of them were clean after using the washing room and looked sparkly new.

"Yeah, I guess," Hoist said as he prepared to exit.

"Hey, wait," Blurr ordered and Hoist stopped himself as the navy blue maid came over and started patting him down. "You got a lot of wrinkles. Let me take care of those," he said as he started rubbing him down, making Hoist moan at that.

"Are you just trying to hit on me?" he questioned him.

"Maybe," he said as he rubbed his hands against the sides, making Hoist giggle at that. "Oh, did I find a sensitive spot?" he questioned him in a teasingly spot.

"No, of course – hehehe," he giggled as Blurr rubbed it again.

"Hey, you do!" he shouted as he continued on down to his aft and down his legs.

"Okay, so I get some weak plates of armor down there. So what?" Hoist questioned.

"You sound cute when you giggled," Blurr said as he went up and started feeling him up on the front right his spike was.

"Blurr," Hoist gasp as he leaned backed into Blurr, "are you trying to make me overload into my dress this morning?"

"You weren't around for the speech Swindle had when he was applying our lips, were you?" the former racer said as he started petting Hoist's spike and kissing him on the neck, his rubber lips making loud smooching sounds.

"Um, no," he responded.

"Well then, let me tell you that those cockrings automatically activate every morning at seven, so you don't have to worry about cumming into the cute little dress of yours," Blurr informed him.

"Ugh… is that so?" Hoist questioned.

"Mm-mmm," Blurr moaned.

"Then can you please let go? I'll let you feel me up after closing time," Hoist said as he pushed him away, leaving the navy blue maid confused.

"What?" Blurr asked him.

"Blurr, listen, I like this, but can you please settle down?" Hoist asked him as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "I like people being close to me, but not too close."

"But… you're fantastic in the berth," Blurr said.

"Blurr, we're not in the berth. We're going to work in a place against our will. That's what our lives are made up of now. That said," Hoist began to explain before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on his lips, "I appreciate you wanting to make me feel happy. Just lay off a bit, especially when I can't overload," he said as he reached his hand down to his spike and tapped it wistfully. "This uniform is enough as it is to get me hard. You rubbing all over my body certainly isn't helping matters."

"Oh, um… sorry," Blurr said. "I guess that makes sense. I feel a bit like that as well."

"Exactly," Hoist said as he turned around and opened the door. "Come on. Let's get this day over with."

"Alright," he said as they headed out, "but I expect some good times with you tonight."

"As long as you make me feel good as well, sure."

* * *

"Uggggh," Red Alert moaned as he exited the security room. He hadn't recharge in over a day and he was in desperate need to do so. With the morning here he could now get his chance after he does his last job of the day. He walked down the hall, his heels clacking against the floor, as he stopped in front of Beachcomber door and opened it up. Inside, he was sitting on the bed with slump shoulders, looking miserable. Red Alert sighed as he walked in, earning Beachcomber's attention, who looked over to him. "Hey, Beachcomber," he said as he moved over to him and removed his gag.

"Hey, Red Alert," Beachcomber greeted as he pursed his new lilac lips together, relieved to actually close his mouth. "Thanks for taking that out, even if I have these stupid rubber lips on me. Can't exactly close my mouth completely with lips this puffy."

"True, you can't," the security officer acknowledged, pursing his own black lips together as well, leaving it barely opened in the center.

"I swear, this is stupid," Beachcomber complained. "I mean, he takes all of out to go walk in the sweltering heat all day, pretty much embarrassing all of us, and added these stupid lips and the make-up."

"I would certainly prefer not to have it on me," Red Alert agreed before he gave a yawn. "Look, Beachcomber, I haven't sleep in over 24 hours, so if you please, can we end this morning talk?"

"Yeah. I guess so. You must be ready to shut down for a while," Beachcomber told him.

"Yes I am. I'll see if Swindle will let me not serve today as I really need to recharge," he told him.

Beachcomber sighed at that before responding. "Fine. These are the best parts of my day, but I understand," he said as he stood up.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better," Red Alert leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, surprising the small bot, before letting go. "You do look good and those lips are pretty nice to kiss."

"Uh, thanks," he said nervously, turning away, before Red Alert put the gag back in his mouth and tighten it up.

"Don't worry about it. Now head downstairs while I go talk to Swindle," he ordered and Beachcomber nodded before heading out of the room, Red Alert right behind him.

* * *

"You're looking good," Ambulon told Swindle as the latter walked around the room and the former sat in his chair. They were making sure that there were no more health problems for Swindle after that knife wound.

"I feel good too," Swindle remarked. "I think I'm completely fine now."

"We don't know that for sure, but you do appear to be alright," Ambulon said.

"Yeah. I guess all the walking I did yesterday helped."

"Or made some wounds open up," he responded.

"If I feel bad, I'll tell you, but for now, I feel fine," Swindle responded as he went over to him and bent down to give him a quick kiss on his purple lips, surprising the medic.

"What was that for?" Ambulon asked.

"I figured you deserve that for all your help," Swindle told him honestly.

"It felt weird," he replied as he touched his lips with a finger. "I'm still not used to these lips."

"That's true, but they look good on you and they feel good too," he complimented him. "The customers are going to love them. I imagine there will be more profits."

"Customers, profits, always the same thing with you," Ambulon muttered as he got up.

"Hey, I think of other things. Besides, tonight, I'll give you a much better thanks," he told him as he opened the door to show Red Alert. "Oh, hey there. Why haven't you gone to recharge?"

"Swindle, I was wondering if you let me recharge for the day until closing hours, since I've been up since you woke me up two nights ago," Red Alert told him and Swindle noticed that he really did look extremely tired with slump shoulders and appearing to barely be able to stand.

"Yeah, I guess you can," Swindle said.

"Look, I know this is difficult but- what?" he asked mid-sentence. As he realized what he said.

"I said that you can," his boss repeated. "I'm not an unreasonable mech, you know. Go on to your room and sleep in for the day."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Red Alert nodded. "How surprisingly considerate of you."

"What do I have to gain from employees who can't do their jobs?" Swindle questioned him, in which Red Alert didn't have a response for. "Exactly, now go get some recharge. You need it."

"Right, thank you," he said before walking off, leaving Swindle with Ambulon again.

"What did you mean by a much better thanks?" Ambulon asked him.

"You'll see," Swindle said, giving him a light pat on the aft before walking off. "Let's just say you'll be glad your cockring will be deactivated."

* * *

"Those lips of yours feel so good," Bumblebee told Cliffjumper with his back against the wall in the latter's room after they got done making out.

"So does yours," Cliffjumper agreed. "Swindle was smart to add these to us. Can you imagine the customer's reaction to us? They'll love it."

"Oh, I bet they will. I'll give them lots of kisses," Bumblebee cheered.

"You better. Swindle is depending on us to make a profit," he reminded him.

"Oh, don't worry. We've been making him a profit the whole time we've been here, haven't we?" the ex-scout asked him.

"Well… that's true," he agreed before he gave him another kiss. Bumblebee reciprocated with it by kissing him as well, the two touching all over each other and their spikes touching all over each other.

"Hmm, you're just as good as last night," Bumblebee said as he moved on over to his neck.

"Good to see I have consistency," Cliffjumper remarked with a gasp as the yellow maid got his ginger near his valve. "Do you want to have me in your room again or my room tonight? Or are you hoping to have some fun with Hoist tonight?"

"Hmm?" Bumblebee chirred.

"Oh, don't sound like that. I know you wanted to spend some time with Hoist," he told him as he sent his own fingers inside Bumblebee's valve. "Wanna frag him real good, don't you."

"Ugh, well, I just figured that since he was the first one with lips, he deserves some special time, you know?" Bumblebee told him.

"So you wanna frag him," Cliffjumper said bluntly.

"Well… yeah," he moaned as Cliffjumper continue to explore his valve with his fingers.

"Alright, if I get Blurr," he told him.

"Sure thing," he agreed.

"Okay then," he said as he pulled his finger out and separated himself from Bumblebee, earning a disappointed whine from him. "We should head out. Don't want to be late."

"Fine, buzzkill," Bumblebee said as he crossed his arms.

"We can't overload so we're not going to get any satisfaction," Cliffjumper told him before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. "That doesn't mean we can't kiss and show each other affection."

"Well, that's true," he agreed as he did the same. "Maybe we should even be less selfish with our love. Every one of our fellow maids deserve some for doing a splendid job."

"I agree," said as he opened the door out. "Let's head out. We got customers to serve."

* * *

"Hold on," Chromedome told Rewind again as he grabbed both ends of the ribbon on his back and pulled it tight to make sure it was perfect. He spun him around and made sure his tie was tightly cinched around his neck before straightening his headband. "There, you look gorgeous."

"Do I?" Rewind asked him in a begging tone.

"Yes, you do, and you'll look more beautiful with spikes in your mouth," he told him lovingly, making Rewind turn away in embarrassment. If robots could blush, he would've.

"Thanks for the compliments," Rewind said as he turned back to him. "I'm sure I make you and Swindle proud of me."

"You do, don't worry. The customers love you, you know. You're so small and cute, they can't get enough of you, Keep taking advantage of that," Chromedome told him.

"Oh, don't worry, I am. And don't forget how tall you are, Chromy. I'm sure if you sway your hips around and show off your aft, they won't be able to resist you," his conjunx endura told him. Now it was his turn to look away in embarrassment.

"You know, I'll consider that," Chromedome agreed, turning back to him. "You always beat me, so I might actually beat you today."

"I hope so, but I won't let you win that easily," Rewind told him.

"Good. I want both of us to do good and make lots of money for Swindle," Chromedome said with a pat of the head. "Now, let us head downstairs. We got a job to do."

"Of course. We got customers to satisfy."

* * *

"Hello, Optimus," Swindle said as he entered the room to see Optimus straightening himself up.

"Hello, Swindle," he greeted with a little bow. "How may I serve you?"

"You got all the maid commands in you, correct?" Swindle asked him, staring straight up. His height only allow him to be around Optimus' bulge. He was a tall one.

"Yes. I must take orders, serve them their orders, clean the place up, and service people if they buy me for use," Optimus told him.

"Good to see them take hold. Come on, let's head downstairs and get you settle in," Swindle told him as he left and Optimus followed along like the good maid that he was, his heels clacking against the floor. The two went down the stairs and went to the main area where all the other maids were waiting. Once there, he instructed Optimus on how the whole things works and the catalogue. He also mentioned that the ability to overload will be given if the customers so desire and can pay for it. With that, it was time to open up.


	15. Group Effort

There were more customers than usual. It made sense, considering all the advertising they did for the café, but it was still quite a bit. Optimus was taking care of the back corner near the storage room, his gimp mask on and unzipped. Swindle wanted him to be able to take orders as well, but not risk him screwing up or sending the café into disarray when he inevitably gets used, so he only covered four tables. These tables were filled up pretty quickly, having a large yellow-and-orange tank in one by himself, two motorcycles in another, a minor trine in another, and a rather large group of six in the last one. From what he could discern, the tank and the large group both had plans to use him in the back room. Before they did that, he had to fill their orders. He brought an Iacon Delight to the tank, one large glass of Enduring Love for the couple who used two different straws to suck it up with a loving stare at each other, three glasses of Vosian Air for the trine, and Fervent Desire for the whole group of six.

It didn't take long before one of them got done and unsurprisingly, it was the tank who called him over. He walked on over, his dress making him take small, petite steps, and handed him the catalogue. The tank looked it over before inputting a couple of items and handing it back. "Once you put it in, we'll leave for the backroom immediately," the tank ordered him.

"If that's your desire," Optimus responded before walking on back to the computer to scan the catalogue and added the Iacon Delight to it. He went on back and print out the bill for him. He quickly set up the payment method and handed it back to the maid, who quickly took it and brought it back to the computer to see that the payment came in. "Alright, I'm heading for the backroom," he told Blurr at the bar.

"I'm not surprised," he grinned with his navy blue lips. "You show them a good time now. I'll make sure the other customers are taken care of."

"I hope so," Optimus said before he grabbed his keycard and walked on back to the tank, who looked happy to finally have time with the former leader of the Autobots. "Are you ready to go to the backroom?"

"Sure thing," the tank said as he stood up. "Lead the way."

"As you wish," he said as he walked on to the hallway, the tank following along. The tank looked him over with a hungry grin. The other maids had been so hard to use due to the size difference. The only one he could reliable use was Chromedome and only barely. He was tall, but not nearly bulky enough. The Prime on the other hand? Perfect. It had always been a dream of the tank to have the leader of the Autobots under him and now he could. Swindle was truly a miracle worker.

They reached Optimus's room and he opened it. Apparently, Swindle had modified the lights to bath the room with a light matching the maid's makeup. The room was in a nice pink color, which made the room pretty inviting. "Huh, cool addition with the lights," the tank said as he closed the door behind them. "Right, been a while since I had a good fragging. Don't want another complex. Just bend over on the bed," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Optimus said, walking over to the bed and bent himself over on the bed. The tank took his pelvic plate off and approached Optimus. He rubbed his spike a bit to get it a little bit erect before he inserted it in Optimus, making both of them grunt.

"Oh, yeah. Feels good to not have to deal with pint-sized mechs," the tank said as he moved his spike around inside his Optimus's valve, making him groan at that. "Feels really good to have the former leader of the Autobots bending over for me as well. How does it feel to see all that hard work destroy?"

"I don't care for it now. All I care about is pleasing my masters," the brainwashed maid said, intriguing him.

"I heard rumors that Megatron took you in to his private room? Is that true?" he asked as he continued grinding inside him.

"Yes. He trained me to be a good slave, which I am now, hopefully. I used to be so resistant to it, but now, I realize I was a fool," Optimus explained to him with small grunts in his words as the tank hit a sweet spot. "I wasn't meant to be a leader. I was meant to be subservient."

"Huh," the tank muttered, impressed by what Megatron has done to him. He completely broke Optimus down and conditioned him to be nothing more than a slave. Add in what he heard Swindle does, and there was probably no chance for Optimus to ever be the same. He was stuck as this. "Well, good to see you learn your place," he said as he gave him a pat on the side.

"It is good," Optimus agreed as he felt the spike getting more erect in him, making him moan even louder.

"Good to see you agree," the tank nodded as his spike got fully erect in the maid and he proceeded to thrust inside him, earning loud gasps from the former leader. The fragger grinned as he kept thrusting, earning louder gasps as he kept going. Optimus wanted to cum already, but the cockring was keeping him from doing so. The tank felt his spark pulsating more as he felt his spike more and more ready to unload. He held onto the maid's side as he thrusted inside the maid's valve. It wasn't long before.

"Guah!" the tank yelled as he overloaded into Optimus, making him moan loudly in denied pleasure. The tank pulled out and walked on over to the other side to over his wet spike to the maid. "Come on. Clean that up for me," he cooed to the maid and he did so, opening his mouth and swallowing the spike. He quickly rolled it around inside his mouth and flicked his tongue it to ensure it was clean and coat his mouth with it, before pulling out, showing off a clean spike. "Very good," the tank praised as he petted the maid's head. "You're good at this."

"Thank you. My goal is to please my masters," Optimus said as he enjoyed the taste of the transfluids in his mouth.

"And please them you shall," he said as he stopped petting and went over to retrieve his pelvic plate to put it on. "Keep up the good work. I'll let you clean up now. I have other matters to attend to. Make sure to stick around," he said before departing, leaving Optimus alone, who quickly got to work.

* * *

He returned to the main area, looking new thanks to the cleaning room, and Bumblebee immediately stopped him when he entered. "Optimus, that group of six is ready to use you," he said, pointing to the six people that were watching him as he entered the room and were already standing up to go use him.

"I understand," Optimus said with a small bow. "I shall satisfy their desires."

"Good. Do your best," he cheered as the group made their way to them and the presumed leader, a large shuttle of a teal-and-aqua color with aqua optics, spoke up.

"Ready to go?" he asked Optimus.

"By your command," he responded as Bumblebee made his way out and got to work.

"Good. Take us to your room," he insisted and Optimus nodded before leading them over to his room. Along the way, he couldn't help but hear jeers and chuckles from the mechs. He could understand why. He was the former leader of the Autobots. They would of course mock him for that and he would have to make up for that. He had to prove he was a loyal servant for the Decepticons.

They reached the room and opened it up, showing off the room to them. "This looks nice," someone, a black-and-brown person with an armored truck kibble said.

"It sure does," a yellow-and-white person with a boat kibble said.

"I see out gear's here," a purple-and-orange person with another armored truck kibble noticed as he went over and examined them.

"Good. Let me go ahead and get started," another armored truck said, being a dark blue and light yellow. He got in front of Optimus and quickly zipped him up, keeping him quiet. "You're only allow to use that mouth of yours when we want you to," he told him with a pat on the cheek.

"Yes, so go lay yourself on the bed," a larger-than-normal seeker in a yellow color ordered. Optimus nodded before walking on over and bending himself over on the bed. He heard them moving around he felt them move his arm behind his back to meet at the small of it and his pink arm binder was slid over the lower arms, and strapped to the upper arm, keeping them in place. He already felt his arms aching a bit as he felt them wrap a leather blindfold over his optics and strapped it in place, blinding him. As he lay there, he couldn't help but hear something shuttering.

"Aw, look at you," the shuttle cooed as he finger his valve, making Optimus trembled at that. "All bound up for us. Don't worry. We'll take good care of you," he as he removed the finger before inserting his spike in his valve, making Optimus attempt to yell in his zipped-up mask.

* * *

Chromedome walked around the restaurant as sexually as possible, swaying his hips around for the customers while he was busy taking and fulfilling orders. With more customers than usual, he knew he had a better chance of attracting paying customers. Optimus just took the large crowd of six with him, so it was a subtle message that he was going to be busy with them for a while. And the maid could tell by the subtle glances his way that it was working. They knew his valve was ready for them just like his mouth.

It didn't take long before Blurr called him over. "Rewind informed me that one of his customers wants you," he told him with a grin.

"Really?" Chromedome asked. "When?"

"Now," he said as he showed off his keycard between his fingers. "Your customer is that black-and-red guy with the car kibble, over in Rewind's section."

"Understood," he said as he turned to see that person stepping up and walking over to him. "Please, follow me," he ordered and the car nodded, following him along down the hall. The car was looking at him thoroughly. Chromedome was still swaying his hips for his entertainment and the car did like it. The maid did know how to move his hips and he definitely approved of it. The other maids could definitely learn a thing or two from him.

They entered Chromedome's room, which had an orange tint to it. "Huh. Don't remember that in these back rooms," the car said as he looked around. "Thought they all had the same light."

"It's a recent addition. We all get specific rooms and they are color coded with our bondage gear," Chromedome told him.

"Your bondage gear… you mean like that ring I saw you wore around your spike when you were walking around Iacon?" he questioned.

"Well, uh… yeah," Chromedome responded shyly. "You saw all of us?"

"Who didn't?" the car asked. "Let's see, you also had a ballgag and some sort of binder on your arm that were in an orange color as well, if I remember."

"Good memory," the former mnemosurgeon complimented.

"Thanks," the customer thanked. "Coming from a former mnemosurgeon, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Huh? How do you know my former occupation?" Chromedome asked. "Most people don't care enough to ask."

"I worked in intelligence for the Decepticons," he shrugged. "Nothing much. I helped and that's it. Name's Scrimshaw, in case you were wondering."

"Oh. Pleasure," Chromedome gave a bow to him.

"Yeah, whatever," he scoffed. "Just go ahead and bend over on the bed. I bought this time with you because of your aft, not because I knew you specifically. I know all of you."

"Sure thing," he replied as he went over to the end of the bed and bent himself over on it, bracing himself. Scrimshaw removed his pelvic plate and lay it gently on the table before approaching him and quickly inserted his spike in his valve, making the maid gasp.

"Huh, that feels nice," Scrimshaw sighed happily as he rubbed his spike inside his valve. "Are you enjoying this as well?"

"Yes, sir," Chromedome moaned elatedly.

"Good," he said before he started thrusting his spike in him.

* * *

"Keep sucking," the boat said as Optimus, who was on his knees now, was sucking his spike. Transfluids were already leaking out of Optimus's valve from when the shuttle overloaded inside him and the boat unzipped his hard spike to show it off and embarrass him. He was sucking at a good rate and the boat was grinning as he did so. Good his spike sucked was always a good thing. Getting his spike sucked from the former leader of the enemy army now turned into a fetish maid? Priceless.

He felt his spike starting to throb a bit and knew he was going to overload soon, so he had a plan. "Stop," he ordered and the maid stopped in confusion as the boat removed himself. "Now, open your mouth wide," he ordered and Optimus did so, opening his mouth to as wide as it can be, wanting a spike in him. The shuttle proceeded to pump his spike and it only took a few seconds before be overloaded, sending the sticky, white substance all over his face, his hood, his headband, his blindfold, and inside his now shut mouth. The Transfluid leaked down and covered the upper half of his dress, his tie, and his blouse. "There, you look so beautiful now," the boat said as he grabbed the zipper and zipped it up.

"I think we'll just let you kneel there for a little bit," the shuttle said. "Go on and enjoy it. We might send someone out to get drinks for us." Optimus nodded and just knelt there per there orders. He savored the taste of the transfluids as it slid down his intake pipes. He was a good slave and this was his reward. When Megatron was nice, he let him have transfluids to consume. That was all that he was allowed to have. No energon, only transfluids, whether it was Megatron's or from another source. The first few times were disgusting, but now he loved it. He appreciated that the boat decided to coat him in it too. It felt nice to have the transfluid infiltrate his senses. It always made him feel more comfortable.

* * *

Chromedome returned to the main room, feeling satisfied. He was used properly and it was only the first hour. He knew today was going to be a good day for him. That Scrimshaw fellow was very nice and respectful as well. He hoped that he was going to be a customer in the future many times. Speaking of him, he was still here, although he was talking to Swindle at the bar and the two appeared to be laughing it up. Intrigued, Chromedome went on over, which Swindle noticed.

"Chromedome, what are you doing? We got a business to run," Swindle told him as he came over.

"I was just wondering how you know this customer," Chromedome answered earnestly.

"I told you I was in intelligence, correct?" Scrimshaw questioned him and he nodded. "Well, sometimes Swindle wanted answers about what was going on and sometimes we needed info from him. It was a mutually beneficial partnership," he explained to him.

"It certainly was," Swindle nodded. "Always good to know someone in intelligence."

"Yeah, well, I should get going. Be seeing you around, Swindle," he said before heading off, leaving the maid and his master alone.

"Right, Chromedome, you got a job to do. Get back to it," Swindle ordered.

"Yes sir," Chromedome nodded before heading back to work, swaying his aft for the customers.

* * *

"Stand up," Optimus heard what sounded like the purple-and-orange armored truck ordered and he did so, the smell of transfluids still overwhelming his senses. The truck grabbed him by the back and led him to the left side of the room, away from the center, and made him stop. "Bend over," he ordered and Optimus carefully did so, knowing that doing so in these ballet boots could easily make him off-balance. After he properly position himself, he felt a hand unzipped his mouth and insert spike inside and hold onto his shoulders. The one behind him inserted his spike in his slick aft, skewering him, and holding onto his hips. As that was going on, he felt another series of hands holding onto his spike and started rubbing that, making Optimus want to overload even more.

As he was getting fragged and taunted, he could hear something being set up. He had no idea what it was, but he had a feeling that it was something the last person had planned. That left his thoughts once he felt someone thrust inside him and the one with the spike in his mouth spoke up. "Suck already," the voice that he recognize as belonging to the blue-and-yellow truck said and he realized that he hadn't been sucking. He made up for it quickly by sucking on it, making the truck give a pleased sigh. "Good maid," he said as he patted him on top of the head.

* * *

Hoist sighed as he set a tray of Sweet Dreams Fuel on a table with conjunx-enduras and went to the next table. The day had been pretty busy. Evidently, Swindle's advertisement was effective at drawing in more people. That meant he had to walk more than usual as well. He may have been here a little while, but he still didn't like walking in such angled boots. As he looked at who occupied the table, he couldn't but gasp in surprise at who it was. "You again?"

"Hello again, Hoist," Stimpulse greeted. "Same as last time. A medium-glass full of high grade."

"Um, sure thing," Hoist nodded.

"Also, go ahead and bring me the catalogue. I assure you, I'll make good use of you today, don't you worry," he assure him.

"Understood," he nodded before walking away to complete his order and bring him his catalogue.

* * *

"Hmmm," Optimus hummed as he continued to suck while being fragged and his spike was still being fondled. This was extremely sensual and he really wanted to overload already, but he knew they wouldn't let him. At the latest, once the restaurant closest for the night, Swindle will let him and the others cum to harvest it. Still, he hope that he can do so earlier. Unfortunately, these six weren't going to let him and prefer to taunt as much as possible.

"Guah!" the one behind him yelled as he overloaded into his valve, making Optimus moan even more and suck even faster. The truck groaned loudly as he did so, enjoying having the leader suck his spike. He was close to overloading. Several of his vents were overheating and he had to give his maid a good reward for being such a good spikesucker. Optimus rolled his tongue around and continued to suck, massaging the spike as best as he could, making sure the customer will overload soon.

"Guah!" the customer yelled as he overloaded inside Optimus's mouth, sending even more transfluid down his throat. Optimus chirred at having more sliding down his pipes as both of the mechs remove themselves from him and the fondler let go. The one fragging him made him stand back up and let him back to the center of the room. When he got there, he immediately felt something wrapping around his chest and neck, feeling like a chain. They lifted his legs off the ground and tied several around his legs to keep him suspended before pushing his body down so he was suspended horizontally, causing a lot of pressure.

"We're going to leave you like that for a little while," he heard the seeker said as he gave him a pat on the back. "I'm going to get us some drinks and then we'll finish this off." With that, the seeker left him alone and he heard him leaving the room. With that, Optimus was left alone with the immense pressure of the chains around him keeping him up and the voices of the other five mechs, all of them making jeers at him. Optimus didn't mind. He deserved it and all of them calling him a 'dirty slag' and other such words were okay with him.

* * *

"Right, are you ready?" Hoist asked Stimpulse after he had paid the bill.

"Of course," he said as he got up. "I'm seeing static around my vision, so I believe I'm good and buzzed."

"Right, follow me," Hoist beckoned and he followed behind to the hall, passing a yellow seeker as he did so. On the way there, they made some small talk.

"So, I see you got a new pair of lips," he noticed. "Weren't they brown last time?"

"Yes, but he's color-coding that with our bondage gear now. Mine's green now while Rewind's is brown," he told him.

"Huh. I must say, green is far more appropriate," Stimpulse smirked.

"I think I can actually agree with you about that," Hoist said as they reached the intersection and went over to Hoist's door. He opened it and let the customer entered the room first before following him in and closing the door behind him. "Right, how do you want to do this?"

"I'm thinking of something nice and simple right now," he said as he grabbed his items, Hoist's monoglove and ballgag, and went backed to him. "Don't resist this time, or I'll have to spank you again." Hoist gave a weary sigh before nodding and turning around for him. Stimpulse quickly placed the monoglove on him, making him have his arms touch all the way to the middle of his upper arm in a straight line, and cinched it up to keep it in place. Hoist couldn't help but grunted loudly from the discomfort and was quickly silenced when the ballgag entered his mouth and was strapped up with an x-shaped gag.

"There we are. You look beautiful," he complimented with a pat on the aft, making the maid groan into his gag. "Get on the ground. We don't need a berth for this," he ordered and Hoist did so, getting on the ground for him and stifling a groan as he laid on his spike. It got even more uncomfortable as Stimpulse got on top of him, and inserted his spike into him. The maid groaned as he rubbed his spike around inside him before thrusting, putting a lot of pressure on him. He kept thrusting inside the maid, making Hoist more and more uncomfortable. Putting all of Stimpulse's weight on him was tough to handle. He really wanted him to be quick.

"Gah!" he yelled as he overloaded right into him. Hoist was satisfy as he was finished with him. He removed himself and flipped Hoist onto his back. He removed the ballgag and placed his spike in front of him. Hoist knew what he wanted and quickly opened his mouth for him. The spike was placed inside his mouth and he quickly cleaned it, getting some inside his mouth as well. After a minute, Stimpulse removed it to see that it was sparkly clean. "Good work," he complimented as he flipped him over again and took his monoglove off. Hoist stood up and spread his arms apart, glad to have them free. "Now, I'll leave you along for now. Good-bye," he stated as he exited the room, leaving the maid alone to clean the mess up.

* * *

Optimus was sucking another spike again, this one being the seeker. The other five were all around him doing something, but he wasn't sure what. All he knew was that he was pleasuring the seeker extremely well. He was chirring a lot and helping Optimus with the process as much as he can. It made sense that he wasn't going to last long, which was proven true when the seeker overloaded right into his mouth, pleasing the former leader to his more. What was surprise was when he felt more transfluid coat his body as each of the five suddenly overloaded as well onto him, apparently doing it themselves. He now had transfluid all over him from his headband on down to his heels. If the blinded mech could blush, he would've done so. After that, he heard more camera shutters and the shuttle spoke up.

"Come on. Swindle said we could use the cleaning room. Let's head out," he said and the six left the room, leaving Optimus hanging and confused. They were supposed to let him down so that he could continue his job. They mentioned Swindle, so maybe he would do it himself? Either way, Optimus erection was about as large as it could, he was covered in transfluid, and he was left suspended in the air. Might as well just rest and enjoy all the transfluid on him.

* * *

"Hello, Windflare. How are you doing? Was Optimus good?" Swindle asked the shuttle as he returned, him and all of his group looking sparkly clean now.

"Yep and hear you go," he said, giving him a digital camera. He grabbed it and look at the photos inside.

"My, these are wonderful," he grinned. "Thank you very much. Optimus was on the house for these photos."

"It was a group effort, thank you. He's still in his room all bound up. You might wanna release him yourself," he told him.

"Seriously?" Swindle questioned, which earned a nod. "Fine, I'll go do it myself. Thanks for the pictures once again. I'm sure the advertisers will love having these."

"Good-bye, Swindle," Windflare said and his group departed, leaving Swindle with the camera and a large grin.

"Oh, such wonderful photos these are," he said before turning to Blurr. "Hey, Blurr! I got it from here. Optimus needs your help in his room."


	16. Sweet

It was the end of the shift and everybody was relaxing as Blurr looking the datapad over to see how many times the maids serviced someone. Everyone, even Red Alert, who came in for the final hour, was there. "Alright, now for the results. I was used 7 times, Bumblebee was used 8 times, Cliffjumper was used 6 times, Red Alert was used 1 times as well, Rewind was used 10 times, Chromedome was used a surprising 17 times," Rewind gave his conjunx endura a hug at that, Ambulon was used 9 times, Hoist was used 10 times, and Optimus was used…" he paused for emphasis before saying, "42 times! A new record! Great work, Optimus!"

"Oh, thank you," Optimus thanked him as everyone giving him compliments for being so well used. "Feels so good to prove my worth to all of you."

"I'm surprised. I knew you would draw in a big crowd, although it was still bigger than my estimates," Swindle complimented has he brought out the large jar with the tubes already attached to it. "Well, it's the end of the shift, so you know what's next."

"Oh, good. I've been wanting a release," Bumblebee groaned as he rubbed his bulge.

"Yep. Go ahead and unzip yourself and put the tube on your spike. Jazz, come on down so we can get you a release as well," Swindle ordered and the gimped spy was forced to move away from the window to the group. Swindle went ahead and put the tube on his spike and attached it to the jar before flipping the cockring to let him cum, earning silent moans from him. He looked to see most of the maids have already put their cockrings on. The only one who hasn't was Red Alert, who was putting on Beachcomber's for him since he couldn't do it. Swindle went ahead and turned the other's on as he was busy doing the that, giving Red Alert enough time to put his on before he reached him and turned it on, eliciting loud groan from him.

All the maids were groaning as their spikes continued to pour transfluids down the tubes. Each of them had quite a lot to give and wouldn't stop. Some, like Optimus, Blurr, and Beachcomber, were even trying to cum more by stroking and pumping their spikes, making a concerted effort to make sure they were dry. The others just let themselves cum as much as the tubes wanted them to, like Red Alert, Cliffjumper, and the ones who couldn't move their arms anyway. After many minutes of milking, they were all done overloading, not having any more to give. "Alright, take your tubes out and zip yourselves up. We got to clean up the establishment."

"Yes, Swindle," Blurr said with the others giving variations of the phrase. They released themselves and Jazz and Beachcomber from the tubes and got to work.

"Beachcomber, don't forget: today is mopping day," Swindle reminded him and Beachcomber groaned as he hunched forward even more than usual. "Don't worry, you'll be as execellent as always," Swindle told him as he grabbed the jar with the tubes and walked out. "Going to store the transfluids. Be back soon. Ambulon, come with me," he told them as he went down the hallway with Ambulon following along, leaving the maids alone.

"Don't worry, Beachcomber. You've done good so far," Red Alert told him as he gave him a pat on his bounded arms. "Rest a bit and let us clean the tables." Beachcomber gave a small nod before heading over to take a seat at one of the booths. Red Alert sighed as his friend walked off and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Blurr next to him.

"Don't worry. Beachcomber's fine. He always is," Blurr told him as he handed a bucket with a washcloth in it. Red alert rolled his eyes before grabbing it and went to the table next to where Blurr was working and began wiping that off. Blurr went to his table and began wiping it as he continued talking to him. "Listen, it all fine."

"I know its fine, but I really need to lighten his mood somehow," Red Alert told him.

"Well, you can always frag him. I know that's always a good way to make someone less grouchy," Blurr told him.

"Yeah, that could work, if he wants to. He's pretty shy about fragging," Red Alert told him.

"Well, give it a try, and if it doesn't work, than on one night, I'll convince as many maids as I can to give Beachcomber and night he won't forget," the navy blue maid comforted him, which caused him to look at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We'll have him frag us, we can suck his spike, he can suck outs, and whatever else we can think of. I think a special night like that would help him finally adjust to working here," Blurr told him confidently as he went down to to seats to wipe them.

"I… don't know about that," Red Alert muttered.

"Hey, we have to get him happy somehow and this just might be what we need to do. But still, give it a try yourself. You might be able to get through to him a bit," Blurr encouraged him and the security officer nodded as he started wiping the seats of the table.

"I'll consider it," Red Alert acknowledged him. "Don't get your hopes up."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Blurr said as he finished and went to his next table where Bumblebee was. As soon as he got started, Bumblebee spoked to him.

"Hey, Blurr, I got a favor to ask," Bumblebee said.

"You do? What?" he asked.

"Well, I want to frag Hoist, if you don't mind," the former scout told him bluntly, earning a look from him.

"Why?" Blurr asked, suspicious.

"Well, he was the first person to get these beautiful lips, so I figured he deserved my affection," he told him.

"Huh, well, I guess you would need Hoist's permission, not mine," he told him.

"Well, yeah, but you're close to him, so I wanted to know if that was okay with you," Bumblebee asked him.

"Of course. We're made to be fragged and it doesn't matter who does it. It's foolish to think I would have a problem with it," Blurr told him.

"Oh, well, sorry," Bumblebee muttered nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay," Blurr soothed him. "Anything else?"

"Well, if Hoist wants to do it with me, you want to frag Cliffy? He wants you if I get Hoist," the yellow maid asked him.

"Oh, sure," Blurr agreed. "If I can't get Hoist tonight, I'll gladly have him."

"Excellent," Bumblebee cheered as he finished his table and walked off. "Later."

"Later."

* * *

"There we go. Safe and sound," Swindle said as he put the jar of transfluids in a fringe and closed it.

"So, why did you want me here?" Ambulon asked, wondering what he wanted.

"What do you think?" he asked as he grabbed the collar of his dress and brought him down for a kiss, surprising Ambulon, but he embraced it anyway. After a few seconds, Swindle pulled back and grinned. "I'm so glad I gave you those wonderful lips," he praised himself as he lowered his hand down to Ambulon's bulge and started rubbing it, making the nurse gasp at that. "Now, I know I harvested you already, but I bet you have a few more hidden away," he said as he slowly unzipped him.

"Uh, Swindle, why are you-"

"I told you I had a much better thanks for you coming," he said as he continued to unzip him until his purple spike was revealed. "Now, let's get to my room," he ordered him as he force him to turn him around and head to his room. Ambulon could only follow his commands as he was forced back into the bedroom and forced to get on the bed on his front as Swindle removed his plate to reveal his semi-erect spike. He swiftly got on the bed, inserted it, and both sighed happily as he did so. Swindle grinded his spike inside of Ambulon until he was fully erect and gave a thrust into him, earning loud yells from the nurse and him.

"Oh, I haven't done this in a while," Swindle muttered happily as he continued to grind inside of him. "I haven't frag anyone since I got stabbed." He grinded inside him for another minute before he gave another thrust and continued to do so. He wasn't going to stop until he overloaded and Ambulon was gasping at each thrust, happy to get used, although his spike wasn't feeling like overloading. Swindle kept thrusting, gasping loudly with each one until he overloaded. "Gah!" he yelled as he shot his transfluids inside of Ambulon, making him moan in satisfaction. He removed himself, small amounts of the while liquid visible on his spike, and got to his feet as Ambulon got himself up slowly, not even a drop of transfluids dripping from his semi-erect spike. Swindle noticed this and felt disappointed. "Dammit, my job's not done."

"Huh?" Ambulon muttered.

"We're not done until I get you off, you got that?" Swindle told him and he nodded. "Good. Take a seat back on the bed. I'll see if giving you a blowjob will work," he ordered once again and Ambulon did as he ordered, taking a seat on the bed as Swindle came on over. Once there, he grabbed a hold of his spike and started pumping it with his hands to get him erect. Ambulon pursed his rubber lips together as Swindle tried his hardest to get him erect. He had to admit, his boss was persistent.

After several minutes of hard work, Swindle had finally managed to get his spike erect, much to Ambulon's surprise at his efficacy. Once that was done, Swindle slowly engulfed his spike, making Ambulon shudder as he did so. He was giving just the right amount of touch to it. It was almost like he had given them before. Swindle slowly sucked on it as he used another one of his hand to pet Ambulon's sides, making him shudder again. That cinched it for him. Swindle had to have given these before if he knew exactly what to do. Swindle didn't give him much time to reflect as he slowly started sucking at a faster rate, making Ambulon groan as he did so and he could feel some transfluids slowly start making their way out. Looked like he had some left over after all.

Swindle kept his assault going, sucking fast and hard as he moved his hand on down to his thighs to massage that as well, earning more moans from Ambulon. He could feel more transfluids getting together for an overload and knew he was going to overload if Swindle could keep the quality up. Swindle had every intention to as he sucked at a faster rate, starting to make Ambulon hyperventilate. He know it was going to happen soon. Swindle just had to keep it up, which Swindle did. He kept going and going until he succeeded.

"Guah!" Ambulon yelled as he cummed into Swindle mouth, pleasing the owner. He made sure the spike was clean before removing himself.

"Still got it," he cheered as he stood up straight again. "Wanna go get clean?"

"Actually, I have a question," Ambulon told him.

"You do? Shoot?" Swindle let him.

"Where did you get the experience for this? No one could be that efficient without some experience," he questioned and at that, Swindle scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You promise you won't tell?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Alright, well, back before the war, I had several jobs. One of them was, guess what, a pleasurebot," he told him, which earned a surprised look from Ambulon. "Oh, don't be surprised. I filled a niche and had debts to pay. I was moderately popular. Got quite a bit of action. Had plenty of fun too, although you do feel a bit unclean after a while," he admitted.

"Huh. You started in some strange places," Ambulon muttered.

"Yeah, I did, although look at me now. Now I'm commanding a bunch of pleasurebots. I've sure upgraded," he grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you have," Ambulon muttered as he stood up and zipped himself up.

"Hey, can you please keep this information private. I don't people asking me for requests for a blowjob again. I just gave you one because I felt that you deserved it for all your hard work," Swindle requested of him and Ambulon sighed before he answered.

"Sure. Why make either of our lives more difficult than they already are?" Ambulon gave a rhetorical question.

"Exactly. Thanks. I don't like my past getting out in the open. Now, wanna go clean up?" he asked him

"Sure," he agreed as he stood up. "Right behind you."

* * *

"Oh, Chromy, I'm so proud of you," Rewind praised his conjunx endura back in their room after they got done cleaning the tables. The two were currently cuddling on the bed, Rewind being on top of Chromedome with Chromedome's arms around him, both of their spikes exposed, with Chromedome's in Rewind's valve. "I told you shaking your aft for them would work."

"Indeed it did," Chromedome acknowledged as he stroked and pumped Rewind's spike as he gently moved his body around to grind it inside his lover's valve. Rewind loved having his spike in him. It felt so big for someone his size and it took up so much room inside his valve. It always made him feel so good. "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome. Just doing what's best for me, you, and Swindle," Rewind told him. "The more people that use you and me, the more money Swindle makes."

"Yes, that is the best," the brainwashed maid agreed. "I love Swindle almost as much as you."

"Almost," Rewind emphasized as he felt ready to overload. "I can't love anyone as much as you."

"Neither can I," Chromedome agreed as he angled Rewind's spike towards his face and gave one last good pump.

"Gah!" Rewind yelled as thing streams of transfluid shot out of his spike and onto his uniform and into his always opened mouth. "Oooooo, thanks Chromy. It tastes so good and sweet."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Come again?" Hoist questioned in the hallway to the rooms with Blurr, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee there with him. Red Alert and Optimus had volunteer to watch over Beachcomber as he mopped the floors, leaving the four free. "You're saying you want to switch up?"

"Exactly," Blurr told him. "You take Bumblebee while I take Cliffjumper. Would you be okay with that?"

"Um, well," Hoist hesitated. He had gotten used to Blurr by his side. Being with someone else would be an awkward thing for him.

"If you don't, we completely understand," Cliffjumper eased him with his arms crossed. "Being with someone familiar is something I can understand."

"No, I'll do it," Hoist decided. "Bumblebee, come with me into my room."

"Gladly," Bumblebee nodded.

"So, me and you will head into my room," Cliffjumper told Blurr.

"Fine with me," Blurr agreed. "Can't wait to see how you are in the berth."

"You'll find out," he said as made for his door and opened it. The two of them entered the room and closed it, leaving Hoist and Bumblebee alone. Hoist went to his room and opened it, leading the two inside and closing it behind him. As soon as the door closed, Bumblebee was on him, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss on the lips, surprising Hoist. However, he didn't resist and instead push against Bumblebee with his lips too. The two continued making out for a full minute before Bumblebee pulled back and gazed at him lovingly.

"Primus, I'm glad we both have lips now," Bumblebee told him, exalted.

"It is… pretty nice," Hoist agreed. "However, we're here for more than just our lips."

"Yes we are," Bumblebee agreed as he unzipped himself with Hoist doing the same, showing off their spikes to each other. "Me first," the former scout said as he got down on his knees and engulfed his spike, making the mechanic moan erotically. Bumblebee began sucking slowly and methodically, showing off his expertise in it. Evidently, all of his time here has made him quite skill in giving blowjobs, evident when he massage his side with his left hand while sliding his right hand into his valve, making him squeal. All of this made him want to cum quickly, but he tried his hardest to withhold it for a few minutes. He wasn't going to give the satisfaction of making him overload really quickly just yet.

Bumblebee kept his assault up, making Hoist quiver and groan with each suck and fingering of his valve. He kept getting his fingers even deeper inside of him, hitting more nodes. He sucked and use his tongue to make him groan from every touch. His lips rubbing against his shaft seductively. For his part, Hoist made sure Bumblebee stayed there by placing a hand on the back of his head and bracing himself against the wall with the other. He wasn't going to hold out from long and Bumblebee was giving a small whine now, wanting him to cum soon. How was he going to deny his need? As Bumblebee gave some strong sucking, Hoist gave in.

"Gah!" Hoist yelled as he cummed, coating Bumblebee's mouth with the transfluids, making him moan happily. The ex-scout savored the taste before licking Hoist's spike to make sure it was clean before pulling out, cum slightly dripping out of his plump lips. The taste of it was surprisingly sweeter than before. "Oh, you're good Bumblebee," Hoist vented out in a blissful state as he petted his head. "Very good."

"Thanks," Bumblebee said as he got up and walked on over to the bed to take a seat on it. "So, you next," he told him as he held onto the edge of the bed and show off his erect spike to him.

"Of course," Hoist agreed as he walked over to the propositioning maid and pushed him down onto his back and bent to swallow his spike. Bumblebee gave a small yelp as he did it and place his hand on the back of Hoist's head to keep him steady. Hoist had a lot less subtlety as he just concentrated on sucking as fast and hard as he can. Bumblebee appreciated his energy and knew he wasn't going to last as long as him. After about only a minute, Bumblebee gave a shrill yell as he overloaded into Hoist's mouth, making him moan in satisfaction as well. He licked Bumblebee clean before pulling out, small amounts of transfluids dripping from his mouth, and laid down next to him.

"Not bad. It was quick, but not bad," Bumblebee complimented the green maid.

"Sorry. You were already erect, so I wanted to get you overloaded as quickly as I can," Hoist told him.

"It's no problem. I liked it," the yellow maid assured him, placing a hand on his thighs. "Good work."

"Thanks," Hoist said as he shifted his gaze to him, Bumblebee doing the same, and they looked at each other's optics, the eyeshadow illuminating them even more. The two leaned in and gave each other a kiss, spreading the transfluids on their lips onto each other. The two kept it up for several seconds before pulling apart, the transfluids having been smeared on their lips.

"You look so beautiful like that," Bumblebee complimented him.

"Uh, thanks. You too, I guess," Hoist admitted.

"Good," the yellow maid nodded before grabbing him and flipping him over onto his side. "Now, I got more to go, so I believe a good fragging is in order," he said as he inserted his spike into his valve, making Hoist yelp before moaning in lust.

"Thank you," Hoist groaned as they continued their sexual activities.

* * *

"Gah!" Cliffjumper as he overloaded into Blurr's valve, making him groan loudly as well. Blurr was currently bent over the side of the bed with Cliffjumper sticking his valve into him. Cliffjumper had transfluid dripping out of his aft and lips, indicating that Blurr had already screwed him. Cliffjumper gave a please sigh before removing himself, transfluid dripping out of Blurr's hole onto his clothes. He moved over to the other side of the bed and offer his wet spike to Blurr, who happily opened up and swallowed it. He proceeded to suck on it to make Cliffjumper cum again in his mouth. Cliffjumper moaned happily as he did so, letting him suck him for another couple minutes while softly stroking his head before cumming inside of his mouth with a happy moan from both of them. He removed his clean spike from Blurr's mouth and both climbed into the berth with each other. The two proceeded to make out with each other and feeling each other up, the two of them both sending their gloved fingers into each other's wet valves. It was evident they were going to be like this for a while.

* * *

Optimus and Red Alert were sitting at a booth, watching Beachcomber as he was busy cleaning the floor with his mop in his mouth and having to move the bucket with his ballet boots. He was moving at an efficient matter, evidently showing his experience mopping the floors like this. "He is surprisingly good at this," Optimus muttered as he watched him move around the restaurant.

"Yeah, he's had plenty of practice," Red Alert told him. "It's his job around here, so he might as be good at it."

"True," he agreed. "Just like it's my job to serve my masters command as a maid." Red Alert glanced at him, a sense of sorrow feeling him. Optimus shouldn't be like this. A brainwashed slave dressed up in a humiliating fashion to be fragged. Still, guess this was a consequence of losing the long war. Every side has winners and losers. The winners were just reaping the benefits.

"Well, guess we all have a purpose," Red Alert agreed morosely.

"Yes, we do," Optimus agreed before getting up. "I'll be back. I need to see Swindle about something."

"Alright," he nodded and Optimus made his way out of the room and made his way to Swindle's room, where Swindle was relaxing and watching TV. Upon hearing him enter, he turned around and greeted him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Swindle asked him as he stood up.

"Fine, Swindle. It's just that, well… I want a glass of transfluids," he told him.

"Oh, yeah, Megatron sent me an email about that. Said you prefer transfluid over energon. Well, that I can provide. Follow me to the kitchen," Swindle ordered and Optimus obeyed obediently. The two walked into the kitchen and Swindle went to the fridge and pulled out the large jar of transfluids with both hands. He opened the cabinet and pulled a large glass from it to place on the counter. He grabbed the jar and carefully poured the liquid into the glass until it neared the top. Once that was done, he put the transfluids back in the fridge and offered the glass to Optimus. "Here you go. Straight from all of your spikes."

"Thank you, Swindle," Optimus gave a small bow before he took a hold of the glass and took a big gulp out of it. He swished it around before swallowing and speaking again. "It tastes sweeter than before. I like it better like this."

"You like it? Good to see my cockrings are working," Swindle grinned.

"You caused this?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah. Those cockrings all of you got? It also has a sweetener built inside it that regenerates using the air around it. All of your transfluids will come out in a sweet flavor," he told him.

"My, that is… ingenious," Optimus said with a small bow. "Thank you for this."

"It's no problem. Just make sure to wash and return the glass when you're done. Oh and clean your mouth either before you recharge or after you wake up for work tomorrow," Swindle ordered.

"Understood," he said as he walked out and headed back to the café area where Red Alert was still watching Beachcomber. He went and took his seat across from Red Alert, who noticed the glass of white liquid in his hand.

"Is that transfluids?" he asked as he took a drink from it.

"Yes, it is," he responded after taking a drink and offered it to him. "Please, take a drink. I insist. It's very sweet."

"Um… sweet?" Red Alert asked as he took it and took a small sip to see that it was sweet. "Huh, strange," he muttered before giving it back.

"It's our transfluid that he harvest this morning. According to him, there's a sweetener in our cockrings to enhance the flavor of our transfluids," he told him as he sipped some.

"Really?" Red Alert asked as he felt his cockring up.

"Yes. You must admit, it does make it taste better," he told him.

"I guess," he agreed as he relaxed in his seat again and continued to watch Beachcomber. "Something to remember."

* * *

Beachcomber was done mopping and they had put everything up. Red Alert guided Beachcomber over to his room and opened the door to it. When they entered the room, he closed it behind them and pulled out his gag to let it hang down from his neck. "Thanks," Beachcomber said. "Guess you just need to wrap me up and you can start watching the place."

"Well, yes, but I want to do something with you first," Red Alert told him.

"Really? What's that?" Beachcomber asked. Red Alert hesistated before he closed in and gave him a kiss on the lips, much to his surprise, before he pulled back.

"How was that?" Red Alert asked. Beachcomber hesistated before he replied.

"It felt pretty good," he admitted.

"Good," Red Alert vented in relief. "Tell me, you want something sweet?"

"Um, you know, I kind of do," Beachcomber agreed.

"Good. You see, these cockrings we have on? It has sweeteners that make our transfluids sweeter," he told him and Beachcomber balked at that.

"Seriously? He's making chemical modifications to us?" he asked, insulted.

"You're missing the point. I'm saying you want to suck my spike for something sweet?" Red Alert asked him and Beachcomber stared open-mouthed at him.

"Are you kidding? How can you be sure?"

"I've had some," Red Alert told him. "Can confirm its sweet."

"Really? Well then… I don't want to suck a spike," Beachcomber resisted again. "Why you want me to have some anyway?"

"Because you're my friend and you need something for all your hard work here," Red Alert told him, surprising the small bot as he put his hands on his shoulders. "Look, I understand not liking this, but we're stuck like this. Might as well make the best of it," he told him.

"Well….

"Beachcomber, please, just do this. At the very least, you'll have something sweet in your mouth," he told him in a begging tone and Beachcomber had to sigh at that. He didn't like engaging in these lewd acts while here, but it was Red Alert. He wasn't brainwashed and he considered him a friend.

"Fine. Pull your spike out," Beachcomber agreed and Red Alert gave a happy side before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"You won't regret this," he said as he started unzipping himself and revealed his spike. Beachcomber went over to the bed while he did this and took a seat on it. With his spike exposed, he went over to Beachcomber. The small bot got a bit nervous as he brought his spike in front of him and hover it in front of his mouth. He gave himself a small boost in his mind before opening his mouth and letting him insert his spike into his mouth, barely having enough room for it. All of that training with the mop coming in handy for swallowing the spike.

"Now, you have to suck, Beachcomber," Red Alert told him as he gave him a pat on the head to ease him. Beachcomber moaned in acceptance and began sucking the spike slowly. Red Alert pursed his lips as he did so, trying to keep quiet. He just let Beachcomber suck his spike, trying to move his tongue around. He couldn't use his arms to steady himself, so he just tried his hardest to anchor himself to his spike. Strangely enough to him, he didn't mind having the spike in him and he quickly started building up momentum, sucking at a faster rate, which was earning some low groans from Red Alert.

"Keep going, Beachcomber. You're doing good," Red Alert told him and Beachcomber did so, sucking hard on his spike. The security officer vented loudly as Beachcomber got more and more aggressive. It wasn't going to be long before he overload. Beachcomber was actually enjoying this and keep sucking until he got what he wanted. "Guah!" Red Alert groaned as he shot his transfluids into Beachcomber's mouth and the former geologist enjoy the sweet and sticky taste of it. It tasted surprisingly good. Beachcomber made sure the spike was clean before pulling himself out and Red Alert quickly began zipping himself up. "So, was that good?" the security officer asked.

"Surprisingly so," Beachcomber nodded. "It was actually pretty good. "

"Good," Red Alert nodded as he got done zipping up and went to the button. "Ready to recharge?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he agreed and Red Alert did, so causing Beachcomber to be mummified in lilac, latex tape and placed on the berth. With that done, Red Alert exited the room.

* * *

"So, what do you think of this picture?" Swindle asked Optimus as he showed off a picture of him stringed up by chains and covered in transfluid from his gangbang.

"Oh, I look perfect like that," he nodded as he finished off his glass of transfluids. "Easily the best."

"Right," Swindle said as he sent it. "Right, congratulations Prime. We'll now be advertising that body of yours."

"Thank you, Swindle," Optimus said. "You should get photos of the others as well. They would be good at advertising your restaurant."

"Don't worry. I have plans for them as well," he said as he relaxed in his seat. "I'm just making you the star."

"Oh, Swindle, you know how to flatter a mech," Optimus said, slightly embarrassed.

"Optimus, don't worry. You're going to be well-loved," he said as he zipped his mouth. "Now, it's time for you to recharge. Savor that transfluid."


	17. Prowl

Swindle groaned in annoyance as he heard his communicator started up at six in the morning and he answered it reluctantly. "Yeah?" he asked in annoyance.

"Hey, Swindle. We're doing an emergency transfer," he heard Sonic tell him over his communicator.

"Again?" Swindle asked. "What, did someone pull a Red Alert?"

"You could said that, except with plans for it to be on a larger scale," he told him and that earned Swindle's attention.

"A large-scale prison break?" Swindle asked with interested as he sit straight in his berth.

"Yes. We found out about it when we caught one of the prisoners attempting to sabotage the generators and interrogation eventually revealed the plan. We're taking the leader over to you to keep him from doing any more plans like this," he told him.

"Who's the leader?"

"Prowl?"

"Prowl?!" Swindle yelled as he stood up from his bed and headed out. "You're bringing that crafty slagger over here?"

"Yes, so you can just mind-control him into subservience. It's the best plan we got and it's a good one," he told him.

"Ugh, at this point, I'm going to have to expand my restaurant into the surrounding buildings," Swindle moaned as he exited his room and went over to the security room.

"You can worry about that later. Just be ready for us," Siren told him.

"Alright. See you when you arrive," Swindle told him as he hung up and entered the security room to see Red Alert watching the screens attentively. Upon hearing the door open, Red Alert turns toward him.

"What's going on?" the security officer asked him.

"We're… going to be having a new maid early today," Swindle told him simply. "To be specific, Prowl."

"Prowl?!" Red Alert asked, standing up. "Why is he coming here."

"Tried to stage a large-scale prison break. Plan is to mind-control him and have him serve here," Swindle told him.

"Hey, uh, Swindle, you think we can not brainwash him?" Red Alert asked him which earned a glare from him.

"Why is that?"

"Well… you've already gimped Jazz into submission and Optimus has been broken and mind controlled into see you and Megatron as his master, so you think we can leave him alone? You've already taken care of most of the head Autobots. You can leave one alone, right?" Red Alert begged him and Swindle thought it through. There was pretty much nothing to gain from not mind controlling him, so it would be crazy not to, but Red Alert really wants Prowl free. He couldn't really risk it unless he could do something to keep him from making plans… like silencing him.

"Alright, fine, I'll not mind-control him, but I'm gagging him up, you got that? I'm not risking him planning something from here," Swindle told him.

"Fine. I'll make him see reason when he gets here about why he should follow along with your orders," Red Alert told him.

"Alright. Come with me. We're getting Optimus and heading down," he told him.

"Why him?" he asked, standing up.

"Just in case. Prowl can be a handful, you know as well as I do," Swindle told him as they exited the room and went on over to the Prime's room. They entered it to find him all wrapped up in his latex tape and Swindle pressed the button to unravel him and put him on his feet again, which confused him. Swindle moved up and unzipped him, allowing him to speak.

"Swindle, is something wrong?" Optimus asked. He had been here for a solid week now and had integrated himself very well with the maids.

"I need some muscle. We're getting a new maid and we might need to detain him," Swindle told him.

"Oh, well I shall do my best," Optimus nodded as he followed them along to down the stairs on to the main room. They could see the truck coming in and Sonic came out of the driver's side and went over to the back to open it. Boom and two other genericons were leading Prowl, the black-and-white mech with the red chevron, out of the back. The prisoner currently had his arms bound behind his back with cuffs and he ankle cuffs, limiting how far he can spread apart his legs drastically. Each of the guards had a gun in their hands pointed at him, ready to fire if he did anything off. Prowl appeared to be grimacing at them as he looked up at where he was, which changed his look to confusion. They led him inside and brought him to stand in front of Swindle and his maids.

"Hey, Swin," Boom greeted him as Prowl examined the two maids next to him in confusion, wondering who they were.

"Hey Boom and Sonic. How are you doing, Prowl?" Swindle asked him.

"Currently confused," he admitted as he looked the two maids over. "Where are we and who are theeeeey," he drawl the last part off as he noticed 'Optimus' stitched into Optimus's facemask. "No fragging way! Optimus, is that you?"

"Hello, Prowl. Glad you can join us," Optimus told him as he looked on, stunned.

"Right, this is Optimus, as you know, and this is Red Alert," Swindle pointed out the other maid.

"Red Alert?" Prowl asked, staring at him. "What the frag are you wearing?"

"This is their uniform for working here. Don't worry, you'll be getting one too," Swindle told him.

"You not making me wear something like that," Prowl growled at him.

"Yes. And you know that gimp up on the window sill? That's Jazz. Sorry he can't speak to you at the moment," he told him as Prowl gazed at him in disbelief.

"Prowl, listen to me," Red Alert asked for his attention. "What's better: Being in jail or wearing these clothes and working here? I can already tell you this is a lot better than being in jail."

"And you get to consume some wonderful transfluids," Optimus told him, which made Prowl double-take at that.

"Optimus, what the hell is wrong with you?" Prowl questioned him. "You would never say anything like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Swindle brushed him off. "Come on, let's get him to the cleaning room and then dress him up." He and his fellow maids walked off and the guards guided their prisoners down the hall to the intersection. Prowl tried to talk, but each attempt was met with a smack and order to be quiet. He wanted to know more, but he would have to keep quiet for now. They reach the cleaning room and Swindle opened the door for him. "Head straight to the center and you'll be sparkling clean," Swindle told him and Prowl glared at before doing as he was ordered, heading to the center while Swindle closed the door behind him.

"I'm so glad Prowl will be joining us," Optimus told everyone as they waited for Prowl to get clean. "He shall be a valuable asset to our work force."

"I sure hope so," Swindle said as he glanced at Red Alert before inputting commands to his arm.

"I'm sure he will be fine," Red Alert assured him.

"I can't wait until I have him under me," Boom said as he stretched his arms. "Be good to have that sneaky fragger so obedient."

"I agree," Sonic said with a nod. "Shall be fun to break him in."

"Yeah, I think I'll just let the customers do that. It's almost time to open up," Swindle told him. "We open up at seven and I don't have time to give him to you."

"Aw, come on, can't we-"

"No. You guys hocked him on me before I even had a chance to properly market him. That is highly annoying," Swindle told them, which made the two genricons looked at each other oddly, before the door opened up and Prowl was let out, sparkling clean now.

"That was… invasive," he muttered.

"Let's go, prisoner," Boom ordered as he went over and started pushing him forward. Prowl stumbled from it before barely correcting himself and walking forward, each of the guards keeping their guns trained on him with Swindle's crew walking behind them. They kept going until they reached the door to the changing room and Swindle went over to open it himself. "Hold still, prisoner. We're unlocking your restraints," Boom told him again before removing his handcuffs and his ankle cuffs. Prowl looked at everyone to judge how would fighting back would work and judging by how steady the guards' hands were, it was a bad idea to fight back now. Once they were all removed, he took his step back and Swindle gave him an order.

"Walk to the center and let it do it do its thing," Swindle ordered him and Prowl glared at him before nervously stepping inside, before Swindle closed it behind him.

"Well now, thanks for coming over. I'll handle it from here," Swindle told Sonic and Boom as they were walking back to the maind room.

"Are you sure? He's a tricky one," Sonic told him.

"So? I handled him," he pointed to Red Alert. "Prowl will be protoform's play."

"Alright, if you insist. We'll be heading back to the prison to make sure everything's going smoothly over there. Take care," Sonic told him.

"Thanks and good luck," Swindle said as they reached the main room and the genricons all left and drove off back to the prison. Swindle locked the door and the three rested in a booth. "Well, this is unexpected. Let it do it's thing and we'll meet him in the hypnosis room without being hypnotize," he assured Red Alert.

"Good to hear," Red Alert vented in relief.

"You owe me one, although please note, if he acts up, I won't hesistate to put him in one of the boxes and turn it on," Swindle told him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't act up," Red Alert assured him now.

"I do hope so. Being a maid is wonderful," Optimus told them, earning an odd look from Red Alert before he spoke up.

"Better than being in jail," he admitted.

* * *

Prowl looked around the room nervously. He didn't like being here. He sure didn't trust Swindle at all and seeing his fellow Autobots dressed up as those fetish maids was strange to him. He had no idea what Swindle was planning, but he didn't like it. He moved on to the center and before he could do anything else, he was lifted off the ground. He knew things were about to get worst from here on out.

Prowl couldn't move against his invisible bindings as the arms showed off the latex items he was to wear. As he gazed nonplussed at them, the arms came over and removed his pelvic and aft plate, revealing his limp black-and-white spike and valve. An arm came and began pumping his spike, making Prowl gasp as they did so. They continued to do so until he was erect and ready to overload, which led to the arms placing a black cockring on him, denying his overload, making him groan loudly at that. The arms brought black, rubber lips were brought to him and implanted them followed by the arms paining black hearts on his cheeks, as well as painting eyeshadow, eyebrows, and making his red chevron black.

As Prowl was floating in embarrassment over having his spike and valve exposed, the arms brought a pair of black, latex panties over to him and slid on up to cover rest right on his hips, which covered his erect spike and gave him some comfort at, despite having his erection clearly visible as a bulge for the panties. Unfortunately for him, the panties had a hole to make his valve visible, not that he could notice, and their was a zipper for access to his spike.

Up next were a pair of rubber corsets that were brought to him, both in black. The first one was an overbust corset and was wrapped around his chest and tighten up in white lace, each cinch making him gasp as his chest got thinner until he was about a fifth thinner. The other one was a neck corset and wrapped around his neck and cinched up just as tightly, earning more gasps from him until the neck was also a fifth thinner.

As he was dealing with his thinner body frame, white stockings were rolled up his legs all the way up to the top of his thighs. To go along with that, a black garter belt was brought to him and placed right above his panties. The arms proceeded to attach the stockings to the garter belt to keep them up. As that was happen, Prowl felt an injection, making him yelp. As he wondered what that was, the arms rubbed his legs down, making him moan pleasurably as it do so. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He liked to put up a cool and logical front, but this was making him hot and bothered.

It was about to get worse as the arms bent his foot in a right angle to an en pointe position, making him yell out in pain. It was such a drastic angle for a mech like him. It looked like he was going to stay like that as the arms brought a pair of black ballet boots over to him. The arms placed them on his feet and they went all the way up to the center of his lower leg and cinched it up in white lace. With that, the arms brought him down to the ground to force him to stand on them, making him groan loudly at that. It was painful to do this and his erection wasn't shrinking any time soon.

White, latex gloves were brought to him and slid all the way up to his shoulders and proceeded to rub it down, making him moan loudly as they did so. Once that was done, the arms brought a white, latex unbuttoned blouse over to him and put his arms through it before buttoning it up. The sleeves went down to the wrist in ruffles, the bottom went down to his hips in frills, and the collar went around his neck. A large, black ribbon with small white frills going around it was brought to him and wrapped around his collar in the shape of a bow with tails going down to the middle of his chest and the width going to his shoulders. To go along with that, a small, white bow with a Decepticon insignia at the knot was pinned on the knot of his large bow. The arms petted him all over to get rid of creases, making him shudder with each one.

With that, the centerpiece came up next, a beautiful black, latex dress. They moved his body around to make him fit inside until all was fitted correctly. The sleeves went down to his wrists, leaving just the ruffles exposed from the blouse. The bottom went down to his knees, hugging his legs together. The collar went from the end of the shoulders down in a square fashion to meet up at the middle of his chest. There was a zipper for his bulge and a hole for his valve for easy access with ruffles going around the bottom of the dress. The arms proceeded to rub him down all over, making him groan deeply at it

The arms then brought out a white apron over to him, wrapping it around his hips. The apron was a rectangular shape, going from side to side with the bottom going down three-fourths of his thighs and a zipper for his bulge. The arms quickly rubbed him down, making him squeal when they rubbed his bulge. A white waist cincher was placed on him and cinched up tightly to make him even thinner, making him have an even more attractive body type. A big, white ribbon with black frills was brought to him and pinned at the back of his waist cincher, being as wide as he originally was and the tails reaching down to his knees.

With that, more accessories came to him. White bows came and were placed on the base of his boots, wrapped around the middle of his lower arm, and ten of them being placed around the bottom of his dress. Black bows were brought and placed on the back of his gloves, around his upper-thighs, at the corner of his apron, and five around the front of his waist cincher. A black, phallic gag was brought and inserted into his mouth to hit the back of his throat, making him gag as they brought straps around the side and the top of his head in a X-style to meet at the back. A black, latex hood was brought to him and placed at the bottom of his neck and brought to the top of his head, covering the back and sides of his head and neck, with large white ruffles going around the edges. A black headband with white frills was brought to him and placed on his head with white bows at both end of his head, completing the gothic-inspired maid.

With that, black latex tape came over and were quickly wrapped around his heels, ankles, knees, thighs, hips, waist, and shoulders. With that, the wall opened up and a conveyor belt started leading him through. Prowl knew things were going to get worse if he just went through without a fight, so he quickly weigh his options and took the most sensible choice. He ready himself before he bent down and quickly jumped off the conveyor belt, landing on his aft painfully. The conveyor belt kept running for a bit before the wall closed and Prowl was left alone. Thinking quickly, he scooted on over to the side of a door and tried to figure out a way to escape.

*Whoosh*

The door opened and Swindle spoke up. "Process is done. Prowl's been moved to next room. Come on, Red Alert."

"Right behind you, Swindle," Red Alert said as they walked on out, Swindle's feet clanging and Red Alert's heels clacking. Prowl didn't hesitate to take this opportunity to start scooting as quickly and quietly as he can. This was a humiliating thing to be doing, but he had no choice if he wanted to escape. He put all of his effort into each push and kept going, knowing that if he slow down for even a second, he risked getting captured and he wasn't going to let that happen. It wasn't long before he reached the main room and the entrances was in sight.

"DAMMIT! AGAIN!?"

Swindle's voice bellowed throughout the building and Prowl kept going, getting so close to the entrance, before he got under a shadow and bumped into something. Prowl wondered what it was before he felt hands around him and was lifted up to see Optimus in front of him. "Prowl, what are you doing?" Optimus asked him. In response, Prowl merely mumbled in his gag at him. Not getting a clear answer, Prime shrugged before going to a booth and placing Prowl at the end of it before sitting down as well, preventing him from escape. Before long, Swindle and Red Alert rushed in to see the pair sitting at the booth, and Optimus waved them over.

"Oh, thank Primus," Swindle gasped in relief before heading over to them and the two took a seat at the booth, Swindle on the inside. Swindle reached over and pressed a button to dislodge the phallic part of the gag and removed it, allowing Prowl to speak again.

"You slagger! Why am I dressed like this?" Prowl questioned him.

"Prowl, please listen to me. You're not a soldier any more, you lost and I recommend getting over it quickly. You can adapt, so I'd do it," Swindle told him.

"That doesn't explain why I'm dressed like this," Prowl pointed out, annoyed.

"Oh, that? Well, it's quite simple. You're going to be working here as a maid. You'll serve them their food, clean up after them, and… tell me, would you mind getting fragged?" Swindle asked him, which made Prowl gawk at him before he gave it some thought.

"Actually, probably not," he admitted.

"Alright, sign you up for getting fragged," Swindle nodded. "That's going to be your job from here on out. Trust me, it's not bad. You get clean energon, lots of fragging, and generally don't get treated like slag like you do over at the prison. Everything about this place is a remarkable improvement over that hellhole." Prowl thought it over in his head quickly before he responded.

"Any twist I should be aware of?"

"No, honestly," Red Alert told him. "I'll explain some more later, but seriously, just go along with it. It's better than rusting in jail," Red Alert told him. Prowl sighed at that as Swindle gave a wry grin.

"So, what'll be?" Swindle asked him.

"I'll do it," Prowl confirmed. "Just that… can we go somewhere privately."

"Alright, sure, we'll head to the backrooms. No way out except the way you enter, in case you do anything while there," Swindle told him as he signaled for everyone to get up. They all did so and quickly head over to the back room. Prowl and Swindle entered an unlabel door while the rest waited outside. "So, what do you want to talk about? Is it about Prime? Quite a radical change, am I right?"

"No, it's not that I can't look at Prime the same way again, although it's true. Anyway, I request something before I start," Prowl told him.

"Alright, shoot."

"Fine... I need you to fist my valve as deep as you can," Prowl told him and Swindle stared blankly at him.

"...Okay say that again, but be honest," Swindle said, treating it as a joke.

"I am. I rather have my valve loosen before hand when your 'customers' have a turn at me. I would ask Jazz, but you strapped him into a full gimp suit, so it won't really help," he explained to him.

"I can always get Prime to help you out, you know," Swindle told him.

"I rather not risk him mistakenly clutching his fist inside. That's something I rather not experience again." Swindle gave him an odd look as Prowl waited until the merchant cringed.

"Oooh, that must have been painful," he groaned empathetically. "My deepest sympathy."

"Luckily my valve was able to survive the ordeal."

"Right… what about Red Alert?" Swindle recommended.

"Asked him once and he evacuated the room immediately," he replied and Swindle groaned at that.

"Fine. Guess I'll do it. Let me do something," Swindle said as he went over and unzipped his bulge to reveal his spike. He turned it off so that he can overload and quickly zipped it back up. "Go get yourself on the bed," Swindle told him and Prowl did so, walking over to the bed and laying on his side. Swindle over to him and gently inserted his fingers into his valve, making the Autobot squirm a bit as he held onto the bed frame.

"Oh, it's been such a long time," Prowl moaned out pleasure.

"Maybe that's why you act like a bit of a prick to the people on your side," Swindle told him as he finished with his fingers and gently inserted his hand in to form a fist, making him cling onto the bed more. Swindle moved his other hand over to his bulge and gently rubbed it, making him tremble from it. "Don't worry," Swindle eased him as he finished inserted his hand in and making a fist. From there, he plunged his hand inside.

"Gah!" Prowl gasped at that. "Oh, I remember the last time this happened now. Early in war. Needed to relief stress. Optimus did it and, oh… so much pain. He apologized so fragging much for it." Swindle had to grimace at Prowl talking about Optimus clenching his fist inside his valve. Must've turned Prowl off sexual activities entirely. Well, time to reintroduce him to it.

"Well, don't you worry. I'm experience," Swindle told him after he reached as far as he go and started pumping his fist in and out, making him vent so loud and making his spike want to overload even more. Swindle slowly but surely accelerated the pace, making the maid writhe as he did so and Swindle had to ease him each time. He going faster and gaster until Prowl was hyperventilating, unable to contain it for much longer. One more good thrust in and it happened.

"Augh!" he screamed in ecstasy as he overloaded inside his dress. Swindle grinned at that before he dislodged himself from him. He gave him a soothing pat on the back before he spoke up again.

"Now it's almost time for opening. We need to get you cleaned up and presentable for your first day tomorrow, Prowl," he told him as he leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't you worry. Things are going to be fine."

"Oh, I hope so. I haven't something like that is so long," Prowl groaned in relief. "Thank you for doing that."

"Sure thing. I'm sure your valve is good and ready for fragging," Swindle told him with a little pat on the back. "Now, get up. We'll get you clean and train you for your new role."

"Fine," Prowl conceded as he got himself up and got on his heels, making him moan at that. "Walking in these is going to take a little getting used to."

"Well, you're adaptable, so you'll be fine, just like I'm sure you'll adapt to this as well," he said as he inserted the phallic gag back in his mouth and locked it in place, causing him to glare at him. "Don't give me that look. I know your best weapon is my best weapon: manipulation. Silencing you prevents that," he said with a pat on the side, earning more of his ire, even though he knew it was completely understandable. He would silence himself as well in Swindle's shoes. "Now, let's go."


	18. Hearts

"Now, you understand all the rules of a maid here?" Swindle questioned Prowl. The gothic maid glared at him before giving a nod, still silenced by his phallic gag. "Great. We're opeing in thirty minutes, so we should-"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Huh?" Swindle muttered as him and all the maids turned to the entrance. There, standing behind the glass door, was a green-and-black paint job and a hook for a right hand, holding a box in that arm. Swindle instantly recognized who it was and went over to open it. "Lockdown! Buddy! How my favorite bounty hunter doing?" he asked as he stepped aside to let Lockdown in before closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Doing fine. Stopped by to see how my favorite business mech is doing. Heard business is booming for you these days," Lockdown told him as he took a seat at the nearest table, placing his box on the table, and Swindle took a seat across from him.

"Hey, someone get us a couple of glasses of energon," he ordered before he began talking to him. "So, why are you here this morning? I know its business. If you wanted to talk, you've just called me."

"You know me well, Swindle," Lockdown chuckled before tapping on the top of his box with his hook. "Got something for you."

"Oh, you do? What is it?" Swindle questioned, looking at the box intensely.

"Calm down. We haven't even got our drinks yet," he told him as Bumblebee walled on over and set two glasses on the table.

"Here you go," Bumblebee told them.

"Thank you very much," Lockdown said as he leered at him, obviously attracted.

"Aw, thanks," Bumblebee said with a little nod before walking off, giving Lockdown an excellent view of his aft.

"Hmm," the bounty hunter hummed before taking a gulp of his drink. "Ah, very nice."

"I sure hope so," Swindle said before taking a gulp himself. "It's distilled here, right on site, with only the best equipment."

"I'm not surprised. In order to run a restaurant, you're going to have to make sure you have the highest-quality in order to keep people coming."

"And I have the highest quality goods, both in energon and in fragging," Swindle told him. "Gotta spend money in order to make a whole bunch more money."

"You cutting any corners?" Lockdown queried.

"Aside from my free labor, no," the businessmech told him. "I made sure everything here is of high-quality with no cuts. I'm here to stay."

"Never known you to be like that. You were always nomadic," he mentioned.

"Had to explore to find customers. Now that the war is done, it's time for me to settle down. A lot of people are. My advice is that you settle down somewhere nice as well," Swindle told him earnestly.

"No can do. My paycheck just keeps moving from place to place. No rest for the wicked like me," he told him.

"If you insist. I'm sure you could find a job somewhere around here if you want to settle down," Swindle told him.

"You're right. I probably could," he told him, remaining quiet as he finished his glass, and Swindle did the same, knowing what that meant. He loved his job too much to quit it.

"So, what's in the box?" Swindle questioned him.

"Ah, let me show you," he said as he used his hook to lift the lid up and slid it along to him. Swindle took it and looked inside.

"Huh? What are these?" Swindle asked as he pulled out a clear, plastic object, like it was meant for someone's optics.

"They're contacts. Adjustable to fit every optic," Lockdown told him.

"Uh-huh and why are you giving me this?" Swindle asked him.

"Let's just say that there's a surprise. When you get someone to feel immense pleasure with these on, pay attention to their optics for a change," Lockdown told him.

"Really, now?" Swindle wondered as he thought it over. He wondered what exactly it would do.

*Ring*

"Ugh," Swindle muttered as he pulled his communicator out to see it was Sonic calling him again. "A moment please."

"Take your time," Lockdown insisted as Swindle answered it.

"Yes?"

"Swindle, look, I'm sorry about earlier," Sonic apologized. "I know it was a spring of the moment and we dropped Prowl on you so suddenly, but-"

"You wanna make it up?" Swindle asked him as he played with the contact in his hand.

"Oh, well, yeah. Can we do anything?" Sonic confirmed.

"Can both of you come over here right now?" Swindle questioned.

"Now? Why?"

"I just received a new shipment of toys for the maids and need to test them out," Swindle told him. "I would like to get them tested before the restaurant opens."

"Well, things are calming down here. Hold on for a second," Sonic told him and Swindle was left on hold for a little while, examining the optics as he waited, before Sonic came on again. "Right, me and Boom be there in five."

"See you then," Swindle said as he hanged up. "Testers will be here in five," he told Lockdown.

"Good. Trust me, I believe you will like the results," Lockdown told him with a smirk.

"I sure hope so," Swindle murmured as Cliffjumper came over and brought two new glasses full of energon to them and placed them on the table for them.

"Here you go. A refill," Cliffjumper told them as he grabbed the empty glasses.

"Thank you," Lockdown purred as Cliffjumper walked off with the empty glasses. "My, I appreciate what you've done to those Autobots, Swindle."

"Thank you very much for the compliment," Swindle said as he raised his glass and Lockdown did the same before the two clinked their glasses together. "To success."

"And good health," Lockdown finished as they drink their glasses.

* * *

After about five minutes of waiting, the prison truck arrived and Sonic and Boom hopped out. Swindle got up to unlock the door and let them before closing and locking it. "Hey guys, come take a seat with us," Swindle told them as he sat in his seat again and the two looked at each other nervously before taking the two remaining seats. Obviously, they weren't completely comfortable with being around Lockdown.

"So, what do you need us to test out?" Boom questioned.

"Lockdown here is giving me these contacts. He says they'll do something when you make someone feel intense pleasure and I need to try it out," Swindle told them.

"Oh, really?" Sonic asked, staring at them. "Who do you want us to try it out on?"

"You guys said you wanted to try out Prowl, correct?" Swindle questioned them.

"Oh, of course," he nodded, as did Boom.

"Well then, let's go get this started. You wanna stay here, Lockdown?" Swindle questioned him.

"Nah, I'm heading back out. Got to do some things. But I'll be back again in the afternoon for payment, if it's to your satisfaction," Lockdown told him.

"Alright. See you later," Swindle waved him off as Lockdown left and Swindle closed the door behind him. "Right, Prowl! Over here," he ordered the maid and Prowl came on over to him and stood on place. "Okay, Prowl, I need to test these out on you," he told him as he brought two contacts over to him. "Bend on down so I can place these contacts on you," he ordered and Prowl still glared at him before bending down to let him reach it and Swindle placed both of the contacts on his blue optics, adjusting to make sure they fit correctly. "There we go. Both of them in place."

"So what do these do?" Sonic asked him.

"I don't know," Swindle answered.

"You don't? Really?" Boom asked.

"Lockdown just instructed me to get people with these on to feel intense pleasure. That's where you two come in," he told then. "Come on. Let's get Prowl to a private room to try this out," Swindle ordered and the four of them head on out, Swindle ordering the other maids to make sure the place was spotless and set up as he left. The four continued along to the intersection and he led them down to room with Prowl written on it. "I'm lucky that I can make these instantly from the 3D printer," he told them as he opened the door and all of them funneled inside before closing the door.

"Right, before we began, we have a present for Prowl," Boom said as he pulled a metal ring out.

"Is that a magnet ring liberator?" Swindle asked them as Boom went over behind Prowl, crouched down, and began attaching it to his valve, much to Prowl's displeasure.

"It sure is," Sonic told him. "We heard about those rings around their spikes, so we brought something to get around it."

"By making them overload through their valves. Huh, clever. I need to watch out for customers using them," he thought to himself as Boom was finished.

"There we go. Prowl is ready to overload," Boom said as he got up and wrapped a hand around Prowl's shoulders. "So, what shall we do with you? I like the sandwich, but I feel like doing something different."

"He likes fisting, so there's something for you to do to him," Swindle recommended to him.

"Really, now? Well then, on the bed on your back, legs dangling," Boom ordered and Prowl growled inside his gag before doing so, laying on the bed with his legs dangling. Boom went over and grabbed his legs and lifted them up on to his shoulders, giving him a good angle to fist his valve. "There we go. prepare for entry." He inserted his fingers in his valve, making Prowl quiver at that.

"Right, good work," Swindle nodded as he got next to Prowl and watched his optics intently. "Can't wait to see what these optics do."

"Sure thing," Boom said as he inserted his finger in deeper to get a fist going. "Man, your valve is so cute."

"Huh?" Sonic asked as him, Swindle, and Prowl all looked at him in disbelief.

"What? It's true you know. Don't judge me," he told them as he formed the fist in Prowl's valve and started inserting it in, making the maid groan loudly.

"Got nothing. You need to do more than that if we want results on his optics," Swindle told him.

"No problem. Sonic, why don't you give him a suck while I'm doing this?" Boom asked.

"Nah, I think a good rubdown will suffice," Sonic responded as he brought his hands down on Prowl's chest and started rubbing it, helping to make Prowl more turned on. Boom brought his fist as deep as he could go before pulling it back, making Prowl moan loudly. Boom did this two more times before the inevitable happened.

"Gah!" Prowl yelled as he overloaded through his valve, sending the white fluids through it to cover Boom's arm.

"There we go! Got anything, Swindle?" Boom asked.

"Oh, we sure did," Swindle muttered as he looked down at the light in Prowl's blue optics. Instead of the regular, circular shape, they were now in the shape of a heart. "Wow, that's cool."

"Eh?" Sonic asked as he looked at his optics as well. "Wow! There's hearts in his optics. That's cool."

"My, I wonder where he got contacts like these. Must be custom-ordered somewhere off-planet," Swindle hypothesized as the heart faded away after a minute. "Hmm, interesting. Do it again, Boom."

"With pleasure," he agreed as he started thrusting his fist back and forth in Prowl's valve, the transfluids making for a sleeker experience. Sonic had taking to step by Boom to see him work while he was doing this while Swindle stayed by Prowl's side. Boom kept going back and forth inside his valve, Prowl whimpering to his gag all throughout the process. Since Prowl had already overloaded once, it was easy to get him going again. Before long, Prowl was shaking again and overloaded.

"Ow!" Sonic yelled as Prowl's foot went wild from the overload, knocking him to the floor.

"You're alright?" Boom asked him.

"Yeah… luckily, it was the flattest part. Nothing to serious," he said as he picked himself up off the ground, a small dent in his head.

"Well, it worked again," Swindle said as he examined the hearts that reappeared in Prowl's optics. "Hmm, this is nice. Got an idea for an advertisement."

"Oh, you do?" Boom asked as Sonic stumbled around.

"Yeah… are you okay, Sonic?" Swindle asked him.

"Not really," he admitted. "Frag, those heels are made of strong stuff."

"Have to if I'm going to have my maids wear them all the time," Swindle told him as he examined him. "Hmm, looks like you might have a small concussion."

"Nah, I'm fine. Boom, keep fisting him," Sonic ordered.

"You got it," he agreed as he started doing it again. Before long, Prowl overloaded again and hearts lit up inside his optics.

"Huh… wonder how Lockdown wants me to repay him for this," Swindle wondered as he stared at the hearts in Prowl's optics.


End file.
